Total Drama School
by Alexex
Summary: Things get desperate when our students get lost in the woods. Some keep their wits, others fail to do what it takes to survive... One thing for sure, is that this is the most dramatic episode yet, on Total Drama School!
1. Applying to Total Drama School

"Yo, this is Chris McLean, comin' at you live, somewhere in Burlington, Ontario... Dropping season four of Total Drama! We've taken you to a deserted Island... An abandoned film lot... And even, all over the world," A man in about his thirties with wind blown raven black hair, and a plastic grin plastered across his face exclaimed. He was wearing tan dress pants, a red coat, and white dress shirt with a black tie. He stood out in front of a tall black gate, with hedges blocking the view of the side.

"You've followed Owen, Gwen, Courtney, Duncan, Heather, Katie and Sadie, Justin, Cody, Noah, Eva, Tyler, Lindsay, Beth, Izzy, Trent, LeShawna, Harold, Bridgette, Geoff, DJ, and Ezekiel throughout the seasons, and now they're Total Drama Legends. And our newest cast members, Sierra and Alejandro. But now, who else is going to join our rein of Total Drama Kings and Queens? You! That's right, you at home have the chance of winning a full term scholarship for the school of your choice, and A HUNDRED THOUSAND DOLLARS!!!" Chris yelled, waving his hands in the air.

"So, if you're 16-18 years old, need some cash, and want to become a celebrity, send in your application ASAP!"

"Chris! EVERYONE knows you're going to put the kids you pick through SO much crap! It won't work!" Chef barked from off screen. Chris' smile faded, and he glared at the cook that can't cook.

"Shut up, Hatchet! It'll work, trust me!" Chris swore.

"Trust? You! The only time I thought I'd here those words together in a sentence would be if the sentence was 'I **don't **trust you'"

Chris pouted, then plastered another fake grin on his face. He chuckled nervously. "Don't listen to ol' Chef here, he's a bit..." Chris said to the camera. He made a sign like Chef was crazy. Suddenly, Chris got hit in the head with an unplugged blender. "Nyaaaaah!" Chris yelled, as he fell to the ground. He got back up, and smoothed out his shirt. "So send in your application to be a _staaaaaar... _On TOTAL! DRAMA! SCHOOL!!!!!" He shouted, making grand gestures.

* * *

Application!

I have a few rules. I ask that you don't submit an ORIGINAL character please. No OCs that have been repeatedly submitted, cause wheres the fun in stories about the same characters? BORING!!!! Also, they all can't be cool goth guitar gods and stuff. BORING!!!! And no, they can't be related to the original TDI cast. BORING!!!

Name:

Nicknames:

Unwanted Nicknames:

Age (16-18):

Stereotype:

Personality:

First thing that you notice when you see them (ex. pink hair, height...):

Hair colour:

Hairstyle:

Any Accessories?:

Skin Colour:

Eye Colour:

Build:

Height:

Weight:

-Clothing-

Everyday:

Everyday 2:

Accessories?:

PJs:

Swimsuit:

Gym Clothes:

Formal:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears:

Favourite Sport:

Favourite Colour:

Favourite Subject:

Best Subject:

Extra Curriculurs?:

Instrument they play (Okay peeps, they all can't be a rockstar guitar player. I need some classical instrument players. If they can't play an instrument, thats cool too!):

Talents:

Friends with who?:

Enemies with who?:

Paired up?:

If so, who with?:

Flirting type:

Why TDS?:

Family and Friends:

Short History:

Other:

Audition Tape:

**GOOD LUCK! I WILL DO MY BEST TO PORTRAY YOUR OC, AND UPDATE REGULARLY!!!!**

**Here are 2 of mine.**

Name: Maxine Robertson

Nicknames: Max, Maxi, Maximus, To the Max, Sax Max, Preferably Max

Unwanted Nicknames: Mini,

Age (16-18): 16. AND A HALF!!! (has a spazz attack if you call her just 16)

Stereotype: Crazy Fun Girl

Personality: Hyper, loves fun, free wheeling, and gullible.

First thing that you notice when you see them (ex. pink hair, height...): You notice her tye dye bandana

Hair colour: Dirty blonde

Hairstyle: Shoulder length wavy hair, with bobby pins pulling back her bangs. Sometimes in a high ponytail with bangs out.

Skin Colour: White, but tanned.

Eye Colour: Green

Build: Muscular legs, curvy hips, small bust, and no upper body strength whatsoever...

Height: 5'5''

Weight: 120lbs

-Clothing-

Everyday: Black hoodie with a magenta spaghetti strap shirt underneath. White short shorts with a pink handprint on the right upper thigh, and black and hot pink flip flops with a grey smiley face on the heel.

Everyday 2: Blue baby tee, with flair jeans and lime green and white skate shoes.

Any accessories?: Sometimes wears a tye dye bandana

PJs: Baby blue and pink pinstripe pajama bottoms, with a grey tank top that says 'Grey is the most FANTABULOUS colour!' in white bold letters.

Swimsuit: Grey, white, and light blue plaid bikini

Gym Clothes: Maroon soccer shorts, white loose t-shirt, orange and teal striped socks and pink and black Puma running shoes. Hair tied back in a ponytail.

Formal: White sparkley dress, with a gold bodice. Hair straightened, and long.

Likes: Running free, chocolate, playing video games, laughing.

Dislikes: Shoes, the Twilight series, Twi-hards, and shaved cats.

Fears: Swimming in a lake. AT NIGHT :O

Favourite Sport: Soccer

Favourite Colour: Neon Purple

Favourite Subject: Music, DUH!

Best Subject: Music, DUH!

Extra Curriculurs?: Band, volleyball, soccer.

Instrument they play (Okay peeps, they all can't be a rockstar guitar player. I need some classical instrument players. If they can't play an instrument, thats cool too!): Alto sax (hence her nickname, 'Sax Max'

Talents: The alto sax, and flexibility.

Friends with who?: Sarcastic and fun loving girls, and cute and musically talented guys.

Enemies with who?: The bitch Heather-y type girls, and the jerkish douche nozzley guys.

Paired up?: Yuppers!

If so, who with?: Someone romantic and sweet, and isn't afraid to be corny.

Flirting type: The FAIL type.

Ex:

Josh: Hey Max!

Max: Uhm... Did you know that 60% of the female population masturbates?

Josh: *backs up*

Max: Wait, I'm not one of them! *sigh*

Why TDS?: To get money for her college education.

Family and Friends: Maxine's parents are really sweet and mean well, but often say embarrassing facts about how Maxine used to run out of the bath tub and run around the house butt naked. Her biggest brother Michael just graduated from University for law, and used to always teach Maxine about how to defend herself from her other brothers, but never hesitated to pick on her. Her second oldest brother Mitch is a senior in college, and always orchestrated dog piles on his younger siblings, and tried to con Max out of her Halloween candy, but Max always found ways to get back at him. One time, she stole all his underwear, and spread them all around his highschool! The middle child Mark, a recent graduate from high school, is the silent one of the family. When he's not pwning noobs online, he can be found reading in the living room, where Max would usually approach him and ask him what he's doing. Max and Mark would usually end up yelling at each other and having wit battles, until Mitch (when he's home, mind you) would threaten to give them both swirlys unless they shut up! Max's older brother by 10 months Marcel is the gentle man of the family, unless Max is involved. Marcel and Max often get into fist fights until they get yelled at by Mark or their parents. They have their moments, but they're usually loud or irritating ones.

Short History: Maxine can always stick it out. Being the youngest with five older brothers teaches you wonders... Maxine can switch from happy, to sad, to bitchy in the blink of an eye. But she usually is optimistic and happy go-lucky. Getting good grades throughout school was one of her most prideful accomplishments. Her favourite class was music, no doubt. Her and Lucky (her alto sax) go way back. When she's depressed, she'd always go to her room, and play sad tunes on her sax, eventually making them happier and happier until her sadness had withered away. When she was a little girl, she got a kitten for Christmas, and loved her to death. Her name was Georgie... Maxine sold her favourite Barbie doll to buy Georgie her first cat bell... But Georgie got sick, and had to be put down. Heart broken, Maxine kept the collar as a memoire... For her 10th birthday, she got Stitch and the world seemed to be a little bit more brighter again.

Other: Max can't keep a secret to save her life, and when she's under pressure, Max becomes really snappy and mean.

Audition Tape:

Kimmie: (behind the camera) And Action!

Max: Wait! I'm not ready!

(turns around, zips up her fly.)

Max: 'Kay. Hi Total Drama producers! Wait... there might be other people watching this... Hi everybody else! My name is Maxine! I should go on TDS because... Well... I can do this! (Max does the splits, does a back flip, then pulls her foot over the back of her head.)

Kimmie: Uh, Maxi? I'm not sure that's a legit reason why you should be on TDS...

Max: Oh... Anyways, here are a few things you should know about me. I'm the head of my schools environmental club... Our motto is 'We help Earth! You destroy earth, and WE DESTROY YOU!' Hehehehe, I'm also on the schools gymnastics team, soccer team, volley ball team, chess club, debate team, swim team, and sax quartet. If you pick me, I promise to be friendly!

Mark: (off camera) In what world!

Max: Shut up, butt brain!

Mark: (off camera) Oh yes, that insult truly hurt me. Now I'm gonna go cry to mom... Ha.

Max: Say that again, and I'll burn your comic book collection!

Mark: (gasp) You wouldn't dare...

Max: Oh, I would dare... Halloween of '99 ring a bell?

Mark: (off camera) You are evil, PURE evil!

Max: Mwah ha ha ha ha ha!

Kimmie: (behind the camera) Uh, can we get back on topic?

Max: (squabbling with Mark)

Kimmie: MAX!

Max: What? Oh, right! I promise to be friendly. At least until push comes to shove... I am a master of disguise, and revenge... Also, the show would be a perfect platform to dive off of into the real world... (Max stares off into space. She runs up super close to the camera.)

Max: So, pick me for Total Drama Prep! I'll push it to the Max! (she winks.) We can edit this... Right?

Kimmie: (moves the camera up and down, in a yes motion.)

Max: (sticks up her thumb and smiles) Awesome, thanks...

Name: Ariana Adams

Nicknames: A, Anna, Ari

Unwanted Nicknames: Hairy Nana

Age (16-18): 16

Stereotype: The Gossip Crazed Follower

Personality:

First thing that you notice when you see them (ex. pink hair, height...): Her obsession with bubble gum

Hair colour: Dark brown

Hairstyle: Straight and down, and sometimes in a ponytail

Any Accessories?: A pink and white hair clip

Skin Colour: White, and pretty pale.

Build: Skinny, and un muscular. Moderate chest size, and nice hips

Height: 5'1''

Weight: 112lbs

-Clothing-

Everyday: Pink tank top with a white persian cat on the stomach, a denim mini skirt and beige wedges with a pink crystal butterfly on the tong.

Everyday 2: Gold tube top with black jeans, and white wedges.

Accessories?: Small silver hoop earrings

PJs: Orange and white silk pj bottoms, and a baby blue button up cotton shirt.

Swimsuit: White bikini with a single pink stripe on the bust.

Gym Clothes: Grey short shorts, and a low cut fitted pink tank top. Hot pink and white knee high socks, and baby blue sneakers.

Formal: Cotton candy pink knee length dress, with ruffle skirt, and pink strappy shoes.

Likes: Chewing gum, singing, acting, being popular, and rich.

Dislikes: Work, dirt, being second fiddle, and being unpopular.

Fears: The dentist.

Favourite Sport: Uhm, she hates sports? DUH! She's girly.

Favourite Colour: Cotton candy pink

Favourite Subject: Drama

Best Subject: English

Extra Curriculurs?: Cheerleading

Instrument they play (Okay peeps, they all can't be a rockstar guitar player. I need some classical instrument players. If they can't play an instrument, thats cool too!): Clarinet

Talents: Lying, blowing bubbles in her gum.

Friends with who?: The queen bee and her followers, and the jocks.

Enemies with who?: The weirdos and freaks

Paired up?: Yes

If so, who with?: Someone acceptable on her list.

1) Must be at least 5'7''

2) Must have a 6 pack

3) Must have green, blue, or brown eyes

4) Must be able to pull off the colours lime green, white, grey, black, red, and maroon.

Flirting type: Smooth, and teasing.

Why TDS?: To become a celebrity. Let's face it. Ariana won't be using the money for school. And to outshine the Queen Bee at her school, and become the new one!

Family and Friends: Ariana's parents are very successful buisness people, and are usually off somewhere far away to DO buisness, so it's usually her, and her annoying little sister Veronica. Veronica is the 'angel' of the family, but is really from the other direction. and spends her free time tormenting her older sister. Her family is from france, so she speaks fluent french. mostly cause they live in quebec...

Short History: Ariana lives in Québec, so she can speak fluent french and english, and has a slight Québecquoise accent.

Other:

Audition Tape: (The camera fades in, showing a pink room with numerous Justin Bieber posters on the bright pink walls, and other hunks. Ariana walks on screen.)

Ariana: Bonjourno! That means Hey there, sugar! If you want someone who will bring MAJOR publicity with her total cuteness (she fluffs her hair) I'm your gal! I can totally dominate (blows a bubble in her gum) this game! And I'm pretty, smart--

Veronica: (shoves her and comes on screen) Pfft, as if. You FAILED english, math, history--

Ariana: (off screen) Um, hello? This is MY audition you little brat! Not yours! And who needs history anyways? It's SO yesterday!

Veronica: (face palms) I'm starting to doubt that we're from the same family...

Ariana: (stands up) I know, right? I guess I'm lucky, I got the beauty... Your stuck with the brains, and that fat **!

Veronica: (gets into a battle stance and glares at her sister) Oh you REALLY wanna go there?!

Ariana: (scoffs) Please, I own a SUMMER HOME there.

Veronica: (tackles her) UGH!

Ariana: (off screen) OW! LET GO OF MY HAIR!

The camera falls off the table, and onto the ground cracking the screen, and showing the cat fight. Ariana smiles weakly at the camera.

Ariana: (strained) So pick me! I promise high rait- Ow! You bit me!

Veronica: Good!

Ariana: Oh you little bi-!(shoves Veronica into the camera, causing static, and ending the audition)


	2. Arrival Pt1: NO SWEARING! Meet the Girls

Thanks for all the apps! Time to announce who's in so far! Eeeeeeh! Even I'M excited! Since I can't remember all the clothes details, and no one really cares, I won't bore you with clothing details. I'll try and put the things that make them unique, though!

* * *

"Welcome back to Total Drama School! It's time reveal our brand new state of the art cast full of happy go lucky teens excited to be competing in Total Drama..." Chris chuckled. He wiped a tear from his eye, and started to recover from his fit of laughter. "Can't even say it with a straight face..." He smiled while a limozine pulled up the long driveway. A moderately tall girl with dirty blonde hair, wearing a tye dye bandana exited and walked over to Chris. She was carrying a black case along with her luggage. When she walked, a faint bell was heard. Chris looked down at her chest, and saw she was wearing a cat bell. He raised an eyebrow, when the girl dropped her luggage and stuffed her hands in her pockets. She looked around, then met Chris' curious eyes.

"Yo dude, do you know where the Total Drama School peoples meet?" She asked.

"You're the first one," Chris replied.

"How do you know...? Are you physcotic? STOP STALKING ME!!!!"

"I see we've met Maxine."

"HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?!" Maxine cried, patting herself down. "Dang it! I forgot my rape whistle!"

"Maxine! Calm down, dude!" Chris yelled, shaking her by the shoulders. "It's me! Chris!"

"Chris?"

"Chris. The host, of the show!"

"Oh... The _asshole._" Maxine remembered. Chris glared at her, and was about to retort when another limo pulled out. A fairly short girl exited carrying white furry bags, and walked over to Chris. She was wearing a denim mini skirt, and a pink tank to with a white cat on the bottom. She grinned at Chris, then when she saw Maxine, her smile faded.

"Ewe..." The girl cringed, scooting away from her. Maxine stared blankly, then sniffed both her armpits. She leaned in and whispered to Chris.

"Must be you..."

"Welcome Ariana, to your new home for the next eight weeks!"

"Like, where's the butler?" She questioned.

"There isn't one."

"What?!"

"HE SAID THERE ISN'T ONE!!!!" Maxine yelled, in Ariana's face, while she blinked widly. The next limo pulled up, and a girl about Maxine's height walked over.

"Hey," she greeted.

"This, is Alex everyone." Chris announced, as the girl walked over. She smiled at Maxine, and she smiled back. She looked over to Ariana, who was looking at her like she was crazy, which she probably was... She looked over, and saw that Chris was staring at her. She narrowed her eyes, and slapped Chris across the face.

"STOP EYE RAPING ME!!!!" She screamed, while Chris rubbed his now red cheek.

"Dammit! Is every girl on this show insane?!" Chris yelled.

"It's your own damn fault, for choosing only the hottest girls who applied!" Chef shouted from offscreen.

"Shut up Chef! Just-just...shut up!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"Uhm..." Chris whimpered, while a pretty skinny short girl with silvery blonde hair walked over. She looked around, then meekly smiled at Chirs.

"So this is where we're staying?" She asked, her voice very quiet.

"That's right Ellen!" Chris exclaimed, putting on his normal fake grin.

"Pffft, Ellen? Like Ellen DeGeneres? Lol, so that must mean you're a les'!" Ariana giggled, while Ellen started to frown.

Alex glared at her. "At least we don't have man staches." She smirked. Maxine chuckled, while Ellen smiled at Alex. Ariana scowled, and flipped her hair while a cute girl giggled and walked over. She dropped her bags.

"Hey! Christer! It's awesome to be here!" She chirped.

"Hey! Skye! I know it's awesome to be here. You're with the greatest person on earth!" Chris grinned proudly.

"Walt Disney is here?!" Alex and Maxine exclaimed eagerly. Ariana rolled her eyes, while Chris face palmed.

"Uhm guys, Walt Disney is dead..." Skye pointed out. Alex gasped, while Maxine narrowed her eyes at Skye.

"You bitch! You killed him, didn't you?!" She accused, pointing at her. Skye put up her hands defensively, and widened her eyes.

"NO SWEARING!!!! It costs money to beep lots of stuff out, which means less money in my end of the year bonus!" Chris screamed. A girl with brown hair, and nice clothes bounced over and smiled at the people gathered in front of the gate to the school... Alex was trying to console the now sobbing Maxine, Skye was staring at them confused, Ellen was pulling out a book from her bags, and Ariana was smiling hugely at her.

"So... This...is it?" She remarked. Ariana quickly dashed over to her, and circled around her, then hugged her. "What the--"

"NO SWEARING!!!!!!" Chris yelled. Roxy narrowed her eyes, and crossed her arms. Ariana mimicked her.

"Back off, Chris." She scoffed.

"Yeah, like, back off!" Ariana echoed. She looked over to Roxy and smiled, who was smirking at the sadistic host. A girl with a dull, bored expression walked over. She tiredly dropped her bags, and looked around, then scoffed.

"_Greeeeeaaat... _And I thought _my _school was hell..." She remarked, as Chris walked over to greet her.

"Welcome Charlotte!" Chris beamed. "Why don't you introduce yourself to the rest of us?" She glared at him icily, until he finally backed away creeped out.

Charlotte looked over to her 'competition'. Considering the girls at this 'school' so far probably have the mental capability of tree, she would dominate this game. But she would need someone... Someone that wouldn't annoy the crap out of her everyday, to help her do it. She examined the possibilities... Maxine? Too random... Alex? Too insane... Ariana? Too ditzy... Roxy? Something about her seemed to alarm Charlotte. She seemed like a good competitor. She was confident, and looked like she knew how to play this game. Maybe if she and Charlotte joined forces, they could make it pretty far. Ellen? Too quiet. She's way too anti-social... Charlotte even felt a bit bad for her... Poor girl. She wouldn't last that long in a game like this.

"Our music freak, Natalie is heeeere..." Chris drawled, as another classmate arrived. She angrily stomped over to Chris, and jabbed him in the chest.

"Don't. Call. Me. A. Freak." She seethed, before walking over to the other girls. She stood beside Maxine, and smiled to her.

"Hey, I'm Nat," she greeted.

"Maxine." Maxine grinned back.

"Hey, that your sax?" She asked, pointing to the rhinestone encrested case. Maxine nodded vigirously.

"Yeah! Her names Lucky. Me and her go WAY back. I'll tell you 'bout her later, if you want..."

"Sure!"

"Hey guys! What's up?" A new classmate chirped, exiting the limo. What really stood out from her collected appearance, the bag swung around her shoulders. It had multiple pins with book logos, and charaters on it.

"The sky." Charlotte smirked. Roxy rolled her eyes, while Maxine and Alex quickly looked up.

"Oh my god, you're right! The sky _is _up!" Maxine exclaimed.

"Contestant number nine, is Destiny everyone." Chris announced. She joined the other girls and watched as another limo drove up the parkway. A honey blonde, fairly tall girl exited, and looked around. She smiled sweetly at the girls, then scowled at Chris. Chris cringed, as she walked over and turned to who was beside her. She grinned at Roxy.

"Hi there! Can I give you some, like, friendly advice?" She asked. Roxy raised an eyebrow, then nodded. "You're sending some, like, _majorly_ harsh vibes, so if you could, like, stop scowling at me, that'd be great!"

"And if you could, like, stop being a total--" Roxy countered.

"NO SWEARING!!!!!" Chris wailed. Roxy flipped him the finger, then turned back to the glaring girl beside her. Roxy narrowed her eyes, and sent her a look.

"...stop being such a bi polar freak, and _mind your own damn buisness--!_" Roxy seethed.

"I know I'm freakishly attractive but please, stop staring!" The girl hissed.

"You're causing a scene."

"_You're _causing a scene!"

Chris sighed. "Welcome Genelle..." He droned. Chris looked over to her, and watched as Roxy and Genelle hurled insults at each other with their eyes. "Ah finally... Mercefully... Our final female contestant... Welcome, Inola!"

"Hi..." Inola said, walking over and waving slightly. She dropped her bags, and eyed her competition. Charlotte was staring at her emotionlessly, Maxine was gabbing with Natalie and Alex, Ariana was adding 'Yeah.' after everything Roxy said to Genelle, and Destiny and Skye were having a conversation about John Green's latest novel. Ellen was isolated from the group, and was reading silently. Inola smiled, and stood beside her. "Hey what're you reading?"

"Oh, uh... Nothing. Just re reading 'The Giver.'" Ellen replied, her voice barely above a whisper. Inola smiled.

"Oh, 'The Giver'! I read that, it's good, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I think it's great how the book reflects a utopia and how the earth was not meant to be perfect."

"Yeah, and how the memories allowed Jonas to feel emotion..."

"Uh huh..."

"Hey, how about later we discuss the political value after dinner?"

"O-oh, uhm, erm, I dunno..."

"Come on..."

"S-sure..."

"Great, have you ever considered wearing earth tones?"

"No, n-not, erm, really..."

"You totally should, it'd bring out your totally unique hair colour." Inola smiled, walking away. Ellen chuckled, then went back to reading her novel. For once, a smile tugging on the corners of her mouth.

"Now you've met our first eleven classmates. Coming soon, we'll reveal the next eleven. Catch you later, on TOTAL! DRAMA! SCHOOL!" Chris announced.

"WAIT!!!!" Ariana screamed. Everyone turned their heads, and looked at her curious to what she was going to say. Probably something stupid, I bet... "When are, like, the guys coming? Ooh, I hope they're hot..."

"Oh yeah! 'Knew I was forgetting something!" Chris replied, rubbing his chin. "Tune in next time to see our next eleven contestants, while I call my lawyers to make sure they guys haven't tried to weasel out of our law binding contracts..." Chris explained, while the girls started to break out in a bunch of gasps, and 'What?'s.

"So stay tuned, while I dial to check up!" Chris beamed, pulling out his cell and whipping it open.

"I mean, is there really a point! I came here to win, and that is exactly what I plan on doing." Roxy declared.

"Sure that's what you plan, but make sure not to drip mascara on my outfit when you cry after losing to ME." Genelle boasted, while Roxy growled.

"Okay, cut to commercial before these girls erupt into a cat fight... Good for raitings, not so good for lawsuits..." Chris remarked, as the camera shut off, with distant squabbling sure to be heard...

* * *

Thanks for all the girls who sent in apps! I might do a second season, so all who didn't get in, have top priority in season two to be fair! REVIEW and tell me what to improve on, if you're not happy with the way your OC is shown!

Here's all the girls who made it in.

**Maxine: The Crazy Fun Girl- Me**

**Ariana: The Gossip Crazed Follower- Me**

**Alex: The Crazy Athlete- TrueJackVP408**

**Ellen: The Dedicated Hardworker- 2random4words**

**Skye: The Innocent Cutie- bella-sk8er**

**Roxy: The Prep- xoxoLadyGaGaDxCLoverxoxo**

**Charlotte: The Emotionless Loner- Writtensofine87**

**Natalie: The Music Freak- mentosgoboom**

**Destiny: The Cute Nerd- Contagious Pickle**

**Genelle: The Bi polar Queen Bee- DramaRose13**

**Inola: The Rebelious Nature Freak- XxXAlways-a-DreamerXxX**


	3. Arrival Pt2: Kkinda Busy! Meet the Guys

Okay, here's some reasons why your OC may not be completely the same. I may have altered their personality a bit, due to their being too many of the same personalities... I ended up getting like, 7 musically inclined girls, 4 miss perfects, and NO ANTAGONISTS! Where's the drama in that! So no offense DramaRose13, I kinda put some bad blood in between Genelle and Roxy... Well, it's time to meet our fellas, and maybe see some love at first sight... *sigh*

"Are we on? What do you mean, Barbara cancelled our session! John, you better be prepared for your ass to be--what do you mean we're on the air?!" Chris hissed. His expression became blank, before he ajusted his tie nervously. "Oh! Hey there, we've met our female competitors Maxine, Ariana, Alex, Ellen, Skye, Roxy, Charlotte--" Chris announced, as he continued to pace in front of the girls.

"Ahem, Chris? I have a request." Charlotte said. Chris raised an eyebrow, but motioned for her to continue. "Yeah, I'd like to be called Charlei."

"Uhm, okay then..."

"Oh! If she's Charlei, can I be called 'Dina Ophielia'?!" Maxine exclaimed.

"Ooh! And I'll be 'Jean Frontman.'" Alex chirped.

"Seriously, are you two like, long lost twins or something?" Inola said, looking at the two spontaneous females.

"Moving on," Chris declared, irritated that the girls interrupted him. "Uhm, our girl competitors Maxine, Ariana, Alex, Ellen, Skye, Roxy, Charlei, Natalie, Destiny, Genelle, and Inola have arrived. Ooh, and I see our first male classmate is on his way." Chris noted, as another limo pulled up. The girls all exchanged glances while a gruff male exited with his luggage. He smirked, checking out all the girls.

"Dude, am I seriously the only guy here? I must have died and gone to heaven," he remarked, joining the girls.

"Yeah, is he seriously the only guy here?" Charlotte-er, I mean Charlei asked, raising an eybrow at their host.

"No! By the way, this is Dan everyone!" Chris announced, while Dan smirked at the girls. He sent Ellen a wink. She raised an eyebrow, then opened her book and shoved it in her face to seem busy. She suddenly realized that the book was upside down, and quickly flipped it, and tried to hide her blush while Dan chuckled to himself. Limo number two drove over to the teens, plus Chris, and a tall, nicely tanned and smiling boy exited carring various cases for musical intruments with ease.

"Hey, 'sup host man?" He smiled, dropping off his luggage by the pile of other items. He gave Chris a high five. He turned and met the gaze of a daring green eyed girl. He stared into her eyes, but before he could read them further, she turned her head away.

"This, is Zane!" Chris exclaimed, while Zane waved. He noticed a rhinestone incrested saxophone case.

"Hey, who's sax is--" He started, before he was interrupted by a loud honk. A tanned skinned boy with dreadlocks, and an orange laptop case walked over. He dropped off his bags, and walked over to the crowd.

"Yo... Edward..." Chris drawled, as Edward nodded. He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a loud girlish squeal.

"Edward?! Where?! Can he sign my team Edward t-shirt?!" Ariana exclaimed, dashing over to the pile of luggage, and trying to find her bags. Alex, Zane, and Maxine gasped.

"Ewe! Twi-hard!!!!!!" They screamed in unison. Alex covered her ears, and got into fetal position, while Maxine and Zane stared at each other.

"U-uh... Erm... I-I have a scar on my butt from a roller blading incident!" Maxine blurted out, while Zane raised his eyebrows confused. Maxine's cheeks turned bright pink while she stared blankly at Zane, utterly embarassed. She quickly turned around and slapped her forehead.

"Ugh! Stupid...!" She hissed to herself, while another classmate walked over. He looked to Maxine, then Zane, then to everyone else, and scoffed. _Easy... _He thought to himself.

"Welcome Steven!" Chris greeted.

"Really? Welcome? Now Chris, why don't you explain how this coming is so... _well?_"Steven questioned, while Chris winced.

"I, uhm, was kind of--Oh look, her comes contestant number 16, Kane!" Chris said, while a guy carrying a guitar with his bags walked over. He smiled widely, and looked at everyone who's arrived so far. Most of them were scowling at him... Maxine was staring at Zane, while he was pretending not to notice, and Destiny was smiling at him. He smiled back, before cockily walking over to the group.

"Yo, 'sup soon-to-be losers!" He said, jokingly. Charlei and Roxy rolled their eyes in unison while Max snapped out of her daze, then looked back at him. Another contestant exited a limo, playing his Nintendo DSi and not looking up. He had a plain white t-shirt with a green 1up mushroom on it... He basically had 'Nintendo Freak' tattooed across his forehead...

"Hey Bob," Chris greeted, while Bob continued to rapidly tap the touch screen on the DSi, while many boings and pings were heard. He ignored the annoying host and continued to press buttons. Alex looked over his shoulder, and noticed he was playing MarioKart DS.

"Hey, I have that game! I totally own at it! Maybe we could race sometime..." Alex squealed. When she didn't get a respone, she pouted and crossed her arms, then turned away.

"Contestant number 18 is Shawn! 'Sup dude?" Chris announced, while a boy carrying his large bags with ease, wearing a shirt with a wrestling logo on it, dropped of his things. He joined the group.

"Hey guys! Aren't you guys just like, pumped! Man, I'm so excited!" He shouted, fist pumping. Most of the cast stared emotionlessly at him.

"Really, you're excited for this kamakazee of a soon-to-be living hell?" Steve asked, astonished, while Shawn's face became blank. He dropped his arms, while a smirk appeared on Steve's face. "Exactly."

Another limo appeared, and out stepped a teen carrying various sketch pads, and canvases. He put them down in the pile, then walked over to the other teens.

"Cole, dude, welcome to Total Drama School!" Chris declared. Roxy smirked, and walked over to Cole.

"Hiiiiii... I noticed that you like to draw..." She purred, while Cole stared at her blankly.

"...Okay." He replied simply.

"Maybe sometime I could do a Titanic pose for you... You could sketch me! I'll be your inspiration!"

"Nah," Cole said bluntly, turning and walking over to Skye, while Roxy started to scowl. Genelle walked over, and put a hand on her shoulder, and smirked triumphantly.

"_Smooooooth._" She drawled, while Roxy's face became an even darker shade of red. Classmate number 20 left his limo, smirking. He dropped his luggage and glanced over the guys, then checked out the girls. His smirk widened as he saw most of the girls blush, swoon, or a fruity blend of the both. The only girl left unfazed was Charlei. He raised an eyebrow, and stared into Charlei's unresponsive eyes.

"Todd, welcome!" Chris exclaimed, while Todd removed his gaze from Charlei, and moved it onto the other girls.

"Ladies," Todd grinned.

"Were you implying that to us, or to Chris?" Charlei smirked.

"Heeeeeey..." Chris drawled. He looked over to his right, then jumped forward out of fright. "Gah! Whoa! Milo, dude, don't do that!"

The other contestants tried to stiffle their laughter, while 'Milo' glared at them.

"Milo?" Roxy questioned, covering mouth to avoid breaking out into uncontrolable laughter. He rolled his eyes, then looked over to her.

"Booker, actually." He corrected.

"Ah, our final contestant. Wyatt!" Chris announced. A suave looking fellow, wearing a cowboy hat walked over to the group. He smiled, and dropped his bags.

"Well hello there, the names Wyatt. How are you doin'?" He greeted, tipping his hat. A strong southern accent was clear in his voice. Ariana detached herself from Roxy's side, and shoved her way in front everyone else. She smiled brightly, and did her best to curtsy with her shred of fabric called a skirt.

"Well, howdyyyyy! I'm Ariana!" She beamed, while Wyatt chuckled. Chris blew a whistle, while everyone cringed at the shrill high pitched noise that rivaled one of Katie and Sadie's squealing fests.

"Alright everyone. Now that we're all here, it's time to get down to buisness! If I call your name, please come stand over here," Chris explained, gesturing to his right. "Maxine, Steve, Ariana, Charlei, Cole, Alex, Roxy, Zane, Bob, Todd, and Wyatt." He said, while they walked over to his side. "You guys from here on out will be known as the Screaming Students!" He declared, tossing Steve a flag, with two pencils and a skull, as a skull and crossbones logo.

"The rest of you, Booker, Kane, Edward, Genelle, Ellen, Inola, Skye, Natalie, Shawn, Cole, and Destiny will be the Killer Preps!" Chris announced, handing Ellen a red flag, with an A+ dripping with blood. "Now, follow me." Chris said, as the cast followed him as the gates to the school opened. They continued down the bumpy pavement. They stopped in front of the eerie and old looking school.

"This," Chris said, motioning to the school, "will be where you will live for the next eight weeks. Upstairs is a dormatory where you will sleep, and live until you are eliminated." Chris said, unlocking the doors to the school, and entering with the classmates at tow. Chris continued down the dark hall, while the students checked out their surroundings. It looked like the school had beem abandoned for years, or at least not cleaned...

"Ewe, is that a rat?!" Ariana shrieked, pointing to the creature scurrying across the floor.

"No, it's a unicorn." Steve replied, rolling his eyes. Chris stopped infront of an even more depressing hallway, with tattered banners and destroid awards.

"Behind me, is the Hall of Humiliation. After your fellow teammates have had enough of you, and decide to vote you off, you will walk down The Hall of Humiliation, and board the Short Bus of Shame, leaving Total Drama School, for good." Chris announced. He walked into the main part of the school, which seemed more modern and less creepy. There were numerous arrows above head with the name and direction of different classrooms.

"This is the concourse. On free days, feel free to hang out here, or find an empty classroom and _chill._" Chris walked into a dirty cafeteria with two tables and eleven chairs at each. Across from them was the kitchen, where Chef was glaring at Chris.

"You guys remember Chef! He'll be catering for you guys, isn't that great?!" Chris beamed, happy to hear the groans and protests from the cast.

"Well, it'll be great for my _diet._" Roxy muttered, while Chef's eyes narrowed into slits. He threw a cleaver at her head, but Roxy ducked in time, the knife only cutting a few hairs.

"And now, it's time for what you've all been waiting for! Your sleeping arrangements!" Chris declared.

"Will the rooms be coed...?" Todd asked. Chris shook his head.

"Nope! In room 1 will be Maxine, Alex, and Charlei!"

"Awesome!" Max chirped.

"Total Kewlness! Aren't you excited?" Alex questioned, while Charlei rolled her eyes, then blew her bangs out of her face.

"Exploding with fruit flavour..." She replied sarcastically.

"Great!"

"In room 2, will be Todd and Zane!" Chris revealed, while the two boys nodded, and fist pounded with each other. "In room 3 will be Ariana, and Roxy."

Ariana smiled, and looked over to Roxy, while she ignored her, and stared at the host.

"Booker and Steve will share room 4, Destiny and Natalie in room 5, Wyatt and Ed in room 6, Genelle and Skye in room 7, Bob, Shawn and Cole will be in room 8, Inola and Ellen will be in room 9 and Kane and Dan in room 10."

Chris stopped in front of a run down, rotting door.

"This, used to be a Resource room, I think..." Chris said, tapping his chin. "But now, we've added a camera and Poof! It's now our confession cam! You can use it anytime you want, and record your thoughts on the challenges, the people around you, or just get some things off your chest. Now go unpack, then meet me in homeroom in half an hour." He instructed, walking off while the mass of people slowly started to head to the stairwell. Kane was the first to reach the stairs, and he avoided stepping on the numerous dead bugs, but suddenly the rotten wood collapsed under his weight.

"Ugh, nice going fat ass!" Roxy scoffed, while Kane winced with embarrassment.

"Sorry..." He whispered. Everyone slowly walked around him, and tried to put the least amount of pressure on the fragile steps as possible. After prying his foot from the stair, Kane quickly caught up with the group and entered a hall with tainted yellow floral wall paper peeling off the wall. On the wall were a few flickering wall fixtures, and one was completely burnt out. The classmates started to head to their respective rooms, but before Charlei could get to hers, Todd was sitting on her bags.

"Um, excuse me?" She said, trying to get his attention. He looked at her, winked, then grabbed his bags and walked away. Charlei stared at him, before shaking her head and rolling her eyes. She grabbed her bags and started to head over to room 1.

Charlei entered her room, and dropped her luggage. She took a look around, and looked at the disgusting room... All the furniture was coverd in layers of dust, cobwebs, and she could've sworn that there was a rat hanging from a cobweb. The worst of all was the two idiots she would have to live with for the entire competition... Or until she was voted off. But Charlei wouldn't let _that _happen. She was in it, to win it. She looked over to the nutbars she called roommates. They were standing on their heads, and singing 'The Mysterious Ticking Noise'.

"...Are you guys on meth?" Charlei asked. Maxine fell out of her headstand, and looked upside down at Charlei.

"No, we're on Redbull!" Max chirped, while Alex flipped and landed beside her.

"And coffee. Lots and lots of coffee..." Alex added.

Charlei stared at them for a few seconds. "That explains _so _much."

Confession Cam:

Charlei: *staring boredly* Sure, pair the smart and easily irriated girl, with the two insane girls filled to the brim with untapped energy. *glares* Chris, your ass is mine!

Chris: *chuckling* Oh I'm SO scared...

Back to Reality

Todd put the last of his boxers away, and looked over to his roommate. He was sucking on a piece of wood. Todd raised an eyebrow.

"Dude, why are you sucking on a piece of wood? Are you crazy like those two chicks Alex and what's-her-name?" He joked. Zane rolled his eyes.

"They're mot cwazy. You shoulbn't jubge peoble lyke that." He replied, his words muffled by the wood.

"Whatever you say."

Zane took the wood out of his mouth, and put it back in a small clear plastic case. "I was softening one of my sax reeds. I was planning on practising later. Hey, wanna join?"

"Nah..."

"You sure dude?"

"Yeah. I can't really play an instrument."

Zane smiled, and patted Todd on the shoulder. "Dude, we can fix that."

"Aren't you, like, super happy! We're going to be room buddies!" Ariana squealed, unpacking her belongings. She put the last of her clothes into piles, and pulled out her jewelery box. She opened it, and smiled brightly. She held it up to Roxy. "What's here is yours! Or something like that... No, what's mine is yours!"

"Wow, thanks Ariana. You aren't trying to bribe me, are you?" Roxy asked, folding the last of her pajamas.

"No! No! Of course not! I just think you're SO awesome! And since I'm awesome too, I think we could be great BFFFLs! Best Female Friends for Lemons!" Ariana beamed. She paused for a second, and tapped her chin. "Or was it limes... No wait, best female friends for life! Whaddya say!"

Confession Cam:

Roxy: Oh come on, if you were me, you would do the same thing! *looks around* Here you have a dense girl throwing herself at your feet, BEGGING to do your every whim! *glares* Don't tell me you wouldn't use an advantage like THAT!

Back to Reality

Roxy raised an eyebrow, and contemplated the circumstances... Ariana _could _be an easy to persuade alliance member... And the money _would _be pretty sweet... Roxy smiled.

"Sure, we'll be best female friends! And you wanna know what else would be great?" Roxy asked, while Ariana nodded frantically. "If one of us won!"

"That WOULD be great!"

"And to win, we have to stay in this game. We should stick together, so we can make it to the merge together!

"Eeeeeh! That'd be super fun!"

"Wouldn't it? So, you promise to vote with me?"

"Okay!"

Roxy's smile grew into a small smirk. "Great."

"I regret choosing to go on a reality show... They're filled with too many idiots..." Steve muttered, putting away the last of his stuff.

"Yeah, well at least you've got the only relatively intelligent girl on your team. All the girls on mine probably have the IQ of a kumquat." Booker replied, falling back on his bed, to only have it collapse underneath him. Dust flew into the air, making both boys cough. "Great..."

"Hmm, I don't think I'd classify Roxy as an intelligent individual, rather a cunning one. She's been here less than a day, and she already has the brunette girl at her mercy."

"I wasn't talking about her. Charlei..."

"Oh, yeah she seems able to hold up a stimulating conversation." Steve said. He smirked slightly. "At least _you _don't have Maxine and Alex on your team. Those two are freakin' nuts..."

Booker paused for a moment. He frowned slightly, then forced it into a smile. "Y-yeah... Good thing..."

"Guess we kinda lucked out," Destiny remarked, dropping her suitcase. She looked around, and the room seemed pretty new. It was still gross, but at least there weren't any random gargoiles.

"Yeah. Our room isn't one of the ones that smell like rat urine." Natalie added.

Destiny chuckled. She noticed Natalie had her iPod on her. "Hey, watcha listening to?"

"Telephone, by Lady Gaga featuring Beyoncé."

"Yo, seriously? I love that song!" Destiny gasped. Natalie smiled, then zipped open her suitcase. She pulled out her iPod dock, then found an outlet not filled with cockroaches and plugged it in. She pulled her headphones out of her iPod then stuck it in. She restarted the song, then turned the volume up.

_Hello, hello, baby_

_You called I can't hear a thing._

_I have got no sevice in the club you see-see._

_Wha-wha-wha-a-at did you say?_

_Oh you're breaking up on me_

_Sorry I cannot hear you,_

_I'm kinda busy._

"Might as well have a bit of fun while we unpack." Natalie suggested, while Destiny started to nod to the beat.

_K-kinda busy_

_K-kinda busy_

_Sorry I cannot hear you, I'm kinda busy._

"Just a second it's my favourite song they're gonna play," Destiny started to sing along. Natalie smiled and joined in.

"And I cannot text you with a drink in my hand, eh.

You shoulda made some plans with me

You knew that I was free.

And now you won't stop calling me I'm kinda busy!"

By the time the chorus arrived, Nat and Destiny had abandoned their luggage and were starting to dance. Natalie had turned the volume up full blast, and was loving the way the beat of the song was making the room thump. They heard a knock at the door, so Destiny turned the volume down a bit while Natalie opened the door, revealing Wyatt. He was glaring slightly, covered head to toe in dust, dirt, and other dirty things. Destiny and Natalie's eyes widened, while Nat's hands met her mouth while she gasped.

"Uh, could ya kinda keep the music down a fair bit, please? It kinda knocked all the dust of the ceiling fan when I was unpacking..." Wyatt asked.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Natalie apologized, closing the door and making and 'Oops' face to her roommate, while she returned it.

Wyatt dusted himself off, and walked back into his room. He nodded to Ed, while he nodded back. Ed was opening his laptop, and started to open a track. A great beat started playing.

"Cool beat, where'd you get it from?" Wyatt questioned, taking off his hat and hitting it on his bed to get more dirt off of it.

"This? Oh I mixed it myself." Ed replied.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I love making beats. Gives me somthing to do, and be proud of."

"Same with me and bull riding. The rush of adrenaline is such a good feeling."

"Another good thing about making good beats, is that it attracts the dancing ladies." Ed smirked.

Wyatt smirked back. "And bein' the champion bull rider makes the ladies want an autograph."

They high fived.

Skye finished hanging the rest of her clothes in the closet, and closed her suitcase. She looked over to Genelle who was putting her stuff in the wardrobe. Or trying to, at least. When she pulled a drawer open, she accidentally pulled it off the shelf. She swore under her breath, and tried to jam her clothes in the shelf and stuff it back in the wardrobe. Skye noticed a piece of jewelery fall out, and picked it up.

"Uhm, Gene--" Skye started. Before she could finish Genelle had turned around and was glaring daggers at her. Skye winced. Genelle snatched the necklace from her, and jammed it back in her teeny pocket.

"Don't. Touch. My. STUFF! Got it?!" Genelle hissed. Skye gulped, and nodded. Genelle smiled sweetly. "Great. Skye- that's _such _a pretty name, BTW -I was wondering, if you have noticed Roxy's major power trip."

"Erm, not really."

"Well she _totally _is having one!" Genelle exclaimed, waving her arms in the air. She slammed a fist into the palm of her hand. "She MUST be stopped! And in order for her to be stopped, we need to crush her team at all costs."

"Uh, I don't think that's a good idea." Skye pointed out.

Genelle ignored her. "When we win, we'll convince her team that it was all her fault, and then she'll be _so _gone!"

"That may not be--"

"Are you saying you're not going to help?"

"...Kind of?"

"Not a good choice. People like me, _break _people like you. A simple equation." Genelle sneered. She narrowed her eyes, and started to back Skye into the wardrobe. "If you're not with me, you're against me. And I _eliminate _people against me, Skye. Do you want to win!"

"Yes!"

Genelle smiled brightly. "Good, so you're with me." She smoothed out a loose strand of hair that had come out of place on Skye's head. "And if you ever decide to double cross me..." Genelle trailed off, starting to yank Skye's hair, while Skye bit her lip with discomfort. "...I'd start shopping for a wig." Genelle smirked, pulling out a hair. She dropped it on the ground, stomped on it, then winked and walked out of the room.

Confession Cam:

Skye: *staring blankly* Did I just get threatened? I wasn't really listening to Genelle... *taps her chin* I'm pretty sure she said something about a wig, though.

Back to Reality

Cole found an empty part of the room that he cristened his 'Art Area'. He put down all his supplies, and started to unpack his actual belongings. Shawn was putting up posters of pro wrestlers. Once Cole looked up, he rolled his eyes.

"Ugh, dude, must you taint the already tainted wallpaper further with that monstrosity?" Cole groaned. Shawn looked over to him, and rolled his eyes.

"Got anything better?" He challenged.

"What about Picaso? Monet? Van Gogh? Maybe even Bateman!"

"Never heard of them... What league did they wrestle in?"

Cole resisted the urge to slap his forehead in frustration. "They're not men in spandex, you simpleton! They're some of the greatest artists in history!"

"Artists? You mean like..." Shawn trailed off. He rubbed his chin. "AC/DC?"

"Here we go!" Bob chirped, totally lost in Mario's world. Cole looked over to him. Bob looked like a little kid at Christmas.

"Yeah, here we go, alright..." Cole murmured.

After unpacking, Ellen sat herself down on her bed and opened her novel and started to read. Inola put the last of her native figurines on her half of the dresser, and sat beside Ellen.

"Hey Ellie! What part are you at?" Inola questioned.

"Just finished the ceremony of twelve." Ellen replied coolly. Inola nodded.

"So..."

"So."

"Erm, glad to be on the same team?"

"What does it matter? We're both not going to last long."

"Oh, I wouldn't say THAT..."

"Really? 'Cause I'm pretty sure the quiet girls always go first."

"Really? What about Beth and Gwen? They both came in second! That's pretty dang far if you ask me."

"But neither of them won..." Ellen sighed, returning to her novel. Inola bit her lip.

Confession Cam:

Inola: Man... Ellen is being kind of depressing... I blame The Giver! That book is way too cryptic to be read for pleasure...

Back to Reality

Dan and Kane were in the middle of their thumb wrestling match for the more comfortable. Dan ended up being victorious, and claimed his prize.

"Ha! Dan, the man, get's the better bed!" Dan cheered. Kane rolled his eyes, and plopped down on his rock hard bed.

"Pfft, it's not like you'll be here for long..." Kane muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing! Okay dude... Let's talk serious buisness..." Kane said, trying to sound serious.

Dan smirked. "Chicks?"

Kane shot up. "Dude, they're all hot! If things go good for the Kanester, he'll be getting TWO LARGE this summer."

"Too bad most of the girls are completely insane."

"You mean those two girls Alex and Max, right?"

Dan shuddered. "They are capital W weird..."

"Genelle and Roxy are SMOKIN though... And the way those two bicker is H-A-W-T hot!"

"Charlei, Destiny, Inola, and Natalie are pretty cute. Skye too."

"Ellen's... Meh."

"Meh?"

"She does have a nice figure but I dunno... She's way too bland for my taste." Kane said. He looked over to Dan. He looked like he was deep in thought. "Dude?"

Dan snapped out of his daze. "N-nothing. Let's go." He said, heading towards the door and into the hall with Kane following after him. They were joined with the other classmates all heading down to meet with Chris, the devil himself. Each person had the same thing in mind... What the hell have I gotten myself into?

This was originally going to be two chapters, but I decided to mash them together for an extra long one! What will be the classmaes first task? Will Roxy and Genelle claw each others eyes out? Will any couples form? Will any be torn apart? Will Alex and Max drive everyone crazy?! Probably. The answers to all of these questions and more, coming in TOTAL! DRAMA! SCHOOL!

By the way, here's the guys cast list!

**Dan: The Punk Rebel- obito uchiha12**

**Zane/Alister: The Daredevil Musician- ZaneKazama001**

**Edward: The Music Mixer- Ju-Bleu1208**

**Steven: The Super Genius- HowlingWolf4Life**

**Kane: The Funny Metal Head- Another Dead Hero**

**Bob: The Nintendo Freak- AAA5241**

**Shawn: The Kind Wrestling Fan- Hero Skillet**

**Cole: The Lazy Artist- ArtistCole**

**Todd: The Flirty Trickster- XxXAlways-a-DreamerXxX**

**Milo/Booker: The Quiet Know-it-All- XxXAlways-a-DreamerXxX**

**Wyatt: The Chivalrous Cowboy- XxXAlways-a-DreamerXxX**

**Special thanks to XxXAlways-a-DreamerXxX for the multiple OCs! Without his/her contribution I wouldn't have been able to post the fic this fast!**


	4. Day 1: Randomly Getting Paired up SUCKS!

**Sorry for the late update guys. Book report and science project coming up soon! So I'm gonna try and update this before working on those assignments. After homework, I'll update Broken Strings, then... MTMF! I know the wait is annoying, and I apologize. I've kinda lost my muse for it, but... I WILL FINISH! I SWEAR! Well, onto the update! Also for those confused about which team your OC is on, I'll write them here.**

**Screaming Students: Maxine, Steve, Ariana, Charlei, Cole, Alex, Roxy, Zane, Bob, Todd, and Wyatt.**

**Killer Preps: Booker, Kane, Edward, Genelle, Ellen, Inola, Skye, Natalie, Shawn, Dan, and Destiny. **

**

* * *

**

The students filed into the not-very-homey homeroom, and saw 22 desks with red or green chairs. Assuming that the chairs represented which team sat where, the Screaming Students slid into the green chairs while the Killer Preps sat on the red ones. Five minutes passed in silence, while tension pulled on each of the contestants strings with incredible strength. Skye was the first to try to shred the tense moment.

"So... What do you think Chris'll make us do?" Skye asked, trying to break the ice.

"Something humiliating..." Steve replied.

"And life threatening." Charlei added.

"Oh come on guys! _Try _and act excited! You're gonna be on T.V.! Dull and boring casts don't get ratings!" Chris exclaimed, walking into the classroom.

"Why would we be _excited _for death defying..." Charlei gaped.

"Embarrassing..." Steve scoffed.

"Dumb challenges!" Everyone else yelled, while Chris narrowed his eyes.

"SHUT UP!" Chris sneered.

"Chris, are you PMSing...?" Alex questioned. The rest of the class snickered. Chris rolled his eyes.

"Sure, laugh it up now..." Chris said. He grinned evilly. "But! You won't be laughing after you find out about your first challenge!" Chris laughed maniacally, getting worried looks from the cast. "Usually what happens on the first day of school is learning things about ourselves! So, for a first challenge, you will be paired up randomly, and at the end of the day, you must present a two minute speech about how much you like your partner! Since each team has un even numbers, one person from each team will be partnered together..." Chris smirked at Genelle and Roxy, who were glaring at each other.

Confession Cam:

Charlei: Chris is SO going to pair those two together... *smirks* I hope Chris enjoys his manhood while he can...

Back to Reality

Chris clapped his hands together, and put on another fake smile. "Alright! Screaming Students, your groups are... Maxine and Todd, Charlei and Steve, Wyatt and Bob, Cole and Alex, and Ariana and Zane! Killer Preps, your groups will be Booker and Destiny, Shawn and Natalie, Kane and Ellen, Skye and Edward, and Inola and Dan." Chris declared, while everyone turned to their partner.

Maxine and Todd smiled, and high fived, while Zane eyed Todd suspiciously; Charlei and Steve stared emotionlessly at each other, before shrugging; Wyatt and Bob fist pounded; Alex smiled brightly at Cole, while he sighed frustrated.

Confession Cam:

Cole: *looking at the ceiling* So the hopes of avoiding insanity are shattered. *sigh*

Back to Reality

Ariana looked over to Zane, and huffed when she realized he wasn't paying attention to her, but to the crazy girl who was talking to Todd.

Confession Cam:

Ariana: How could he not notice ME? I'm cute! *pauses* Aren't I...?

Back to Reality

Destiny blew a few strands of hair out of her face, before catching Booker staring at Alex. She smiled to herself and shook her head; Shawn twiddled his thumbs and looked around the room, before meeting the glare of Natalie. He cringed, before sighing.

Confession Cam:

Shawn: *scratches the back of his neck* Man, these people are downers... What do I keep doing that is so wrong?

Back to Reality

Kane smiled cockily, then turned to Ellen. She was nose deep into her novel, and hoping that Kane wouldn't talk.

"So! Betty, what're the chances of me and y--" Kane started, before Ellen stuffed a crumpled up piece of lined paper into his mouth. She lowered her book so that her eyes could be seen. She narrowed them at Kane, before hastily flipping a page, and rising her book again. Kane slowly narrowed his eyes, and crossed his arms.

Confession Cam:

Kane: Okay, Ellen just totally went from _'meh'_ to U-u-u-ugh... *shudders*

Back to Reality

Edward tapped rhythmically on his deck, while Skye smiled, and tried to join in, failing miserably. Edward chuckled, before grabbing her hand.

"Skye, you're sweet, but a drummer, you are not." He teased. Skye giggled, and nodded. Skye stopped, when she felt the holes burning on her forehead from the instense stare from Cole.

Inola looked over to Dan, and smiled crookedly.

"Looks like I'm stuck with you." She remarked.

Dan scoffed, then rolled his eyes. "Looks like I'm stuck with you." He mocked.

"Please, you're lucky to be stuck with me." Inola sniped.

"I guess my luck ran out, because being stuck with you isn't that lucky at all." Dan snorted. Both of them glared at each other, not backing down.

Confession Cam:

Dan: Who does that chick think she is?

Inola: *slams a fist into her palm* Dan better be prepared for my wrath...*mutters* Douche.

Back to Reality

"Ohhhhh, what to we have here?" Chris drawled, smirking. "Looks like the only ones left without partners are Genelle and Roxy! You two get a special part in this challenge!"

"Joy." Roxy said, sarcastically.

"You two will be partners and will present! If it comes down to it, the partner with the better performance will win the tie breaking point! So, find an empty classroom where you can find out about your partner and make your presentations!" Chris explained. His smile faded. "What are you all sitting here for? Get to it! You have one hour!"

Suddenly, everyone broke out into insta-panic, and scrambled to their feet. They dashed to the exit, getting stuck in a door jam. Chirs chuckled, while everyone tried to dislodge themself from the mass of people. Once they made it through, Todd smirked, and grabbed Maxine's hand. He looked over his shoulder to see the scowl on Charlei's face, but was unaware of the death glare from Zane. He pulled Maxine down the hall, with her looking back, dazed. She crinkled her nose.

"Okay, I don't think you're aware, but I just picked my nose with that hand." Maxine snorted. Todd quickly removed his hand, and wiped it on his jeans. Maxine burst out laughing. "I can't believe you fell for that..." She chuckled, while Todd looked at her oddly.

He smirked. "Nice... You may be nuts, but at least you've got a sense of humour." He commented, before leading her to the concourse.

* * *

"...So that's when I joined the commitee for the math festival. Long division? Easy as pie. No pun intended." Steve remarked, while Charlei quickly took down notes. She nodded, and sighed.

"Wow. Any extra curriculurs?" She asked.

"No. Not really. So, how about you?"

"School has always been a breeze. My peers often stay clear of me, and I must say, wise choice. I don't like them, they don't like me. It's best if we don't associate. I love reading, it's like my life, or escape from the crash of modern society, and sports bore me. Effort is useless, so why try? Last year I actually tried out for first chair on the debate team, and lead my team to victory. Then and only then did I realize that effort was indeed useless. That's pretty much it."

"Ah, so it _is _true. Great minds, _do _think alike."

"Who else has a great mind?" Charlei smirked. Steve smirked back, and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Speaking of great minds, what _would _be a superior strategy is if we, the more intelligent, joined forces."

"Are you asking me...--"

"I am most definately NOT asking you out!" Steve exclaimed, waving his arms in the air. He noticed the creeped out expression on Charlei's face. He cleared his throat, and smiled meekly. "That's not what you were going to say... Was it?"

Charlei shook her head. "No. Not really. I was asking, if you were asking me to join an alliance with you?"

"Oh, er, kind of. But before you say no, hear me out! The chances of us making it to the final ten would be greatly increased if we voted together! We'd make it far! And, be able to get rid of those nutbars, Alex and Max..."

Charlei's face became blank. "That would mean... No more annoying roommates!" Charlei squealed, grabbing onto Steve's collar. He raised his eyebrows in surprise, while Charlei smiled excitedly at him. "I am SO in..."

* * *

"So, is it nice down south?" Bob asked. Wyatt perked up, and smiled at Bob.

"It's amazing. The hospitality is great, and I love the--" Wyatt smiled, but was cut off by a loud bang. He furrowed his brow, then adjusted his cowboy hat. Wyatt opened the door to reveal Alex looking upside down at him, and Cole banging his head on the wall. Repeatedly.

"I wanted to see if I could walk on walls..." She said. She smiled brightly. "It didn't work so well..."

* * *

Ariana blew a bubble in her gum, and continued to follow Zane with her eyes as he paced in the classroom they decided to write their speeches.

"Did you get all of that?" Ariana asked, while Zane stopped pacing for a second.

"Get what?" Zane replied.

Ariana sighed, then popped another bubble in her gum. "Okay, I've like, told you about me like, nine times. She's not into him, okay? She likes you. Todd..." Ariana said, saying Todd's name dreamily. "Is totally crushing on Charlotte, so get your head in the game so we can win this!" Ariana exclaimed, shaking the shocked Zane by his broad shoulders.

"How do you..." Zane trailed off.

Ariana smiled proudly. "Gossip magazines."

* * *

"So... That's it? You like reading?" Destiny questioned, staring at the hardly written on piece of paper.

"Yes." Booker replied simpley.

"Uhm, I guess we're done then?"

"Yes." Booker sighed, then grabbed his copy of The Hobbit. Destiny eyed him weirdly, then sighed and slammed her head on the desk.

Confession Cam:

Destiny: *craddling her head with her hands* Those were the most awkward moments in my entire _life! _*removes her hands to reveal her red forehead*

Back to Reality

"So I'm guessing you like music?" Shawn questioned, eyeing Natalie's head phoned ears. She rolled her eyes.

"What was your first clue, genius?" She said, venom heard in her usually mellow voice. Shawn sighed, and scratched the back of his neck. A nervous habit, Natalie noticed. She sighed. "Sorry. I'm just a bit scared about what Chris is going to do to us."

"It's cool. You don't have to share stuff that might be a little embarrassing like if you pee in the shower, or if you pick your nose and eat it, or if you use tampons to--" Shawn said, trying to comfort Natalie, and only making his grave deeper. Natalie clamped a hand over his mouth to prevent him from finishing that sentence.

"If you ever want to date again, don't say that to girls..." Natalie sighed.

* * *

Kane drummed his fingers on the desk, while Ellen continued to read, enjoying the silence. She could care less about that stupid challenge. If she had wanted to get to know Kane, she wouldn't have stuffed lined paper in his mouth.

"So, you like reading, huh?" Kane asked, while Ellen scowled behind her book, then rolled her eyes.

"Kane," Ellen said, "you've obliterated the silence."

"Well, I kinda have to if I want to get to know you."

"That's the thing." Ellen quipped, her scowl deepening. She slammed her book closed, and put it on the desk. She jabbed him in the chest. "You _don't _want to get to know me. You're obligated to."

"Whoa, major harshness..." Kane remarked, rubbing his tender chest.

Confession Cam:

Ellen: *crosses arms across her chest* I know Kane's type, and they're not ones to be affiliated with. I can't believe I have to get to know that--

Back to Reality

"Are you serious?" Edward asked, between a fit of laughter. Skye nodded vigirously, and giggled.

"It took me seven-and-a-half hours to get the peanut butter out of my hair!" She exclaimed, while Edward laughed harder. Skye wiped an imaginary tear from her eye, and sighed. "That was the last time I used peanut butter as lava for a model volcano..."

Once their laughter had died down, Skye smiled at Edward. "Tell me about you, now." She said.

"'Kay. Well, I love music. I can play the drums pretty well, but my real talent comes on the computer. I mix beats. Wanna hear one?" Edward asked, while Skye's face lit up.

"Do I ever!" She beamed. Edward nodded, and smiled. He opened his orange laptop case, and opened a track. Skye nodded to the beat, then got up and full out danced. Edward smiled, and watched as Skye accidentally hipcheck a chair over... She tripped, then fell on her back. Edward raised his eyebrows, and turned off the music.

"You okay?"

"I'm good!" Skye chirped, hopping back up. She sat beside Ed, and sighed.

"You sure you're okay?" Ed asked.

"I dunno... Genelle is kind of... Uh..."

"Genelle? Ohhhh you mean that hot blonde with the high pitched voice that seems to be nemesises with Roxy..."

"That would be her... I dunno what to do... She's kind of--"

Before Skye could finish, she was interrupted by a loud bang. Her and Edward exchanged glances.

"FOR THE LAST FREAKIN' TIME ALEX, YOU CAN'T WALK ON WALLS!" They heard Cole scream from outside the door.

* * *

"Alex! Alex, wait up!" Cole panted, trying to keep up with Alex. She stopped suddenly in front of a rotting door, causing Cole to run into her. He smirked.

"What is it girl? You find something?" Cole joked, treating Alex like a serach dog. Alex pressed her ear to the door, and stuck out her tongue as if she was concentrating hard... "You know, I'm not exactly sure it's sanitary to press your ear against that--"

"Shhh... I'm eavesdropping..." Alex whispered.

"Gee, I never would've noticed!" Cole replied sarcastically.

"Either Dan and Inola are throwing furniture at each other, or having really really _really _rough sex." Alex concluded. Cole furrowed his brow before leaning in and pressing his ear against the door himself. He cringed when he heard both Dan and Inola scream at the top of their lungs.

"You know, either option is feasible..." He remarked, sharing a concerned face look with Alex. They both winced when they heard the screech of desk legs on the floor.

* * *

"Okay, let's get this over with. I don't like you, and you don't like me." Genelle said. Roxy rolled her eyes, then blew her bangs out of her eyes. She sent Genelle a 'DUH' expression.

"Great! Now that we've established the obvious..." Roxy drawled.

"I've noticed that we're the two strongest players in this game."

"Your point?"

"If we make it to the merge, I have a proposition for you."

"Mmhmm..."

"We join together, and make it to the final two. And we split the prize money 50/50..."

Roxy eyed Genelle suspicsiously. "What about the scolarship?"

"The winner get's it. So, whaddya say?" Genelle smirked, extending her freshly manicured hand for Roxy to shake.

Confession Cam:

Roxy: I trust that bitch as much as I can read Dutch. But I _do _notice she has a good point. We _are _the strongest in the competition. The strongest females, at least.

Back to Reality

Roxy smirked, and grabbed Genelle's hand. "Deal."

After shaking, their brows furrowed when an annoying dinging noise played. But before that was a bell...

Chris over the PA: Classmates! It's time to reveal the best you've come up with about your partner! So if you wasted your time, you're basically screwed. Hehehe! Meet me in homeroom!

Genelle and Roxy walked into the concourse and back in the classroom. Shortly after, everyone else started to file in, some more satisfied with their session than others.

"Classmates! I will be judging you on how well you know your parter via the Chris-o-meter!" Chris grinned, pointing upwards, where a meter with Chris' plastic face was sure to be edited in. "Aaaaand... You will have to present your speech..." Chris said, grinning evilly. "IN SONG!" He sang off key, while the classmates' faces became blank. "Cruel twist, huh?" He smirked. Chris was right for once. If you wasted your time, you were basically screwed... Chris turned to the camera, ignoring the glares from his victims-er, contestants.

"Join us after the break, to see wht our new cast has come up with? Will the Screaming Students come up on top, or will the Killer Preps shoot them down? Coming up next, on TOTAL! DRAMA! SCHOOL!" He exclaimed, making grand gestures.

* * *

**Sorry if the end was a bit crappy, but I gotta do some homework. So this concludes part one of episode one! Which team will win? Which team will loose? Find out next time on Total Drama School, on the first ever Gold Star Ceremony! Who will be the first eliminated, and to ride the shortbus of shame? Sorry if it's your OC, but the order is random. Sorry! REVIEW!**


	5. Day 1 pt2: Eliminations aren't Gleeful

Well, last time we left our students, Chris had dropped the news that they would have to sing their speeches. Total Drama Musical style... After the first challange, it's time for our first drama inducing, extra dramatic Gold Star Ceremony! Who will win? Who will loose! Read, and find out!

* * *

"Welcome back to our fourth installment of the Total Drama series, Total Drama School. Now, it's time to start the judging of what our brand new cast can pull off, which will no doubt, be an epic failure!" Chris beamed, still ignoring the glares from the students.

"Yo, ye of little faith, your wise cracks can not distract us! 'Cause the Killer Preps are gonna take this!" Kane cheered, high fiving his new bud Dan.

"Yeah, to the elimination ceremony, because _we _are going to win!" Roxy retorted. She looked over to him, and smirked when he didn't have a response. Kane huffed, and crossed his arms across his chest childishly.

Confession Cam:

Kane: Okay, so I didn't have a comeback! It takes a lot of skill to come up with excellent zingers on the spot! I just... *pouts* don't have that much skill yet!

Back to Reality

"So brand new cast, it's time to flip a coin to see which team will go first." Chris declared. He pulled out a gold coin from the chest pocket on his blazor, the plastic smile not leaving his face for a second. He tossed the coin over to Charlei, and looked at her expectantly. She scoffed, and rolled her eyes.

"I know you don't have a great mental capability, but... Can't you flip a coin yourself?" She questioned.

"And risk ruining my perfect manicure!" Chris gasped.

Charlei rolled her eyes yet again, and prepared to flip the coin. She stopped, and narrowed her eyes, examining the coin. She turned it, then back again. "Wait a minute! This coin only has heads on it! And what's worse is, it's _your _head..."

"Charlei, when you have a face," Chris said, gesturing to his face, to try and prove his point, "this nice, awesome things happen."

"Anybody got a quarter?" Charlei asked, ignoring their sadistic/narcissistic/egotistic host.

"Charlei! Isn't that moneyist to all of the other coins!" Maxine gasped. Charlei face palmed. Zane handed her a quarter, and she flipped it.

"Heads Screaming Students, tails Killer Preps." Charlei stated, as the coin flipped through the dusty air from the old, dirty classroom.

"No! Heads Killer Preps, tails Screaming Students!" Genelle exclaimed.

"Why?"

"Because, since I have the prettiest head, I need to be represented as such."

"Your humbleness astounds me..." Charlei sighed. She caught the coin, and flipped it on the top of her other hand. "Tails. Screaming Students are first."

"Okay!" Chris started, clapping his hands together. He stood at the front of the classroom. "First up for the Screaming Students, is Maxine and Todd!"

Maxine jumped up from her desk, causing the cat bell she wore around her neck to ding. She joined Todd at the front of the class, while Chris walked over to his judging table.

"Okay! You have one minute to prepare, starting now!" Chris announced, whipping his head downwards to the watch that had seemingly appeared out of thin air...

"Seriously, how do people do that..." Destiny whispered to Natalie. She shrugged. Todd and Maxine huddled together, and started to whisper and plan what they were going to perform. Suddenly, Maxine giggled loudly, which caused some question on if what they were plotting was actually relevant to the challenge...

"Okay! Your minute is up! And... Begin!" Chris said.

Todd started to beat box, while Maxine bounced from one foot to the other.

"That guy is Todd, girls think he's super hot, he loves to joke, because that's really stoked! Uhm, he loves to chill, and if looks could kill, I'd be really ill!" Maxine rapped. Todd kept beat boxing for a few beats, until Maxine took over.

"This is Maxine, she be hittin' da scene, she's totally rad, 'cause she don't follow no fads! She plays the sax, she can't use a Mac, and she wears a bell from a cat!" Todd continued the rap, with much more charisma and charm than Maxine. Even though the lyrics were totally ridiculous, the overall performance was pretty fun to watch.

"Word!" Both of them exclaimed, ending their rap crossing their arms, and leaning back to back. The Screaming Students cheered, while the Killer Preps clapped.

"Let's get this torture over with," Charlei sighed, standing up. She headed to the front of the class with Steve, her face even more emotionless than before.

"Oh come on, Charlei!" Alex mused from her seat. "This'll be super fun! Hey! This is just like Glee!"

"Even worse..." Charlei groaned, burrying her face in her hands.

Alex smiled brightly, and started to sing. "Just a small town girl! Livin' in a lonely world... She took the midnight train, goin'-" She sang. Her voice wasn't half bad.

Charlei's face blanked, and she held up her hand motioning for Alex to shut up. "STOP! Just... stop!"

"Wow... Just, wow..." Steve said, copying Charlei's previous outburst.

Charlei sighed, then started to rap. "That guy is Steve, he does not cause me grief..."

"She is Charlei, and with smarts she is a thief." They both stated with monotones.

"He's got a high IQ, unlike all of you." Charlei said. She smirked, and fake coughed. "AKA Todd..."

Confession Cam:

Todd: *glaring* That was SO uncalled for! *smirks, and rubs chin* But still, I like a woman that knows how to put up a fight.

Back to Reality

"And she uses sarcasm, when her roommates spasm!" Steve continued.

"Fin." Charlei declared, while Alex's face lit up like July the first. We're in _Canada_ here, people, _deal with it! _

"OH! Rachel/Puck, or Rachel/Finn!" She exclaimed. Charlei face palmed, while the rest of the class groaned save for Maxine, who looked ecstatic. "Rachel/Puck definitely for me! How about you Maxie?"

Steve eyed the spontaneous combustion that is Alex, while Charlei rolled her eyes. She placed a hand on Steve's shoulder, and stared at him emotionlessly.

"Come on, our fifteen seconds of fame are over." Charlei remarked, dragging him back over to their chairs.

"Oh, I love both couples, but I think Finn is SO hot!" Maxine gushed, while Zane pouted a bit, feeling a smidge... Uh, a tad... (majorly) jealous.

"Eeeeh! And Kurt is SUCH A CUTIE!"

Zane's pout deepened, while Maxine continued to gab on like a _total _girl. "Oh, I just want to kiss him!"

Confession Cam:

Zane: *plugs ear and closes eyes* LA LA LA! IF I CAN'T HEAR IT, IT'S NOT HAPPENING! *stares blankly* Am I seriously acting physco... (it's jealousy Zane, deal with it.) over a character from Glee...? *slams head on table*

Back to Reality

"Tehe, I love his voice too." Maxine smiled. "I just _love _a guy who can sing show tunes..."

"Show tunes, huh?" Zane murmured to himself, before tapping Ariana on the shoulder. She turned around, and blew a bubble of gum in his face- not on purpose, mind you. She smiled.

"What's the deal, Zaney!" Ariana chirped.

"Two things. First, don't call me Zaney. Second, I know how we're going to present..."

Wyatt and Bob stepped up to the front of the class, and Bob smiled. He started to say the theme to the Mario Bros.

"Dadada duh da da! Duh..."

"This is Bob, likes Mario, and anything else to do with Nintendo!" Wyatt sang, following the tune of Mario's theme.

"Wyatt lives, down south and he rocks when it comes to hospitality!"

"Bob is awesome, and he has, a twin sister!"

"Wyatt rocks and he can ride bulls!"

"We both like stuff that is good, and manly, cause, we, rock!" The said in unison.

"Ding!" Bob beamed at the end. The students cheered, while Roxy covered her mouth to avoid bursting out into laughter.

Confession Cam:

Roxy: *giggles* Everytime I see Bob, he reminds me of my nerdy little brother... No offense to Bob but, I can't stop imagining him as Count Dorkula! *narrows eyes* Oh, and Andrew? If you're selling my lingerie online again, I'll tell the whole world that you still suck your thumb! *pauses, then smirks* Oh, oops?

Back to Reality

"Nice job, guys..." Roxy congratulated, as Wyatt and Bob took their seats. "The Killer Preps will have a hard time beating us."

Confession Cam:

Genelle: *glaring* Oh she did NOT just say that!

Back to Reality

"You did NOT just say that!" Genelle exclaimed.

"Uh, I think she just did?" Ariana retorted. Roxy smirked, while Genelle scowled.

"Oh em gee! Wasn't that a good performance Maxie!" Alex chirped, ignoring the squablbing going on behind her by Roxy, her shark sucker (Weekenders reference, much?) Ariana, and Genelle.

Maxine nodded vigirously. "Yeah, but wanna know who can perform?"

Alex nodded, pressing Maxine to go on.

"Kurt..." Maxine sighed. "He is SO awesome!" Maxine cooed. She then looked up to the sky- or, dirty ceiling if you will, and sighed dreamily.

"Oh, I know... Finn is _definitely_ the hottest, though!" Alex said. She held a hand to her heart, and sighed dreamily too. Then, both of them sighed dreamily in unison.

"Okay, ENOUGH!" Chris shouted, getting up from his judging table. He tripped, and wobbled over to the front of the classroom. He dusted himself off, and for once, the million dollar grin usually plastered across his face, was replaced with an irritated scowl. "We don't need our target audience starting to think about watching Glee! They need to stay tuned to us! We don't need everyone _randomly_ breaking out into song, do you know how many lawsuits I'll get for singing in the shower! Singing leads to dancing, and dancing leads slipping...!"

"But they're MUCH hotter than you!" Alex pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. Chris narrowed his eyes.

"I wonder if we could watch Glee!" Maxine gasped excited. Then her expression shifted to annoyed, instead of _annoying. _"Probably not..." She closed her eyes, and crossed her arms across her chest snobbishly."This place isn't _nearly _cool enough to have Glee..."

"That is SO true!" Alex agreed, flipping a few strands of hair out of her face.

"Hey! Let's all cover songs and break out into well-choreographed dance numbers, like in Glee!"

"**NO!**" Everyone else except for Alex yelled. A few moments passed, before Alex's face brightened up, she opened her mouth, but closed it quickly when she noticed all the death glares she was receiving.

"Hehe..." She giggled nervously.

"So! Who's your favourite!" Maxine beamed.

"ARGH!" Charlei grumbled, throwing her arms in the air. "I can't take it anymore! Somebody _please,_ call the insane asylum!"

Chris smirked. "I have them on speed dial!"

Everyone besides the two 'Glee'-ful lunatics who were off in their own little world, sent Chris a creeped out expression, while he blinked confused.

"What? After three seasons of Izzy, this place was starting to sound really good!" He defended.

"Is it bad that everyone in the insane asylum knows my name?" Alex questioned, tapping her chin in thought.

"Nah, they know me too." Maxine reassured her friend, waving her left hand dismissively.

Charlei slammed her head on her desk, while Ariana furrowed her brow, and leaned over to Zane. "How do you find _that,_" she gaped, jerking a thumb in Maxine's direction, "attractive!"

"I DO NOT LIKE MAXINE!" Zane screamed nervously. All the guys winced, while the girls, even Genelle, narrowed their eyes at him.

Maxine stood up from her desk, her lip quivering, and her expression sad. "Ex-cuse me... I-I... I'm going to go... wash my waffles in... t-toilet." She sputtered, heading out of the classroom. In unison, the entire class sent glares at him.

"Dude, not cool..." Bob remarked. "That was totally harsh! You don't see Ganandorf yelling that he doesn't like Princess Zelda at the top of _his _lungs!"

Everyone shook their heads disapprovingly at him.

"I don't even like her, and even _I _know that was a little extreme." Charlei added.

"I'll go talk to her." Zane sighed, getting up. He exited the classroom, and sighed again. Zane combed his fingers through his hair. He saw Maxine sitting with her knees hugged against her chest.

"Maxine?" He asked. When she didn't answer, he called her name again. "Maxine!"

Maxine jerked at the noise, and looked up. Her eyes widened for a split second, before she looked back down quickly. "Maxine isn't here right now... Please leave your message after the tone."

Unsure how to answer, Zane opened his mouth, but was interrupted by Maxine quickly saying "Beep!"

He scratched the back of his neck, and smiled apologetically. "Er, Maxine, I'm really sorry! I didn't mean it like that."

"Your call cannot be completed as dialed. Please hang up, and try again." She said, the sound muffled due to her face being shoved in between her arms.

"Uhm, I'm really sorry and I didn't mean it like that?" Zane repeated.

"I forgive you!" Maxine chirped, jumping back up on her feet. She dusted herself off. She shook her head. "Being mad isn't really my forte..."

"Cool..." Zane smiled.

Confession Cam:

Maxine: *sighs* I wasn't really mad at Zane, I know he doesn't like me. It was just... I was kind of... *scratches back of neck nervously* Embarrassed.

Zane: Maxine is really cool, and that was _not_ cool of me to blurt that out... *chuckles nervously* But, I didn't mean it at all, though!

Back to Reality

The two stood in silence, shuffling their feet or hands nervously.

"Erm, we should probably be getting back." Maxine suggested.

"Yeah." Zane agreed. Maxine closed her eyes, and skipped merrily back down the hall towards homework. "That was... wow..." Zane shook his head smiling, before following Maxine to homeroom.

* * *

"What's taking Zane so long," Inola wondered, aloud. She shrugged. "Ah well. I think he's coming."

Dan and Kane snickered behind her obnoxiously, while Inola narrowed her eyes at them.

"What!" She demanded.

"That's what she said..." Dan giggled, pounding fists with Kane. Inola scoffed.

Confession Cam:

Inola: Those two baboons are so primal! I would throttle them, but I can see Ellen's got a little thing with Dan... I'm not THAT stupid. Well, I'm not stupid at all, but...

Back to Reality

Maxine bounced into the classroom, with her eyes stile closed, and her lips still formed into a large smile. A few seconds after, Zane strolled in, grinning. They sat down, and Zane cheered excruciatingly loud.

"HA!" He shouted, then he pointed accusingly at Alex. "Told you they'd make out! I'm the man! Pay up, girlie!" Kane stuck out his palm expectantly. Alex scoffed and rolled her eyes, reluctantly handed him five dollars.

"What are you talking about? We didn't make out..." Maxine remarked. She arched an eyebrow in thought, and turned to Zane. "Did we?"

Zane raised an eyebrow, and shook his head. Kane's jaw dropped, while Alex smirked at him.

"Ha! Looks like I'M the man." She deadpanned. She snatched the five dollar bill back, and stuck it back in her jeans pocket. Kane scowled, and rested his head on his hands, while his elbows propped them up on his desk.

"Fine..." He grumbled.

"CAN WE PLEASE GET BACK ON TOPIC HERE, PEOPLE!" Chris whined. He waved his hands in the air, trying to get everyone's attention back on him.

"...Did you say something?" Alex questioned.

"Ugh!"

"Hey, aren't we supposed to be singing our speech thingys?" Steve asked.

"THANK YOU!" Chris yelled.

"Oh yeah! Too bad no one cares." Natalie said, rolling her eyes.

"_I_ CARE!" Chris protested.

"You don't count! You're not a person!" Alex countered.

Chris glared at her, and crossed his arms. He stuck out his lip. "...That, was a little harsh."

"Your face is harsh!"

"...That doesn't make any sense." Booker pointed out.

Alex narrowed her eyes, and leaned over to Booker. "YOUR FACE DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE!"

"That's not an insult, I'm not offended...!"

"YOUR MOM!"

"I'm even less offended!"

"YOUR MOM'S FACE!"

"THAT'S PRACTICALLY A COMPLIMENT!" Booker wailed, waving his arms in the air for emphasis.

"...YOUR FACE!" Alex yelled, after a short pause.

"Ugh!" He shouted, slapping his forehead.

"YOUR FACE IS UGH!"

Chris slammed his head on the nearest wall, and groaned.

Confession Cam:

Chris: The original cast's contracts just _had _to expire... Now I'm stuck with these weirdos! They're even worse! *scowls* Damn teenagers...

Back to Reality

Alex smiled innocently. "Teehee." She giggled.

Cole's right eye twitched, then he shook his head. "Woooooow." He drawled.

Alex scowled, and looked behind her, at him. "Meh!"

"That's not a word." He smirked.

"URGH! Can we get on with the show, please?" Genelle sneered. "Who won, anyways!"

Chris walked back over to the front of the class, and flipped his wind blown hair. "Considering BOTH teams never finished the challenge, and we've taken up too much time with _interruptions,_" Chris said, sending both Maxine and Alex a glare, "and Chef will probably murder us... Repeatedly, if we're late for dinner..." Chris added. He looked up, and counted imaginary numbers above his head. "Hmm, carry the five... No one!" Chris smirked.

"Huh?" Everyone else exclaimed, dumbfounded.

"This means, that BOTH teams are going to the elimination ceremony!" Chris cheered. He smiled proudly when all of the student's mouths dropped. He laughed. "I LOVE, my job..." He sighed, wiping a tear from his eye.

Confession Cam:

Bob: Man... *pouts* I was so sure that me and Wyatt were going to win the challenge for our team... Our plan was fool proof!

Genelle: *glaring* Knowing that little harpy Roxy is going to convince her little puppet Hairy Nana to rally some idiots and try to get rid of me, I'm already a step ahead. *starts to apply lip gloss* But, if I want to keep her trust, I need to take her to the finals. *puckers, then smirks* And the first step, is taking out her team, to make it seem like she'll need _my _services even more.

Maxine: Want to know what I'm thinking? How does Chris flip his hair! He MUST wear like, a whole bottle of hair gel each day!  
Alex: I know! Imagine how much he uses each year... He must use...  
Both: Fifty gallons!  
Maxine: *smirks* Are you thinking what I'm thinking...?  
Alex: *stares blankly* A sea cucumber doing the hula?  
Maxine: *gasps* Oh my god, how did you know...  
Alex: *smiles* Well, you know what we say!Maxine: DFTBA?  
Alex: What's that? Don't fight the bad asses?  
Maxine: *shakes head*  
Alex: Don't feed the book alligators?  
Maxine: *shakes head, then whispers to her*  
Alex: Oh! Don't forget to be awesome!  
They high five

Zane: Too bad I didn't get to perform. Even though show tunes _are _really gay. Well, I guys I should start thinking about who to boot off the show. A lot of these guys are pretty cool... As long as it's not Max, I'll be good. *eyes widen* *waves arms frantically* Wait! I meant to say me! Don't use this tape!

Chris: *snickers* I'm SO going to use that tape...

Natalie: I know who I'm voting for. And I _pray_ that he'll leave. He means well, I know, but... He doesn't seem like he's serious about the game, and I really want to win.

Shawn: I really thought me and Nat could'a pulled this together and won it for the Preps. But, we didn't get a chance. I had something that I was going to pull out of my sleeve, and maybe not just win the challenge, *smiles* but someone-er, some_thing _else, too...

Back to Reality

"Okay, head to the cafeteria for dinner, then be at the auditorium for seven sharp for our first elimination ceremony... So, if I were you, I'd start kissing some butt, to make sure your new 'friends' don't vote you off." Chris explained, as everyone started to exit the classroom. Skye stopped at the doorway, and sent Chris a questioning look.

"Chris, aren't you coming?"

He burst out laughing. "Have you seriously not seen a single episode of this s-s-ho-o-o-ow? Chef's cooking sucks!" He chuckled.

Confession Cam:

Chris: *holding steak to his eye* Note to self: Don't talk about Chef's cooking...

Chef: Pretty boy be lucky I gave him that steak! That was GOING to be part of those kids dinner, but... *snickers*

Back to Reality

**Cafeteria...**

"Listen up, maggots!" Chef boomed, as the classmates grabbed their trays, and headed to the front of the room to get their questionabley edible paste. "I serve it three times a day; you **eat it **three times a day!"

"Does this guy come with volume control?" Cole questioned. Natalie chuckled, while Chef's eyes narrowed into a squint. He leaned over the counter, and into Cole's dazed face.

"**WHAT WAS THAT, LAZY BOY!**" Chef screamed.

"N-noth... Nothing...?" Cole stammered.

"AND YOU WILL CONTINUE TO SAY NOTHING, UNTIL I **SAY **YOU CAN SAY SOMETHING!"

Cole saluted, utterly terrified. "Y-yes sir, Master Chef, sir!"

Confession Cam:

Cole: Pffft, I-I wasn't scared... I SO could've taken that angry building!  
Chef: *from outside* **WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME SOLDIER?**  
Cole: *eyes widen* Eeeeep!

Back to Reality

**Screaming Students...**

Most of the team slowly picked at their 'food', while those brave enough to put the slop in their mouths, gagged.

"So, Ariana..." Roxy said, snapping Ariana out of her absent-minded poking at the squishy mush.

"Hey Roxy." She smiled.

"I've been thinking about who to boot out of the show..."

"Who?"

"Well, you know that guy Bob?"

"Oh, that nerdy guy obsessed with Mario?"

"Yes, him. Well, I think we should get rid of him. You go talk to some people."

"You can count on me!" She beamed.

Charlei slowly stirred her paste, scowling.

Confession Cam:

Charlei: *glaring* I already know who _I'm _voting for. I just don't know which one. Also, if I want to get rid of them, I'm going to need some other people, besides Steve. *rubs chin thoughtfully* But who...

Back to Reality

"Ugh, I think mine just winked at me!" Charlei scoffed, shoving her dish away from her.

Todd smirked. "Well, I guess I'm going to have a bit of competition, when it comes to you..."

"Ugh, idiot..." Charlei rolled her eyes, then her face lightened up. "Hold on a second. Todd... I need your help. Help me get rid of one of those two." Charlei said, jerking a thumb at Maxine and Alex, who were playing tug-a-war with their Max's bowl of paste.

"I dunno, they may be nuts, but they could be valuable when it comes to challenges..." Todd trailed off. Then, Maxine let go of the bowl, making Alex let go too. The bowl, soared through the air, and onto Todd's head.

"Whoops..." Alex and Maxine said, wincing. They grabbed another bowl, and started to continue their game. Charlei held her mouth, to avoid bursting out laughing.

"Consider one of them gone..." He droned, while Charlei smirked.

**Killer Preps...**

"You sure you want to vote off Shawn? He may be kind of dense, but he seems really sweet, and is like, super athletic." Destiny pointed out.

"Then who would we vote for?" Natalie asked.

"What about..." Destiny looked around, then adjusted her thick rimmed yet surprisingly stylish glasses. She pointed at the reading Ellen. "Her!"

"NOOOOO!" Dan wailed, getting up from the table. Everyone from their table, and from the other team's table stared at him weirdly. "Uh... I mean... No salt. There's no salt on the table... B-bummer." He covered, sitting back down. Everyone shrugged, and went back to attempting at eating, instead of barfing... Except for Inola... She was staring thoughtfully at Dan, then at Ellen.

Confession Cam:

Inola: Ellen is my only friend here so far but, if she got eliminated, it'd be killing two birds with one stone! I mean, I'm not promoting killing birds, but... *pauses, then glares* Dan started it!

Back to Reality

Skye chewed the paste in her mouth, trying to stop her eyes from watering. She swallowed the lump, then coughed. Edward patted her back.

"You okay?" Edward asked.

Skye caught her breath, then smiled at Edward. "Yeah! I'm okay!" She chirped. She cringed when her eyes met Cole's eyes of fire.

Confession Cam:

Skye: Cole is kind of creeping me out. He keeps glaring at me whenever I talk with Edward. *shrugs* I wonder what I'm doing to get this hatred...

Back to Reality

After dinner, everyone lined up in front of the Resource Room confessional to cast their votes, and expel someone from Total Drama School, for good...

Confession Cam:

Maxine: Genelle is really mean. Like, REALLY mean. *glares* And I don't let meanies win a hundred thousand bucks!

Alex: Bobby, I just don't think you'll be able to do that great in challenges...

Zane: I know how many Nintendo games you could've bought with a hundred grand, but if I want to win, I need a strong team.

Wyatt: Sorry there doll, but you're a huge threat. I vote off Roxy.

Ariana: Bob, you don't qualify on my hot guy list, so... *smirks and waves* Buh bye...

Roxy: It's not just 'cause you remind me of my geek of a brother, *narrows eyes* who will get his ass whooped if he is selling my bras and panties online, again! *shrugs* You don't really seem useful. And I highly doubt that we're going to do a Super Mario Brothers challenge.

Bob: Roxy is already running this game, and she needs to be stopped or else she'll win!

Charlei: Hopefully, one of you two is gone. So I vote off Alex.

Todd: *covered in paste* I'm not usually one to hold a grudge but.. *winces* This stuff smells awful... And Charlei gave me five bucks... Sorry Alex!

Steve: If I want to win, I need to be in a solid alliance. If I want this alliance to work, I need to stay on Charlei's good side... I vote for Alex.

Cole: I absolutely _deteste, _this mongrel being where I reside each night! I vote off Shawn.

Genelle: My strategy, is to get rid of the Students weakest link, and give them a false sense of accomplishment. But THAT won't last long, if I have something to do with it.

Natalie: *shrugs* Destiny may not be on board, but I sure am. Bye Shawn...

Destiny: You're so quiet, and not very strong... I vote off Ellen.

Inola: I am SO sorry... But Dan deserves it, so blame him!

Kane: This is for the lined paper! And the hatred for this sexy beast doesn't help either.

Ellen: There's a fine line between 'asset' and 'threat'. The only part of asset Kane is, is the ass part.

Booker: I don't know if anyone else has noticed this, but Genelle is totally running this game. And I refuse to let her race.

Edward: Genelle is totally antagonizing Skye! That girl doesn't deserve that...

Skye: I _would _vote for Genelle, but I'd like to keep my hair... Sorry Bob... *chuckles nervously*

Dan: This chick is like a Heather/Courtney hybrid... Yeah, I watched the show, so what?

Shawn: I think I'm definitely going to be in the bottom, so I need to vote for one of the other big threats... I vote for Roxy.

Back to Reality

When the classmates finished casting their votes, they walked through the concourse, and to the auditorium. Lots of cameras and equipment was set up, to record every angle. There were two sets of bleachers, one side green, and the other, red. At the front was a podium, with the logo TDS: Total Drama School, on it. Once seated, the students looked around nervous, if tonight was their last night there. If they had lost, they'd have to walk through the depressing Hall of Humiliation, and get on the Short bus of Shame. Chris emerged from a red satin curtain and walked onto the stage in the auditorium.

"Welcome to our first Gold Star Ceremony. As all of you know, you have cast your votes. One of you is about to leave campus, for good. At school, gold stars represent academic achievements..." Chris announced, lifting a silver platter with twenty-one gold stars.

"Yeah, for first graders." Inola snorted.

"Don't underestimate first graders! They're evil!"

"Oh, and like you're not."

"Do you want me to kick you off the show!"

"..."

"Thank you. As I was _saying, _at school, gold stars represent academic achievements. Buuuuut, at this school, Gold Stars represent _liiiiiife. _If I call your name, you're safe, and still in the contest. If your name is _not _called, you must immediately return to the Hall of Humiliation, and leave campus. For good. When or if your name is called, please come on stage to get your star."

"Steve."

"Cole."

"Charlei."

"Wyatt."

"Inola."

"Skye."

"Natalie."

"Destiny."

"Todd."

"Ariana."

"Maxine."

"Zane.

"Kane."

"Edward."

"Booker."

"Dan."

After the names that had been called, only six students remained. Roxy, Alex and Bob, for the Screaming Students, and Genelle, Shawn, and Ellen for the Killer Preps. Bob and Ellen looked equally nervous, Alex was biting her lip nervously, Shawn was twiddling his thumbs, and Roxy and Genelle were glaring at each other. Like usual.

"You've each racked up quite a lot of votes... But alas, five of you are safe. The next name I'm going to call... Issssss... Shawn." Chris declared, while Shawn sighed in relief. Natalie rolled her eyes, when Shawn got on stage and stood next to her. Shawn examined his star, then his face lit up.

"Hey! These stars are made out of chocolate!" He beamed.

"Good job. You've figured out that a cheap fattening star was made out of cocoa." Natalie drawled.

"Awwwww... Now I want one even more..." Alex pouted.

"Yet the shot at the hundred grand doesn't even cross your mind..." Cole sighed.

"Do you know how much imitation, let alone _real _gold costs! More than all of you!" Chris exclaimed. He cleared his throat. "Ellen, you're safe, as well as Alex."

Alex beamed, and stuck out her hand to Ellen for a high five. Ellen, caught up in the moment, reached over, and high fived her back. They got up, and headed over to the stage.

"Three students sit in front of me, but only two stars remain..." Chris said. Roxy continued to glare at Genelle, while she filed her nails cockily, all the while Bob was sweating buckets.

"Roxy, you're safe."

Roxy smirked at Genelle, before strutting over to the stage, and collecting her star.

"Bob. Genelle. This is the final star...

Genelle." Chris said, while Bob bowed his head.

"Duh." Genelle deadpanned, walking up to the front.

"Sorry dude. You're out."

"Oh well... I guess it's game over for me guys," Bob sighed, a smile across his face. He started to head out the auditorium. He looked back one last time, seeing Maxine and Alex waving frantically, smiling their idiotic smiles. He smiled, and shook his head, before leaving.

"Well, there you have it folks. You have all lasted your first day here at Total Drama School. Congratulations, you're all safe." Chris said, walking off, allowing those who survived elimination to recollect their nerves, and sigh in relief. Soon, everyone else started to exit the auditorium, and head to their rooms for a good night's sleep. Knowing Chris, they were gonna need it...

**Now it's time, for a TOTAL DRAMA SCHOOL Exclusive!**

Short Bus Cam:

Bob: Man, I totally did not expect being the first one voted off... No wonder the name of this series is called Total Drama... Maybe if this wasn't a double team elimination, I might've stood a chance, but, no use crying over lost progress. *taps chin* Too bad there aren't any cheat codes for this game... Now, if you'll excuse me. *grabs DSi and starts to play* *face goes blank* Crap... I forgot my charger at the school!

End

**Next time, on Total Drama School...**

"If there's no sun, I AM NOT UP!" Genelle screamed, hastily putting on her eye covers. She stomped off, despite the quick warnings Skye gave her, and ran into the wall, falling down. "Ow!"

**Our competitors, get the need for speed...**

"This, is a golf kart," Natalie pointed out, as Genelle went postal with road rage, "it has two speeds. Slow, and stop..."

"They're going to ram us! Quick! Honk the horn!" Destiny screeched.

"First of all, there is no horn! And second of all, we're in a golf kart! We're going two miles per hour!" Inola retorted, gripping the steering wheel tighter.

**Few, will win...**

Zane slowly opened one eye, then the other, and patted himself down.

"I'm alive... I'm alive!" He yelled. He grabbed Alex, and shook her by the shoulders. "No amount of guitar picks will make me ever want to ride a car with you EVER AGAIN!"

"It's a golf kart!" Alex defended.

**Most, will loose...**

"You see Chris, _I _was paired up with a complete thug!" Ellen hissed, narrowing her eyes at Dan.

"No comment." Dan replied.

"And he's totally unmotivated."

"No comment..."

"And a rebelious poser!"

"I SAID NO COMMENT!"

**But where would we be, if there was no funny...?**

"So there will be NO vandalizing these golf carts!" Chris exclaimed.

"Todd." Charlei added, holding up a finger defiantly.

"No distracting your partner..."

"Todd."

"And absolutely NO making out in the karts!"

"Right Todd?" Charlei smirked.

**So be prepared to bring it...**

"It's already brought, baby!" Kane called, before Ellen stuffed a piece of lined paper in his mouth. She walked away, while he spit it out. "Damn trees! Why do they have to make paper!"

**Coming soon, on TOTAL, DRAMA, SCHOOL!**

**

* * *

**

Thanks for waiting guys, I love you all SO much! This is the longest chapter so far, mostly because I put the elimination ceremony, the second half of the challenge, and the exclusive all in one! Tell me if you like the little preview, and the exclusive, and I'll keep adding them! Please review! Oh, and credit to TrueJackVP408, some of the Glee stuff was part of our PM conversation! Tehe! You have any ideas? Tell me, and I'll try and add 'em! Also, I really do think Kurt from Glee is super cute and awesome. He rox ma sox. Also, DramaRose13 is making a Disney World fic, called Total Drama Disney World, and needs some help. If you've got the time, know Disney movies and Disney World pretty well, please help her put! Well, peace out for now!

Alexex!

* * *

Votes:

Bob: 5

Roxy: 3

Genelle: 4

Ellen: 3

Alex: 3

Shawn: 2

Kane: 1

Eliminated: Bob.

Still on TDS: Booker, Kane, Edward, Genelle, Ellen, Inola, Skye, Natalie, Shawn, Dan, Destiny, Maxine, Steve, Ariana, Charlei, Cole, Alex, Roxy, Zane, Todd, and Wyatt.


	6. Day 2: ARE YOU READY? AYE AYE CAPTAIN!

Sorry for the relatively late update peoples, I had a social studies project to do...Did you see the premier of TDWT! SO funny! Lolz, come fly with us! Come fly with us! I actually taught myself to play that on the recorder. Sad, ain't it? Sad that Duncan quit, and grr... GxDxC love triangle! AND DUCNAN AND GWEN KISS? WHAT THE HELL! Meh! DxC better prevail... OR ELSE HEADS WILL ROLL! They DO get married though, even if it's for a challenge. Tehe. Well, enough of TDWT, and onto the next episode of TDS!

* * *

**Last time on Total Drama School...**

"Oh come on guys! _Try _and act excited! You're gonna be on T.V.!"

"Why would we be _excited _for death defying..." .

"Embarrassing..."

"Dumb challenges!" Everyone yelled.

**We got to meet our new cast...**

Confession Cam:

Maxine: Genelle is really mean. Like, REALLY mean. *glares* And I don't let meanies win a hundred thousand bucks!

Back to Reality

**Shocks, were delivered...**

"Classmates! I will be judging you on how well you know your part via the Chris-o-meter! Aaaaand... You will have to present your speech..." Chris said, grinning evilly. "IN SONG!" He sang off key, while the classmates' faces became blank.

"Cruel twist, huh?" He smirked.

**Our first contestant, was eliminated...**

"Sorry dude. You're out."

"Oh well... I guess it's game over for me guys," Bob sighed, a smile still across his face.

**Alliances, were formed...**

"Ah, so it _is _true. Great minds, _do _think alike." Steve remarked.

"Who else has a great mind?" Charlei smirked.

"I was asking, if you were asking me to join an alliance with you?"

"Oh, er, kind of. But before you say no, hear me out! The chances of us making it to the final ten would be greatly increased if we voted together! We'd make it far! And, be able to get rid of those nut-bars, Alex and Max..."

"That would mean... No more annoying roommates! I am SO in..."

**And so were some romances... **

Confession Cam:

Maxine: *sighs* I wasn't really mad at Zane, I know he doesn't like me. It was just... I was kind of... *scratches back of neck nervously* Embarrassed.

Zane: Maxine is really cool, and that was _not_ cool of me to blurt that out... *chuckles nervously* But, I didn't mean it at all, though!

Back to Reality

"Then who would we vote for?" Natalie asked.

"What about..." Destiny looked around, then she pointed at the reading Ellen. "Her!"

"NOOOOO!" Dan wailed, getting up from the table. "Uh... I mean... No salt. There's no salt on the table... B-bummer." He covered, sitting back down.

"Shhh... I'm eavesdropping..." Alex whispered.

"Gee, I never would've noticed!" Cole replied sarcastically.

"Either Dan and Inola are throwing furniture at each other, or having really really _really _rough sex." Alex concluded. Cole furrowed his brow before leaning in and pressing his ear against the door himself. He cringed when he heard both Dan and Inola scream at the top of their lungs.

"You know, either option is feasible..." He remarked, sharing a concerned look with Alex. They both winced when they heard the screech of desk legs on the floor.

Skye chewed the paste in her mouth, trying to stop her eyes from watering. She swallowed the lump, then coughed. Edward patted her back.

"You okay?" Edward asked.

Skye caught her breath, then smiled at Edward. "Yeah! I'm okay!" She chirped. She cringed when her eyes met Cole's eyes of fire.

"Ugh, I think mine just winked at me!" Charlei scoffed, shoving her dish away from her.

Todd smirked. "Well, I guess I'm going to have a bit of competition, when it comes to you..."

Charlei rolled her eyes.

**Will they blossom?**

Maxine and Zane smiled at each other, before Genelle hip checked Maxine. She fell butt first into a card board box, and glared up at Genelle, while she twirled her blonde hair around her finger flirtatiously, and smiled at Zane, while he smiled back nervously.

"I feel insulted..." Cole pouted.

Skye narrowed her eyes, and stomped back over to him. "_YOU _feel insulted! All _YOU'VE_ done is glare and scowl at me, whenever I chill with Edward! What the hell have I done to deserve this hatred!" She snapped.

"You make one more 'That's what she said' joke, and I swear to GOD I will kill you!" Inola screamed at Dan, while he smirked at her smugly.

Dan whistled innocently, before smirking and flushing his toilet. He smiled proudly when he heard the shrill scream of Inola, and her loud string of profanities.

Ellen's eyes widened out of fascination when Dan took off his shirt, and blushed when he winked at her and walked away.

Charlei and Todd glared at each other, before their expressions softened, and they slowly started to lean in to kiss.

**Only I know, and I'm not givin' it away! **

"Please! Please! Please! Please! PUH-LEASE!" Alex begged, down on her knees, to Booker. She grabbed his waist, and continued to beg. "**PLEASE!**"

**NO! Well, not **_**yet**_** anyways... Coming soon, on TOTAL! DRAMA! SCHOOL!**

Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine. (The gates to the school open, with Chris grinning sadistically)  
You guys are on my mind. (Roxy raises an eyebrow, and waves a hand in front of the spaced out Ariana, before glaring at Genelle who was strutting past)  
You asked me what I wanted to be. (Genelle smirks, and walks into the school past Natalie and Destiny dancing)  
And I think the answer is plain to see. (Natalie trips and falls, but is caught by Shawn who is smiling.)  
I wanna be, Famous! (Destiny swoons at the sight)

I wanna live, close to the sun. (Inola smiles, meditating on top of the school)  
So pack your bags, cause I've already won. (Dan gives her a wet willy, and chuckles when she gasps and falls off the roof.)  
Everything to prove. (Ellen walks past reading, about to walk off the roof.)  
Nothing in my way. (Dan gasps, and he quickly grabs Ellen by the waist so she doesn't fall)  
I'll get there some day. (Ellen struggles, then stares into Dan's eyes and her face blanks)  
'Cause I wanna be, Famous! (Cole paints a picture of Skye, but quickly hides it behind his back, smiling nervously, when she walks past giggling with Edward. He scowls)

Na, na, na na na na! (Wyatt and Bob laugh, then duck when Charlei's shoe comes flying towards them)  
Na na na na na na! (Charlei glares at the smirking Todd, then eyes him suspiciously when he offers her a bouquet of flowers)  
Na na na na na na na! (Charlei grabs them, and scowls after they squirt her with water making her make up run, and Todd laugh hysterically)

I wanna be! I wanna be! (Kane leans against the wall of the school, raising an eyebrow at Steve who is banging his head against the wall. Repeatedly.)  
I wanna be famous! (Steve stops, then jerks a thumb behind him. Kane looks, and the camera moves to Alex and Maxine, hanging upside down off of a willow tree in the courtyard)

I wanna be! (Alex smiles, and the camera zooms out, showing her holding up a petrified Booker trapeze style, and Maxine snickering.)  
I wanna be! (Maxine gasps and falls, into Zane's arms, and he catches her bridal style.)  
I wanna be famous! (They smile sweetly at each other, and start to lean in to kiss.)  
(Alex drops Booker, and he lands on Zane and Maxine, ruining the moment.) *whistles the tune 'I Wanna Be Famous'* (The camera zooms out, showing the annoyed looks on Maxine and Zane's faces, and the other Students in a circle around them whistling the theme.)

**Total Drama School!**

**

* * *

**

After the first Gold Star ceremony, those who survived, decided to either turn in early, explore some of the classrooms, or hang out in the concourse.

Confession Cam:

Todd: I'm so stoked to be here, dudes. Some of the peeps are kinda downers, but the others totally rock. And the chicks? *smirks and rubs palms together*

Back to Reality

"Hey Charlei." Todd greeted, catching up to her. She was scowling and heading towards the stairs.

Charlei merely sighed and rolled her eyes, before heading up the stairwell with Todd on her heels. Once they reached their floor, Charlei started to head to her room. But, before she could open the door Todd rushed in front of her and blocked her entrance. Charlei eyed him strangely, and raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know if I have properly introduced myself. The names Todd, and I bet you're dying to go out with me. So, why don't we skip the awkward get right to the kiss?" Todd smirked.

Charlei stared at him, both eyebrows raised, with an expression that read 'Is this guy for real?'

"Do you WANT to get castrated?" She gaped, before shoving Todd out of the way and unlocking the door and slamming it in his face.

Confession Cam:

Todd: *smiling uneasily* Pfft... She SO wants me.

Charlei: *arms crossed and scowling* Todd, I do want you. *narrows eyes* Pushed off a cliff into a pit of scorpions.

Back to Reality

Skye, Natalie, and Maxine walked down the dimly lit hallway, trying to find a classroom to chat in, and maybe look at some old stuff that may have been left behind in the school.

"Heheh, wow... This place is really creepy, huh? Just like..." Skye trailed off. She shuddered.

"Reminds me of one time when my school went to Québec, and we went on this haunted ghost walk. We entered this creepy church, Notre-Dame-des-Victoires, I think. Anyways, it was SO..." Maxine retold. She shuddered.

Skye contorted her face into a creeped out expression. "Ugh... I bet this school is filled with dirt, and..." She said, before her eyes widened. She was face to face with a spider that had descended down from it's web. "**SPIDERS!**"

Skye screamed, and ran back in forth in front of the confused Maxine. "**SPIDERS! SPIDERS! EWE! GET 'EM OFF! GET 'EM OFF! GET 'EM OFF! EEEEEK!**" She screeched.

"Hey guys! Check it out!" Natalie called from down the hall. She motioned for them to come over. Maxine shrugged, and started to walk, with Skye following her after she calmed down.

Confession Cam:

Skye: *sighs* I know it makes me seem like a total girl but... I am absolutely _terrified _of spiders. *shudders* Anything with eight eyes AND legs CANNOT be considered... You know... They're just... ARGH!

Back to Reality

"Whoa... Look at all the junk!" Maxine exclaimed, dashing into the classroom and passing the desk covered in old trinkets and going straight to the trash can. "Amazing!"

"Hey, cool! I wonder what old music is on this... What's it called again?" Skye asked, scratching her head in thought.

Natalie rolled her eyes, before picking up the tape. She rubbed it with her thumbs to try and remove some of the ancient dust. "This, is a cassette. It's what an iPod looked like in Ancient Egypt." She replied sarcastically.

"Hey! Look what I found!" Maxine shouted. She fished out an old magazine from the trash, and brought it over to the others.

"An old National Geographic magazine..." Skye remarked.

"Brant Hills Public School..." Natalie read. "What's the name of this school?"

"Uh, Pearson Secondary."

"Oh my geezers! Do you KNOW what this means?" Maxine gasped. "This school wasn't important enough to get National Geographic magazines sent to themselves!"

Natalie rolled her eyes, and sighed.

Confession Cam:

Natalie: Y'know that sanity I thought Maxine had when I first met her? Yeah, it's all gone.

Back to Reality

Zane, Edward, Steve, Booker, and Shawn sat on the large wide steps in the concourse, chatting it up about each other, their experience so far, and general guy stuff.

"Heheh, I saw this guy here gettin' a little comfy with... Heh, Maxine." Shawn hinted, elbowing Zane playfully.

"Dude, shut up." Zane scoffed, though the redness of his face gave away what he had not said.

"Are... You blushing?" Booker chuckled.

"Pfft, at least I'm not totally whipped." Zane smirked.

"..."

Zane smiled proudly, and crossed his arms across his chest. "Exactly."

"Ladies, ladies, please..." Edward mocked, swinging an arm around both Zane and Booker. They stared at him awkwardly, before all three of them burst out laughing.

Confession Cam:

Zane: *smiling* The guys are pretty cool to hang with, and I do admit... *blushes* Maxine _is _kinda cute... Kinda random what she said about the roller skating thing when I got here, and all the Glee stuff, but... Something about her is, just... I dunno. The first challenge was pretty... Weird...

Maxine: *reading the National Geographic magazine* Man, this thing must be REALLY old. There's nothing about global warming, or anything Twilight related in here! *lowers magazine* Personally, I prefer the de-Twilighted magazine. *narrows eyes* Don't judge me. I HAVE my reasons!

Zane: *scratches the back of his head* Well, this IS Total Drama, I should've seen this coming.

Maxine: *throws magazine behind her* Seriously though! Who the hell does Edward Cullen think he is! Banging Bella, then being all mysterious and crap... *holds up one finger* Ladies and Gents', that is the sign of a cheating man. *scoffs* And DON'T get me started on Jacob Black.

Zane: I wonder what we're doing tomorrow.. I bet it's probably going to be *cringes* painful... Or embarrassing.

Chris: *smirks* Oh, don't worry Zane... It will be both!

Maxine: I mean, he is SUCH a tool... *shakes head* When my friend Cindy forced me to see New Moon against my will, I shouted 'PORNOGRAPHY! AAAH IT BURNS!' whenever Jacob appeared shirtless. After numerous complaints and shut ups, an usher came in to see what the disturbance was... After he caught me, he gave my a high five. *smiles, then yawns* Well, I guess it's time to hit the hay. Wait, *rubs chin* why DO they say 'Hit the Hay'? Hmm...

Back to Reality

After the laughter died down a bit, Roxy stormed over, and grabbed Zane and Steve by their ears. She sent a glare to Shawn, Edward, and Booker, before dragging the two by their ears off the stairs and around the corner.

"Ow.. Ow.. Ow.. Ow.. Ow!" They exclaimed, until Roxy let go of their ears, narrowing her eyes.

"What the HELL is this?" Roxy demanded, tapping her foot expectantly.

"PAIN?" Steve sneered, rubbing his tender ear.

Roxy rolled her eyes. "You're going to keep getting pain in a moment." She sighed, and continued. "What the hell are you doing, fraternizing with the enemy! Do you WANT me to loose! I mean, our TEAM to loose?"

"Chillz Rox, Ed, Shawn, and Booker are cool." Zane smiled, waving a hand dismissively.

"'Cool?' They're _'cool?' _They're probably scouts for that tramp, Genelle..." Roxy scoffed. She looked back and forth suspiciously. "She's totally out to get me! I mean, our team..."

"Genelle? Nah, that can't be true. She was totally sweet to me."

Roxy glared at Zane, until something dawned on her. "Wait, what do you mean? You talked with her earlier!"

"Yeah, I don't see why that's-Oh shi-!"

"HOW COULD YOU! She's totally going to use you as something against us! Do. Not. Talk. With. The enemy. Or else it might just be one of you two on the Short Bus of Shame next time." Roxy warned, before walking off, her hips swaying the entire way. Zane and Steve stared after her, before looking at each other.

* * *

Once the nerves had died down, everyone finally returned to their rooms, and went to sleep. But, unfortunately for those stupid enough to sign up for a show where CHRIS is in charge, sleeping time had been cut short... For any normal person's liking. All the students groaned, and a few even reached for non existent alarm clocks to turn off the bull horn.

"**Students! This is your 4 a.m. wake up call!**" Chris announced. The students trudged into the hallway groggily, while Chris grinned smugly, happy with the contestants misery.

"Uh... Man, this is totally screwing up my body clock." Inola yawned. She stretched, then scratched her back.

"I don't even get up this early for figure skating!" Ariana complained.

"Chris is seriously waking us up this early? I thought I was dreaming." Alex sighed.

"If the sun isn't up, neither am I!" Genelle hissed, hastily putting on her eye covers. She stomped off, despite the quick warnings Skye gave her, and ran into the wall, falling down. "Ow!"

"Okay, Okay, enough! Get dressed, and meet me in the mess hall in ten." Chris smiled, still talking into the megaphone. He LOVED that thing... After the contestants stared at him for a few moments, some even yawning, Chris' face contorted into annoyance, instead of annoy_ing._ "What are you all standing around here for? Get moving! Let's go! Hop to it!" Chris yelled, whilst the students scrambled back into their rooms, some even screaming. Chris sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"This is going to be a LOOOONG season..."

* * *

Skye quickly changed out of her pajamas, sprinted to the wardrobe, and grabbed her clothes for the next day. A sky blue AE tank top, and white short shorts with her Birkenstock sandals would do for the day... She grabbed her make up bag, and fast walked across the room to the bathroom.

Skye reached for the doorknob, and furrowed her brow when it was locked. She started to bang on the door.

"Genelle? Hurry up, I need the bathroom!" Skye called.

On the other side of the door, Genelle rolled her eyes, and continued to paint her toenails. "What part of 'Occuparo' _don't _you understand?" Genelle shouted.

"First of all, it's 'Occupado', and second of all, I need to straighten my hair, and do my make up! Come on, stop being a bathroom hog!"

"No!"

* * *

Skye grumbled, and stomped out into the hallway, where she was sure there was an outlet. She plugged in her straightening iron, and started to apply eye liner while it started to heat up. After finishing her left eye, she quickly switched to her right eye. She lowered her eyelid, and let the pencil glide. Just as she was finishing, Cole opened his door, hitting Skye in the butt, making her lurch forward, and leave a charcoal coloured line down her cheek. Skye shrieked, and fell to the ground, and muttered crap.

Cole hopped on one foot, trying to get into his shoe. Once it was on, he started to walk down the hall, but stopped in his tracks when he saw Skye on the ground. He walked over to her, and started to collect the numerous items that had spilled out of her make up bag.

"Sorry..." Cole apologized, handing Skye her stuff. Skye kept her head down the entire time, scared to let him see her face covered in eye liner... When their hands brushed, they both stopped for a moment, and stared each other in the eye.

"You...you got a little something..." Cole said, smiling awkwardly.

Skye sighed. "Yeah... I gotta clean that."

"H-here's your..." Cole murmured, before his eyes widened. He held up some tampons in his left hand.

Skye's face became flushed with embarrassment, and she quickly snatched the tampons, gathered all her stuff, and sprinted back to her room.

Confession Cam:

Skye: *blushing* Okay, that was a _bit..._ *smiles nervously* Embarrassing. *continues to smile nervously for a few seconds, before she cradled her head in her hands*

Cole: *stares wide eyed at the camera*

Back to Reality

Once everyone had gathered, and attempted to eat their oat(sand?)meal, Chris appeared, grinning his unnaturally creepy sadist smile. "Last time, we did a little exercise to get _know _each other a little better." He smirked.

"Yeah, and it royally _sucked!_" Kane scoffed.

Chris brushed off Kane's comment, and continued. "Today, we're going to do something, a little more..." He trailed off, before smirking more. "Hands on."

"Meet me in the courtyard, in five." Chris grinned one more time, before walking out. The contestants shrugged, before heading out.

* * *

"I wonder what Chris meant, by hands on..." Ariana murmured, before turning to Roxy. "Any thoughts, Roxy?"

"No, not really. Whatever it is though, we need to win. The Killer Preps are winning, and that isn't good for us."

"Really?"

"No! If we're loosing, it could be one of US on the short bus! We don't want that!"

"Right!"

"So, here's the plan..." Roxy said, leaning in to whisper to Ariana.

"But, they seem so cute together..." Ariana protested.

"Yeah, but they're a major threat... So we need to crush any hints of a crush." Roxy replied, flipping her thick brown hair, making her numerous accessories jingle.

"But isn't that... Mean?"

Roxy rolled her eyes. "So is them winning, and not us!"

"Oh... Okay!"

"Great." Roxy smirked. Little did she know, Genelle, _and _Steve were watching her like a hawk.

"Today's challenge, is a little game I like to call, Golf Kart Labyrinth!" Chris declared, gesturing to the 10 golf karts to his left.

"That's a crappy name." Shawn chuckled.

Chris rolled his eyes. "Moving on. You will race through this maze, and the first kart there wins invincibility for their team, from tonight's vote... AND a pizza party tonight!" He announced. The students faces brightened up, while a few gasps of excitement chorused.

"We are SOOO winning this." Genelle drawled, a smirk across her face.

"You will each have a driving partner, except for the Killer Preps. Because you're ahead by a person, you will have one group of three." Chris announced.

"Screaming Students, your groups are... Zane and Alex, Cole and Maxine, Ariana and Wyatt, Steve and Roxy, and Todd and Charlei."

Charlei pouted and groaned, and Todd smirked to himself.

"Killer Preps, your groups are... Inola and Destiny, Natalie and Genelle, Ellen and Dan, Shawn and Skye, and Edward, Booker, and Kane."

"Shawty driver!" Kane called, dashing to the closest golf kart. Booker and Edward snapped their fingers, disappointed.

"Pffft, _you're _driving?" Roxy scoffed. She smirked and turned to Chris. "You might as well order 4 boxes of pizza for our team now." She taunted.

"You think you can do any better, sweetheart?" Kane challenged.

Roxy smirked, and walked past him seductively. "Having a daddy who drives for NASCAR can do _wonders _for your driver's ed mark..." She purred, starting to circle him.

"W-who's your dad?"

"Jimmie Johnson."

All the guys gasped, and some of them 'Oohed'.

"Y-your DAD is Jimmie Johnson?" Kane sputtered.

"That's daddy...!" Roxy cooed, putting her hands on her chest. "Now, if I have anything to do with it, our team is going to WIN this challenge. So, you better _bring it._" She sneered, heading over to the kart with her partner, Steve.

"It's already brought, baby!" Kane called, before Ellen stuffed a piece of lined paper in his mouth. She walked away, while he spit it out. "Damn trees! Why do they have to make paper!"

"Can we _just _get to the racin' already?" Wyatt asked, getting annoyed with their bickering.

"Firstly, we have a couple of rules... These karts are rentals! So there will be NO vandalizing these golf carts!" Chris exclaimed.

"Todd." Charlei added, holding up a finger defiantly.

"No distracting your partner..."

"Todd..."

"And absolutely NO making out in the karts!"

"Right Todd?" Charlei smirked. Todd scowled at her, and crossed his arms.

Confession Cam:

Todd: *scoffs* I was SO not going to do _any _of those things Chris said... I would do something _way_ more original! *pouts* Frankly... It's a little insulting.

Back to Reality

Once the Students had figured out who would drive, they waited for the race to start. Then Chef, completely decked in jean short shorts, cowboy boots, a pink v-neck tank top, a purple ascot, and a blonde wig with two pigtails walked over to the starting line. The students burst out laughing until their sides were sore, while Chef scowled at them.

"I hate my life..." He sighed, holding up the checkered flag.

"**Students! ARE YOU READY?**_**!**_" Chris boomed, through his pride and joy... His megaphone... The only thing more annoying than his acoustic voice...

"Aye aye, captain!" Maxine and Alex yelled, making their driving partners sigh and slap their foreheads in frustration.

"**Get set!**"

The drivers revved their engines.

"**GOOO!**" Chris shouted. Chef waved the checkered flag, signaling the start of the race. Now, in any normal race, a leader would've been determined by it's lightning quick start.

But, that's kinda hard when your vehicle is going 2mph...

The students all groaned, as they slowly headed to the first turn.

"You're kidding..." Kane gaped, as he noticed it would take at least five minutes to fully turn the corner... It's a good thing Chris ordered the short track... Because if he had ordered the long one, he'd be wanted dead by more than last seasons contestants...

* * *

Meh, the ending could've been better... But overall, I think this chapter is pretty cool! I hope you liked the recap, and theme song! Please review! Please? PLEASE! Omg, I just pulled an Alex... Oh, and if you think I'm being a little too obvious with the couples, please tell me, and I'll fix it! Next chapter will be faster, I go on summer vacation next week! Eeeeh! AND THAT MEANS FASTER UPDATES, 'CAUSE I AM TOTALLY SUCKING AT UPDATING RIGHT NOW AND I APOLOGIZE!


	7. Day 2 pt2: Warm, Melty, Cheesy Victory!

Hello Total Drama School viewers! This episode is brought to you in HD font where available, thanks to our sponsor **Chef Hatchet's Roadkill Café- "You kill it, we Grill it!"**

**

* * *

**

"Ugh!" Genelle hissed, honking slamming her foot on the gas pedal in an attempt to go faster. "What the heck is this! It's not going fast enough!"

"This, is a golf kart," Natalie pointed out, as Genelle went postal with road rage. "It has two speeds. Slow, and stop..."

"Aren't they supposed to go, like, FAST?"

"No idiot, that's only in cartoons. Pfffft. Not real life." Natalie scoffed. She pulled her iPod out of her pocket, and stuck both ear buds into her ears. She turned the music up to an annoying volume, and bobbed her head to the beat while Genelle glared daggers at her.

Genelle grit her teeth together, and tried to floor it even more.

Confession Cam:

Genelle: *scowling and gritting her teeth*

Back to Reality

"God...this is so freaking boring..." Kane sighed, tapping his forefingers on the steering wheel.

Edward yawned, while Booker continued to read. Kane knew the latter of them was definitely not worth trying to converse with, so he tried Edward. "So, Ed... Anyone you... Like?"

"Eh, not really." He said casually. "You?"

Kane looked ahead, and saw Roxy turn the corner a few metres ahead of them, and laughed when she cussed loudly as her vehicle started to stall. She whipped her head around, and met his eyes with hers. She slowly narrowed her eyes, and flipped him off causing him to wince. Roxy quickly glued her eyes back to the track.

"Dude?" Edward questioned, bringing Kane back to reality.

"Oh! ...Nah." He mused, gripping the steering wheel a little tighter than before.

Confession Cam:

Roxy: *scowls* If that little prick think he's going to distract me... *points at the camera accusingly* He's got another thing coming!

Back to Reality

"Seriously Ellen, I should be the driver!" Dan exclaimed. "I mean, I know this isn't exactly a race car, and is more suitable for chicks driving, and-"

Ellen kept her narrowed eyes on the track, tuning out his ranting. _Must...not...break assholes face...but __**really **__want to... He's worse than freaking KANE!_

"Ellen, look out!" Dan shouted, jerking the steering wheel towards himself, causing Ellen to slam her forehead against his chest. Their golf kart jerked to the right, and tipped over. Dan fell out of his side of the kart, with a thud, while Ellen landed on top of him. Ellen looked up, and met his eyes with her wide ones.

Dan smiled, and reality hit Ellen like a freight train.

"You!" Ellen spat. "This is ALL your fault!" She huffed, and quickly stood. She pouted and dusted herself off, while Dan raised his eyebrows.

"MY fault!" He exclaimed.

Ellen crossed her arms, and scoffed. She turned away, and narrowed her eyes. "You heard me."

"How is this MY fault!" Dan gaped. "Last time I checked, you were the one driving!"

"And thank goodness I was! Because of your...your... ROAD RAGE, you nearly got us killed!"

"If you weren't too busy _daydreaming,_ I wouldn't have had to steer us away from the wall you were about to drive us into!"

"If YOU hadn't have stalled, you could've told me, and I could've corrected our path, because we were going TWO FRICKIN' MILES PER HOUR!" Ellen seethed. She breathed heavily, and try to catch her breath.

"Wait a second...where is everybody?" Dan asked.

Ellen whipped her head in direction of the track, and noticed that the other students that were previously around her on the track, had vanished.

"They're probably way ahead, thanks to you." Ellen pouted. "After all, it is..."

Both their eyes widened, once realization dawned.

"A race!" They gasped. Dan quickly got to his feet, and rushed over to their tipped over golf kart. Using all the strength he could muster, Dan tried to lift up the kart.

"Hurry up, Dan!" Ellen squeaked. She clasped her hands together, and looked at Dan critically.

"Well excuse me, _sweet cheeks! _This kart is heavy!" Dan grunted.

"Uh... Hmm. Try lifting with your knees, not your back!"

"I'm TRYING that, lady! Maybe if _you_ tried _helping me, _we could fix the kart together!"

"B-but... I don't have any upper body strength!"

"Yeah, I _figured that._"

Ellen glared at him, and scoffed. She started to walk...or stomp, rather, away in the direction they came. Dan's eyes widened, upon her hasty exit.

"Wait, where are you going! Ellen? Ellen! UGH!" He fumed, dropping the kart abruptly. "You know what? Fine!" He started to stomp off in the same direction as Ellen, much to her chagrin. She spun around, glaring daggers at him, making him stop dead in his tracks.

"You _idiot! _We can't storm off in the _same direction!_" Ellen sneered, through clenched teeth.

"Well where the hell am _I _supposed to storm off to, then!"

"UGH! Just..don't follow me!" Ellen screamed, turning around and continuing to stomp down the track.

Dan glared after her, and crossed his arms childishly. "Fine. By. Me!"

Confession Cam:

Ellen: *glaring* Ugh! This is ALL his fault! If he wasn't annoying me to no end, I wouldn't have zoned out! And if I hadn't have zoned out, he wouldn't have grabbed the steering wheel like some kind of...barbarian! And if he hadn't done it so _roughly, _I wouldn't have landed on him! *blushes* ...It's not like I liked it. Psh...I didn't.

Dan: What the hell is that chicks problem! It was HER fault! She's the one who almost drove us into a freaking wall! *sighs frustrated* And she's pretty damn lucky I was there to break her fall. At her angle, she could've broken her nose, or wrist or somethin'. *smirks* And she SO totally liked it.

Back to Reality

"Ooh..." Chris remarked, as Ellen and Dan stormed off to- at different times, mind you- the school. He flashed his cheesy grin to the cameras. "It looks like Dan and Ellen are out of the race. Let's take a look at who's in the lead."

"Roxy and Steve seem to be in first place, but Kane, Edward, and Booker are close behind! Genelle and Natalie have boxed in Shawn and Skye, who have a solid grip on fourth place, as at least ten metres behind them is Alex and Zane with Maxine and Cole hot on their tail. Charlei tries to make a move on Inola and Destiny successfully passing them, getting seventh place, leaving Ariana and Wyatt in last, due to Ellen and Dan being disqualified."

Chris flashed one more toothy grin, before Chef barged into the screening room, startling him. "Chris! Can I get out of this stupid outfit now!" Chef barked.

Chris winced. "You know, you could've taken that off as soon as the race began... No matter, just do it now, before I loose my sight."

Chef narrowed his eyes, and muttered a few profanities under his breath, before leaving the screening room and slamming the door behind him.

Chris shrugged, and then his notorious sadistic grin lit up is features. He watched as the golf karts entered the next leg of the race. He eagerly grabbed the intercom, and turned it on.

"Students! You have reached the halfway point of the race!" Chris exclaimed, happily.

"Yeah, and it only took us forty-five minutes." Cole droned, with an eye roll.

"And here, is where things get heated up!" Chris chuckled, evilly. The contestants eyes widened. They knew that whenever Chris said 'heated up', he meant dangerous. And explosive.

"We have lined the the rest of the track with numerous death traps, land mines, and T-N-T! There are many dead ends, pitfalls, and dangerous traps, so _be careful... _Aw, who am I kidding, I wanna see some MAJOR action!" Chris announced.

The students gasped, as the calm track they previously were racing turned into a maze, filled with numerous twists and turns.

"Whoa..." Todd remarked, as Charlei made a sharp turn to avoid falling into a sudden ditch. "Hey Charlei, why-"

"Todd, shut. Up." Charlei growled, quickly dodging another ditch, trying to pass Cole and Maxine.

"But Charlei-"

"Shhh!

"But-"

"QUIET!"

Todd pouted and crossed his arms, while Charlei continued to maeuver down the track. After turning left, and dodging a land mine, Charlei and Todd came across a fork in the road.

"Uh... Right." Charlei murmured, turning the steering wheel in accordance to her decision.

"Uh, no, we're going left." Todd countered, leaning over and turning the steering wheel left, making their kart head towards the left track.

Charlei glared at Todd. "What the hell Todd, are you retarted, we're going right!" Charlei corrected their original course, while Todd narrowed his eyes, and jerked the steering wheel left again.

"No, we're going left!"

"Right!"

"Left!"

"Right!"

"Left!"

"Right!"

"LEFT!" Todd yelled, slamming the steering wheel to the left so hard, their kart had the same result as Ellen and Dan's.

"Ooh..." Chris commented, from the screening room. "It looks like Charlei and Todd are out of the race, evening out the playing field!"

"AHHHH!" Destiny screamed, making Inola cringe, as they went down a steep ramp.

"Yeehaw!" Wyatt cheered, as he started to gain ground on them. "Ariana, could you... Ariana?" Wyatt asked, while Ariana smiled kookily at him. He took a hand off the wheel, and waved it in front of Ariana's face, taking his attention away from the track.

Destiny, totally freaking out, and royally pissing off Inola, gasped as she saw Wyatt an Ariana gaining on them at an alarming rate. They were about to be rear ended!

"They're going to ram us! Quick! Honk the horn!" Destiny screeched.

"First of all, there is no horn! And second of all, we're in a golf kart! We're going two miles per hour!" Inola retorted, gripping the steering wheel tighter.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"Destiny! Seriously, SHUT UP! I can't concentrate! And that would be _really _nice in a situation like this!"

"AAAAHHH!" Destiny screamed, grabbing onto a shocked Inola for comfort. Their kart veered to the left, making them fall into a pitfall, taking them out of the race.

"Grr..." Inola growled.

"Wh-what? Where are we! I wanna get out of here! HEEEELP!" Destiny yelled.

Confession Cam:

Inola: *scowling, with twigs in her hair* Trust me, I _love _mother nature, but seriously... *grabs a strand of hair, and cringes* These, I could do without... *narrows eyes* Want to know what _else _I can do without? That scaredy cat Destiny. She was seriously annoying today. *winces* And knowing the challenges are only going to get worse and more life threatening... Is she really all that useful?

Back to Reality

Roxy quickly turned right, and her whole face lit up when she saw the finish line. But, that didn't last very long, when her whole kart jerked forward, causing her to slam her head against the steering wheel. She glared and rubbed her forehead, and stuck her head out the window. Her glare turned into a death glare, when she met Kane's cocky smirk. Kane stepped on the gas pedal, and rear ended her, making her squeal.

"Oh no you did NOT!" Roxy seethed, glaring at Kane again.

"Oh I did, sweetheart." He grinned back, quickly dodging a land mine. The track shook from the explosion, causing Roxy to loose her balance. She gasped, as she almost fell out of the kart. Steve, clearly not thinking, missed Roxy's belt, and grabbed her back pocket to pull her back in, making her yelp.

"Steve! What the f-"

"NO SWEARING!" Chris wailed, over the intercom.

"UGH!" Roxy exclaimed. She sent daggers at Steve. "What the hell was THAT!"

"You were falling out! I tried to grab your belt, but-"

"But nothing! Never, ever, grab a girls ass, unless you want to be-!"

"LOOK OUT!" Steve yelled, grabbing Roxy and wrapping his arms around her, as they drove over a land mine. The explosion sent them into a pit of dirt, catching Kane, Booker, and Edward as well, making sending them far off in another direction.

Steve and Roxy were blown out of their kart, and landed hard, with Roxy landing on top of Steve, him still holding onto her tightly. They coughed, as the dust started to die down. Roxy slowly opened her eyes, and saw that she was still in Steve's arms. She was about to tell him off, but her eyes widened when she realized the he had been burned from the explosion... That could've been her... He had protected her.

"Steve! Steve! Are you alright!" Roxy gasped. She carefully unwrapped his arms, to try and not cause him too much discomfort, and sat upright, looking down at him concerned.

He groaned, and tried to sit up.

"No, you lay down. Uh... You don't look so good. Are...are you okay?"

"Uh... Urgh, my arms..." Steve muttered.

Roxy bit her lip, and saw her purse a few metres away. She grinned, and stood up. "Uh... I'll be right back! Stay here, and don't. Move." She ordered, getting up, and running over to her purse.

"Yeah, because I was planning on running a marathon..."

Roxy ran back, and sat on her knees and opened her purse. "Let me see... What can we do to fix this..."

"Do you have any ointment, and gauze in there?"

"Ugh, no. What do I look like? A girl guide?" She scoffed. Roxy pawed through her purse. "Uh... Will a bandanna and some non-irritation moisturizer work?"

"It'll do."

"Okay." Roxy squirted some cream into her palm, and rubbed her hands together. She quickly looked to the right and back, and started to apply the cream on her arms.

"ROXY! NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR THIS!" Steve yelled.

"Sorry..." She winced, starting to gently rub him arms. She raised an eyebrow, when she felt some muscle, and smiled. "By the way, thanks for... You know, saving me."

"No problem. It was your awesome driving that got us that lead." He replied, smiling slightly.

Roxy's eyes widened. "Oh shi-"

"NO SWEARING!" Chris shouted, from the screening room.

"CHRIS! GET BENT!" Roxy sneered, before turning back to Steve. "Oh crap, what about the race? Who's leading? Has anyone won yet?"

* * *

"Woo! Man, this is SO fun!" Zane cheered, while Alex giggled maniacally and dodged pot holes, and explosions.

"Omigosh, I just had a _fun _idea! Let's go off that ramp that says 'Beware, pit of rare-but real, man-eating sharks below!"

"Woooo- wait, what!" Zane exclaimed, his eyes widening. Alex continued to laugh maniacally, as she drove them off the ramp.

"AAAAHHHHHH!"

"Wheeeee!" Alex grinned, as they sailed off the ramp, and across the pit. They landed successfully on the other side. Zane breathed heavily, while Alex steered them to the finish line.

"Coolio! We won! And more importantly, WE GET PIZZA! WHOO HOO!" Alex beamed.

Zane slowly opened one eye, then the other, and patted himself down. "I'm alive... I'm alive!" He yelled. He grabbed Alex, and shook her by the shoulders. "No amount of guitar picks will make me ever want to ride a car with you EVER AGAIN!"

"It's a golf kart!" Alex defended. She jumped out of the kart, and did a happy dance, while Zane, wide eyed, stumbled out of the kart. Chris approached them, with the slightly shaken and mangled competitors who were blown out of the race.

"Congratulations Alex and Zane! You have ensured victory, invincibility, _and _the reward for your team, **The Screaming Students!**" Chris declared, while the respective team cheered.

"Killer Preps, sucks to be you. I'll meet you in the auditorium for the elimination ceremony after you cast your votes. One of you is leaving tonight." Chris said, while the Killer Preps exchanged glances. They started to head into the school as Chris turned and grinned at the Screaming Students.

"Screaming Students, as today's winners, you guys can head to the mess hall for your pizza party! Enjoy..." Chris drawled, heading off to prepare for the Golden Star Students cheered, as they headed back to enjoy their warm, melty, cheesy victory.

* * *

"Mmm, oh... It's so good to taste _real _food after eating that slop for three days..." Ariana moaned, chewing on her slice of pizza.

"Oh, I know right?" Roxy agreed absent-mindedly. Today's victory was bitter-sweet for her. She was happy to be safe, and enjoy her pizza and the possibility that Genelle might be going home- she couldn't help but smirk at that thought, but she was also kinda worried. Because of her, Steve couldn't come to the party because his burns were getting treated in the nurses office. Roxy gagged on her pizza, when the image of Chef in a teeny-weeny nurses outfit appeared in her mind. Ugh, groddy.

"RoRo, you okay? You seem...kinda distant." Ariana remarked. She grabbed a napkin and wiped the sauce off the corners of her mouth.

"Me? Oh, I'm fine..." She replied. She eyed the half eaten pizza, and grabbed a few slices. "I'll be back in a bit." Roxy stood up.

"Okey dokey smokey!" Arian said, saluting her.

Roxy blinked. "Don't do that... Ever." She sighed, heading out.

Confession Cam:

Roxy: *sighs* I felt really bad. It was my fault Steve got burned. If I was paying attention to the road like I should have, I could've dodged the mine. *runs fingers through hair* Mind you, if Kane wasn't being such an ass, I wouldn't have gotten distracted and none of this would've happened... *sighs* Oh well. What's done is done.

Back to Reality

Ariana shrugged, and stood up as well. She looked around, and saw Maxine and Zane, chatting it up; _Good for him. _Alex was annoying Cole and Charlei; _Lol. Better them than me. _And Todd and Wyatt were eating, and laughing. _Oh... They are SO cute... I would flirt, but I need to wait. Roxy said to do it on her command... For the plan._

_

* * *

_

Roxy knocked lightly on the door, as it was open. She poked her head in, before she walked in smiling. Steve laid with bandages up his arms, and one around his forehead, asleep. She quietly left a couple slices of pizza wrapped in napkins so he could eat them later.

"Just in case you get hungry... I brought you some of our winners pizza. Chefs brown sludge wouldn't be all that appetizing, especially after...yeah. Get well." She whispered. Roxy smiled, and clutched his hand in hers tenderly for a few seconds, before she left him to rest in peace. But before she left, Roxy's smile couldn't help but grow when she saw the tiny smile appear on his lips.

* * *

The Killer Preps sat on the bleachers, while Chris walked up to the podium.

"Killer Preps, you have all cast your votes, and even I was quite surprised with the outcome. Whoever doesn't receive a star must immidiately return to the Hall of Humiliation and take a ride on the _Loser Bus._" Chris announced.

"Booker.

Skye.

Shawn.

Edward.

Natalie.

Genelle.

Kane."

Chris handed them their stars as they came up on the stage. Chris turned to the four- soon to be three, competitors in front of him.

"Four remain, but only three will be safe. Dan, Ellen, you two were disqualified from the competition after some careless mistakes..." Chris remarked. Dan shrugged, while Ellen glared at him.

"And Inola and Destiny, some bad teamwork took you out of the race, maybe costing your team the victory. Any comments?" Inola and Destiny shook their heads, while Ellen opened her mouth to say something.

"No comment." Dan replied, cutting off Ellen. She rolled her eyes, and turned to Chris.

"Well, you see Chris, _I _was paired up with a complete thug!" Ellen hissed, narrowing her eyes at Dan.

"No comment."

"And he's totally unmotivated."

"No _comment..._"

"And a rebelious poser!"

"I SAID NO COMMENT!"

"Enough! Inola, you're safe. Come get your star." Chris declared as Inola breathed out a sigh of relief, and went on stage.

"...Ellen."

She grinned ear to ear, and quickly made her way up to Chris, and grabbed her star. She unfoled the wrapper, and started to eat it, while Dan and Destiny exchanged nervous glances.

"Destiny. Dan. This is the final star of the evening...

...Dan. You're safe." Chris said, while he sighed in relief. Destiny's eyes widened, and she sat their shocked. Half of her teammates were utterly shocked as well, especially Natalie.

"Destiny, your time on Total Drama School has come to an end. Please report to the Hall of Humiliation. You're out." Chris said.

Destiny sniffled, and slowly trudged out of the auditorium.

* * *

"Buh bye Destiny! I'll miss you." Natalie said, waving goodbye to her friend, as she walked down the hall.

Destiny forced a smile, and faced her friend. "Me too. I'm glad I was your roommate. Good luck!" She called, as she approached the doors.

Destiny gave one last look back, before exiting the school for good.

Confession Cam:

Dan: *sighs in relief* Man that was a close one. I better start stepping up my game if I wanna win this thing. *narrows eyes and points at the camera* And believe me, I plan to.

Back to Reality

"So it's Destiny who bids farewell to Total Drama School tonight. Join us next time for more laughs, shocks, and of course, drama." Chris smirked, pacing in front of the school.

"Maybe more drama then usual. Who knows? Well, I do, but I ain't tellin'. Next time, on TOTAL! DRAMA! SCHOOL!" Chris declared, signing off.

* * *

**Now it's time, for a TOTAL DRAMA SCHOOL Exclusive!**

Short Bus Cam:

Destiny: *sniffles* I-I can't believe I'm going home...! I thought I had a real chance! But I guess not. Oh well, no use crying over spilled chances at winning an insane amount of cash and scholarships on a really watched reality show. *forces a smile* Go Natalie! I'm rooting for you! I hope you get far, and mabe even win! Oh, and be nice to Shawn. *smirks* I see a lil' somethin' between you two. *adjusts her glasses* I may be blind without my glasses, but with them, I can see- *her glasses fall and crack* AHH! I CAN'T SEE! *stares wide eyed, and gets up to look for them* Whoa! *falls over*

End

**Next time, on Total Drama School...**

"Video project! Video project! YEAH!" Maxine and Alex cheered in unison, before ending it with a high five.

**Our competitors release their creative sides...**

"Oh my geezers..." Alex gasped, walking into her room. She pointed accusingly at Charlei, who was dressed in zombie clothes, with zombie make up, and a lot of fake blood. "CHARLEI, YOU'RE BLEEDING!"

Charlei scowled behind her book, then rolled her eyes. "Really... I thought it was Crystal Light." She said sarcastically.

Alex blinked. "Really? Do you need mental help?"

"You think _I _need mental help_?_!" Charlei screamed.

"RAWR! RAWR!" Kane roared, as he destroyed a fake city set.

"Aaaah! Like, help me!" Genelle droned emotionlessly. "He's going to... LINE!"

"STEP! HE'S GOING TO STEP ON ME!" Booker fumed, behind the camera.

**Few, get along...**

"Romance..." Maxine remarked, reading off their rule list.

"Ooh, I know who's playing our romantic leads...!" Alex beamed, shoving Todd and Maxine together. They looked at each other, and Maxine blushed. Todd looked around, and saw Charlei scowling at him, and smirked. But was unaware of the daggers he got from Zane...

"Dudes! I SO call being the monster for our project!" Kane chirped, running over to the rack of props and costumes.

"Not even gonna argue with that logic." Booker smirked.

**Most, do NOT...**

"So, you are telling me, sir..that my half brother is really my cousins ex fiancée?" Skye gasped, in a fake British accent.

"No, madam... I'm telling you it's _me!_" Dan responded dramatically, in an Australian accent, making Skye gasp dramatically again.

"IDIOT! THAT ACCENT IS AUSTRALIAN!" Inola sneered, behind the camera. Dan rolled his eyes.

"Horror genre..." Charlei remarked.

"Looks like you'll be perfectly cast, eh Charlei?" Todd smirked.

"Go to hell Todd. And stay there."

**One thing for sure, is that there's going to be a heck of a lot of kissing going on...**

"Wow... No one's ever seen me for _me _before..." Maxine smiled. She closed her eyes, and leaned in to kiss someone.

Genelle grabbed Kane by the collar, and crashed her lips onto his, making Roxy gasp.

Skye leaned in, and pecked Edward on the cheek. She smiled and walked away, while he sat there slightly confused, unaware of the glare he got from Cole.

**Coming soon, on TOTAL, DRAMA, SCHOOL!**

**

* * *

**

Man this chapter was hard to write. I think this is one of my fave 'episodes', and I can NOT wait to write the next! I hope you know I'm gonna write the scripts myself, since I LOVE script writing, so please, be kind if they're kinda sucky. PLEASE REVIEW, AND SORRY IF YOUR OC WAS ELIMINATED! Review with what you liked please, and catch ya next time, on TOTAL, DRAMA, SCHOOL!

Votes:

Genelle: 1

Kane: 1

Inola: 2

Dan: 3

Destiny: 4

Eliminated: Bob, Destiny.

Still on TDS: Booker, Kane, Edward, Genelle, Ellen, Inola, Skye, Natalie, Shawn, Dan, Maxine, Steve, Ariana, Charlei, Cole, Alex, Roxy, Zane, Todd, and Wyatt


	8. The Sucky Author's Note

**Sigh, I know you guys probably want to skin me alive, but I have reasons for this author's sucky note.**

**1) I got a different computer and when I transferred the almost complete chapter/episode, it didn't transfer properly. **

**2) It would take even longer for me to rewrite the chapter than to wait until the old computer is set up in my brothers room, which will be very soon.**

**3) The chapter was 90% complete so rewriting it would be irrelevant. **

**Soooo... Please, understand that the chapter will be up soon! Don't worry, I'm not giving up on this! And hopefully I'll have it up before the end of the month, and another update soon. Then, I begin school and I'll be crazy busy so don't expect super fast updates (not like I'm fast at updating anyways.)**

**Thank you SOO much for understanding, I love you guys so much, you ROCK! **

**Peace out for now, and I'll be here if you have any questions, requests, or wanna talk about future epi-chapters (I am SO calling them that from now on! :D) or any "drama" like couples, love triangles, and shit like that, so don't hesitate to PM me. I'll get back to you quickly!**

**(PS. PLEASE do not review on this because when the chapter is out, I wanna see your reviews! :D And apparently, you're not allowed to review twice in one chapter. Bull. Crap. Soo... PM me if you understand, or wanna talk ;)  
**

**Sincerely, Alexex!**


	9. Day 3: Total Drama Action, AND CUT!

Finally, I was able to retrieve the file! Yaaay! So sorry for the wait, and to prove my gratitude to you loyal readers… I'll make this chapter the ENTIRE episode. No first and second half. So basically, a two-for-one offer! Here you go, and PLEASE review!

* * *

**Last time on Total Drama School...**

"**Students! This is your 4 a.m. wake up call!**" Chris announced. The students trudged into the hallway groggily, while Chris grinned smugly, happy with the contestants misery.

"Uh... Man, this is totally screwing up my body clock."

"I don't even get up this early for figure skating!"

"Chris is seriously waking us up this early? I thought I was dreaming."

"If the sun isn't up, neither am I!" Genelle hissed, hastily putting on her eye covers. She stomped off, despite the quick warnings Skye gave her, and ran into the wall, falling down. "Ow!"

**The contestants raced for a reward, and to avoid elimination... **

"Shawty driver!" Kane called, dashing to the closest golf kart. Booker and Edward snapped their fingers, disappointed.

"**Students! ARE YOU READY?**_**!**_" Chris boomed.

"Aye aye, captain!" Maxine and Alex yelled.

**Kane got totally owned by Roxy...**

"Pffft, _you're _driving?" Roxy scoffed. "You might as well order 4 boxes of pizza for our team now."

"You think you can do any better, sweetheart?" Kane challenged.

"Having a daddy who drives for NASCAR can do _wonders _for your driver's ed mark..."

"W-who's your dad?"

"Jimmie Johnson."

All the guys gasped, and some of them 'Oohed'.

"Y-your DAD is Jimmie Johnson?" Kane sputtered.

"That's daddy...!" Roxy cooed, putting her hands on her chest.

**Repeatedly.**

Kane looked ahead, and saw Roxy turn the corner a few metres ahead of them, and laughed when she cussed loudly as her vehicle started to stall. She whipped her head around, and met his eyes with hers. She slowly narrowed her eyes, and flipped him off causing him to wince. Roxy quickly glued her eyes back to the track.

**Dan and Ellen got on each others nerves...**

"You! This is ALL your fault!" Ellen yelled.

"MY fault!" He exclaimed.

"You heard me."

"How is this MY fault! Last time I checked, you were the one driving!"

"And thank goodness I was! Because of your...your... ROAD RAGE, you nearly got us killed!"

"If you weren't too busy _daydreaming,_ I wouldn't have had to steer us away from the wall you were about to drive us into!"

"If YOU hadn't have stalled, you could've told me, and I could've corrected our path, because we were going TWO FRICKIN' MILES PER HOUR!"

**A lot.**

"You _idiot! _We can't storm off in the _same direction!_"

"Well where the hell am _I _supposed to storm off to, then!"

"UGH! Just..don't follow me!"

"Fine. By. Me!"

**And so did Inola and Destiny...**

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"Destiny! Seriously, SHUT UP! I can't concentrate! And that would be _really _nice in a situation like this!"

"AAAAHHH!" Destiny screamed, grabbing onto a shocked Inola for comfort. Their kart veered to the left, making them fall into a pitfall, taking them out of the race.

"Grr..." Inola growled.

"Wh-what? Where are we! I wanna get out of here! HEEEELP!" Destiny yelled.

**Roxy and Steve exploded. Literally, they ACTUALLY exploded!**

"LOOK OUT!" Steve yelled, grabbing Roxy and wrapping his arms around her, as they drove over a land mine. The explosion sent them into a pit of dirt, catching Kane, Booker, and Edward as well, making sending them far off in another direction.

Steve and Roxy were blown out of their kart, and landed hard, with Roxy landing on top of Steve, him still holding onto her tightly. They coughed, as the dust started to die down. Roxy slowly opened her eyes, and saw that she was still in Steve's arms. She was about to tell him off, but her eyes widened when she realized the he had been burned from the explosion.

"Steve! Steve! Are you alright!" Roxy gasped.

**Despite the accident, the Screaming Students were still victorious, thanks to Alex and Zane!**

"Woo! Man, this is SO fun!" Zane cheered, while Alex giggled maniacally and dodged potholes, and explosions.

"Omigosh, I just had a _fun _idea! Let's go off that ramp that says 'Beware, pit of rare-but real, man-eating sharks below!"

"Woooo- wait, what!" Zane exclaimed, his eyes widening. Alex continued to laugh maniacally, as she drove them off the ramp.

"AAAAHHHHHH!"

"Wheeeee!" Alex grinned, as they sailed off the ramp, and across the pit. They landed successfully on the other side. Zane breathed heavily, while Alex steered them to the finish line.

"Coolio! We won! And more importantly, WE GET PIZZA! WHOO HOO!" Alex beamed.

**So the Killer Preps sent Destiny packing...**

"...Dan. You're safe." Chris said. Destiny's eyes widened, and she sat their shocked. "Destiny, your time on Total Drama School has come to an end. Please report to the Hall of Humiliation. You're out." Chris said.

Destiny sniffled, and slowly trudged out of the auditorium.

"Buh bye Destiny! I'll miss you." Natalie said, waving goodbye to her friend, as she walked down the hall.

"Me too. I'm glad I was your roommate. Good luck!" She called, as she approached the doors.

**And tonight, someone else will be sent packing too. Who will it be? Coming up next, on TOTAL! DRAMA! SCHOOL!**

Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine. (The gates to the school open, with Chris grinning sadistically)  
You guys are on my mind. (Roxy raises an eyebrow, and waves a hand in front of the spaced out Ariana, before glaring at Genelle who was strutting past)  
You asked me what I wanted to be. (Genelle smirks, and walks into the school past Natalie and Destiny dancing)  
And I think the answer is plain to see. (Natalie trips and falls, but is caught by Shawn who is smiling.)  
I wanna be, Famous! (Destiny swoons at the sight)

I wanna live, close to the sun. (Inola smiles, meditating on top of the school)  
Well pack your bags, cause I've already won. (Dan gives her a wet willy, and chuckles when she gasps and falls off the roof.)  
Everything to prove. (Ellen walks past reading, about to walk off the roof.)  
Nothing in my way. (Dan gasps, and he quickly grabs Ellen by the waist so she doesn't fall)  
I'll get there some day. (Ellen struggles, then stares into Dan's eyes and her face blanks)  
'Cause I wanna be, Famous! (Cole paints a picture of Skye, but quickly hides it behind his back, smiling nervously, when she walks past giggling with Edward. He scowls)

Na, na, na na na na! (Wyatt and Bob laugh, then duck when Charlei's shoe comes flying towards them)  
Na na na na na na! (Charlei glares at the smirking Todd, then eyes him suspiciously when he offers her a boquet of flowers)  
Na na na na na na na! (Charlei grabs them, and scowls after they squirt her with water making her make up run while Todd laughs hysterically)

I wanna be! I wanna be! (Kane leans against the wall of the school, raising an eyebrow at Steve who is banging his head against the wall. Repeatedly.)  
I wanna be famous! (Steve stops, then jerks a thumb behind him. Kane looks, and the camera moves to Alex and Maxine, hanging upside down off of a willow tree in the courtyard)  
I wanna be! (Alex smiles, and the camera zooms out, showing her holding up a petrified Booker trapeze style, and Maxine snickering.)  
I wanna be! (Maxine gasps and falls, into Zane's arms, and he catches her bridal style.)  
I wanna be famous! (They smile sweetly at each other, and start to lean in to kiss.)

(Alex drops Booker, and he lands on Zane and Maxine, ruining the moment.) *whistles the tune 'I Wanna Be Famous'* (The camera zooms out, showing the annoyed looks on Maxine and Zane's faces, and the other Students in a circle around them whistling the theme.)

**Total Drama School!**

**

* * *

**

Morning came at the creepy old school the contestants were forced to live in, and they slowly started to head to the cafeteria for another gut wrenching meal that Chef called breakfast. Especially this mornings meal...

Eggs and rock hard scones that when you take a bite, make your teeth break. Fast.

With numerous failed attempts at chewing the rocks/scones, many gave up.

Confession Cam:

Genelle: *pouting* I wish that Chef would get cooking lessons from my fam's personal chef Paulina. *sighs* At least _her _scones weren't ROCKS!

Back to Reality

The Screaming Student's breakfast was more upbeat, due to still being on a slight high from winning last time, and those who were already in the cafeteria were conversing.

Ariana trudged into the room with bags under her eyes, and yawned. She stopped in her tracks, and her face lightened up once she saw an empty seat in between Wyatt, AND Todd!

Confession Cam:

Ariana: *only her eyes can be seen over her Star Stalker magazine* My horoscope like, _totally _predicted that luck in the world of romance would be with me today! *lowers magazine and her smile fades* Too bad it isn't my sign... *smiles* Oh well!

Back to Reality

Ariana dashed over to the empty spot, and sat down. She held in a girlish squeal, and started to silently try and eat her breakfast, stealing the occasional glance at Wyatt or Todd. When she accidentally locked gazes with Todd, her eyes widened and she blushed. She giggled as he continued to stare at her awkwardly, and popped a bubble in her gum.

"Wait a sec, how are you eating and chewing gum at the same time?" He questioned.

"I'm like a master with like my tongue because I talk a lot." Ariana replied, flipping her hair.

"Not...really."

"Oh, well not here of course." She snorted, making Todd wince. "I would just end up blabbing on and on and on and on and on and... You get the like, deal. I'd end up talking so much I'd like, look like such a total ditz! But I'm totally really smart and stuff! On my class year-end trip to Washington D.C. I knew a lot of the monuments... When we got to the Lincoln memorial, I just couldn't figure out who the guy sitting in the chair was..."

"...Yeah... Well, I'm just gonna..sit with my good friend Cole!" Todd smiled nervously, and dashed over to the lone male student picking at his meal.

Ariana pouted and sighed, before looking over to Wyatt. A small smile spread across her lips, and she twirled a few strands around her fingers and giggled when he tipped his cowboy hat at her.

"Man..." Alex yawned, entering the cafeteria beside Maxine. "I slept like a ninja!"

"That's awesome!" Maxine replied, wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"Yeah, and you snored like a chainsaw." Charlei stated, shoving her way in between the two of them, causing them to scowl.

Confession Cam

Alex: *scowling* Charlei thinks she's all that, and SO cool. Psh. *mocks* Oh I read, I'm so smart. I have such idiot roommates woe is me. *rolls eyes* Me and Max aren't idiots. We're simply smart in a stupid way!

Back to Reality

Maxine rolled her eyes, then yawned. Her eyes met Zane's as he smiled at her. He waved, and glanced at the empty seat beside him. Maxine smiled, and blushed a little before walking over to him.

Confession Cam:

Zane: *smiling* I'm glad we won the challenge, and me and Maxine got to talk over some pizza. *smiles wider, and sighs* I mean she's kind and sweet and beautiful... *blushes at what he said* ...I-I meant as a person!

Maxine: *sighs dreamily and clasps hands* Zane is so sweet. Hanging out with him was so fun, and we share _so _much in common. *checks off fingers* I mean we're both inclined musically, we can both play the sax... *sighs happily* I didn't even blurt out anything random which happens A LOT when I get nervous but surprisingly I wasn't then... *gulps* B...but now I guess I'm thinking about it making me nervous... Oh no... *smiles nervously*

Back to Reality

Maxine sat down, and tried to bite down on her scone. Her eyes widened and she yelped in pain, after biting down.

"Ow..." She whimpered, pulling the scone out of her mouth, and cringed when she started to taste the blood pooling in her mouth.

"Maxine, are you alright?" Zane asked.

She kept her mouth shut, and flashed him a small smile. She removed her hand from her mouth, and cast her gaze downwards and saw a bit of blood on her hand.

"Dang, you're bleeding. Here, take my napkin." He said, handing it to her.

"Th...thank... Erm, my cup size is a C!" Maxine blurted out, before clamping both hands across her mouth. Zane raised an eyebrow while she chuckled nervously.

"What's so weird about that? Mines a C too!" Alex added, draping an arm around both of them. "At least we both have more boobs than Charlei."

"I HEARD THAT!" She called.

"I reeeaaally don't need to be hearing this..." Zane mumbled.

"It's because you're-!" Alex accused, before being cut off.

"NO!" Zane defended, while Maxine buried her head in her hands totally embarrassed.

Confession Cam:

Maxine: *slaps forehead*

Back to Reality

Todd got up and threw out the remainder of his...meal, and smirked to himself when he saw Charlei scowling and picking at her food alone.

"You know, it's not polite to play with your food." He joked, sitting across from her.

Charlei narrowed her eyes, and contorted her face to disgust. "Ewe. Please put your face somewhere where I _don't_ have to look at it." She hissed.

"Morning Students!" Chris greeted, his arms full of papers. His smile widened when he was greeted back with groans. "Today's challenge will be..."

"Stupid." Steve growled, slowly making his way into the room. He took an empty seat, glaring at every one who sent him a look of pity.

"NO..." Chris countered, pouting. He tapped his chin in thought. "And I thought someone was missing... By the way," he added, turning to the cameraman in front of him and plastering a large grin across his face.

"Total Drama Inc. is not responsible for any near death experiences during challenges and/or leisure time. The contracts you signed clearly state on page 463 paragraph 8 subsection D and I quote, 'My health and well-being while on this television broadcast has hereby been relinquished from my legal guardian(s) and is in the hands of Chris McLean on and off camera'." He noted, before his forced grin became a look of annoyance.

"We good?" Chris questioned irritated. The cameraman moved the camera up and down in a yes motion. Chris smiled. "Cool. As I was SAYING before being rudely interrupted-"

"CHRIS!" Alex yelled, interrupting Chris again.

He groaned, and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yes Alex?"

She smiled, and waved frantically at him. "HI!"

Chris scowled, and sighed. "Anyways, today's challenge is... A video project!"

"Video project! Video project! YEAH!" Maxine and Alex cheered in unison, before ending it with a high-five.

"Yay. My face is totally meant for media." Genelle boasted, while applying foundation to her nose.

"Yeah, as the before image for Proactive." Roxy smirked. Genelle sent her daggers, and growled.

"Your teams will be split into two groups of five, and in each group one person will be in charge of equipment, editing, and directing your 'movie'. I will judge each film, and the team with the higher rating wins invincibility while the losers send someone home _tonight. _Here are your groups." Chris announced.

"Screaming Students. Alex, you will be directing group one, which will consist of Maxine, Todd, Ariana, Cole, and herself." He explained, tossing Maxine a script. Their group walked over to a separate table, and sat down.

"Romance..." Maxine remarked, reading off the top of the script.

"Ooh, I know who's playing our romantic leads...!" Alex beamed, shoving Todd and Maxine together. They looked at each other, and Maxine blushed. Todd looked around, and saw Charlei scowling at him, and smirked. But was unaware of the daggers he got from Zane.

"Steve, since you're probably still a little sore from the, heh, accident, you will direct your group with Roxy, Wyatt, Charlei, and Zane." Chris said, tossing Charlei their script while her group walked over to her table.

"Horror genre..." She noted.

"Looks like you'll be perfectly cast, eh Charlei?" Todd smirked.

"Go to hell Todd. And stay there."

"Ooh, tension... I love it!" Chris drawled. "Anyways, Killer Preps; your first group will be Kane, Edward, Genelle, and Ellen, with Booker directing."

He tossed Booker a script, and he immediately started looking through it.

Confession Cam:

Booker: *grinning* Being a great leader and having the position of director for this challenge will definitely ensure our victory. *snorts* I mean, come on. Look at who's directing for the other team. An injured smart allec, and a cute mentally unbalanced girl. *blushes slightly* I mean, not cute! Not cute!

Back to Reality

"And finally, Killer Preps, your second group is Inola, Skye, Dan, Shawn, and Natalie. Inola, will be directing." Chris said, throwing a script to her.

"Now that you've been split into groups, follow me to the drama department where you can find any costumes, props, and equipment to help guarantee your victory," Chris declared, walking out of the cafeteria with the contestants at tow.

* * *

Chris walked down the dimly lit hallway, old fluorescent lights flickering overhead. He stopped in front of a semi-rotted door with the words **DR MA DE AR ME T **painted across it in faded letters. Chris pulled out a set of keys, and unlocked the door and opened it, revealing a large room with four separate 'studios', which consisted with old camera equipment, broken down green screens, an editing station with microphone if narration is needed for their plots, and boom mics.

In the middle of the room, was a huge rack of costumes, and next to that, was a large cracked full-length mirror, with a crate in front of it, and a maid cart stocked with make up and hair supplies, implying that that would be the make up centre.

"Okay! Alex; you and your group will be in studio one. Steve, you'll be in studio two, Booker, studio three, and Inola, studio four. You will have four hours to film and edit your project, and publish it to a disc, before it's judging time! Also, if you finish early, feel free to relax before we meet in the auditorium for viewing!" Chris announced. He glanced down at his watch, then turned towards the classmates.

"Your four hours starts… Now!" He exclaimed, while the groups started to disperse, some walking faster than others towards their studios.

* * *

"**OKAY GUYS, THIS IS HOW IT'S GOING TO WORK!**" Alex commanded, using a megaphone to project her already screaming voice, making the fellow members of her group wince after each word.

"GAHHH!" Ariana cried, blocking her ears with her hands. She chewed her gum a few times, before continuing. "My beautiful ears!"

"Great…" Cole mumbled, picking imaginary lint out of his right ear with his pinky. "As if her acoustic voice wasn't _already _loud enough."

Alex grinned, and pulled the megaphone away from her mouth, while Todd and Maxine tried to regain hearing ability in their left ears. "First- okay, I totally learned this at drama camp last summer. We need to do a read aloud of the script, then we start blocking scenes, then we take away scripts and go from memory, and then we add make up and costumes, THEN we film, got it?" Alex instructed. Her group nodded in agreement, and they opened up their scripts.

"I guess I'm Alyssa…" Maxine murmured, as she read about the importance of her character.

"That means I'm Carla. Heeey! Aww, I only get ten lines? That sucks!" Ariana protested, throwing her script to the ground and crossing her arms childishly.

Confession Cam:

Ariana: *huffs and crosses arms* Ugh! Soooo not fair that little miss random gets to be Todd's romantic lead! It should be ME! I'm sooo much cuter than her anyways!

Back to Reality

"I'm Julian, I guess." Todd shrugged, only making Ariana's scowl deepen.

"Victor. Ugh, I'm the kooky best friend and sidekick? This is bull." Cole scoffed, before tossing his script on a nearby empty table, and sitting on a chair. He leaned back and placed his arms behind his neck lazily, and closed his eyes.

Alex scowled at Ariana and Cole's behavior, and walked over to where they were sitting. She held up her megaphone, and blasted the bullhorn making Cole and Ariana jump and fall out of their seats, and making herself scream out of alarm and fall to the floor, because she was holding it backwards.

After lying on the floor startled for a few moments, Alex hopped back up as if nothing had happened. She dusted herself off, and cleared her throat. Alex pointed an accusing finger at where Cole and Ariana had fallen, and narrowed her eyes.

"You two are NOT costing us the challenge, and a possible reward! Hopefully it's pizza… But still!" She shouted. Alex held up the megaphone correctly, and continued. "**SO GET UP OFF YOUR FRICKING HIGH HORSES AND GET TO WORK!**"

Cole and Ariana shared a nervous glance, before gulping and getting back up and grabbing their scripts. The group pulled some chairs in a circle, before starting to rehearse their lines.

* * *

"Okay…we need tons of fake blood and zombie make up for Charlei and Zane." Steve remarked, while Charlei and Zane sat back to back on the single 'chair' in the make up section of the prop area.

Roxy chewed the inside of her cheek as she examined what she had to work with. She walked over to the costume rack and pulled out a cheap looking white dress, and hung it over some storage boxes. She grabbed a bottle of fake blood, and splattered the dress with it. After she finished, she made sure to drip more around the neckline where she was going to add a wound on Charlei's neck.

While Roxy crossed the room back towards the costume rack, and browsed through something for Zane, Wyatt started to apply grey Halloween make up to Zane's face.

"You sure are handy with this stuff," remarked Zane, as he kept his eyes closed on Wyatt's order.

Wyatt shrugged, and continued to apply the foundation to his face as a base. "Eh, Halloween's really big back where I live, and I do my lil' bros costume every year for the school costume contest." He replied nonchalantly. Wyatt finished off Zane's base, and walked over to Charlei and started to do hers.

"Okay… Finished." Roxy declared, emptying the last of the tube of fake blood she was using onto the torso of Zane's costume. She smiled lightly as she pushed up her sleeves and admired her gruesome work. She placed a rubber axe covered in fake blood next to Zane's costume, and a fake dagger on Charlei's dress.

Roxy then walked over to where Wyatt was finishing off Charlei's base, and grabbed some face paint, fake blood, and mascara. She placed them on a nearby table, quickly reapplied mascara to her long lashes.

"A-ahem…" Steve said, carefully crossing his arms to avoid his burns, and sending a look to Roxy.

Roxy froze, and dropped the mascara brush, then turned around and sent him a sheepish smile. "Sorry… Force of habit! God!" She replied, before grabbing the face paint and shoving her way past Steve and touching up Zane's make up and making him look more zombie like.

After Roxy and Wyatt had finished, they stood back, along with Steve, and admired their work. Zane and Charlei stood up, and Wyatt nodded in approval while Roxy smiled.

"We are SO going to win this!" Steve smirked.

"Yeah teamwork!" Wyatt and Roxy cheered. They chuckled and shared a high-five.

Confession Cam:

Steve: *smiling slightly* Wow, I can't believe how well our group is working together. *shrugs and chuckles lightly* Who'd of thought?

Back to Reality

"I guess Zane and I will get into our costumes, then work on Roxy and Wyatt's make up at stuff." Charlei said, sending a glace to each of them.

"Alright." All three of them replied in unison. Zane and Charlei grabbed their gear and headed off to somewhere where they could change, and Wyatt and Roxy started to look for outfits for their respective characters.

"Wait, Charlei, Zane!" Roxy called. Zane and Charlei stopped in the doorway, and turned towards her. "When you're changed, comeback so I can touch up your make up and do your hair before we film, okay?"

"Okay." Zane replied, while Charlei nodded. They headed out once more, while Steve went back to their studio to set up some sets.

* * *

"Okay guys, listen up!" Booker ordered, grabbing a nearby crate and standing on top of it.

Genelle looked up from filing her nails, Ellen looked up from her book, Kane looked up from drawing random symbols on the floor with a sharpie, and Edward looked up from his laptop. They all gave Booker their attention.

"Since I'm the director, _I'll _be calling the shots." He declared, earning a salute from Edward, a nod from Ellen, an eye roll from Genelle, and a 'Sure' from Kane.

Confession Cam:

Booker: *smiles* Man does it feel good to be the boss… As long as everything goes well, and everyone listens to me, we won't end up at the Star Ceremony again this time.

Back to Reality

"Let's head down to the prop room before all the good props are taken." Kane suggested.

"Good idea, Kane." Edward agreed. He placed his laptop in his laptop case, and placed it on an empty table. He stood up, as well as Genelle.

"Never thought I'd hear _that _sentence in my lifetime." Ellen muttered, before shutting her book and standing up. Kane scowled, then rolled his eyes at her as Booker's group headed towards the prop room.

* * *

"Ohhh it looks like someone was _massacred_ in here!" Kane gasped, smiling as the group entered the prop room. Blood was all over one of the walls, and the ground had blood on it as well.

Genelle scoffed and flipped her hair. "Hopefully it was Roxy." She muttered, earning an eye roll from Booker.

Confession Cam:

Genelle: *smiles slightly* Okay, some of you may think I'm a little…harsh? *narrows eyes and crosses arms* But come on, do you see the way she treats me? You'd want her dead if YOU were me too!

Back to Reality

"Come on people, focus!" Booker said, crossing the room to the costume rack.

"Well we would, if we knew what movie genre thing we were doing." Ellen responded sourly.

"Our genre is… The Monster Movie."

"Lame." Genelle said dryly, rolling her eyes.

"Dudes! I SO call being the monster for our project!" Kane chirped, running over to the rack of props and costumes.

"Not even gonna argue with that logic." Booker smirked.

"But only… if I get to crush Ellen." He added, glaring at the soft speaking platinum blonde.

"Ass." She mumbled, crossing her arms and turning away.

"Bitch." He retorted, making her growl and draw her arm back to whack him in the head.

"Come on guys, let's not fight." Edward reasoned, holding up his hands calmingly.

"STAY OUT OF IT!" Ellen and Kane shouted simultaneously, glaring as Edward jumped almost out of his socks.

Confession Cam:

Ellen: *glaring* Oh how I absolutely _detest _that moronic brute!

Kane: *scowling* Ellen is seriously as annoying as hell. *crosses arms* I'm gonna vote her off, next chance I get.

Edward: *rubs back of beck awkwardly and smiles sheepishly at the camera* Sheesh… You try to help someone, and they yell in your face! *thinks* I wonder how Skye's doing…

Back to Reality

Skye blew her bangs out her eyes for the seventeenth time and pulled on the hem of the uncomfortable jacket she was being forced to wear. The pile of make up and hat on top of her head holding up most of her hair was making her very hot. The rest of her was curled in a sophisticated manner. Her feet ached from the pumps she was required to wear to play her character, and the pantyhose were ridding up. Skye groaned, waiting for her turn to come on camera.

Once she got the signal from Inola, Skye let out a breath and placed a vivid smile across her face, and briskly walked in front of the green screen towards Dan.

She slowly narrowed her eyes as Inola zoomed in on her face. "Mr. Newman." Skye acknowledged, in a posh accent, while Dan lifted his gaze off the fake newspaper he was staring at.

"Ms. Pinker…flammen…jingleheimerschmit." Dan replied, though it came out more like a question.

Inola frowned and stopped recording. "CUT!" She shouted. Shawn relaxed and lowered the boom mic, and Natalie rolled her eyes and pulled at the short skirt, she was forced to wear, courtesy of Shawn.

**EARLIER…**

"Do I really have to wear this jacket, it doesn't fit properly!" Skye whined, while Inola buttoned up her blazer.

"Sorry Skye, but it just makes you look more… I dunno, professional." Inola responded. She buttoned up the last button. She adjusted Skye's ascot, and popped her collar and smiled. "There. Perfect."

"I feel stupid…" Dan pouted. He tried to tie the bright purple tie he had to wear, and grimaced when he caught sight of himself in the mirror. The pants he was wearing were two sizes too big, and he constantly had to hike them up. The dress shirt he was wearing was pink of all colours, and way too big as well. His grimace grew when he caught sight of his hair… It was jelled back and parted to the left, and made him look even more ridiculous.

"Don't you mean you _ARE_ stupid?" Inola snickered, walking behind him, and appearing in the mirror.

"Yeah yeah whatever." He scowled. Dan grunted as he tried to do up his tie, and Inola chuckled at his attempts.

"Here, let me." She offered, walking in front of him. Inola started to do up Dan's tie, while he stared down at her. They both stayed silent, the only sounds being her fingers gently gliding against the cotton of Dan's shirt, and the faulty air-conditioning Chris had Chef install to save a few extra bucks.

"UGH!" Natalie scoffed, eyes wide, as Shawn held up a belt…I mean, skirt, for her to wear. She glared at him as if to ask if he had the audacity to ask her to wear something like that. "There is _NO WAY _in hell, heaven, or earth that I am wearing THAT thing!" She spat, crossing her arms defiantly.

"Come on, Nat! It'll uhm, fit your character!" Shawn replied nervously, while the music-obsessed girl in front of him glared even more.

"…Fine." Natalie growled, snatching the skirt from his grasp. "But you better not get some kind of sexual thrill out of this!" She warned, before storming off to the change room, which happened to be just a rectangular room with curtains for walls.

"I make no promises…" He muttered, smiling to himself.

**BACK TO THE PRESENT…**

"Okay, Dan, Skye's name is Georgina Pinkerflammennoodlestein! Get it right!" Inola exclaimed. "Everyone back to your first positions!"

* * *

"OFFICE LOVERS- TAKE TWO!" Inola called, before signaling Skye to go to her mark.

Skye walked over to Dan, and he lowered his newspaper and stared at her with serious eyes.

"Mr. Newman." She said, in her fake British accent.

"Ms. Pinkerflammennoodlestein. It's been _way_ too long." Dan replied, narrowing his eyes.

"Has it?" She questioned, turning away dramatically. She stared into the camera before turning back to Dan and advancing towards his desk and slamming both hands on his desk. "Or have you just wiped your hands clean of our meetings, like with my very own cousin!" She accused.

"…I have no clue what you are talking about, Georgina."

"Rubbish!" Skye shouted, leaning dangerously close to him. She feigned sadness and anguish, and forced out a choked sob. "Why, Damien… WHY?" She cried.

"Because, Georgina. I'm-" Dan said, before getting interrupted by the boom mic hitting him upside the head. "-HEY!" Dan shouted, before grumbling and rubbing his head.

Shawn winced, and lifted up the boom mic. "Sorry! My bad!"

"Ugh, CUT!" Inola groaned. She stopped recording, before massaging her temples out of frustration.

* * *

Booker sighed as he finished putting on the final touches of the miniature city set. He did pretty darn good if he did say so himself.

He turned around, and was met by the scowls of Ellen, Edward, and Genelle in their costumes.

"What?" He asked, before picking up the camera.

"Why am I dressed like a baby!" Edward yelled, obviously not digging the bonnet and diaper he was forced to wear.

"Yeah, and why do I have to wear these tacky glasses! And ugh, this fat suit?" Genelle spat, crossing her arms, not liking how she had to play Edwards mother.

"You're wearing a fat suit?" Roxy gasped, faking shock as she picked up Zane's axe to bring to their studio. "Could have fooled me." She smirked.

Genelle growled and sent daggers at her Screaming Student counterpart. Genelle smiled bitterly at her. "At least I still look skinnier than you in this thing."

Roxy growled, before storming back down the corridor towards her group's studio with Zane's axe, forcing herself NOT to attack Genelle with it.

Confession Cam:

Roxy: *glares and inhales and exhales* Don't kill Genelle with the axe… Don't kill Genelle with the axe…

Back to Reality

Genelle smirked to herself, before Booker ushered her, Ellen, and Edward to their positions.

"Aaaaand… Action!" Booker declared.

"RAWR! I'M A MONSTER, AND I'M GONNA EAT YOU! RRRRROOOOOAAAAAR!" Kane bellowed, stomping around the set in his monster costume, which really was just a bunch of leftover cloth sewed into something that resembled a spider.

"CUT." Booker sighed, before ending the recording. "Kane, you're supposed to be a monster, not a talking dinosaur."

"But dinosaurs are awesome!" Kane pouted, moving his hands like T-rex paws.

"Not in this film they are, now stick to roaring and making noises, okay?"

"I think Kane does that enough already even when he's NOT dressed up like an arachnid." Ellen muttered, grinning at the metal-head.

"Shut up, Ellen!" Kane spat, glaring at her.

"Everyone back to first positions!" Booker instructed.

"RAWR! RAWR!" Kane roared, as he destroyed the fake city set.

"Aaaah! Like, help me!" Genelle droned emotionlessly. "He's going to... LINE!"

"STEP! HE'S GOING TO STEP ON ME!" Booker fumed, behind the camera for the eleventh time. Booker put down the camera and stomped over to Genelle, and glared down at her. "WHY CAN'T YOU REMEMBER THAT ONE STUPID LINE, YOU DITZ! STEP! **STEP!**" Booker shouted in her face, while Genelle cringed at his outburst.

Kane, Ellen, and Edward stared at him dumbfounded while he breathed heavily.

"Now…everyone back to first positions." He stated calmly. Everyone nodded and did what that they were told.

Confession Cam:

Kane: *wide eyed* Whoa… Who know Booker had it in him?

Genelle: *wide eyed* Wow, uhm… That was… *forces scowl, and glares* Moderately impressive, but… Booker's going down for that! Hmph!

Booker: *bites lip* Okay, well… Uhm, I guess yelling at Genelle was a _little _unconventional but… *sighs frustrated* She is so goddamn annoying, and it felt SO good to yell at her. *smirks*

Back to Reality

Booker was about to signal the start of their twelfth take, until Chris' voice blasted out of the intercom.

"**Students; you have now reached the half way point of this assignment. In two hours we will be viewing what you came up with. Also, let me be the first to warn you. If you do NOT hand in a project, it will be an automatic ZERO. Meaning… An automatic loss for your team. So, if I were you, I'd hustle. That is all.**" Chris announced, before shutting off the intercom and snickering to himself.

"Crap! We need to hurry, guys! Now quick, back to first positions." Booker said, grabbing the camera and starting to film.

* * *

"AAAAAHHHHH, OH GOD, IT HURTS!" Roxy screamed, while Zane and Charlei pretended to eat her flesh and suck her brain out of her ears. Zane and Charlei moaned like zombies, while she screamed and kicked.

Roxy weakly looked over to the dead Wyatt, before screaming and flailing to no avail. Her attempts to get away became less powerful, and Roxy stopped altogether.

Charlei pulled away and stared dully at the camera, like she usually did, and burped.

"And…cut! That's a wrap! Nice going guys!" Steve grinned, ending the take.

Charlei and Zane smiled, while Roxy and Wyatt sat up and laughed.

"That was so fun!" Roxy giggled.

"When I heard your screamin' I nearly burst out laughing!" Wyatt said. "Dang, you get a real sett'a lungs, lil' darlin'!"

"I agree. Very convincing screams." Charlei nodded.

"Well, I guess all that's left to do is to edit and add the credits." Steve remarked, heading towards their computer and starting the process.

"I'll see you during show time guys, for now, I'm gonna go get all this gunk off my face." Zane chuckled.

* * *

"You mean to tell me that you're going to the dance with BOTH of us?" Maxine gaped, crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes at Todd. She shifted her weight uncomfortably in the tight bright pink outfit she had to wear, and the amount of make up on her face was driving her insane. Even more so than normal. Maxine flipped her French braid over her shoulder and continued to glare at him.

Todd sent her a sheepish grin, and chuckled nervously, he opened his mouth, but was cut off by Maxine 'punching' him in the face.

"And to think I _liked _you!" She shouted.

"Heh…you lose the bet… I got you to admit you like me!" Todd squeaked, looking up at her and clutching his nose, smiling victoriously.

Maxine made her face blank, before she growled at him. "_Liked. _With _'ed'._ As in PAST TENSE!" She shouted, before storming off camera.

Cole walked over to Todd and kneeled beside him while Todd whimpered.

"Dude, tough break. I guess that means you lose the bet. …I have permission to film you dancing the Macarena while you streak, right?" Cole said, smiling.

Todd glared at him weakly, before groaning and closing his eyes.

"And cut! Nice job peeps, we are finito!" Alex smiled, ending their recording.

"Thank goodness _that's _over." Cole muttered, walking out of the studio.

Todd sat up, and smiled. "Great job everyone."

"Thanks." Maxine replied.

"Yeah, thanks…" Ariana sighed dreamily, smiling at Todd. Todd smiled back nervously.

Confession Cam:

Ariana: *smiles excited* Did you see that? He _smiled _at me! *squeals*

Todd: *sighs* Sure, I think Ariana's hot, but she's way too… Easy! *smiles* I prefer girls that at least provide a challenge, and aren't already fawning all over me. *rubs the back of his neck* The thrill of the chase, I guess.

Back to Reality

"I'll go edit our footage, and meet you guys at the viewing." Alex called, heading towards their editing station.

"I'm gonna go change, this outfit is giving me a serious wedgie." Maxine mumbled, pulling at her mini skirt.

Ariana looked at her disgusted, and crossed her arms. "Y'know, people don't necessarily need to know that." She scoffed.

"Yeah, and people don't necessarily need to know about your nose job, but you don't seem to care that it sticks out like a sore thumb." Maxine retorted, grinning cynically as she exited their studio.

Ariana's jaw dropped as she stared at Maxine shocked as she left. She turned to Todd, and saw him snickering and her jaw dropped even more. Ariana huffed, and crossed her arms. "It was a Christmas present!" She muttered sourly.

* * *

Maxine hobbled down the corridor towards the central hub of the drama department, also known as, the prop area. She started to walk over to the rack of costumes so she could take off what she was wearing and finally be able to take a step without having to pull down her skirt.

Maxine accidentally walked into something, or someone, and looked up, and screamed. "AAAAAHHHH! ZOMBIE!" She cried, about to punch the zombie in the face before it grabbed her fist and prevented her from doing so.

"No! No! Maxine, it's me! Zane!" He exclaimed, smiling slightly at her.

Maxine looked into his eyes, and her face blanked once she realized it was indeed, Zane. "Ohhhh… Sorry!" She apologized, smiling meekly as her cheeks flashed pink.

"No problem." He chuckled, patting the top of her hand, making her blush more. "How goes the challenge for your group?"

"We're actually done now." Maxine smiled. "And now, I want to get out of this _ridiculous _outfit. I feel like all this leather is going to give me an even worse rash than that time when I camping and fell in a ditch full of poison ivy. Not. Fun."

"Yikes, that sucks! And I think I'm gonna change too, all this make up is really annoying. I don't know how girls do it…" Zane said, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"I know! It's like having mud on your face that you can't wipe off." Maxine agreed, nodding.

"Ah so you like to go natural. That's good too, because you're naturally really pretty." Zane said, smiling as he blushed slightly.

Maxine blushed bright red, and giggled slightly.

Confession Cam:

Maxine: *blushing* Aww, he's just so sweet! *smiles* I mean… Like chocolate truffles! *chuckles* And trust me, I _love _chocolate truffles.

Back to Reality

Roxy walked down the corridor, until some loud yelling and name-calling caught her attention. She quietly made her way over to the open door of the studio, and peered in, seeing Booker's group not getting along very well. She smirked slightly to herself as she crept into the studio unnoticed, and situated herself behind a tall stack of crates. She looked out slightly to spy on them, but made sure to keep herself hidden.

Genelle rolled her eyes as Kane and Ellen continued to bicker while Booker filmed Edwards close up.

"Guys, I need silence!" Booker shouted, waving them off.

Kane and Ellen scoffed, before turning away from each other and scowling.

"And… action!" Booker declared, while Edward cooed like a baby. "And… cut! Nice job, Ed. You go change then come back, while I film Genelle and Kane's final scene."

"Alright." Edward shrugged, before grabbing his clothes to go change.

Kane stopped glaring at Ellen, and got to his mark and prepared to finish his scene with Genelle.

Genelle started to head to her mark, until she heard a sneeze and whipped her head towards the doorway of the studio, and raised an eyebrow when she saw a few locks of thick brunette hair disappear behind a stack of crates. She narrowed her eyes, before smirking when she knew who probably was there.

Confession Cam:

Genelle: *smirks* Choosing not to bust Roxy is pure strategy. In order to *makes a fist* crush your competition, you first attack at the heart. And as much as Roxy won't admit it, her and Kane are definitely attracted to each other. Destroying that, would crush her even more. *smirks more*

Back to Reality

"Action!" Booker called, indicating the beginning of the scene.

"No! Please! Please don't eat me Mr. Monster!" Genelle begged, while Kane pretended to almost eat her. Genelle glanced to Roxy's hiding spot, and smirked to herself when she saw her.

"Please, I'm begging you, don't kill me! I love you!" She shouted overdramatically.

Genelle grabbed Kane by the collar, and crashed her lips onto his, making Roxy gasp in her hiding spot. She stumbled backwards into the wall, making a few CDs fall off the crammed shelf above, making her jump and accidentally sit on an old computer, before quickly standing back up. Roxy winced, before high-tailing it out of the studio, and biting her lip as she hurriedly walked down the corridor, her heart pounding a little harder than she would ever admit, and the urge to kill Genelle with the axe stronger than ever.

"What was that?" Ellen muttered to herself.

Genelle smirked against Kane's shocked and unresponsive lips, and swayed slightly as she kissed him.

"What is she doing! That isn't a part of the script!" Booker exclaimed.

Genelle pulled away and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She narrowed her eyes, and forced a yawn. "I've had enough acting for one day. I'm out." She declared lazily, before strutting towards the exit of the studio, and brushing elbows with Edward as she stalked out.

Kane stared at her confused as she left, while Booker scowled and shut off their camera.

Confession Cam:

Kane: *confused, touches his lips* Well, uhm… Wow. *bites lip* I guess.

Booker: *sighs frustrated* Ugh! That girl is SO frustrating. Who does she think she is? *rolls eyes* If it's her fault we lose, she is SO gone.

Back to Reality

"Ugh… Thanks to _Genelle _I guess we'll just have to edit what we have into something _remotely _viewable." Booker scoffed, walking over to their editing station, gasping when he noticed it had been destroyed. "Oh no! What are we gonna do?" He groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Edward asked, walking over.

"Our editing equipment is totally fried!"

"Oh… That is bad. Wait, I know! I'll do the editing on my laptop!"

Booker's eyes widened, and a grin spread across his face. "Are…are you serious?"

"Yeah, it's no prob." Edward smiled. Booker smiled and handed him the camera, and he left with Kane and Ellen.

Edward grabbed is laptop, and started the editing process.

* * *

Genelle walked down the corridor, and entered the prop area. When she heard some laughing, she turned to the make up station and glared at what she saw.

Zane was leaning against the wall, and was smiling at Maxine as she twirled her pointer fingers nervously and smiled back blushing.

Genelle's glare deepened as she felt a pang in the back of her heart, and she started to stomp over to them.

Zane stared into Maxine's eyes and widened his smile slightly. Maxine's blush deepened.

"Wow... No one's ever seen me for _me_ before..." Maxine smiled. She closed her eyes, and leaned in to kiss him, before gasping as she was hip-checked out of the way. She grunted as she fell butt first into a nearby cardboard box, before glaring up at who had shoved her. She growled slightly while Genelle twirled her blonde hair around her finger flirtatiously, and smiled at Zane, while he smiled back nervously.

"Hi Zane… How've you been, it seems like FOREVER since we've talked…alone." She purred slightly.

"Uhm, hello? You're not alone! I'm-" Maxine exclaimed, before struggling to lift herself out of the box. "-right here!"

Genelle rolled her eyes while Zane walked past her and wrapped his arms around her torso and tried to pull her out of the box. They both grumbled as he struggled to yank her out, as Genelle scoffed and stomped out of the drama department.

Confession Cam:

Genelle: *scowling* Humph. Why did he help _her _instead of talk to me! I mean, she's… Ugh! I'm way better, right? …Right?

Back to Reality

Zane wrapped his arms around her tighter, and pulled with more force, eventually helping Maxine out of the box. Maxine stumbled forwards into his chest, and looked up at him wide eyed and blushed, before looking down nervously.

Zane sighed in relief after successfully getting her out of the box, then looked down and noticed her looking down and avoiding his eyes, then noticed he still had his hands placed on her waist, and blushed and removed them.

"Uhm, uh… You okay?" He stammered.

"Fine! Yeah me? Fine! I'm fine, totally fine! Just kind of peeved because I got my butt stuck in a box, which is totally embarrassing and yeah, not really a huge fan of Genelle, she's like a blonde version of my enemy Stephanie, and… Yeah, I'm fine!" She ranted, before flashing him a nervous smile, as she blushed more.

"Uh… Great then. See ya later." Zane said, before walking off awkwardly, leaving Maxine to sigh and slap her forehead in frustration alone.

* * *

"OFFICE LOVERS- TAKE FORTY-NINE…" Inola groaned, before clicking record. "Action."

"So, you are telling me, sir…that my half brother is really my cousins ex fiancée?" Skye gasped, in a fake British accent.

"No, madam... I'm telling you it's me!" Dan responded dramatically. Skye gasped overdramatically, while Natalie shuffled onscreen waving her arms frantically.

"NOOO DAMIEN, WHYYYY?" She wailed in a British accent, before fake crying.

"Wait a minute…" Shawn said, lowering the boom mic. "If Natalie and Skye are speaking in a British accent, shouldn't Dan too?"

"Hmm… You're right. From the top people!" Inola instructed, while everyone in scene went to first positions. "Action!"

* * *

The scene was going on, and Dan was struggling with his accent, making Inola have to make them do the scene over and over. She was going to snap any moment now.

"So, you are telling me, sir.,.that my half brother is really my cousins ex fiancée?" Skye gasped.

"No, madam... I'm telling you it's me!" Dan responded dramatically, in an Australian accent, making Skye gasp dramatically again.

"IDIOT! THAT ACCENT IS AUSTRALIAN!" Inola sneered, behind the camera. Dan rolled his eyes. She sighed and checked her watch. They had about an hour to work with. Deciding this was a lost cause, Inola walked over to their editing station and started to edit what they had. "You know what guys, I'm just gonna go with our previous takes and edit it into something submittable. So, you can go."

"Thank goodness, I can finally take off this jacket! I feel like I was vacuum packed inside that thing!" Skye exclaimed, taking off her jacket and sighing. She left the studio with Dan on her heels.

Shawn put down the boom mic, and turned to the annoyed-looking Natalie. "I bet you're glad this is over, huh?" He questioned, smiling sheepishly at her while scratching the back of his neck uneasily.

"Yes, I am. Mostly because I can get out of this idiotic skirt and cockamamie outfit. So ugly." Natalie shuddered.

"Oh come on Nat, you don't look _that _bad! Not totally smokin', but you're totally doable."

Natalie glared at him totally appalled, and scoffed before stomping out of the studio. "You're such a pig!" She shouted.

Shawn winced, before looking down and sighing.

* * *

Charlei walked into her dorm room, and smiled to herself once she realized she'd be completely alone for once instead of on the verge of committing first-degree murder on her roommates due to annoyance and idiotism.

She sighed contentedly as walked over to the rotted dresser and grabbed one of the novels she had brought to keep herself busy on free days, and laid down on her bed and engrossing herself in the book.

"_MAN_ am I _POOPED!_" Alex exclaimed, barging into their room. She yawned and stretched, while Charlei narrowed her eyes behind her novel and muttered profanities under her breath.

"Oh my geezers..." Alex gasped, walking into the room. She pointed accusingly at Charlei, who was still dressed in zombie clothes "CHARLEI, YOU'RE BLEEDING!"

Charlei scowled behind her book, then rolled her eyes. "_Really..._ I thought it was Crystal Light." She said sarcastically.

Alex blinked. "Really? Do you need mental help?"

Charlei growled, and her right eye twitched. "You think _I_ need mental help_?_!"

Before Alex could continue, Maxine, dressed normally, walked into the room scowling slightly. She walked over to Alex. "Hey Alex, do you know where I put my makeshift hand grenade? I was planning on blowing up Genelle's bed because she-" Maxine said, before she gasped and stared at Charlei with wide eyes. She pointed an accusing finger, before exclaiming "OH MY GORILLAS! CHARLEI, YOU'RE BLEEDING!"

"She's not just bleeding, she's bleeding Crystal Light." Alex stated, holding up a finger boldly.

Maxine blinked. "Wow… And she thinks WE need mental help." Maxine said, before snorting slightly while Charlei face palmed repeatedly.

"OOH! One time I was walking with my cousin and we found a stray-" Alex beamed.

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP FOR FIVE SECONDS!" Charlei snapped, before sighing frustrated and massaging her temples.

Maxine and Alex looked at each other, before turning to Charlei and holding up five fingers, and putting one down after every second. "HELLO CHARLEI!" They shouted in unison, after five seconds had passed.

Charlei's eye twitched, before she cradled her head in her hands. "I think I ACTUALLY hate Chris even more now for this…" She mumbled.

"Oh em gee." Maxine smiled, turning to Alex and ignoring Charlei. Not that she minded. "Once I tried to teach my fish, Mr. Fish, how to roll over! It didn't work so well...he got stuck on his back!" She chirped.

Charlei rolled her eyes, then narrowed them at her. "That's because you killed it you moron!"

She blinked. "...Nah, that can't be it."

Charlei's eye twitched, while Alex walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder, and grinned. "Seriously Charlei, you come up with the STRANGEST ideas! Fish don't die! They simply go to sleep but don't wake up again!"

"That's dying you idiot!" Charlei exclaimed.

"I don't think that's right..." Maxine remarked. She shook her head. "No wonder why they sent you here..."

"What are you talking about? I asked to come here!"

Alex and Maxine blinked, before sharing a knowing look. "Denial." They said a matter of factually.

"So sad..." Maxine sighed.

"Pathetic, really." Alex concluded.

"ARGH!" Charlei yelled, storming out of their room.

"…She must have too much Crystal Light in her bloodstream. Must be making her moody." Maxine noted.

"I was going to say she was PMSing, but your idea makes WAY more sense!" Alex grinned, before high-fiving Maxine.

Confession Cam:

Charlei: *squirms* Must… resist… urge to murder! *twitches*

Back to Reality

"So...why DO you think they sent her here?" Maxine asked.

"What do you mean?" Alex replied.

"I mean, she might ruin some perfectly normal people! Like us!"

"Le gaspio! I never thought of that..."

"I know what we need to do." Maxine said darkly, suddenly serious. Alex nodded. "But first, let us make SMORES!"

"I know what we can use for fire wood!"

"Charlei's books?" Maxine gasped excitedly.

"I was going to say our shoes...but your idea makes WAY more sense!" Alex grinned, before sharing a high five with Maxine.

* * *

Edward sighed as he dragged clips onto the timeline, and added credits when necessary. After finally finishing, he scrolled over to the save button, and was about to click saved until he heard someone call his name. He turned to the doorway, and smiled when he noticed was Skye, and walked over to her leaving the project for now.

"Man am I glad to see you." Edward smiled, making Skye blush. "Editing nothing into something is really hard… I need a break!"

"That's great! Uhm, not that you need to edit nothing into something, that… Uh, you know what? Nevermind. Wanna talk?" She asked, twirling around her pointer fingers nervously.

"Sure!" Edward replied, as he headed down the hall with Skye.

* * *

Genelle grumbled as she walked down the hall glaring at nothing, but stopped dead in her tracks when a light flashed in the crack of a doorway. She opened the door, and realized it was her groups studio. She glanced around and made sure no one was watching, and walked in and shut door behind her.

Genelle slowly walked over to Edward's laptop, and sat down in front of it. She squinted and chewed the inside of her cheek, as she played back what he had. It wasn't bad, but it wasn't good either.

Thinking back to what Chris had said earlier, a wicked smile slowly crept across her face. She scrolled over to the file, and clicked delete. When it asked '**Are you sure you want to delete "Video Project"?**' she smirked as she clicked yes before shutting down Edward's computer and leaving the studio.

* * *

After changing, Cole walked down the hall towards the bathrooms but stopped when he caught sight of Skye and Edward sitting at the bottom of a flight of stairs talking. He narrowed his eyes and moved out of sight and listened in on their conversation.

"…why I joined that club! It was SO fun." Edward chuckled.

"I still can't believe you joined your high school ballet club!" Skye giggled, placing a hand on his leg, making him feel slightly uncomfortable. He did his best to hide it as Skye smiled at him. "I mean, sure, I did ballet for a few years, but I've never known a guy to join ballet club."

"That's why guys join ballet club. In hopes of being the only guy among many pretty girls!"

Skye, mistaking Edwards comment for a compliment, blushed and stood up. She leaned in, and pecked Edward on the cheek and smiled and walked away, while he sat there slightly confused, unaware of the glare he got from Cole.

Confession Cam:

Skye: *swoons* Oh Edward is just so sweet! And, I really like him… I hope we make it to the final three! *smiles*

Cole: *scoffs* Nowadays they always go for the musicians. Exhibit A? Maxine and Zane. Exhibit B? *growls* Skye and Edward _Cullen._ What happened to the good old days when girls went for the artists! *sighs*

Edward: *sighs and looks down* I'm getting the vibe that Skye may like me. Like, _like _me like me. Skye's awesome, don't get me wrong but… I don't like her like that. *sighs and looks at the camera nervously* How am I ever gonna let her know I just wanna be friends without wrecking our friendship?

Back to Reality

"**Times up! Report to the auditorium so we can watch what you came up with, and declare our winners and ridicule our **_**losers.**_" Chris said over the PA system, smirking.

* * *

Once all the students had gathered, back in their normal clothing, Chris entered the auditorium grinning his normally cheesy grin. He stood up at the podium where he called out the names of who was safe and got to stay another day at the school, and pressed a button on a remote control, lowering a giant screen.

"Alright. Students, time to judge your projects. Screaming Students; how was your experience with this project?"

"Our group did surprisingly well, I do admit. And everyone did their fair share of work." Steve responded, sending each one of his group members a smile.

"Chris, I think we did totally awesome! All you need to do is show that you're in control, then boom," Alex smiled, pausing to snap. "Putty in your hands!"

"I tend to use that strategy often." Chris added, smirking. He turned to the side of the bleachers where the Killer Preps were sitting. "Killer Preps; anything you'd like to say about your experience?"

"No comment." All of them replied in unison.

"Okay then… Steve, Alex, Inola, and Booker, please come to the stage so we can begin judging."

Steve, Alex, and Inola got up from their seats and made their way into the aisle and started to descend down the steps to hand Chris their projects.

Edwards stared at his laptop with wide eyes, as he quickly searched in every folder he had, searching for their project.

"Ed… Everything alright?" Booker asked skeptically, eying Edward's panicky behavior.

"All our footage! It's gone!" He shouted, making everyone besides Genelle's eyes widen.

"Edward! How could you _forget _to do our project when you _knew _how important it was for our win!" Genelle fake gasped.

"But…but… I didn't forget! I'm so sure I saved it before Skye came along!" Edward stammered.

"So it's all _Skye's _fault for distracting you…" Genelle pressed, glaring at each of them making Skye gasp.

"I-I didn't distract him! I…we just…" Skye stuttered. She cringed after seeing everyone of her teammate's glare.

"Well… How unfortunate for you, Killer Preps. Thanks to Edward and Skye, you fail the challenge." Chris stated, while the rest of the team glared at them. "Make sure to keep that in mind when you decide who's going tonight, because _you_ are today's losers. …Again."

"So that means… We won!" Zane smiled, before sharing a high-five with Todd as the rest of their team cheered.

"Correct, Zane! And, as today's winners, Screaming Students… You are all going to the premiere of _Alien Vortex 2: Martian Mayhem 3D, _in Toronto!" Chris announced, while the Screaming Students smiles grew as the glares at Edward and Skye intensified.

"The bus will pick you up in ten. Killer Preps, sucks to be you. You will be sending home one of your own, putting you at a numbers disadvantage, all the while your rivals get to enjoy two rewards in a row! I'll see you back in the auditorium once you've cast your votes." Chris said, walking out of the auditorium with the Screaming Students as they cheered and laughed.

Skye and Edward winced, not liking their chances of survival.

Confession Cam:

Skye: *bites lip* Ugh, everyone thinks this is Edward's fault and mine! Ugh, one of us is a total goner, and I really hope it's not me… *pauses* I really hope it's not Edward either, but… I hope it's not him a *squints and pinches pointer finger and thumb together* _little _less. Wait… *frowns* Does that make me a bad person? Sorry!

Edward: *sighs frustrated* I was so sure I saved! I don't know how this could've happened! *frowns* And now me and Skye are to blame… it's totally not her fault, and I hope she doesn't suffer because of _my _mistakes. …Crap! I still have to tell her that we're better off as friends! *groans* But there isn't enough time!

Genelle: *smirking* Sacrificing victory to set up Skye and Edward is definitely some of my best work. Maybe Maxine could be next if I play my cards right. And hopefully, I do, because I want. Her. *growls and makes fist* GONE. But for now, I vote off Edward.

Back to Reality

After all the votes had been cast, the Killer Preps sat anxiously in the bleachers.

Genelle smirked, before putting on an annoyed expression. "Seriously people, AGAIN? Thanks a _lot, Skye and Edward._" She sneered, making them feel even more nervous. Satisfied with the outcome, she smiled and crossed her arms.

"Killer Preps, as you know, nine of you are safe. But the unfortunate soul who does not receive a gold star must immediately take the humiliating walk down the Hall of Humiliation, and shamefully board the Short Bus of Shame. Meaning, you're out of the contest." Chris noted, tapping the podium with his fingers as he stared at the teens in front of him. He narrowed his eyes. "And you can't come back. _Ev-er_." "When I call your name, please come on stage and collect your star."

"Kane.

Natalie.

Inola.

Dan.

Ellen.

Shawn.

Booker." Chris announced, as the respective students sighed in relief and made their way to the stage and grabbed their stars.

Skye closed her eyes and crossed her fingers on both hands, as she waited, while Edward bit his nails. Genelle, feeling confident, smirked as she sat with her arms crossed.

"…Genelle, you are also safe." Chris said, as her smirk widened and she stood up with her head held proudly.

"Duh." She stated, before walking to the stage, grabbing her star, and eating it triumphantly.

"Edward. Skye. One of you is safe, the other is not." Chris remarked, holding up the final golden star. "The final star, goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Skye."

Skye heaved a sigh of relief as she slowly opened her eyes, and uncrossed her fingers. She stood up, then frowned as she turned to Edward. He returned the look of sorrow, before forcing a smile and giving her a thumbs up. Skye sadly returned it, before walking down the steps and to the stage and collecting her star.

"Edward, dude… It's time for you to leave." Chris proclaimed. Edward nodded solemnly, before he headed towards the door that lead to the Hall of Humiliation.

"Edward, wait!" Skye called, making him pause and turn around. "I'll miss you Eddy! A lot! Please, wait for me! I'll win this for both of us!"

"Skye, listen, I like you-" Edward tried.

"Great! I feel the same way!" She beamed.

"No, what I meant was-"

"Dude! This is a _half hour_ _show!_ Tick-tock, tick-tock!" Chris hissed, shoving him the rest of the way out the door and down the hall, and into the short bus before Edward could finish his sentence. Chris scowled and huffed, as he wiped his hands.

* * *

"Oh em gee, I can see the CN tower from here!" Ariana squealed, bouncing in her seat out of excitement.

"Yes, one tends to be able to see the CN tower when in Toronto." Charlei replied, with an eye roll.

"I remember one time when I was in Toronto, and we went to the ROM, and there was this AWESOME orb thing that made your hair stand up!" Alex grinned to her bus buddy, Maxine. Maxine smiled back.

"Whoa… That's like, the _ultimate_ mousse!" Ariana chirped.

"So, you guys excited to see the movie?" Zane asked, standing behind where Alex and Maxine were sitting, and resting his arms on the back of their seat.

"Totally excited!" They replied.

"Cool. Uh, hey Max… Wanna sit with me during the uhm, movie?" Zane asked, smiling nervously.

Maxine's face blanked and she blushed, before she bit her lip. "I HAVE SIX FRECKLES ON MY BACK, WANNA SEE 'EM?" She blurted out. Zane stared at her awkwardly, before Alex chuckled and leaned in close to him.

"That's Maxine speak, for yes." She smiled, making Maxine blush and nod and Zane smile at her.

* * *

"This is Blaineley Stacey Andrews O'Halloran on the Crimson Carpet for Celebrity Manhunt, for the premiere of the newest edition of the _Alien Vortex_ trilogy, the third movie set to premiere next fall." Blaineley grinned to the cameraman, until an old bus pulled up. Blaineley's grin widened, as she turned to the bus.

"Oh, what's this? The new cast for the Total Drama franchise is here? Let's see if we can get a small interview in."

Blaineley dashed down the carpet and went up to Todd and Charlei, who raised an eyebrow at her. "Todd, Charlei! Or as we call you, '_Tarlei'_, after Duncney's messy break up how does it feel to become the next Duncney?" She questioned, before pushing the microphone in their faces.

"…What?" They replied, though Todd was more of a _This is rich! _kind of statement while Charlei's was a _WHAT!_

"You two have the most popular love/hate relationship right now, even more than Aleheather and Rane, or as you know, Roxy and Kane." Blaineley explained, smiling.

Charlei scoffed and shoved her way past Blaineley and into the theatre, while Todd snickered and followed her.

"Hmph." Blainely pouted, before gasping happily when she spotted Zane and Maxine. She jogged over to them, and they looked at her slightly confused. "Hi, I'm Blaineley Stacey Andrews O'Halloran, you probably know me from popular shows such as Celebrity Manhunt, The Puppy Bachelorette, and Total Drama World Tour."

Maxine and Zane blinked confusedly, before Maxine leaned in close to Zane.

"Who's she?" She whispered.

"I think she's the mean fat blonde lady from TDWT." Zane whispered back.

Blaineley resisted the urge to rip out his vocal chords with her French manicure due to her restricting contract, and rolled her eyes. "Whatev's. Zane and Maxine, or _'Zaxine'_, how does it feel to be this seasons Gwent? You two are canon, right?" Blaineley asked.

"Zax…what? You make no sense, woman!" Maxine yelled, before entering the theatre with Zane.

Blaineley's right eye twitched before she screamed and threw her microphone to the ground with enough force to shatter it. "**It's a simple acronym! ACRONYM! WHY CAN'T YOU PEOPLE UNDERSTAND THAT! UGH!**" She fumed, grabbing the closest thing to her, which happened to be a camera and threw it twenty feet, cracking the screen and making it fuzzy.

Two interns each brutally grabbed one of her arms, and escorted the kicking and screaming middle-aged fake blonde off the Crimson Carpet.

* * *

After going through the concession stands, The Screaming Students sat down, put on their 3D glasses and ate their snacks as they watched the film. After an alien bit a person in half, the entire theatre jumped and cringed.

"Whoa! So cool!" Zane whispered to Maxine. She smiled, and offered him some popcorn.

"Popcorn?" She whispered back.

Zane grinned, and took a handful, before him and Maxine turned back to the movie jumping whenever there was an explosion. But whenever there was a calm part, the secret glances they stole from each other pretty much confirmed for Celebrity Manhunt that 'Zaxine' might become canon, after all...

* * *

**Now it's time, for a TOTAL DRAMA SCHOOL Exclusive!**

Short Bus Cam:

Edward: *sighs* Crap… It sure does suck being the third person out, but I guess I deserve it for costing our team the win. *sighs again* And I didn't get a chance to let Skye down easy, either. This day is really sucking. *smiles slightly* Well Skye, if you see this, I hope you do well in the competition! You can do it! …And this is meant as a friendly gesture. *holds up hands defensively* Emphasis on _friend. _FRIEND. *smiles nervously*

End

**Next time, on Total Drama School…**

"Mama Mia, Pizzeria!" Alex exclaimed in a bad Italian accent, with wide eyes as her and Maxine's meal started to make some questionable noises and bubbled.

**Our students get schooled in the culinary arts…**

"I want another plate, my meal has cat hair in it!" Genelle whined, shoving her meal away from her.

"**YOU'LL GET A PLATE FULL OF SHUT THE HECK UP, IF YOU DON'T SHUT YER TRAP!**" Chef screamed in her face, making her wince after each word.

"I don't think lasagna is supposed to growl…" Inola murmured, eying her and Natalie's dish. She bit her nail while Natalie stared at the growling lasagna with wide eyes. The growling got louder, and Natalie tackled Inola as the lasagna jumped out of the pan at them.

"HIT THE DECK!"

**Jealousy rears its ugly head…**

Maxine glared at Genelle while she continued to flirt with Zane. When she giggled and batted her eyelashes at him, Maxine's glare deepened as she growled and snapped the wooden spoon in her hands in half.

"Wow… That's the fifth spoon _today._" Alex winced, as Maxine's right eye twitched.

**And being parents with someone you hate, can cause some **_**major **_**problems…**

"Well that's too bad, HONEY. Cause we're _married _now." Todd smirked, snaking an arm around Charlei's waist and pulling her closer to him.

Charlei sent daggers at him, and elbowed Todd hard in the gut. "Do you want me to break your face? Because I will, and I _reeeaaally _want to." She hissed.

"Maxine, come on, you need to start pulling your weight if we want this 'marriage' to work, so-" Cole exclaimed, before getting clocked in the head by Maxine as she swung a frying pan backwards with narrowed eyes, making a loud clang.

**Coming soon, on TOTAL, DRAMA, SCHOOL!**

**

* * *

**

FINALLY! HUZZAH! THE LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER WRITTEN IS COMPLETE! To tell you the truth, this was really hard, but you guys have been waiting for so long, I combined the both as an apology. I hope you liked it, and please review with your opinions, any confessionals, and what your fave parts of the episode were!

Wow, I start high school in a week… I'M EXCITED! But that means less updates, which will suck, I know, but I won't give up on this fic!

For now, REVIEW!

Until next time, Alexex!

Votes:

Genelle: 2

Skye: 3

Edward: 5

Eliminated: Bob, Destiny, Edward.

Still on TDS: Booker, Kane, Genelle, Ellen, Inola, Skye, Natalie, Shawn, Dan, Maxine, Steve, Ariana, Charlei, Cole, Alex, Roxy, Zane, Todd, and Wyatt.


	10. Day 4: Far From Pitying the Fool

Is this really happening? Can it really be true? _Alexex _is actually updating Total Drama School? IT'S A MIRACLE! I bet that's what you're thinking, huh? Sorry for not updating, I kept putting this off and I apologize for that. I just hope you know I'm not abandoning this! I really didn't think I'd take this long to update… I've also been really busy, and hopefully, it won't take this long for me to update again.

* * *

**Last time on Total Drama School…**

"Man..." Alex yawned, entering the cafeteria beside Maxine. "I slept like a ninja!"

"That's awesome!" Maxine replied, wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"Yeah, and you snored like a chainsaw." Charlei stated, shoving her way in between the two of them, making them scowl.

**Our students made like Steven Spielberg and made Block Buster hits! **

Skye let out a breath and placed a vivid smile across her face, and briskly walked in front of the green screen towards Dan.

She slowly narrowed her eyes as Inola zoomed in on her face. "Mr. Newman." Skye acknowledged, in a posh accent, while Dan lifted his gaze off the fake newspaper he was staring at.

"Ms. Pinker…flammen…jingleheimerschmit." Dan replied, though it came out more like a question.

Inola frowned and stopped recording. "CUT!" She shouted.

**Okay, that was a lie. The movies sucked. **

"RAWR! I'M A MONSTER, AND I'M GONNA EAT YOU! RRRRROOOOOAAAAAR!" Kane bellowed, stomping around the set in his monster costume, which really was just a bunch of leftover cloth sewed into something that resembled a spider.

"CUT." Booker sighed, before ending the recording. "Kane, you're supposed to be a monster, not a talking dinosaur."

"But dinosaurs are awesome!" Kane pouted, moving his hands like T-rex paws.

"Not in this film they are, now stick to roaring and making noises, okay?"

**I mean, seriously. They SUCKED.**

"So, you are telling me, sir…that my half brother is really my cousins ex fiancée?" Skye gasped, in a fake British accent.

"No, madam... I'm telling you it's me!" Dan responded dramatically. Skye gasped overdramatically, while Natalie shuffled onscreen waving her arms frantically.

"NOOO DAMIEN, WHYYYY?"

**Many, were at each others throats.**

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP FOR FIVE SECONDS!" Charlei snapped, before sighing frustrated and massaging her temples.

Maxine and Alex looked at each other, before turning to Charlei and holding up five fingers, and putting one down after every second. "HELLO CHARLEI!" They shouted in unison, after five seconds had passed.

Charlei's eye twitched, before she cradled her head in her hands. "I think I ACTUALLY hate Chris even more now for this…" She mumbled.

"Why do I have to wear these tacky glasses! And ugh, this fat suit?" Genelle scoffed.

"You're wearing a fat suit?" Roxy gasped, faking shock. "Could have fooled me." She smirked.

Genelle growled and sent daggers at her. "At least I still look skinnier than you in this thing." She smiled bitterly

Roxy growled, before storming back down the corridor towards her group's studio.

"I'm gonna go change, this outfit is giving me a serious wedgie." Maxine mumbled, pulling at her mini skirt.

Ariana looked at her disgusted, and crossed her arms. "Y'know, people don't necessarily need to know that." She scoffed.

"Yeah, and people don't necessarily need to know about your nose job, but you don't seem to care that it sticks out like a sore thumb."

"It was a Christmas present!" She muttered sourly.

**But the Screaming Students were still able to use teamwork and win the challenge!**

After Roxy and Wyatt had finished, they stood back, along with Steve, and admired their work. Zane and Charlei stood up, and Wyatt nodded in approval while Roxy smiled.

"We are SO going to win this!" Steve smirked.

"Yeah teamwork!" Wyatt and Roxy cheered. They chuckled and shared a high-five.

**But not without Genelle's sneaky help…**

Thinking back to what Chris had said earlier, a wicked smile slowly crept across Genelle's face. She scrolled over to the file, and clicked delete. When it asked '**Are you sure you want to delete "Video Project"?**' she smirked as she clicked yes before shutting down Edward's computer and leaving the studio.

"All our footage! It's gone!" Edward shouted, making everyone besides Genelle's eyes widen.

"Edward! How could you _forget_ to do our project when you _knew_ how important it was for our win!" Genelle fake gasped.

"But…but… I didn't forget! I'm so sure I saved it before Skye came along!" Edward stammered.

"So it's all _Skye's_ fault for distracting you…" Genelle pressed, glaring at each of them making Skye gasp.

"I-I didn't distract him! I…we just…" Skye stuttered. She cringed after seeing everyone of her teammate's glare.

**Once again, The Killer Preps sent someone home, and that someone was Edward!**

"Edward, dude… It's time for you to leave." Chris proclaimed. Edward nodded solemnly, before he headed towards the door that lead to the Hall of Humiliation.

**But not without a sweet goodbye from Skye… Hey, that rhymed! OH, THAT DID TOO!**

"Edward, wait!" Skye called, making him pause and turn around. "I'll miss you Eddy! A lot! Please, wait for me! I'll win this for both of us!"

"Skye, listen, I like you-" Edward tried.

"Great! I feel the same way!" She beamed.

"No, what I meant was-"

"Dude! This is a half hour show! Tick-tock, tick-tock!" Chris hissed, shoving him the rest of the way out the door and down the hall, and into the short bus before Edward could finish his sentence.

**Unfortunately for Edward, he was unable to tell Skye his true feelings!**

Short Bus Cam:

Edward: *sighs* I didn't get a chance to let Skye down easy, either. This day is really sucking. *smiles slightly* Well Skye, if you see this, I hope you do well in the competition! You can do it! …And this is meant as a friendly gesture. *holds up hands defensively* Emphasis on friend. FRIEND.

End

**Speaking of feelings, there were definitely some shown last time.**

"Oh come on Nat, you don't look that bad! Not totally smokin', but you're _totally_ doable."

Natalie glared at him totally appalled, and scoffed before stomping out of the studio. "You're such a pig!" She shouted.

Shawn winced, before looking down and sighing.

Zane stared into Maxine's eyes and widened his smile slightly. Maxine's blush deepened.

"Wow... No one's ever seen me for me before..." Maxine smiled. She closed her eyes, and leaned in to kiss him, before gasping as she was hip-checked out of the way. She grunted as she fell butt first into a nearby cardboard box, before glaring up at who had shoved her. She growled slightly while Genelle twirled her blonde hair around her finger flirtatiously, and smiled at Zane, while he smiled back nervously.

"Hi Zane… How've you been, it seems like FOREVER since we've talked…alone." She purred slightly.

"Uhm, hello? You're not alone! I'm-" Maxine exclaimed, before struggling to lift herself out of the box. "-right here!"

**Who knows what other feelings will show? Will they be hate? Will they be love? Watch and find out! Coming up next, on TOTAL! DRAMA! SCHOOL!**

Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine. (The gates to the school open, with Chris grinning sadistically)  
You guys are on my mind. (Roxy raises an eyebrow, and waves a hand in front of the spaced out Ariana, before glaring at Genelle who was strutting past)  
You asked me what I wanted to be. (Genelle smirks, and walks into the school past Natalie and Destiny dancing)  
And I think the answer is plain to see. (Natalie trips and falls, but is caught by Shawn who is smiling.)  
I wanna be, Famous! (Destiny swoons at the sight)

I wanna live, close to the sun. (Inola smiles, meditating on top of the school)  
Well pack your bags, cause I've already won. (Dan gives her a wet willy, and chuckles when she gasps and falls off the roof.)  
Everything to prove. (Ellen walks past reading, about to walk off the roof.)  
Nothing in my way. (Dan gasps, and he quickly grabs Ellen by the waist so she doesn't fall)  
I'll get there some day. (Ellen struggles, then stares into Dan's eyes and her face blanks)  
'Cause I wanna be, Famous! (Cole paints a picture of Skye, but quickly hides it behind his back, smiling nervously, when she walks past giggling with Edward. He scowls)

Na, na, na na na na! (Wyatt and Bob laugh, then duck when Charlei's shoe comes flying towards them)  
Na na na na na na! (Charlei glares at the smirking Todd, then eyes him suspiciously when he offers her a bouquet of flowers)  
Na na na na na na na! (Charlei grabs them, and scowls after they squirt her with water making her make up run while Todd laughs hysterically)

I wanna be! I wanna be! (Kane leans against the wall of the school, raising an eyebrow at Steve who is banging his head against the wall. Repeatedly.)  
I wanna be famous! (Steve stops, then jerks a thumb behind him. Kane looks, and the camera moves to Alex and Maxine, hanging upside down off of a willow tree in the courtyard)  
I wanna be! (Alex smiles, and the camera zooms out, showing her holding up a petrified Booker trapeze style, and Maxine snickering.)  
I wanna be! (Maxine gasps and falls, into Zane's arms, and he catches her bridal style.)  
I wanna be famous! (They smile sweetly at each other, and start to lean in to kiss.)

(Alex drops Booker, and he lands on Zane and Maxine, ruining the moment.) *whistles the tune 'I Wanna Be Famous'* (The camera zooms out, showing the annoyed looks on Maxine and Zane's faces, and the other Students in a circle around them whistling the theme.)

**Total Drama School!**

* * *

The Killer Preps' bodies occupied the large concourse steps, a somber expression painted across each of their faces. All of them sat in silence, reflecting on the events of the last challenge.

Ellen and Natalie were sitting back to back on one of the steps, as each of them did their own thing. Natalie listened to music and played DoodleJump on her iPod touch as Ellen read her novel.

Booker was leaning against a nearby wall, with his elbow propped up against his leg as his head rested in the palm of his hand.

Dan stared at the wall with bored eyes, as he lazily pulled a sharpie marker out of his leather jacket pocket. He listlessly raised his right arm up to the wall and kept it there for a few moments. He sighed and shook his head before dropping his arm.

"I… I can't even tag this butt-ugly wall… I'm too down…" He muttered, eyes slightly wide in disbelief. He stuck the sharpie back into his pocket gravely while Kane turned to him as he lay upside down, showing him his unused sharpie.

"Tell me about it." He droned in response.

Inola heaved a sigh tiredly, as she sat with her legs dangling off the steps. She sat beside a melancholy Skye, who desolately stared at her lap with saddened eyes.

Inola sighed again, and placed a hand on Skye's shoulder comfortingly. "Don't worry Skye… Edward's in a, erm, better place…" She said, trying to console the normally chipper blonde.

"Thanks… But Edward isn't dead!" Skye snapped lightly, before shrugging Inola's hand off of her shoulder. Inola stared at her, slightly shocked at her hostility, before sighing and turning away.

"Edward may not be dead, but his chances of winning are." Booker stated flatly, sending his dark gaze to the two females.

Skye and Inola turned to face him; Skye with her saddened eyes returning, and Inola with a weak glare.

"You know, you could put in an effort and _pretend _to care." Inola responded, bitterly.

Booker responded with a glare and a shrug, before clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth. "He lost us the challenge. It's only fitting that _he_ be the one going home."

"And if we continue to lose like this, how long until each one of _us _are sent packing?" Ellen muttered, narrowing her eyes behind her novel.

Booker glared at her, while Inola sighed and rested her chin in the palm of her hand.

"We aren't going to continue to lose." Booker said, firmly.

"How do _you, _know that?" Ellen challenged, lowering her book so her glaring green eyes could be seen. Booker intensified his glare as Ellen did the same, before each of them scoffed and turned away from each other.

"Well… this is depressing…" Shawn sighed as he sat one step beneath Kane and Dan. He rested his chin in his hands and narrowed his eyes hazily.

"Tell me about it…" Kane and Dan droned, before sighing and letting their bodies slump into slouching positions.

Natalie rolled her eyes before turning up the volume on her iPod obnoxiously loud, earning a few glares from her teammates.

The team fell into a silence once more, each one of them trying their best to ignore the 'teammates' they were being forced to associate with.

But the silence didn't very long once Genelle entered the concourse, a bright, "innocent" smile plastered across her face. She crossed her arms across her chest as her smiled widened, while the rest of the team glared at her.

Ignoring their slight hostility, Genelle waved at her classmates, but was only met with deepening glares. Disregarding them once again, she smiled as she walked past her unwelcoming teammates towards Skye, brushing off Kane's fierce and slightly confused gaze.

Confession Cam:

Kane: *scowls* Okay, time to get some answers out of that harpy… I want to know why she kissed me, and I want to know _now._

***~STATIC~***

Genelle: *scoffs* The reason I kissed Kane is pretty obvious. *snickers* I totally love him and think he's a total hottie… *bursts out laughing then wipes a tear from her eyes* _As if!_ *regains composure* But… If I want to keep him off my back, I'm going to need him on my side… And if I want him on my side, I'm going to have to gain his trust; only to shatter it later, of course. *taps chin* But how…

Back to Reality

Kane stood up from where he was seated, and grabbed Genelle by her elbow dragging her out of the concourse and out of earshot of the rest of the team, despite her protests.

Booker and Inola stared off after them with suspicious gazes, and narrowed eyes.

"What do you think those two are up to?" Inola murmured, thoughtfully.

"I dunno…" Booker replied, before stroking his chin in thought. "If you ask me, they could be secretly dating, or something like that. They shared a kiss, not too long ago. They could be making out, for all we know." He continued with a lopsided smile.

Inola scowled, but couldn't help letting out a short laugh and tiny smile. She punched his arm lightly, before rolling her eyes. "Doubt it." She chuckled.

* * *

"-me go RIGHT NOW, YOU BRUTE! I swear, if you do not remove your hand from my elbow this instant, YOU WILL PAY!" Genelle fumed, as Kane continued to drag her down the hall. She tried her best to free her arm from his grip, but it was to no avail.

"Put it on my tab," Kane grumbled with an eye roll, before releasing Genelle's elbow. Genelle scowled at him as she rubbed her elbow, while Kane crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "Oh grow up, I'm sure your precious _daddy _will buy you a new elbow if yours is too 'broken'." Kane said sarcastically. Genelle's scowl deepened, before she huffed and turned away.

"Listen… I want to know what the heck was up with that kiss. We don't even _like _each other; heck, we can't even _stand _each other. So, what the hell?" Kane demanded, with hard eyes.

Genelle rolled her eyes, before crossing her arms and eying the metal-head skeptically.

"What? Can't a girl kiss a guy without there being any second intentions?" She questioned.

"Nice try, now spill it, blondie." He scoffed.

Genelle slowly narrowed her eyes, as if contemplating something, before letting out a sigh.

Confession Cam:

Genelle: *rolls eyes* Psh, as if I'm going to tell him the truth. *smiles wickedly* First rule of wanting to get far in life, is being able to tell a lie. *snorts* All the best politicians do it.

Back to Reality

"Listen Neanderthal; there was a spy in our area while we did our challenge, and I was merely sending out false information to set them in their place." Genelle sighed.

Kane crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, clearly not buying her story.

Genelle glared and huffed, feeling annoyed. "Don't you see, you imbecile! Because the spy thinks _we _are together, it'll totally throw off their team! Don't you want us to stop losing these challenges?"

"Yes." He sighed.

"Good, then join my alliance and I can guarantee you a spot in the top five." She called over her shoulder, as she began to head back into the concourse.

Kane glared after her, and sighed before following her.

* * *

"WHOO! WHAT AN AWESOME MOVIE!" Alex cheered, as her and the rest of her team entered the school after their reward night in Toronto. She jammed a handful of popcorn from the movie theatre into her mouth and lifted up her 3D glasses.

"I KNOW! IT WAS SO COOL!" Maxine agreed, grinning as she ate some of Alex's popcorn and took off her 3D glasses.

The two friends winced when they were met with the envious glares of the Killer Preps, and they slowly put their glasses back on.

Wyatt grinned as he opened the door for the rest of the team as they strolled in, a smile on each of their faces as the other team scowled at them.

Ariana paused in the doorway, sending a flirtatious smile to Wyatt, which he returned, making the brunettes cheeks turn pink.

Confession Cam:

Ariana: *gasps* Did you see that? He was totally flirting with me! *taps her chin* That, or he has really bad gas… Let's go with the first one. *winks*

***~STATIC~***

Wyatt: *panicking* WHERE'S THE BATHROOM?

Back to Reality

Charlei, her expression in it's normally dull stupor, yawned as she walked past the glaring Killer Preps, unfazed by their jealousy. She raised an eyebrow at the scowling Inola and Booker.

"Wow, if you keep scowling like that, your face is going to get stuck- oops… Too late…" She smirked, before walking up the stairs, Inola and Booker's glares burning holes into her back.

"Well, despite how _great _your guys' company is, I think I'm gonna hit the hay," Shawn declared, expressionlessly. He began to trek up the stairs, as the rest of the cast paid him no mind. The rest of the Killer Preps, save for Kane and Genelle, began to lazily ascend the stairwell towards their dorm rooms, the smell of movie popcorn teasing their nostrils. Most of the Screaming Students decided to turn in as well, and as Ariana and Roxy passed Genlle, Roxy smirked and stuck out her blue tongue at her, earning a scowl.

Confession Cam:

Roxy: *sighs happily, after slurping some of her blue slushie* Victory has never tasted so sweet before. Wanna know why? *smirks* The fact that Genelle _didn't _win.

Back to Reality

"I think I'm gonna go to sleep, later gater!" Alex grinned to Maxine, before heading up the stairs, finishing off her popcorn. Maxine smiled after her and waved, before her eyes met Zane's. He smiled at her, and Maxine's cheeks turned red as her smile widened. The two turned away blushing at the same time, before heading up their respective staircases to their dorms, unaware of the burning glare they received from Genelle. She angrily grabbed Kane by the wrist, and dragged him to his feet, but when she tried to drag him down the hall, she couldn't get him to budge. She stumbled back a few steps out of surprise, before glaring ferociously at him.

"Um, what are you doing?" He questioned, apprehensively.

Genelle merely let go of his wrist, huffed, and stalked away from the confused metal-head. He blinked, before rolling his eyes and heading up to his dorm.

Confession Cam:

Kane: *rolls eyes* Psh, chicks, man…

Back to Reality

* * *

The campers awoke to loud, ground shaking explosion, coming from the first floor. Many started awake, and fell out of their cots sleepily, and some grabbed their pillows and shoved them over their heads in hopes of blocking out the rattling of the vents overhead, and the floorboards creaking.

Cole jumped up from his bed, almost tripping over his pajama bottoms as he desperately tried to protect his canvases from debris falling overhead, a scowl accentuating his features. His roommate, Shawn, laid sleeping and snoring rather loudly in his bed, as if nothing out of the normal was occurring.

Maxine woke up and yawned, before getting hit in the head from a piece of the ceiling that cracked and had fallen down. She grumbled and rubbed the top of her head, before getting out of her cot and walking out of the dorm room with the rest of her classmates, each sporting an annoyed, and tired expression. Once again, her green eyes met Zane's, and he sent her a small smile, despite the large bags under his eyes from lack of peaceful sleep. Maxine returned it, blushing a deep rosy colour.

Confession Cam:

Maxine: *smiling goofily, and still blushing, sighs happily* I had the most amazing dream last night… It involved Ninjas, chocolate bunnies, and *sighs again* Za- *blush deepens and stops mid sentence, and covers her mouth* I mean…

***~STATIC~***

Maxine: *glaring and shaking the camera vigorously, making it go out of focus* GIVE. ME. THAT. TAPE! Ugh, how do you open this thing! GIVE IT! *growls, shaking it extra hard, turning the screen fuzzy*

***~STATIC~***

Chris: *smirking, as the camera tilts on it's side, buzzing slightly* She's SO not getting that tape back. *snickers*

Back to Reality

As the students drowsily mumbled to each other, Chris walked in, his eyes twinkling with their normal gleam of sadism, and eight hours sleep. He made his way to the front of the lot, smirking widely, igniting hateful glares from the cast. He cleared his throat.

"Good morning to all of you, I assume you all slept well," Chris chortled, barely able to contain himself long enough to form the sentence. The glares fixated on him all deepened. Some of the especially sleep deprived students were baring their teeth, angrily.

"Get bent." Inola grumbled, sparking a few murmurs and nods of agreement.

"Why thank you, Inola," Chris grinned, his cheerful tone at their misery not lightening in the slightest. "That is exactly what I plan on doing later today, while I'm _not _hosting the show. I'll be bent over a podium, judging a bunch of frilly figure skaters while getting lavishly pampered by some assistants, while _you guys _stay here."

The Killer Preps and Screaming Students shared confused glances.

"Wait…so we have the day off?" Todd smiled, as the rest of the cast began to murmur excitedly.

"Good guess, Todd. Too bad that it was absolutely WRONG!" Chris exclaimed, scowling heatedly into the trickster's face, making him feel rather uncomfortable. Chris backed away, his million-dollar smile back on his face. He began to pace in front of the now groaning students.

"Today's challenge will have two parts, and a tie-breaker if necessary. The first one, will involve much puking, and other nasty things. The second, will involve that, if not more of the puking!" He grinned sadistically, earning sparked gazes of confusion and nervousness.

"Winners of the challenge will enjoy a lavish dinner in the courtyard, while the _losers_ expel one of their own. Chef is in charge, which means lots and _lots _of PAIN for you guys! Isn't that GREAT?" Chris grinned, as the students either scowled or shared scared glances. Chris sighed happily, before brushing past the contestants and smirking. "Ciao!"

Skye yawned and sighed, her normally bright and shining eyes dull and restless, and her lustrous golden hair in disarray. She started to head down the hall with her fellow students towards the mess hall for breakfast, a scowl lighting up her features. She sighed.

Confession Cam:

Skye: *sighs* The game just isn't the same anymore without Ed… I mean, we were such good buds! And… *sniffles* and maybe even more! I mean, look at me! *points to herself and frowns* Normally, I'd giggle at the fact that "same" and "game" rhyme! But now… *frown deepens* It's not funny at all.

***~STATIC~* **

Skye: *looking to the side, and slightly less depressed, and resting her chin in her hand* -if we were even together, it's like I can- *eyes widen mystically and holds up her hands to the air* FEEL this-this CONNECTION between us, even though he's not with me. But… now, he's far away and… The connection is- *voice cracks* fading…

***~STATIC~***

Skye: *sobbing hysterically into her hands, then blows nose on a tissue and throws it behind her, pouting at the camera* Ugh, I'm such a loser! He might not even _like _me… Why am I sobbing over a guy I just met a couple days ago? *looks determined* _Why _am I acting like such a pathetic little girl!

Charlei: *banging on the door, sounding agitated* WHY are you hogging the confessional! SOME of us would like a turn before the challenge starts, you know.

Skye: *jumps then smiles meekly and blushes* Whoops… Sorry…

***~STATIC~* **

Charlei: *staring at the camera in her normal expressionless face and rolls eyes* Geez, overemotional much? *scoffs* I take _pride_ in my lack of emotion, seeing as it leads you away from petty issues such as *scowls and uses finger quotes* _boys. _*huffs* As _if _I'd get caught up in all _that _drama. This competition is more than enough. *pauses and glares* And to any of those _sickos _who think it's _funny _that that horrible Blaney woman paired me up with *shudders* _Todd, _*glare deepens* say goodbye to your gallbladders. *glare deepens to a squint* What we have- *eyes widen slightly* not that we even _have _anything! Our relationship- if you can even call it that, is _not _love-hate, or _whatever._ It is purely *gestures to one side* hate on my side. *gestures to the other* The love is merely one-sided. *pauses and eyes widen slightly* A-and it's on Todd's side…

***~STATIC~***

Charlei: *glaring menacingly and shaking the camera wildly, making the colour go haywire* GIVE. ME. THAT. TAPE! I MEAN IT, MCLEAN! UGH, HOW DO YOU OPEN THIS THING?

***~STATIC~***

Chris: *snickering, the camera fuzzing and the screen is blue* She's SO not getting that tape back… Heh, I might even translate into fifty different languages and send it to Sierra to put on her blog! *grins evilly*

Back to Reality

Charlei sighed and stretched as she headed back towards to mess hall, and then pulled at the hem of her pajama shirt. She pushed her bangs out of her bored eyes, before running into the bane of her existence. Maxine and Alex.

Alex was talking animatedly to Maxine, as she grinned broadly, giggling. Charlei's mood took a nosedive, as she glared at her annoying roommates. Alex, noticing Charlei, and not noticing her annoyed expression grinned wider and beckoned her over.

"OH! OH! CHARLEI! CHAAAAARLEEEEEIIIIII! CHARLEI! HEY, HEY, CHARLEI! CHARLEI-MARLEI-BARLEI! CHARLEIIIIII!" Alex shouted, cupping her mouth and bouncing on the balls of her feet. Charlei's eye visibly twitched as she tried her best to ignore her. When that didn't work, she scowled and walked over to the duo.

"_What?_" She barked.

"…HI!" Alex chirped, waving frantically. Charlei glowered at her, before shoving her way in between Maxine and Alex, scowling.

"Ugh, I'm surrounded by _morons_." She muttered.

Alex and Maxine both scowled and huffed, feeling offended.

"Geez Charlei, no need to be such a sour-puss! You aren't surrounded by morons, the only people here are me and Alex!" Maxine called after her, before turning to Alex.

"How rude," she remarked.

"I know, right? _Someone _needs to learns some manners." Alex agreed, nodding curtly.

The pair huffed in unison, before turning up their noses and heading back to their dorm to change out of their pajamas, and into some clothes.

Confession Cam:

Alex+Maxine: *scowl and huff, rolling their eyes*

Back to Reality

It took no longer than fifteen minutes for the entire cast to have accumulated in the mess hall, dressed and yawning. At the Screaming Students table, Ariana spoke chipperly to Roxy, as the latter scowled, picking at her gruel, ignoring the former.

"Mama Mia, Pizzeria!" Alex exclaimed in a bad Italian accent, with wide eyes as her and Maxine's meals started to make some questionable noises and bubbled.

"I know, that is SO weird!" Maxine agreed, before giggling and leaning towards her and poking her shoulder. "Heh, you've been poked!"

Alex gasped, before narrowing her eyes dangerously and poking Maxine back. "Yeah, well _you've _been poked _back._" She countered.

Maxine narrowed her eyes as well, and the two of them erupted into a full-blown poke war. Todd was seated in between Maxine and Alex, trying his best not to strangle them both as they constantly poked him trying to poke each other, giggling madly. He sighed and rolled his eyes before leaning over to Max and whispering something in her ear, making her entire face become blank and a gasp to leave her grinning lips. She quickly got up from her and ran out of the mess hall, as Todd smirked to himself. Both Charlei, and Zane, seated nearby rose an eyebrow and sent him a skeptical glance. Steve, still a bit sore from his burns ate tentatively and in silence. Wyatt did the same. Cole kept taking small glances at the Killer Prep's table, searching for a pair of bright browns eyes, and casually doodling on the rotting wooden table.

The Killer Prep's table was less full. Only Skye, staring aimlessly down at her breakfast, missing the eyes searching for hers; Inola and Natalie, talking about Lady BlahBlah's latest song, _'Conceived This Way'_; and Shawn trying to make conversation with Dan, while Dan glared menacingly at him, killing his attempts; were present. A couple minutes later, Booker and Kane waltzed in, each wearing scowls on their faces and looking extremely tired. They got in line for breakfast, their eyes drooping with large bags underneath them. Once they had each collected their share of slop, they made it over to their respective tables. Booker took a seat beside Skye, eying the depressed blonde skeptically. He shrugged, before prodding his breakfast with his fork. His eyebrows rose up to his hairline as the meal promptly squealed and scurried off of his tray.

"Well, there goes my appetite…literally." He remarked, scowling. Booker stood up just as Genelle entered, her head held high and looking radiant and well rested compared to everyone else. An air of arrogance seemed waft around her, mixed in with her normal perfume, as she strut down the mess hall in between the two team tables, and not-so subtly running a few dainty fingers across Zane's shoulders as she past him. Zane flinched and stared after her confusedly and a bit worried, before shutting his eyes and rolling them against his eyelids. He resumed consuming his breakfast, with an offhanded shrug.

Meanwhile, in the doorframe, Maxine's green and nervous gaze explored his figure, and then shifted uneasily to Genelle, before her green eyes narrowed and she growled quietly. The wooden spoon Todd had ordered her to fetch snapped in two as she clenched her hands into fists. She dropped the wooden pieces before storming back over to her team's table and sitting back down. Todd eyed her oddly, but didn't say anything.

Booker, tired and irritated, walked over to the garbage can with his tray to dispose of the soggy containers that once held his breakfast. As he neared the bin, Alex skipped over with her tray to do the same, grinning abnormally large. Not paying attention to where she was going, Alex slammed into Booker making both of their trays tumble to the ground, and both of them lost their balance. As Alex stumbled backwards, her foot slipped on a small puddle of slimy porridge, and she let out a shriek as she fell backwards.

"Ow…" She groaned.

Booker gasped and quickly helped her to her feet, biting his lip awkwardly.

"Ah! I'm sorry…" He apologized, as Alex gazed up at him with her big brown eyes. Booker's eyes widened slightly and stared back.

"No, it's okay, I'm…fine…" Alex trailed off awkwardly and quietly. She blinked, not taking her eyes off of Booker's, and he did the same to her. They stood in silence, Booker's hands still clamped around Alex's forearms, neither of them breaking the connection.

They flinched and backed away from each other when they heard the low, feral growl of a murderous African-Canadian chef as Genelle criticized his culinary talents. Booker quickly waved goodbye to Alex, and scampered off to his team's table, and Alex blinked and spun on her heel before walking over to her team's table, unable to ignore the warm tingly sensation occurring in her arms and the butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

"…and also, you must know, that the whole atmosphere of this dining area is _way _off centre." Genelle continued, obvious to Chef's obviously growing anger.

"How much longer do you think it'll take before he blows?" whispered Inola to Dan.

Dan smirked slightly, and rested his arms behind his head. "Not long," he replied, simply.

Inola smirked, and held out his hand for a high five. Dan snickered and gave her one.

"Ugh, no matter." Genelle said, scowling. She turned to the Killer Prep's table, and sent them a lopsided smile, to which they scowled at in response. "It is SO hard to find good help these days!"

"Here's your plate," Chef Hatchet growled, slamming a tray of musky smelling smudge in a bowl onto the counter in front of Genelle with much more force than necessary. Genelle crinkled up her nose in distaste, and pushed the tray away from her.

"Ew! I want another plate, my meal has cat hair in it!" She whined.

"YOU'LL GET A PLATE FULL OF SHUT THE HECK UP, IF YOU DON'T SHUT YER TRAP!" Chef screamed in her face, making her wince after each word. "NOW RUN, SOLDIER, _RUN!_"

"Eep!" Genelle squeaked, scurrying away from the intimidating cook and back to her team's table. The Killer Prep's snickered, as Genelle's face turned red and she glared at them.

Chef turned his attention to the rest of the students, and glared angrily at them. "Why are you all still sittin' around, you bunch of freeloaders! GET INTO A LINE _RIGHT_ _NOW_, MAGGOTS!" He boomed, earning shrieks and yells of terror from the contestants as they quickly ditched their hardly touched breakfasts and scrambled into a line. Chef marched over from behind his counter, and paced in front of the trembling students.

"Dress up that line!" He barked, and the teens instantly stood up straighter and with better posture, save for Genelle, Kane, Dan, Charlei, Steve, Cole, and Roxy. Genelle and Roxy were scowling and picking at their nails; Steve, Cole, and Charlei were slouching and staring unemotionally forwards; and Dan and Kane were glaring with their arms crossed across their chests. Chef glared menacingly at them, before pulling out a leather pointer and slapping each of them until they were standing at attention, much to their pain and aggravation.

"Listen up, 'cause I am _only_ gonna say this once. That _pretty boy _Chris McLean is off hosting some swanky awards show, so y'all are stuck with me for this challenge! What will happen is each team will have two hours to cook a meal worthy of _my _superior taste buds. That is part one of this challenge!" Chef explained, his voice gruff and full of strictness.

"What's part two?" Ellen asked, holding up a finger.

"I was _gettin' _to it!" He shouted, making her squeal and cringe, and hide her face behind a book that she had been reading during breakfast. Dan's glared narrowed slightly at the chef.

"Now… Part two will consist of partners on each team simulating marriage, and working together to find the best of three prizes hidden so covertly within the kitchen, you will go _mad_ trying to find them." Chef snickered. "And, if it ends in a tie, we will have to have a tie breaker, won't we, soldiers?" He asked, rhetorically.

"For the first part of the challenge, Alpha-bossy chick and Dreamy-Music man are in charge for their teams." Chef tossed clipboards to both Genelle and Zane respectively.

Confession Cam:

Zane: *looking frightened* Dreamy… Music man?

Back to Reality

"All the supplies you'll need are in the kitchen. Any questions?"

"Yeah, I have a question," Shawn said, raising his hand. "Chef, do you pity the fool?"

A few guys chuckled slightly, but for the most part everyone stared either annoyed, or awkwardly at Shawn. Natalie scoffed and rolled her eyes, making Shawn wince slightly. Chef looked extremely unamused.

"NO! NOW MOVE IT, MAGGOTS!" Chef shouted, as the teams quickly shuffled into the kitchen.

* * *

**5 minutes into the challenge…**

"Alright guys, keep it steady with those supplies! If we wanna keep up this winning streak, we've got to keep on our toes!" Zane remarked, as he instructed his teammates to carry large, awkward and heavy boxes over to their respective area of the kitchen. Todd and Charlei walked over to the pile of equipment and picked up one of the large boxes each, Charlei grunting and glaring at Todd as she struggled with the weight of the box, and he seemed to carry it with ease.

Maxine walked over, and Zane smiled at her. She returned it, and looked over to the pile of heavy looking materials.

"Hey Zane… Uh, what do you want me to carry?" She questioned, her smile widening innocently.

Zane's smile widened as he continued to stare at her, before he shook his head and blushed, rubbing the back of his neck embarrassedly.

"U-uh… Here, why don't you carry this?" He offered, picking up a wooden stirring spoon, and handing it to her, blushing. Maxine blinked, before grinning excitedly.

"Cool!" She chirped, spinning on her heel and skipping down towards The Screaming Students. The rest of the team glared at her, struggling with their heavy items as she skipped merrily to their table.

Zane smiled after her, oblivious to the groans and scowls from his teammates. And when he did notice them, he smiled meekly and laughed awkwardly.

**15 minutes into the challenge…**

"Alright guys, come _on! _Move it!" Genelle ordered, earning scowls from her teammates. Kane and Dan grunted as the dropped the last of their teams' boxes. "As the _leader _of our team-"

"Uhm, hold up. Leader? Since when were _you _leader of the team!" Inola challenged. Dan and Kane, as well as more than half of the team murmured in agreement.

"Since right now, DUH." Genelle glared. "Now, Dan, go open those boxes!" She ordered, pointing towards the pile of boxes.

"Why me!" He protested.

"Because I said so! Now _do it!_"

Dan muttered s few incoherent profanities, before doing as he was told. As he ripped open the boxes, to his and his teammates horror, they were filled to the brim with rocks.

"Rocks?" Natalie scowled, picking up a hand-sized grey stone. Her scowl deepened as she tossed it back into the box and the rest of the team all began to pick up rocks. "I am _really_ starting to hate Chris now."

"How are we supposed to cook with _rocks?_" Shawn deadpanned, examining the rock in his hand distastefully. Natalie rolled her eyes at his stupidity.

"Hey guys, look! There's supplies underneath the rocks!" Ellen called, her small frame halfway submerged in the large box. She pulled out a few grungy looking tomatoes, and a battered box of pasta.

"Looks like we're going Italian," Kane remarked.

"Edward _loved _spaghetti…" Skye sighed reminiscently, pulling rocks lazily out of a nearby box. The rest of the team followed suit, while Genelle frowned irritatedly.

"Who cares, as long as _ours_ is good and Chef likes it!" She snapped.

Confession Cam:

Genelle: *scowling* I almost regret not getting her butt kicked off last episode… Ugh. But, *taps chin* she does seem like she'll be useful to me later in the competition… But, for now? *smiles hopefully* Our team better win that dinner! Filet Mignon here I come!

Back to Reality

**45 minutes into the challenge…**

Zane and Genelle paced up and down the aisles behind their teams' counters, examining their team's progress on their meals.

Charlei, Steve, and Roxy were kneading dough for biscuits; all three of them covered with blotches of flour and concentrated expressions on their faces.

Maxine was separating eggs into a dented stainless steel bowl with her tongue stuck out in concentration, while Alex whisked the eggs at incredible speed; although this was impressive, it made the cream they were making runny and clumpy.

Todd gagged as he gutted a salmon, a sight that Charlei couldn't help but giggle at, while Cole prepared a frying pan for the filet, and began to put together some seasonings.

Wyatt and Ariana smiled dreamily at each other, the potatoes they were supposed to be peeling long forgotten, as the each shared a telepathic conversation. Sensing eyes upon them, they both flinched and turned around, meeting Zane's narrowed gaze. Wyatt and Ariana blushed and smiled meekly, before starting to peel potatoes once more.

Genelle eyed her team with a critical eye, but had nothing to say once she saw how well things were going.

Booker and Kane were stirring sauce for the lasagna dish their team was making for the challenge, at an appropriate heat.

Shawn and Dan were grating cheese to layer the lasagna. Dan had a scowl on his face, as he thought cooking was lame and for sissy girls, while Shawn looked awkward, trying to avoid cutting himself on the grater.

Ellen was on task as always, as she expertly prepared the team's cooking equipment; a tin foil sheet for the lasagna, a separate cookie sheet for garlic bread, each sprayed with non-stick spray. She hummed quietly to herself as she made her way over to her teams' oven and clicked an appropriate temperature to preheat the oven.

Skye, looking miserable, sliced a loaf of bread into pieces. Once she was finished, she discarded the knife into a nearby sink, and then grabbed a tub of butter and a butter knife. She buttered each piece with more butter than necessary, grabbed some garlic salt and carelessly sprinkled the pieces. Once she was done, she wiped her hands on her jeans, and placed the garlic bread onto the cookie sheet next to the lasagna tin.

Natalie and Inola chatted amongst themselves while the lasagna noodles cooked. Upon noticing that they were pretty much done, Inola shut off the burner on the stove and removed the pot from the burner. Natalie placed a strainer in the team sink, while Inola poured the noodles into it, making sure not to burn Natalie's hands. Natalie shook the noodles to rid them of any excess water, before dumping them back into their pot.

As Natalie and Inola finished off their noodles, Booker and Dan poured a third of their sauce into the lasagna tin. Inola brought over the noodles, and placed one on top. Booker poured more sauce on top, and Natalie placed the last noodle on top. Booker poured the last of the sauce on top, while a scowling and cheese-covered Shawn stalked over with a bowl of mozzarella. He poured the cheese on, and walked away irritably while the other's raised an eyebrow at him, before smiling at their awesome lasagna.

Genelle walked over and took a look a their dish, and a ghost of a smile appeared on her lips as she wrote some stuff on her clipboard and nodded in approval. Ellen took that as a go-ahead, so she placed both the lasagna and the garlic bread into the oven, and then smirked slightly at the other team's struggle as she gave both Natalie and Inola a high-five simultaneously.

**1 hour and 30 minutes into the challenge…**

"LISTEN UP, YOU BUNCH OF PANSIES! There is only a half our left in this competition, so you better finish up soon, maggots! Failure to hand in something results in a zero, which results in an automatic loss of this part of the challenge!" Chef announced over the P.A. system.

The Killer Prep's chatted amongst themselves while their lasagna and garlic bread cooked away in the oven.

On the other hand, The Screaming Student's were frantically trying to prepare their meal. Maxine and Alex were cringing as they poured their lumpy cream into an icing gun, and Charlei tried her best to make presentable looking biscuits, although they were quite lopsided.

"Crap, crap, crap, crap, _crap_…" Todd muttered under his breath, as the salmon filet he was frying began to burn.

"Roast, or mash…" Ariana pondered, tapping her porcelain chin nervously. She eyed her and Wyatt's uncooked peeled potatoes, before wincing and squealing. "ROAST, OR MASH! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO! AAAAHHHH!"

"Roast them! We can put them in with the salmon, just hurry!" Todd instructed, shutting off the stove. Ariana bit her lip and hastily seasoned the potatoes and flung them into a glass pan. Todd placed the fish on top, and put it into the oven and hit 375 degrees Fahrenheit.

"We are _so _screwed…" Charlei deadpanned, eying The Killer Preps' confident smiles.

Zane frowned, and groaned, as the rest of his team did the same, not bothering to disagree with Charlei.

Genelle, noticing Zane's downtrodden expression made her way over to The Screaming Students' side of the kitchen, earning a few furrowed brows from both teams, and a suspicious glare from Maxine. She placed a hand on his shoulder, making him jump slightly.

"Hey… As a good person, I couldn't help but notice your team's troubles, and offer _my _assistance, like the _Good Samaritan _I am." She chirped, smiling dazzlingly. Zane raised an eyebrow, but considered her nonetheless.

"Uh…cool?" He replied, awkwardly.

"So, as a fair cook myself, here's a few pointers…"

Genelle smirked slightly as she saw Maxine's jaw clench and her eyes narrow into slits. She pulled Zane closer to her by his collar, and began to whisper instructions to him, in a flirtatious way.

Maxine glared at Genelle as the latter continued to flirt with Zane. When she giggled and batted her eyelashes at him, Maxine's glare deepened as she growled and snapped the wooden spoon in her hands in half.

"Wow… That's the fifth spoon _today_." Alex winced, as Maxine's right eye twitched.

Confession Cam:

Maxine: *scowling and crossing her arms* I don't trust that girl. At all. *blushes slightly* A-and it has nothing to do with the fact that she was flirting with Z…ane… *blush deepens and scowls more* I-I just don't like her! She's like that Pomeranian that stole my dog Stitch's girlfriend! *eyes widen and blushes extremely red* And… I'm not saying that Zane is my _boyfriend _or anything, either! I was just… Um… *stares embarrassedly at the camera*

***~STATIC~***

Maxine: *violently shaking the camera and screaming* **GIVE! ME! THAT! **_**TAPE!**__**AAAAAAAAGGGHHHH!**_

Back to Reality

"That is like, so _awesome…_" Ariana swooned, as Wyatt recounted one of his tell-all tales about his homelife.

"Yeah, but the only thing that I'd change about it, is that I reckon _you'd _win the beauty pageant at the county fair." He smiled.

Ariana giggled airily, and blushed bright red. She punched his arm, making him stumble backwards into their team's oven. The heat cranked up from 350 degrees Fahrenheit to 500 degrees Fahrenheit.

Ariana and Wyatt were too caught up within themselves and failed to notice this. They laughed and walked away, arm in arm.

"Hurry up guys, I think Chef is coming!" Shawn exclaimed, peeing out the window that gave view of the eating area of the mess hall. The Screaming Students were scrambling around, making last minute preparations.

"That's what _Chris_ said." Kane smirked, earning a few snickers from the guys and a smack upside the head from Inola.

Confession Cam:

Inola: *scowls* _Guys_… *scoffs and rolls eyes*

Back to Reality

As Kane rubbed his head with a scowl, Inola walked over to the oven where Natalie was removing their lasagna. Steam flowed off it, and it gave of an okay aroma.

"Oh no! What happened to our meal!" Maxine gasped, as she pulled their charred and burned dish out of the oven. Wyatt and Ariana shared a nervous glance, while Alex clamped her head with wide eyes.

"Aaaaah! Aliens have burned our food with their ray guns! OH NOES!" She cried. Her and Maxine shared a horrified glance while Charlei rolled her eyes at their naivety.

"What happened!" Zane exclaimed, walking over and staring with slight anger at their hardly edible plate. Maxine looked up at him, before blushing at his close proximity.

"I…I… I WET THE BED UNTIL I WAS SEVEN YEARS OLD!" She exclaimed loudly, sparking not only the attention of Zane, but everyone else in the room as well. Zane eyed her weirdly, while Maxine's blush brightened tenfold. She handed Alex her team's meal before quickly darting out of the mess hall.

Confession Cam:

Maxine: *burying her red face in her hands and groaning*

***~STATIC~***

Genelle: *laughing hysterically*

Back to Reality

"Aw, come on guys! It's not over yet, they're just a little well done!" Alex chirped, picking up a rock-hard biscuit. She smiled as she took a bite, and a sickening crunch was heard as her eyes widened and her smile dropped.

"Yeah, no. We're screwed." Charlei remarked, scowling as Alex nursed her aching jaw.

"ALRIGHT YOU LILLY-LIVERED PUNKS! TIMES UP!" Chef thundered, as he marched into the kitchen with a bib around his neck. He made his way over to an empty table, and sat down, while The Screaming Students exchanged worried glances and The Killer Preps eyed their dish nervously.

"You think ours'll be good enough?" Skye asked.

"Well, the other team's _sucks_ so I think we're good!" Dan grinned.

"Uh… I don't think lasagna is supposed to growl…" Inola murmured, eying the dish uneasily. She bit her nail while Natalie stared at the growling lasagna with wide eyes. The growling got louder, and Natalie tackled Inola as the lasagna jumped out of the pan at them.

"HIT THE DECK!"

The Killer Preps yelled out in alarm, as the lasagna growled and swerved around, "eying" each of their shins menacingly. Genelle stared at it disgusted, before taking a nervous peek at Chef. He was preoccupied with trying to eat The Screaming Student's meal, but to no avail. Zane bit his lip nervously, and Chef gave their team a 3.5 out of ten, making his expression fall. Chef would soon be asking for her team's meal, so while he wasn't looking, Genelle quickly scooped up the lasagna onto a serving platter with the garlic bread, and beat it a few times with a spatula to get it to stay still. It let out a weak groan.

She walked over to Chef, and placed the plate in front of him. He raised an eyebrow at the flattened lasagna, and Genelle sent him a meek smile. The large intimidating cook took a small bite of the lasagna, and then took a bite of garlic bread. As he ate, both The Screaming Students and The Killer Preps looked on in anticipation.

"I think we have a winner here. Team Alpha-Bossy Chick!" He announced. The Killer Prep's cheered, and The Screaming Student's frowned.

"This bites." Alex scowled.

"Yeah, I know! Seriously, what could have possibly made our food burn? I put it on the right heat!" Todd added.

The rest of the team turned to face Ariana and Wyatt; the ones who looked the guiltiest.

"Guys… What happened?" Zane asked, crossing his arms suspiciously.

"Uh… Okay, _funny _story!" Ariana smiled through clenched teeth. "Wyatt and I were talking by the oven, and he said something _adorable,_ so I punched him lightly and he fell into the knobby thing on the oven, and it must have _somehow_ increased the h-heat… See? Isn't that hilarious!"

Wyatt laughed awkwardly, while the rest of the team stared at him and Ariana darkly. "Ahaha… Whoops?" He said meekly.

"Alright, alright, settle down, you worthless teenage scum! Charlei and Todd, Cole and Maxine, Ariana and Zane, Steve and Roxy, Alex and Wyatt, Kane and Ellen, Dan and Inola, Natalie and Shawn, Booker and Skye, congratulations, I now pronounce you husbands and wives." Chef grumbled.

Everyone stared at his or her partner nervously, while Charlei stared at her smirking one with animosity.

Confession Cam:

Charlei: *scowls and throws up her arms in despair* Life, _why _do you hate me _so!_

Back to Reality

"Now, somewhere in this kitchen are three prizes, as I said before. First team to find two of the three of them will win this part, and will be that much closer to the gourmet dinner. If this challenge creates a tie, a sudden death tiebreaker will ensue. Y'all have an hour to find them." Chef explained, in his normal gruff voice.

"Uh, excuse me. Chef? Yeah, I'd like to request a new…_husband._" Charlei requested, raising her hand and glaring at Todd. He grinned back smugly.

"And I'd like to request that _you_ SHUT THE HECK UP!" Chef yelled in her face, making her wince. He backed away, while Charlei blinked a few times to clear away some haze. Todd smirked at her.

"_Stop _looking so smug! This is completely _unbelievable, _I _know_ Chris is just doing this to _torture _me!" She ranted.

Confession Cam:

Chris: *smirking* You _bet _I am. *winks*

Back to Reality

"Well that's too bad, HONEY. Cause we're _married_ now." Todd smirked, snaking an arm around Charlei's waist and pulling her close to him.

Charlei sent him daggers, and elbowed Todd hard in the gut. "Do you want me to break your face? Because I will, and I _reeeaaally_ want to." She hissed.

"Enough! Now, your time starts… Now!" Chef declared.

"But…wait! I don't have a partner!" Genelle called.

"Well tough luck, then! You gotta look by yourself!"

Genelle scowled as the students met their partners and started to open drawers and look under chairs for anything that could look like a prize.

Ellen glared daggers at Kane as he had a sword fight with Dan using a whisk as a weapon, while the latter used a spatula. The rest of the team, as well as The Screaming Students were beginning to search things. Inola rolled her eyes and walked over beside Ellen, smiling lightly.

"Boys," she scoffed. "Am I right?"

"Indubitably." Ellen agreed.

Dan jabbed Kane in the chest, while the latter performed an overdramatic death. Inola giggled while Ellen forced a frown and tried to stop herself from smiling. Dan sent Inola a wink, to which Ellen mistook for herself. Inola grinned while Ellen let out a small smile, pushed some silvery blonde strands behind her ear and blushed to herself.

"Hey! Guys! I think I found something!" Booker exclaimed, while Skye leaned against the bookshelf they'd been scanning miserably. Booker raised an eyebrow as he pulled out a large book, Inola, Dan, Ellen, and Kane walking over to get a closer look. In his hands, Booker held a copy of Chef's unpublished Manifesto.

"Awesome! That definitely seems like Chef would consider a prize!" Inola grinned.

"Perfect, so all we need to do is find one more!" Booker said, happily. All of them shared a six-way high-five.

Meanwhile, over on The Screaming Students side, things weren't going so smoothly…

Todd was taunting Charlei, while she defeated his attempts with simple logic.

Alex was accusing Wyatt of slander, while he tried his best not to lose his temper.

Ariana was talking about some random crap that Zane couldn't really care less about, and her high-pitched ramblings were making him lose focus on trying to find anything remotely prize-like.

Roxy sat upon a counter filing her nails, while Steve glared at her out of the corner of his eye, forced to do the searching alone.

Maxine kept her eyes glued on Genelle as she lamely looked through a cupboard full of well-expired boxes of pancake mix, and other dry mixes.

"Uh…kay… Maxine?" Cole said, giving up on the set of drawers he was sifting through. Maxine didn't reply, as she intensified her gaze on the unknowing Genelle.

"Maxine, come on, you need to start pulling your weight if we want this um… 'Marriage' to work, so-" Cole sighed, before getting clocked in the head by Maxine as she swung a frying pan backwards with narrowed eyes, making a loud clang.

At this noise, Genelle jumped and hit her head on an overhead shelf, knocking a box of stale pancake mix onto her head and all over her clothes. Her eyes widened and she shrieked, and tried to shake to rancid powder off of her. Maxine smirked.

Confession Cam:

Maxine: *smirking* Sometimes the universe just gives you a freebie.

Back to Reality

"Oh my gosh, I found it, I found it!" Skye chirped, smiling for the first time that day as she pulled out a small bottle of Chris McLean hair gel, with his signature on it.

"Congratulations, the Preps win the dinner. Huzzah. Now you losin' students, make your way down to the auditorium so we can kick one your butts home!" Chef boomed over the P.A. system. The Screaming Students frowned, while some glared at Wyatt and/or Ariana, and The Killer Preps cheered.

A few moments of silence passed once the cheering was done.

"DID I NOT MAKE MYSELF CLEAR ENOUGH, MAGGOTS? GET YOUR UNGRATEFULL BUTTS DOWN THERE _NOW!_"

The Screaming Students didn't need to be told twice.

* * *

The votes had been cast, and Chef stood on the stage in front of the cast with a tray containing nine chocolate stars wrapped in cheap golden wrapping.

Most of the team looked tired and aggravated, while a few looked nervous.

"Now, while you are here kicking off one of your own, The Killer Preps are out eating _delicious _food… Having a _wonderful _time…" Chef taunted, smirking at the looks of envy on the teens' faces. Chris would be proud.

"_Well, _if _someone- _or rather, some _two _weren't fooling around near the oven, maybe it would be _us_ eating that dinner!" Roxy glared.

"I'm _sorry!_" Ariana apologized for the twentieth time, her voice reaching an unnaturally high octave.

"Zane, Alex, and Maxine, y'all are safe." Chef declared, as the three shared a three-way high-five and smiles. The walked up to the stage and collected their stars.

"Roxy and Todd.

Cole.

Steve.

Charlei."

As they collected their stars, Ariana and Wyatt shared sad and nervous glances. Wyatt gently grasped Ariana's hand reassuringly, while Chef stared at them, the final golden star shimmering under the linoleum lights tauntingly.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"…Ariana." Chef finished.

"NO! Why Wyatt! He's the sweetest lil' guy I ever did see!" Ariana cried, crushing Wyatt in a tight hug, afraid to let him go. Wyatt squirmed his way out of Ariana's vice like grip, and sent her a sad smile.

"I voted for myself." He said.

That sparked not only Ariana's, but a lot of the team's attention too.

"What?" Ariana questioned confusedly.

"I voted for myself, 'cause it was mostly my fault, and I couldn't let you get voted off. Now, listen' here. You go out there and win this, ya hear? I believe in you." He instructed, cupping Ariana's chin. She nodded.

And just like that, he was gone.

* * *

The Killer Preps seemed to be in higher spirits than the previous night, and who could blame them. They were eating like kings, and won the challenge! They talked amongst themselves and ate turkey, pork roast, mashed potatoes, and other hearty things. Things were finally looking up.

"To the Killer Preps!" Skye grinned, holding her glass of soda. The rest of the team lifted their glasses, juice boxes, cans, or bottles up and followed suit. They all reached across the table and met in the middle, toasting.

"The Killer Preps!" They cheered, radiant smiles lighting up their faces. Dan and Ellen shared a private grin.

Shawn, who was seated next to the less than enthusiastic, but smiling nonetheless Natalie sent her a smile. She, too caught up in good spirits to scowl and ignore him, returned it.

Yes, things were _definitely _looking up.

* * *

**Now it's time, for a TOTAL DRAMA SCHOOL Exclusive!**

Short Bus Cam:

Wyatt: *sighs* Well, I guess it figures that I be the one goin' home. It just sucks, y'know? Like, getting bucked in the balls by a bucking bronco… Not. Fun. Well, at least I get to go home… *smiles slightly, then frowns as murmuring from the front of the bus is heard* What do you mean I don't get to go home! *scowls and slumps* Humph. Well then. Isn't that just GREAT. *gust of wind blows his hat out the window, making him scream* MY HAT! NO!

End

**Next time, on Total Drama School…**

"Math? FINALLY something I can get into!" Steve grinned. Charlei, Booker, and Ellen also looked excited while the rest of the contestants either scowled or looked horrified.

**We learn that triangles aren't **_**always **_**the strongest shape…**

"Inola, how many times do I have to tell you before you realize that you're _not_ doing it right! You haven't factored out the remainders, or carried the ones, or-" Ellen glared over Inola's shoulder, as the latter quickly typed random estimates into their team's computo-quizboard.

"And how many times do I have to tell you, that I got this!" She retorted, pressing the buttons with more force than necessary.

"No, you _don't_!"

"_Ye s_, I do!"

"DAN!" They shouted simultaneously, scowling, seeking a third-party outsider's opinion. He looked between them confused and unsure who to side with.

"Yeah, well if you love _Genelle's_ advice so much, why don't you _marry _it!" Maxine harrumphed scowling, and holding her arms out while an annoyed and scowling Zane frantically worked on fastening her harness, as Alex quickly punched in numbers into a calculator so she could enter the correct distance Maxine has to zip line in order to get to the next equation.

**Tension really hinders your equilibrium…**

"It all comes down to this folks, if Inola can just hold her balance, and answer this question, The Preps will win for the second time in a row!" Chris announced, as he and the other contestants looked upon the nervous and shaking Inola, who was suspended thirty feet in the air on top of a tightrope. She swayed a few times.

"W-whoa!" She cried, as she really started to lose her balance.

**And that hatred really **_**is **_**a simple equation…**

Charlei and Todd glared heatedly at each other.

"What, do I have to spell it out for you? I. HATE. _YOU._ It really isn't that hard!" She exclaimed.

"So are most boys after seeing you half naked!" Todd retorted sourly. He knew it was a low blow, and before he could apologize Charlei's hand struck him square in the face, faint pools of liquid lining her glaring eyes.

**Coming soon, on TOTAL, DRAMA, SCHOOL!**

* * *

Wow… I. Am. So. Sorry. This totally was NOT worth the wait at all, and I… Just wow. Terrible. Summer is coming up, so it shouldn't hopefully take this long for an update again, I hope!

Please review to let me know if there's anything considering your OC that you'd like to see! Heh, that rhymed! :D

Also, feel free to share any confessionals you want your OC to share, and tell me what your fave parts were. Oh! And who are your favourite characters besides your own? :)

Thanks for reading!

~Alexex

Votes:

Charlei: 1

Ariana: 3

Wyatt: 6

Eliminated: Bob, Destiny, Edward, Wyatt.

Still on TDS: Booker, Kane, Genelle, Ellen, Inola, Skye, Natalie, Shawn, Dan, Maxine, Steve, Ariana, Charlei, Cole, Alex, Roxy, Zane, and Todd.


	11. Day 5: Child's Play

Today's episode of _Total Drama School _is brought to you by **Sierra's Specialty Love Tea!** If at first you don't succeed, drink until you pee!

* * *

**Last time on Total Drama School…**

Maxine woke up and yawned, before walking out of the dorm room with the rest of her classmates, each sporting an annoyed, and tired expression. Her green eyes met Zane's, and he sent her a small smile, despite the large bags under his eyes from lack of peaceful sleep. Maxine returned it, blushing a deep rosy colour.

**The Killer Preps fell into a rut…**

"I… I can't even tag this butt-ugly wall… I'm too down…" Dan muttered, eyes slightly wide in disbelief. He stuck the sharpie back into his pocket gravely while Kane turned to him as he lay upside down, showing him his unused sharpie.

"Tell me about it." He droned in response.

**While romance sparked with The Screaming Students…**

"Hey Zane… Uh, what do you want me to carry?" Maxine questioned, her smile widening innocently.

Zane's smile widened as he continued to stare at her, before he shook his head and blushed, rubbing the back of his neck embarrassedly.

"U-uh… Here, why don't you carry this?" He offered, picking up a wooden stirring spoon, and handing it to her, blushing.

"Cool!" She chirped, spinning on her heel and skipping past the rest of the team, as they glared at her, struggling with their heavy items as she skipped merrily to their table.

Zane smiled after her, oblivious to the groans and scowls from his teammates. And when he did notice them, he smiled meekly and laughed awkwardly.

Wyatt grinned as he opened the door for the rest of the team as they strolled in, a smile on each of their faces as the other team scowled at them.

Ariana paused in the doorway, sending a flirtatious smile to Wyatt, which he returned, making the brunettes cheeks turn pink.

Confession Cam:

Charlei: *scoffs* I take pride in my lack of emotion, seeing as it leads you away from petty issues such as *scowls and uses finger quotes* boys. *huffs* As if I'd get caught up in all that drama. This competition is more than enough. *pauses and glares* And to any of those sickos who think it's funny that that horrible Blaney woman paired me up with *shudders* Todd, *glare deepens* say goodbye to your gallbladders. *glare deepens to a squint* What we have- *eyes widen slightly* not that we even have anything! Our relationship- if you can even call it that, is not love-hate, or whatever. It is purely *gestures to one side* hate on my side. *gestures to the other* The love is merely one-sided. *pauses and eyes widen slightly* A-and it's on Todd's side…

***~STATIC~***

Charlei: *glaring menacingly and shaking the camera wildly, making the colour go haywire* GIVE. ME. THAT. TAPE! I MEAN IT, MCLEAN! UGH, HOW DO YOU OPEN THIS THING?

***~STATIC~***

**And that, is what directly led to their downfall…**

"That is like, so awesome…" Ariana swooned.

"Yeah, but the only thing that I'd change about it, is that I reckon you'd win the beauty pageant at the county fair." Wyatt smiled.

Ariana giggled airily, and blushed bright red. She punched his arm, making him stumble backwards into their team's oven. The heat cranked up from 350 degrees Fahrenheit to 500 degrees Fahrenheit.

"Oh no! What happened to our meal!" Maxine gasped, as she pulled their charred and burned dish out of the oven. Wyatt and Ariana shared a nervous glance, while Alex clamped her head with wide eyes.

"Aaaaah! Aliens have burned our food with their ray guns! OH NOES!" She cried. Her and Maxine shared a horrified glance while Charlei rolled her eyes at their naivety.

"What happened!" Zane exclaimed.

"Uh… Okay, funny story!" Ariana smiled through clenched teeth. "Wyatt and I were talking by the oven, and he said something adorable, so I punched him lightly and he fell into the knobby thing on the oven, and it must have somehow increased the h-heat… See? Isn't that hilarious!"

Wyatt laughed awkwardly, while the rest of the team stared at him and Ariana darkly. "Ahaha… Whoops?" He said meekly.

**Wyatt, always the sweetheart, voted himself out to save his gal!**

"I voted for myself, 'cause it was mostly my fault, and I couldn't let you get voted off. Now, listen' here. You go out there and win this, ya hear? I believe in you." He instructed, cupping Ariana's chin. She nodded.

**With the competition heating up… **

Maxine and Genelle growled at each other, sweating buckets as they stood on a platform suspended over an enlarged Bunsen burner, wrestling aggressively. Genelle was nearing Maxine to the edge, and as a result, nervousness was starting to show up on Maxine's face.

"When you're gone, Zane will forget _all _about you. And he'll be mine." Genelle hissed, glaring into Maxine's green eyes, applying more force to her wrists, sending Maxine dangerously close to the edge.

Maxine stared down worriedly, before glaring back at Genelle defiantly and pushing herself more onto the platform.

"You _wish!_"

**Friendships become strained…**

Alex and Maxine are seen bickering in their dorm room, while Charlei scowls, trying to read, the earplugs she had put in her ears to block out their squawking giving her little to no protection from their voices.

"I can't believe you were just… using me!" Ariana exclaimed, furiously packing up her belongings while Roxy stared at her guiltily.

"I'm sorry!" She apologized, while Ariana merely rolled her eyes. Roxy bit her lip. "But… you have to admit, this _is _a competition. And in games like these, people do whatever it takes to win. And I'm one of those people."

**And so do relationships…**

Ellen stares at her all time favourite, and now waterlogged novel in horror, not even minding that she herself was drenched. Tears began to pool in her eyes, before she erupted into full-blown sobs, making Dan wince and groan.

Maxine turned away from Zane, crossed her arms, and harrumphed as she stuck her nose in the air. Zane sighed and rubbed the back of his neck nervously, trying to think of a way to approach her.

**Will they all crash and burn?**

Todd and Charlei stared at each other remorsefully, as Chris prepared to hand out the final star of that evening.

**Or will love conquer all?**

Cole smiled and blushed wildly, while Skye hugged him tightly, a piece of paper clutched tightly in her hand.

**Find out, only by watching TOTAL! DRAMA! SCHOOL! **

Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine. (The gates to the school open, with Chris grinning sadistically)  
You guys are on my mind. (Roxy raises an eyebrow, and waves a hand in front of the spaced out Ariana, before glaring at Genelle who was strutting past)  
You asked me what I wanted to be. (Genelle smirks, and walks into the school past Natalie and Destiny dancing)  
And I think the answer is plain to see. (Natalie trips and falls, but is caught by Shawn who is smiling.)  
I wanna be, Famous! (Destiny swoons at the sight)

I wanna live, close to the sun. (Inola smiles, meditating on top of the school)  
Well pack your bags, cause I've already won. (Dan gives her a wet willy, and chuckles when she gasps and falls off the roof.)  
Everything to prove. (Ellen walks past reading, about to walk off the roof.)  
Nothing in my way. (Dan gasps, and he quickly grabs Ellen by the waist so she doesn't fall)  
I'll get there some day. (Ellen struggles, then stares into Dan's eyes and her face blanks)  
'Cause I wanna be, Famous! (Cole paints a picture of Skye, but quickly hides it behind his back, smiling nervously, when she walks past giggling with Edward. He scowls)

Na, na, na na na na! (Wyatt and Bob laugh, then duck when Charlei's shoe comes flying towards them)  
Na na na na na na! (Charlei glares at the smirking Todd, then eyes him suspiciously when he offers her a bouquet of flowers)  
Na na na na na na na! (Charlei grabs them, and scowls after they squirt her with water making her make up run while Todd laughs hysterically)

I wanna be! I wanna be! (Kane leans against the wall of the school, raising an eyebrow at Steve who is banging his head against the wall. Repeatedly.)  
I wanna be famous! (Steve stops, then jerks a thumb behind him. Kane looks, and the camera moves to Alex and Maxine, hanging upside down off of a willow tree in the courtyard)  
I wanna be! (Alex smiles, and the camera zooms out, showing her holding up a petrified Booker trapeze style, and Maxine snickering.)  
I wanna be! (Maxine gasps and falls, into Zane's arms, and he catches her bridal style.)  
I wanna be famous! (They smile sweetly at each other, and start to lean in to kiss.)

(Alex drops Booker, and he lands on Zane and Maxine, ruining the moment.) *whistles the tune 'I Wanna Be Famous'* (The camera zooms out, showing the annoyed looks on Maxine and Zane's faces, and the other Students in a circle around them whistling the theme.)

**Total Drama School!**

* * *

Nightfall covered the campus, as most classmates returned to their dorms rooms, to try and get as much sleep as they could before Chris returned. He would without a doubt wake them up at an ungodly hour, so they were going to need as much sleep as possible.

Skye, feeling loads better than when Edward had initially left, smiled as she started to ascend the stairs to get to the dormitory. As she rounded the corner, she collided with a figure, and papers flew everywhere as she and the former tumbled to the ground.

"Eep! Oh, I'm so sorry!" Skye gasped, getting up into a sitting position. She started to help the person collect their papers, her eyes glued to the floor and a blush staining her cheeks.

"No, it's fine, I got it…" Cole muttered, quickly snatching his papers out of her hands. Skye looked up and examined his face, scowling slightly. Cole quickly got to his feet and fled without another word, and Skye sighed running her fingers through her hair. She picked up a forgotten paper.

"Hey! Wait, you forgot your…" She trailed off, realizing that Cole was already gone. She stuck out her bottom lip and blew out an aggravated breath, before taking a glance at the paper. Her expression softened when she saw the shaded drawing of a wolf; it was quite amazing.

"Wow…" She murmured, thoughtfully, before walking into her dorm, her perception of the sheltered artist changing slightly.

Genelle was sitting on her bed, her hair up in a towel, her face covered in a synthetic mud mask, and a silk robe was wrapped around her body as she lazily flipped through a _Star Stalker_ magazine; pictures of romance on the show littered the cover, and Genelle's eyes were narrowed at the Zaxine section of the magazine.

"'Cutest Couple since Gwent' my butt…" She muttered, angrily. Genelle tossed the magazine aside, while Skye grabbed her pajamas and started to head to the bathroom to change. Genelle narrowed her eyes and held up a hand.

"Whoa, whoa, where have you been?" She questioned, suspiciously.

Skye, still a bit ticked at Genelle for Edward's elimination, scowled slightly as she turned to face the beauty queen.

"I went for a stroll after dinner, what's it to you?" She replied, a bit frigidly.

"Oh…nothing…" Genelle said wistfully, as she examined her manicure. "I was just wondering, and thinking about our next course of action."

Skye's brow furrowed. "Course of action?"

"Yes."

The honey blonde stood up, grabbing the magazine and opening it to the couple's section.

"Best way to attack, theoretically, is to mess with your opponents head, and aim for the heart…" Genelle muttered, a wicked smirk gracing her lips.

Skye looked at the magazine, and back to Genelle's expression, and felt quite uneasy.

"But… They're so sweet together…" Skye responded, awkwardly.

"Whatever! 'Dating' is another way to say alliance, and to form such a strong one early on means a higher chance of them making it to the final ten! And a lower chance of us making it to the final ten…"

Skye frowned, as her promise to Edward rung through her mind.

"_I win this, Edward! For both of us!"_

Skye sighed and bit her lip.

"I'm in."

Confession Cam:

Skye: *frowning* Don't look at me like that! It's just… Genelle's right, I guess, and I don't want to lose! *sighs* No one does… And that's what concerns me…

Back to Reality

* * *

The cast mates were surprised to see that the mess hall was dimly lit with menus on them, white table cloths, and three chairs to each table.

"Could it be…?" Roxy gasped, clamping her head in disbelief. "Are we actually getting _real, _edible food today?" She eagerly took a seat with a depressed looking Ariana on her heels.

Seeing as each team had nine students left, there were six tables with three chairs each, and menus in front of the chairs.

"I FEEL SO SOPHISTICATED!" Alex shouted, making Charlei cringe at the volume of her voice. The sporty girl proceeded to burp loudly, making Charlei wince more and Todd laugh.

"You're an oxymoron…" Charlei grumbled, glaring at her. She blew her ginger bangs out of her eyes, and brushed past the pouting Alex. "Heavy on the moron part."

Alex's pout deepened, and Maxine walked over to her, scowling at Charlei as she walked away.

"What a bi-"

"NO SWEARING!" Chris McLean exclaimed, over the intercom.

"Eep!" Maxine jumped out of fright as her eyes widened, and accidentally backed into Zane. She turned around and her face blanked as he nervously smiled at her. She blushed and pushed some of her long dirty blonde hair out of her eyes.

"Uh, hi…" She mumbled, nervously.

"Hi…" He replied, awkwardly.

As people started to take their seats, Genelle and Skye watched the two musicians carefully. Genelle whispered something to Skye, and she frowned, feeling guilty but nodded nonetheless.

"Oh, hi Zane!" Genelle grinned, bounding over to the Screaming Students duo. Onlookers raised an eyebrow, and in some cases (as in Maxine for the most part) glared venomously at her, desperately wishing they had laser eyes.

Zane raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything as he smiled awkwardly.

"Uh, hey…" He replied, but it came out more like a question.

The blonde grinned, before turning around to face Maxine. She resisted the urge to glare as she plastered on a fake, naïve smile, and clasped her hands together.

"Just give me like, one sec alone with him, and I'll be on my way!" She beamed.

Maxine scowled, narrowing her eyes suspiciously. "Yeah…sure…fine…" She mumbled, resisting the urge to grab a nearby fork and ram it into the blonde's corneas. Maxine walked away, muttering to herself.

Zane watched her leave and sighed.

Confession Cam:

Zane: *frowning slightly* That was so awkward… It's like, I wanted to talk to her but… I just… blanked. *sighs*

Back to Reality

The blonde smiled, and sent Zane a sly look that made him feel oh so uncomfortable.

"So…you and Maxine, huh…?" She hinted, praying that he'd say no and confess his unending love for her instead.

Zane blushed, and rubbed the back of his neck, making Genelle glare for a second before slapping on a fake smile. "I know that look…" She teased. "If you want her, just be a gentleman and ask her to sit with you! Pull out a chair for her, girls love that!" She suggested.

Zane smiled nervously. "You think that'll work?"

"I guarantee it!" Genelle winked, before bouncing off and sending a wink to the scowling Skye.

Zane walked over to the slightly glaring Maxine, Skye following him indiscreetly. They talked for a few moments, Maxine's sour mood brightening as she smiled and giggled, as he pulled out a chair for her. As she began to sit down, Skye stuck out her leg tugging the chair back, and quickly dashed off as Maxine fell to the floor.

"GAH!"

Zane winced and helped her up. "S-sorry! Are you okay?"

The frowning Maxine's face blanked as she looked him up and down, and how close he was before she blushed and smiled.

"I am now…" She sighed.

Genelle, who was looking on, growled and crossed her arms as the two of them joined Alex at the table and struck up a conversation.

Todd smirked as he sat down next to Charlei, swinging his arm around her shoulders, much to her hatred.

Confession Cam:

Charlei: *scowling* Okay... so yesterday was bizarre for me. I said some weird stuff in confession that Chris will probably blackmail me with, and I somehow ended up married to Todd. *smirks* Permission to beat him up?

Back to Reality

"Hey my little gingerbread cookie," he purred, playing with the red tuffs of her wavy braid. Charlei's face began to redden in anger at an alarming pace, as Todd glanced at her chest. "Going strapless today, I see? All for me, babe? I'm touched."

Charlei swung her fist at his smirking face, punching him hard enough to make him topple off of the chair.

"And now you're punched." She glared, her lips curling up into a smirk.

Todd sat up and pouted, and wiped his nose with the back of his arm.

Confession Cam:

Todd: *with a bandage over his nose, making him look like he got a nose job, smirking* Thabt wus sooo worth tha possible nobse bwake… *winks, and then winces and clutches his nose* Owwwb…

Back to Reality

Natalie strolled in and yawned, a scowl on her face due to lack of peaceful sleep. She examined all the tables, looking for a seat before her face became horror stricken; there was only one seat left.

Next to Shawn.

Her scowl deepened as she sat next to him, trying her best to ignore him as she flipped through the menu in front her. Natalie's eyes narrowed as she examined the thing.

"The hell? This is just a bunch of fractions, it doesn't describe food!" She exclaimed, while everyone around her did the same and either looked confused or enraged.

"That totally sucks! Right Natalie?" Shawn remarked, looking to her hopefully.

Natalie sunk in her seat, scowling.

"Whatever," she grumbled.

Shawn frowned and turned away, while Natalie simply sulked in her seat.

Steve eyed his menu card, before his brow furrowed in concentration as he noticed a small less than sign on his card.

He nudged Charlei in the arm, and leaned over and whispered something in her ear. Her eyes widened for a second, before she grinned, and gave Steve a high five. As discreetly as she could, making sure none of the Killer Preps caught onto what her and Steve were doing, she began to notify the rest of the team about what they needed to do with their cards. The team started to shift their cards in order from greatest sum to smallest sum, as the Killer Preps eyed them suspiciously.

As Charlei braced herself for the naivety of her roommates, and started to head over to their table to tell them, Alex shifted their cards into perfect order, in record time, too. Charlei eyed her dumbfounded, while Alex grinned smugly, crossing her arms across her chest; Zane and Maxine stared at her bewildered.

"What are they up to…" Inola murmured, as Ellen eyed them in concentration. She observed their ministrations, while Dan, the other person at their table carved censorable drawings into the wood of the table.

Ellen's eyes shot open and she threw her hands up in the air. "Quick! They're arranging their cards, this must be part of a challenge! Arrange them now!" She exclaimed. The Killer Preps quickly began to follow the Screaming Students lead, only to hear a ding over the intercom.

"Good morning students, miss me?" Chris grinned, his voice radiating at an annoying volume.

"Go burn in hell!" Dan growled, rubbing his tired eyes.

"I feel the _exact _same way! Now, if you haven't already noticed by your fraction cards, today's challenge is math-related!"

"Math? FINALLY something I can get into!" Steve grinned. Charlei, Booker, and Ellen also looked excited while the rest of the contestants either scowled or looked horrified.

Alex looked equally excited, much to Zane and Maxine's confusion.

Confession Cam:

Alex: *grinning* Tehehe, oh math… *waves a hand and crosses one leg over the other* It's funny how I have the highest average out of all of my grade in this class, yet… No one pegs me for a smarty! *pouts slightly* I'm smart! Maybe not super smart, but compared to most of the people here, I'm a frickin' Einsteinette!

Back to Reality

"Your first task was to arrange the cards in chronological order, and the Screaming Students were quick to it! And get a head start in the next challenge, which trust me; will be a _huge _advantage. Your teams will be split into little mini teams, so glance around your tables."

The students did so confusedly.

"Who you're sitting with are now your partners for today's challenge! Head outside to the courtyard in ten, and you better bring your brains, because you'll definitely need 'em!" Chris explained, chortling slightly. The intercom clicked, ending it's broadcast.

Everyone started to file out of the mess hall, sticking close to their partners. Maxine, Zane, and Alex chatted happily together, while Roxy, Ariana, and Cole silently followed. Steve, Charlei, and to the redhead's chagrin, Todd brought up the rear.

For the Killer Preps, Booker, Skye, and Genelle were one team, Shawn, Kane, and Natalie were another, and Inola, Dan, and Ellen were the last one. Inola and Dan cracked jokes together, laughing and smiling, having gotten over their original hatred for each other. Ellen stumbled after them, trying to keep up as she stared at Dan, frowning slightly.

As the teams exited, Shawn gasped and stopped dead in his tracks, catching those walking behind him off guard and making them stumble into them. Natalie slammed into his back and tumbled to the ground as Inola tripped over her legs, falling as well. Dan dug his heels into the ground to keep himself from also falling, and Ellen accidentally ran into him, before she backed up quickly and looked away blushing.

Natalie and Inola glared up at the wrestling fan, Natalie rubbing her head tiredly.

"Walk much, doofus?" Inola barked, narrowing her eyes.

Dan walked over and grabbed her hands, pulling her up to a standing position and smiled at her slyly.

"I could ask _you _the same thing." He replied.

Inola scowled playfully, unable to stop the smile forming on her lips as she elbowed him.

Natalie's glare deepened as she stood up and dusted herself off, scowling at the oblivious Shawn.

"I just remembered! Chris never gave us breakfast!" He exclaimed, clamping his head, refraining from screaming 'The humanity!'. Natalie, Dan, and Inola stared at him darkly.

The students exited the building and their eyes widened at the sight of their challenge.

Standing before them, was an expansive maze-like course, with three sections. The first had a computer like contraption hooked up to some transmitting machine that had cables linking to the middle section. The middle section had zip-lining gear and zip cables with three platforms in the middle of it's path leading towards the last section; the zip-lines were also linked to the cables from the first section, meaning they were controlled electronically. The last section had a tight rope leading towards a platform with a buzzer and piece of paper, and pen.

"This looks just like the county fair…" Ariana shivered. Several eyebrows rose at that comment.

"What kind of sadistic county fair does _she _go to?" Inola whispered to Dan. He simply shrugged.

As the contestants took in the sight, Chris appeared, smiling broadly. He crossed his arms behind his back, and smirked slightly.

"Welcome to your fifth challenge, everyone. As you can see by the course behind me, there are three parts to this challenge! Part one consists of one mini team receiving a series of ten fairly simple questions. The answers will be punched into these computo-quizboards, and once all answers are correct, they will be transmitted to section number two." The host explained. The math wiz's all nodded in understanding, focusing on the information they were being given, while the rest of the students either tried and failed to follow along, or zoned out.

Maxine flipped her hair over her head so it dangled over her face, and she smiled dopily, trying to braid it. As she did so, Genelle whispered some more "advice" into Zane's ear; Maxine eyed them suspiciously out of the corner of her eyes, scowling slightly, her hair blocking them from seeing her face.

Chris began to pace in front of the teens. "Once the second section receives the information, they must print it off, hand it to a designated zip-liner, and calculate the distance to each platform. Each has a different coloured flag that must be passed on to the final stage of the race. The final mini team must use the information accumulated throughout the challenge to answer a final question. That's all fine and good, but _way _too easy." He smirked.

"In order to win the challenge, one team member must walk across the tight rope suspended thirty feet up with _no _safety cables, and _no _net!"

The contestants shared a scared glance, while Chris' smirk widened.

"We gotta keep things _exciting, _don't we! Imagine the ratings once this episode airs!" He chuckled. "Seeing as The Screaming Students won the warm up, they get a five minute head start! You guys have a minute to decide which mini team goes where, and to strategize! Hop to it!" Chris exclaimed, starting to head over to the finish line.

The Screaming Students got into a huddle. Todd smirked as he stood next to Charlei, draping an arm dangerously low on her waist instead of around her shoulders. Charlei glared and stepped on his foot. Hard.

"Ow!"

"Alright guys, I think I have a plan," Steve said. Everyone else let him take the lead, while Roxy scowled, not feeling so agreeable.

"Why should we listen to _you?_" She scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Do _you _have a 98% average in math?" He shot back, narrowing his eyes as well. Roxy opened and closed her mouth, scowling.

"No, but-"

"Exactly." Steve cut in, before directing his attention to the rest of the team. Roxy glared at him at him sulkily. "Seeing as Charlei and myself are both on a team, and are bound to fly through the problems, we will position ourselves at the final station as a catch up team in case we fall behind. Alex, you, Max, and Zane should position yourselves at the second section of the course; Alex seems to show some promise with math."

Alex grinned and saluted, as Zane and Maxine continued to try and wrap their brains around that statement. Charlei was having even more difficulty.

Confession Cam:

Charlei: *eyes widened* This is all too weird, _even _for this show… *face palms*

Back to Reality

"Because of our five minute lead, that should give you guys enough time to get a good chunk of your questions done, and in case you fall behind we can cover you," Steve continued, glancing at Ariana, Roxy, and Cole. Roxy rolled her eyes and posed no argument, while Ariana sighed and nodded, and Cole stared stoically and shrugged.

"Everyone okay with the plan?" Steve questioned. No one objected. Everyone put their hands in the middle. "Good, now break!"

The Killer Preps murmured similar plans, but instead, they pout their stronger teams at the beginning of the course and at the end.

"Okay, times up! Positions, everyone!" Chris shouted into a mega phone, from the other side of the course. Roxy, Cole, Ariana, Booker, Skye, and Genelle made their way to section one. Maxine, Alex, Zane, Natalie, Shawn, and Kane made their way to section two. Charlei, Todd, Steve, Ellen, Inola, and Dan position themselves at the final leg of the track.

"Okay, Screaming Students… your five minute lead starts… Now!" Chris shouted as a buzzer went off, signaling the start of the race. The buzzer was obnoxiously loud and startling; Ariana and Roxy cringed as they jogged over to the computo-quizboard with Cole on their heels. Cole sat down in front of it, and as soon as his butt hit the chair the lights on the entire course went out.

Everyone yelled in alarm, as the buzzer continued to go off. A few people shifted their weight uneasily; the only source of light was that of the quizboard screen.

Chris' sadistic chuckling filled the air.

"Hahahaha, ohh… Did I forget to mention that you'll be doing this challenge in the dark? Good luck, you'll need it!" He laughed.

Roxy growled and clenched her fist.

"I _hate _that guy!"

"That makes two of us." Cole droned, squinting at the screen. Only four minutes remained of their lead. The first question flashed by, and he quickly answered it. He answered the rest of the ten, as the machine analyzed his responses.

**6/10 Correct – 4 errors**

He scowled and went back to revaluate his answers, trying to see what he did wrong. He changed a four of his answers.

**4/10 Correct – 6 errors**

"Crap!" He muttered, fixing his changes and trying another combination.

**7/10 Correct – 3 errors**

"Hurry up, art geek! We only have thirty seconds left!" Roxy hissed, scowling over his shoulder.

"I'm trying!" Cole exclaimed, frantically punching in answers.

**8/10 Correct – 2 errors**

"Ugh!"

A second buzzer filled the air, and Booker's team sprinted over to the second quiz board. He speedily punched in answers as fast as his fingers would allow, and as fast as the questions appeared. Booker hit enter and waited for a few moments while the machine analyzed his responses.

**10/10 – 0 errors**

"Yes!" He cheered. A loud dinging noise rung through the air, and on the Killer Preps side of the track a bell signified the start of those on the second section. The Screaming Students quickly got their act together and almost immediately after they got their answers right. About five seconds after Shawn, Kane, and Natalie had zoomed done the corridor towards their computo-quizboard machine, Maxine, Alex, and Zane quickly followed.

Natalie and Alex zoomed towards the quizboards while Shawn started to help Kane into a harness.

Zane tried his best to blindly find their teams harness, having difficulty finding it in the dark. After finally grabbing it, he looked around for Maxine.

"Max?" He called.

"Zane?" She replied; her voice sounded pretty close.

"Yeah?" Kane said.

"Not you! _Zane_! Not Kane!" Maxine exclaimed.

Zane followed her voice and blindly reached out for her, and his palm collided it her face, catching her off guard.

"GAH, PEDOPHILE!" She screamed, grabbing Zane's wrist and flipping him, karate style. He groaned, as he lay sprawled out on the ground, dazed from the impact of her attack.

"Ow…"

Maxine gasped, and helped him stand up; she blushed, although no one could see it.

"Oh! Are you okay? Sorry!" She winced.

"Aha, it's okay. I guess it's payback for this morning…" He replied, awkwardly.

Maxine, still a bit sour about 'breakfast' and how much Genelle had been all over him, simply scowled, and huffed quietly.

"Okay, now spread 'em, toots." He joked.

Maxine couldn't stop the smile forming on her lips as she giggled, and held out her arms and spread out her legs; Zane went to work fastening cables and hooks. Maxine's blush deepened as his hand landed on her right hip, as he worked around her stomach; she was quite happy that he couldn't see how red her cheeks were.

Alex and Natalie were both working hard at calculating the distance for their part of the challenge, although the latter was having a bit more trouble; Alex was flying through her problems, as she was almost halfway done.

A few more minutes passed, Shawn finished strapping in Kane, and Zane and Maxine started to bicker as Zane could get the harness strapped up properly.

"Zane, ow! It's pinching me!" Maxine whined.

"Well, I'm sorry! If you would just hold still, maybe I could get it on right!" He grumbled back, getting more and more frustrated with the contraption.

Maxine pouted sulkily and scowled, crossing her arms across her chest.

"That's kind of _hard _with you pushing and pulling me all over the place!"

"Genelle's right; you are hard to deal with…" Zane muttered under his breath, continuing to work at the harness. Maxine turned away, having heard what he said. She turned her body making him stumble a few steps and glare up at her; she'd messed him up and clipping in the waist harness.

"Yeah, well if you love _Genelle's_ advice so much, why don't you _marry_ it!" Maxine harrumphed scowling.

They both scoffed, opting not to talk to each other for the rest of the challenge.

Alex pressed enter, earning a ding from the machine. As soon as she did, the zip line turned on and yanked Maxine out of Zane's grasp at an alarming speed.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Maxine screamed, flailing her arms and legs to try and keep balanced. She whimpered, her eyes widening in a frightened manner as the electronic cable continued to pull her, and Zane stared up at her worriedly. She was being pulled backwards and upside-down.

"Oh _crap, _she's not strapped in properly!" Zane said, before turning to Alex. "Alex, turn it off, or she's gonna fall!"

Alex's eyes widened, and she turned back to the machine, pressing random buttons to try and shut it off, all the while Maxine tried her best to grab flags as she was pulled. At this moment, Natalie's machine dinged and Kane was yanked up into the air and pulled across his team's line. Max grabbed a flag, and since Kane's harness was on properly, he moved faster and was already at the second flag.

"SOMEBODY H-HELP ME!" Maxine shrieked, as her harness started to slide off her waist. Zane and Alex gasped. Alex cringed and started to hit buttons faster, before slamming her fist against the machine a few times. The speed Maxine was moving at increased.

"_AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!_"

"That's not good…" Alex remarked, shakily.

Kane smirked as he reached the end of the line, all three flags in his hand. He was lowered to the ground, and he handed the information to Dan who brought it over to his team.

Alex growled and kicked the machine, before her eyes widened and she clutched her foot.

"OH _CRAP _THAT HURT!" She shouted hopping up and down.

Maxine continued to scream and flail, but managed to grab the flags. Once she reached the end of the line, she was flung to the ground instead of carefully lowered. The flags fluttered down around her as she groaned into the pavement. Todd, who was waiting for her winced as he helped her into a standing position; Maxine hissed in pain.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

Maxine eyed him suspiciously. "Is that a trick question? WHO PUT YOU UP TO THIS!" She yelled, grabbing his collar and shaking him; she winced slightly at the pain that shot through her right wrist.

"I'll take that as a yes." Todd sighed, as he squirmed out of her grasp, grabbed the flags and booked it over to Charlei and Steve.

"What took so long!" Charlei snapped, snatching the stuff out of his hands. Todd pouted slightly as she handed the info over to Steve, who examined it for any errors. "Thanks to you, we're way behind!"

"Don't yell at me! It was _their _fault, they took longer!" Todd retorted, gesturing to the stumbling Maxine as she tried to make her way back to Zane and Alex. "And it's not like we're _that _far behind; look!"

Todd pointed to Inola, Dan, and Ellen. Ellen was trying her hardest to concentrate on the information while Inola and Dan talked loudly and obnoxiously horsed around, making the task very hard for her. She glared at them, and ran her fingers through her silvery blonde hair as she started to work on the computo-quizboard to find a final answer; Steve was now doing the same.

"Oh yeah, fart-knocker? You think you're jokes?" Inola smirked, raising an eyebrow as she continued to wrestle with Dan, kind of liking his playful grasp.

"Oho, I don't think I'm jokes. I _am_ jokes, whatcha gonna do about it?" He challenged, also kind of liking her body against his.

Confession Cam:

Inola: *smiling slightly, lets out a breath* Okay, I probably sound like a _real _hypocrite, but… Dan is pretty funny, and kinda… *smile widens* Hot.

***~STATIC~***

Dan: *smirking* Yeah, Inola's a real pain in the ass. 'Least she's got a nice one. *winks*

Back to Reality

"If you two _mongrels _don't mind, I kind of need to focus, here!" Ellen snapped, silencing the duo. They shared a glance and shrugged. Ellen muttered to herself and rolled her eyes, continuing to fiddle with the quizboard; the lack of light was making things more complicated than necessary.

"Almost there…" She murmured, correcting some of Natalie's answers.

"Way to go, Smart-stuff." Dan grinned. Ellen smiled back.

As the two smiled at each other, Inola narrowed her eyes and scowled slightly, before elbowing Ellen out of the way and fiddling with the computo-quizboard herself. Dan raised an eyebrow as Ellen eyed her with a wide glance, anxiously watching her movements.

"Inola…what are you doing?" She stuttered.

"I got this…" Inola mumbled, her eyes narrowed on the dimly lit screen. She squinted and some questionable noises started to erupt form the machine.

Meanwhile, Todd and Charlei looked over Steve's shoulder as the latter finished up computing and answering the final equation.

"Linear Relations? Child's play…" Steve murmured, smirking slightly. He substituted Cole's answers for the equation of y= mx+b, calculating the slope of the graph. He used Alex's distance measurements to finish of the coordinates of the graph, and hit enter. The results began to process.

"Okay, who's going to get this to the podium?" Charlei questioned.

A second passed, before Todd raised his hand. "I nominate Charlei!"

Without skipping a beat, Steve replied, "I second the nomination," with a smirk.

Charlei gaped at them, before muttering profanities under her breath as she grabbed the flashlight that came with the information and walked over to the tight rope.

"Hey, idiot, come help me!" She called.

Todd smirked and walked over to her. "I see you can't get enough of the Toddster today, babe." He said, cockily.

"Do everyone who has _ever_ come in contact with you a favour, and go jump off a cliff." Charlei scoffed. Todd's smirk only widened as she adjusted her shirt so she could fit her stuff in her pockets. She struggled to fit them into the tiny ones her jeans supplied, grumbling; Todd smirked as he watched her struggle. After a few more seconds of watching her squirm, Todd scoffed and swatted away her hands.

"Oh just let me do it, watching you try is painful." He muttered, trying to jam the papers in her pockets. Charlei glared at him and started to smack him upside the head.

"Todd, let go! You're crumpling them!" She scolded.

"Just stay still!"

"I would if you weren't molesting m-"

In the heat of the struggle, Todd accidentally pulled down Charlei's shirt, revealing her…unmentionables. Charlei's eyes nearly jumped out of their sockets as Todd shamelessly stared at her chest, like a deer in the headlights of a transport truck.

"TODD, YOU PERVERT!" She shrieked, covering her chest as she blushed feverishly. Todd felt a few droplets of blood trickle out of his nose as he stumbled back away from her, wincing as she looked Charlei glared fiercely, wishing she could decapitate him with her eyes.

"Gah, I'm sorry!" He exclaimed. Unable to see where he was walking due to the minimal amount of light, Todd accidentally stepped on the dropped flashlight, losing his balance. He reached out to grab something to steady himself, which happened to be Charlei's wrist, and tugged her down with him. He fell on his back with her slamming against his chest, stunning them both momentarily.

Charlei blinked the stars out of her vision and hastily pulled up her shirt, before she squinted at the outlines of what she thought was Todd's face. He smirked, and draped an arm around her waist.

"But, you know you _totally_ love this."

Steve, unable to see the duo snickered as he heard Charlei beat the living crap out of Todd, and his wails of pain.

Charlei and Todd, both on their feet now, continued to bicker as the other team did the exact same thing.

"Inola, how many times do I have to tell you before you realize that you're not doing it right! You haven't factored out the remainders, or carried the ones, or-" Ellen glared over Inola's shoulder, as the latter quickly typed random estimates into their team's computo-quizboard.

"And how many times do I have to tell you, that I got this!" She retorted, pressing the buttons with more force than necessary.

"No, you don't!"

"Yes, I do!"

"DAN!" They shouted simultaneously, scowling, seeking a third-party outsider's opinion. He looked between them confused and unsure who to side with.

Confession Cam:

Dan: *scowling slightly, sighs* This is _not_ how I imagined a chick fight happening over me… It's about… *shudders* math, and not occurring in a mud pit with wrestling swimsuit models…which leads to making out. *huffs* This show sucks.

Back to Reality

"Uh…" Dan started, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "You know, if Inola says she's got it, she's got it…" He defended lamely.

Ellen stuck out her bottom lip and scowled as Inola smirked smugly and continued to type away; you could practically feel her complacency radiating off of her body in waves.

"Fine! At least I know who _I'm _voting off if we lose!" Ellen scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest and marching away…which failed miserably, due to her lack of the ability to see, and ended up storming right into a wall, catching her off guard as she rebounded off of it and fall to the ground.

"OW!"

Inola frowned slightly, having been slightly stung by her 'friend's' harsh words, but brushed them off as she narrowed her eyes at the screen and pressed enter. The machine processed her information, and began to print out the results.

Steve, hearing the noise, glared.

"Would you too stop messing around! They're catching up, we have to finish this _now!_" He shouted.

Charlei, too mad at Todd ignored Steve as she aimed a punch for his jaw, growling she missed, her aim impaired due to the darkness. Todd, clearly enjoying himself, simply laughed at her misfortune.

"You _so_ dig me, why resist? _Everyone_ knows it!" He chuckled.

"What, do I have to spell it out for you? I. HATE. YOU. It really isn't that hard!" She exclaimed.

"So are most boys after seeing you half naked!" Todd retorted sourly. He knew it was a low blow, and before he could apologize Charlei's hand struck him square in the face, faint pools of liquid lining her glaring eyes; she mentally sighed in relief that Todd couldn't see. She stormed off and started to climb the rope, to try and walk across it, flashlight in her teeth so she could at least see where she was going. She clenched her teeth as she used all her strength to climb the rope, before standing on it and wobbling as she tried to keep her balance. Todd looked on worriedly.

Just as Charlei slowly started to trek to the finish platform, Inola finished her ascent to her tight rope, and seemed to walk across it a steady pace, one a lot faster than Charlei's.

Confession Cam:

Inola: *smiling, waves a hand dismissively* Guess climbing all those trees back home paid off…

Back to Reality

As the two girls walked across the high wire, the rest of their respective teams pooled into the room to look on with anticipation. Chris joined them, also looking on, slightly intrigued.

The conceited host scowled, before snapping twice.

"Useless interns! You're not getting _not _paid to laze around! The viewers need to be able to see my handsome face, choppity-chop with the lightage in here!" He exclaimed.

A few interns off camera scrambled around and one bolted inside to try and find a spotlight or something, to illuminate the sadistic host.

"Ugh, finally!" Charlei grumbled, her sentence slightly inaudible due to flashlight in her mouth. "Some light in here!" She stumbled slightly, putting her even more behind compared to Inola, who was more than halfway across.

The intern returned, and Chris smirked as he snapped again, and a single spotlight illuminated him, making him one of the only visible figures in the room.

Charlei narrowed her eyes, as both herself, and Inola growled.

"That is NOT what I meant!"

Charlei, distracted by the douchebag of a host, lost her footing and gasped as she fell off the tight rope, earning many gasps from the spectators. She grabbed hold onto the rope with her free hand, the flashlight falling out of her grasp and shattering against the floor. She swung back and forth, her stomach in knots as she held on for dear life.

Inola, aware of the pressure on her now, began to perspire heavily as her stomach churned. Chris signaled the cameras to zoom in on her nervous looking face, and snickered at the make smeared all over it.

"Ooh, look what we've got here! The Killer Preps have taken the lead, even after The Screaming Students head start!" Chris remarked.

"Come on, Inola!" Skye cheered.

"You better not screw up!" Genelle warned.

"Gee, thanks." Inola scowled, glaring at what she presumed was the bi-polar blonde, and accidentally took a misstep, losing her balance. "Whoa!"

"It all comes down to this folks, if Inola can just hold her balance, and answer this question, The Preps will win for the second time in a row!" Chris announced, as he and the other contestants looked upon the nervous and shaking Inola. She swayed a few times.

"W-whoa!" She cried, as she really started to lose her balance.

Everyone gasped. Charlei started to lose her grip as her pals sweat, and she mustered all her possible strength (which mind you, wasn't very much) to swing her legs around the cable, so she was straddling it. She blindly began to shimmy forward, towards the podium.

"Oh, would you look at that! Looks like The Screaming Students are still in this! It's now a matter of who can make it there the fastest, and who has the most correct information!"

The Screaming Students cheered, and Charlei took this as more motivation. She started to go faster, while Inola tried to calm herself by moving slower, to avoid falling off.

"Gugh, rope burn…" Charlei grumbled, shifting uncomfortably. The platform was a mere ten feet away now, and Inola was only five. Charlei pushed herself through the pain and doubled her speed, quickly gaining ground on Inola seeing as she had the advantage of having more leverage.

Five feet…

Four feet…

Inola squinted in determination, a few sweat drops dripping down her forehead.

Three feet…

Two feet…

Charlei's hands felt hard wood, as Inola placed one foot on the platform. Inola sprinted over to the paper and copied down the results as Charlei crawled as fast as her hands and legs could carry her and she panted as she began to copy things down about two seconds after Inola.

Their teammates looked on anxiously, some biting their nails in anticipation.

"It's close…" Cole murmured, narrowing his eyes slightly.

Almost simultaneously, Inola and Charlei hit their buzzers, turnings, which let out loud carnival like buzzing noises. They both collapsed tiredly, breathing heavily as the lights turned back on, temporarily blinding those on the ground. Some winced and blinked, trying to restore their vision.

Alex and the slightly battered Maxine stumbled blindly before colliding with each other and falling to the ground, dazed.

The terminals with each team's information made many beeping noises, before almost in unison flashing the results. A big green check mark flashed on The Screaming Students screen, while a large red X flashed on The Killer Preps screen, making said team frown, and in some cases scowl.

"It doesn't get any simpler than that," remarked Chris, before he turned towards the camera and flashed it a broad smile. "Screaming Students win!"

The Screaming Students all cheered, sharing a group hug as Charlei, who was sprawled out on her platform, totally drained from all her climbing, weakly threw up her arm in triumph.

Inola frowned, before peaking over her platform and seeing The Killer Preps glare up at her. She winced, catching the intense and spiteful glare from Ellen, and the mini smirk on her face. Beside her, Dan was looking up frowning lopsidedly. Inola sighed.

"Screaming Students, for winning today's challenge, you earn bragging rights, and an extended curfew; you don't have to be in your dorms until midnight, tonight!" Chris announced, earning loud cheers from said team. "Killer Preps, sucks for you, I'll see you guys in the auditorium for the elimination ceremony where one of your overachieving butts will be riding the short bus out of here. See you in an hour."

Chris departed, while a couple interns helped the exhausted Charlei, and the nervous Inola to the ground.

The Screaming Students chatted happily, as they headed down to the Mess Hall for some grub, while The Killer Preps followed, miserably.

* * *

"You had a pretty big fall today, eh, Maxie!" Alex chirped between bites of her moldy bagel; she'd realized that as long as she got it toasted to the point of nearly burning it, she didn't get food poisoning. Cole, who was unfortunately sitting beside her scowled and turned away from her more, wiping the spittle that came out of her mouth as she talked off of his sketchpad.

"Yeah! I sprained my wrist! But with rest, it'll be fine by the next challenge! AND I GET THIS AWESOME TENSOR BANDAGE!" Maxine grinned, holding up her bandaged wrist. Zane slid in next to her, and handed her a flower, making her blush. "Th-thanks… I-I used to eat these _ALL_ THE TIME WHEN I WAS EIGHT!" She blurted awkwardly.

"Aww, nothin' cuter than daisies in your digestive tract!" Alex cooed as she chewed, getting bagel spit all over Cole's sketchpad. The artist glared at the oblivious brunette. "Adorable!"

"RAWH!" Cole exclaimed, storming away from the table, passed the bewildered Skye who peaked at his sketchpad, smiling slightly when she saw another gorgeous sketch.

Alex, Maxine, and Zane stared after him and blinked, before Alex stuffed the last of her bagel in her mouth and blinked once more.

"Huh, I wonder what's eatin' him…" She wondered, her cheeks puffing out due to the amount of food in her mouth.

Charlei sat alone at the end of the table, picking at her crusty macaroni tiredly, huge bags lining her eyes. Todd sat down across from her. Upon noticing his presence, she crossed her arms across her chest and scowled irritably.

"Hey, um, Charlei… I just wanted to say I'm…" Todd trailed off awkwardly.

Charlei, slightly anticipating his apology, didn't interrupt as she raised an eyebrow expectantly.

"I'm…glad to see you have such a nice rack, they're a great distraction from having to pay attention to your voice." He finished, smirking slightly.

Charlei gnashed her teeth together, and dumped her bowl of pasta over Todd's head. She threw her hands up in the air angrily before storming out of the mess hall, following Cole's lead.

Todd smirked as he ran a finger over his cheek, and then licked the cheese sauce off of it.

"She makes it _way _too easy…" He murmured.

Meanwhile, things with The Killer Preps weren't going so well… They were quite tense as Genelle and Skye murmurmed plans about whom they were going to vote for.

"I say Inola, she's the most responsible…" deduced Skye, holding her hands up in a defensive manner.

Genelle tapped her chin with a perfectly manicured finger, before nodding slowly.

"Sounds good. She wasn't very useful anyway." The blonde shrugged.

Inola, who was sitting right beside her glared venomously, digging her fork into her food angrily, making it stand up.

"You know, I can _hear _you!" She exclaimed.

Genelle and Skye shared a glance, before turning back to the Native American.

"We know," they replied in unison.

Inola growled quietly.

Confession Cam:

Inola: *glaring, throws her hands up in the air* It's like you can't make one teeny-tiny mistake around these people! Reality TV _sucks_! *huffs*

Back to Reality

Inola stormed out of the Resource Room confessional, and rounded the corner, slamming right into Dan. The two stared at each other for a few seconds, before Dan crossed his arms across his chest and smirked.

"Hey Dead Girl walking," he greeted.

Inola smirked, and punched his arm. "Yeah… 'Can't argue with you there, I'm toast…." She admitted, frowning slightly.

They stared at each other awkwardly, before smiling slightly.

"I'll miss bugging the hell out of you, it made this hellhole somewhat worthwhile." Dan shrugged.

"Aww, is that a crap attempt at saying you'll actually miss me?" The tanned raven-haired female asked, raising an eyebrow slyly.

"Maybe," was all Dan offered.

Inola wrapped her arms around his shoulders, catching him off guard and making his eyes widen slightly. Was this the same woman who was throwing furniture at him only a few days prior? He awkwardly wrapped his arms around her waist, returning the hug.

Lurking in the shadows, Ellen watched the two shared a hug, and she narrowed her eyes, angrily. When the two left their spot, Ellen stormed into the confessional and cast her vote…twenty times.

Confession Cam:

Ellen: *punching numbers into a calculator angrily* … *pauses and looks up, before scowling and crossing her arms, turning away from the camera* What? I do long division when I'm angry!

Back to Reality

* * *

The Killer Preps were seated on the cheap benches in the auditorium, scowling at the noise level outside of the room; the acoustics enhanced the noise tenfold.

Chris strolled in a few minutes later, a tray filled with eight tin foil wrapped chocolate stars. He let out a low whistle.

"Dang, those Screaming Students are sure having a _lot _of fun…" He remarked, smiling as he stroked his stubble.

"Can it, McLean." Natalie barked.

"Oooh, hooo, touchy tonight, are we?" Chris smirked, spinning the tray of stars on his finger mockingly.

"You don't even know the half of it." Ellen muttered, her airy voice barely audible over the laughs and voices of The Screaming Students.

"Well, you all know the procedure, if I call your name come over to the stage and receive your reward; a golden star, and a better chance at the hundred thousand dollars and full term scholarship! If you do _not _receive a Golden Star, you are hereby expelled from Total Drama School and cannot return." Chris explained, pausing for dramatic effect.

"_Ever…_"

"He's so full of _crap…_" Kane commented, earning a few laughs from those sitting close by. Chris scowled at him.

"Hey! I actually mean it this time, you can _never _return once you leave the game!" Chris exclaimed.

"Nope. Still not believing it." Kane shook his head.

"Oh, whatever, who cares about you? You're not even part of the main plot…" The sadistic host mumbled, sourly.

"What?" The metal-head furrowed his brow.

"What?" Chris raised an eyebrow.

Everyone eyed the host strangely, before the lights dimmed signaling the beginning of the ceremony.

"The first name I'm gonna call…is… Skye." Chris spoke, as Skye grinned and bounded down the steps and got on stage, grabbing her star and popping it into her mouth once the wrapping was removed.

"Kane."

"Dan."

The two punks smirked and fist bumped as they headed over to the stage.

"Booker, Natalie, and Shawn are also safe."

Shawn held up his hand for Natalie to high five; she promptly ignored it, brushing past him and walking down the stairs tiredly. Booker sent him an apologetic glance. Shawn sighed and stood up, heading down the stairs as well.

"…Genelle."

The beauty queen flipped her golden locks over her shoulder and curtly walked down the steps, smiling proudly.

"Ellen. Inola. This is the final star of the evening…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Ellen."

Inola sighed as Ellen left her side without a single goodbye, or sad smile of remorse. Ellen began to walk down the steps smugly, which angered Inola slightly.

"Oh, so you think you're ahead, now, blondie?" Inola called after her. Ellen paused for a second, understanding the hidden meaning to her words, before shrugging them off and continuing her trek down to the stage, ignoring her.

Inola's eyes narrowed. "Glad to see you're such a caring _friend!_"

"I could say the exact same thing to you…" Ellen retorted serenely, sending her a dry glance. She stuck up her nose and continued to walk.

Inola opened and closed her mouth, before scoffing and standing up, making her shameful walk out of the auditorium the least shameful she could, by salvaging as much dignity as she could.

"And there you have it folks… Today, we bid adieu to our resident nature-loving rebel… Who will be next? What 'class' do we have scheduled next for our contestants? All I can say is, you better tune in next time for some **Total! Drama! School!**" Chris grinned, holding his hands out grandly.

* * *

**Now it's time, for a TOTAL DRAMA SCHOOL Exclusive!**

Short Bus Cam:

Inola: *scowling as she stares out the window* I can't believe _I'm _fifth gone, and all thanks to that _traitor _Ellen! I mean, I could've made it to the finals, but _no. _She had to get all _sensitive _and deemed me her _enemy. _Ugh. I mean, it's not even my _fault _Dan likes me more, right? If she wasn't such a buzz kill, maybe I'd have backed off, but… *smiles slightly* He _is _pretty…kind of… really hot. Sucks for her, then. She loses me, and Dan. *eyes widen* But… Then again… They _are _alone now… *stares for a few seconds before jiggling the door handle angrily* LET ME OFF OF THIS THING! I NEED TO GO BACK! *grumbles* When Chris said you couldn't come back ever, I guess he wasn't kidding. *flies into the camera face first after the short bus comes to an abrupt stop* GAH! *from off screen* …Ow…

End

**Next time, on Total Drama School…**

"MUSIC? _YES!" _Maxine and Zane cheered in unison, before smiling and high fiving each other, forgetting about the former's tender hand. She gasped in pain and clutched her wrist, her eyes bulging slightly.

"OW!"

**It's a classic BATTLE OF THE BANDS…**

"Dudes, rock is the way to go!" Kane smirked, sliding down the stage on his knees, an electric guitar firmly gripped in his hands. He played an intricate guitar riff, concentration etched onto his face.

From her spot at a mic on her teams side of the stage, Roxy listened on, moderately impressed.

"Smooth jazz fits everyone's talents here," Zane remarked, earning nods from everyone except Todd, who was nervously fiddling with an electric triangle.

"Uh…yeah…" The trickster said uneasily.

**While some really rock out loud…**

Maxine and Zane harmonized on their saxophones while Roxy sang over top of them, as lead vocalist. She owned the stage, while Ariana, Alex, and a scowling Charlei shimmied back and forth, singing back up. Cole played drums, while Steve played trumpet, and Todd winced, playing the triangle.

Kane and Dan played back and forth on their guitars, while Ellen jammed out on the electric keyboard, her fingers moving at incredible speed.

**Others…don't…**

"**THIS, NIGHT LIKE THIS, NIGHT LIKE THIS, NIGHT LIKE **_**THIS!**_" Shawn screamed, auditioning for lead singer for his team. Seeing as the song was in a key too high for him, his voice cracked multiple times when he tried to use his falsetto.

Natalie winced, plugging her ears to block out the noise pollution.

"AAAAAHHHHHH! NEXT!" She shouted, glaring.

**Who will come out on top? **

Genelle and Roxy growled menacingly at each other, microphones in both their hands as the glared venomously.

**Find out next time, on TOTAL, DRAMA, SCHOOL!**

* * *

WOO! Not a terribly long wait this time! YEAH! I'm so glad! :D Oh, and if anyone wants to advertise a fic or something at the beginning of each episode, or a made up Total Drama Universe item or serivce, like 'Princess Beth Dolls' or something, feel free to PM me or leave it in a review. :P

Also, review with any concerns about your OC, any suggestions, or confessionals! I will try my best to work them in! :) Also, no offence to the creator of Kane for the little remark, it was for **humor **purposes only, and not to be taken seriously. Kane is very much part of the main plot! ;) Anyways, yeah, thanks for reading!

See you next time!

~Alexex

Votes:

Genelle: 2

Ellen: 3

Inola: 4

Eliminated: Bob, Destiny, Edward, Wyatt, Inola.

Still on TDS: Booker, Kane, Genelle, Ellen, Skye, Natalie, Shawn, Dan, Maxine, Steve, Ariana, Charlei, Cole, Alex, Roxy, Zane, and Todd.


	12. The Aftermath I: Or So I've Been Told

Today's episode of _Total Drama School _is brought to you by **Explosivo's House of Boom! **We put the _BOOM_ in **BOOM BOOM!**

* * *

_"Sorry dude. You're out."_

_"Oh well... I guess it's game over for me guys," Bob sighed, a smile across his face. He started to head out the auditorium. He looked back one last time, seeing Maxine and Alex waving frantically, smiling their idiotic smiles. He smiled, and shook his head, before leaving._

***~STATIC~***

_"Destiny, your time on Total Drama School has come to an end. Please report to the Hall of Humiliation. You're out."_

_Destiny sniffled, and slowly trudged out of the auditorium._

_"Buh bye Destiny! I'll miss you." Natalie said, waving goodbye to her friend, as she walked down the hall._

_Destiny forced a smile, and faced her friend. "Me too. I'm glad I was your roommate. Good luck!" She called, as she approached the doors._

_Destiny gave one last look back, before exiting the school for good._

***~STATIC~***

_"Edward, wait!" Skye called, making him pause and turn around. "I'll miss you Eddy! A lot! Please, wait for me! I'll win this for both of us!"_

_"Skye, listen, I like you-"_

_"Great! I feel the same way!"_

_"No, what I meant was-"_

_"Dude! This is a half hour show! Tick-tock, tick-tock!" Chris hissed, shoving Edward out the door and down the hall._

***~STATIC~***

_"NO! Why Wyatt! He's the sweetest lil' guy I ever did see!" Ariana cried, crushing Wyatt in a tight hug, afraid to let him go. _

_"I voted for myself."_

_"What?"_

_"I voted for myself, 'cause it was mostly my fault, and I couldn't let you get voted off. Now, listen' here. You go out there and win this, ya hear? I believe in you."_

_And just like that, he was gone._

***~STATIC~***

_"Oh, so you think you're ahead, now, blondie?" Inola called. Ellen paused for a second, before continuing her trek down to the stage, ignoring her._

_Inola's eyes narrowed. "Glad to see you're such a caring friend!"_

_"I could say the exact same thing to you…" Ellen retorted serenely, sending her a dry glance. She stuck up her nose and continued to walk._

***~STATIC~***

Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine. (The gates to the school open, with Chris grinning sadistically)  
You guys are on my mind. (Roxy raises an eyebrow, and waves a hand in front of the spaced out Ariana, before glaring at Genelle who was strutting past)  
You asked me what I wanted to be. (Genelle smirks, and walks into the school past Natalie and Destiny dancing)  
And I think the answer is plain to see. (Natalie trips and falls, but is caught by Shawn who is smiling.)  
I wanna be, Famous! (Destiny swoons at the sight)

I wanna live, close to the sun. (Inola smiles, meditating on top of the school)  
Well pack your bags, cause I've already won. (Dan gives her a wet willy, and chuckles when she gasps and falls off the roof.)  
Everything to prove. (Ellen walks past reading, about to walk off the roof.)  
Nothing in my way. (Dan gasps, and he quickly grabs Ellen by the waist so she doesn't fall)  
I'll get there some day. (Ellen struggles, then stares into Dan's eyes and her face blanks)  
'Cause I wanna be, Famous! (Cole paints a picture of Skye, but quickly hides it behind his back, smiling nervously, when she walks past giggling with Edward. He scowls)

Na, na, na na na na! (Wyatt and Bob laugh, then duck when Charlei's shoe comes flying towards them)  
Na na na na na na! (Charlei glares at the smirking Todd, then eyes him suspiciously when he offers her a bouquet of flowers)  
Na na na na na na na! (Charlei grabs them, and scowls after they squirt her with water making her make up run while Todd laughs hysterically)

I wanna be! I wanna be! (Kane leans against the wall of the school, raising an eyebrow at Steve who is banging his head against the wall. Repeatedly.)  
I wanna be famous! (Steve stops, then jerks a thumb behind him. Kane looks, and the camera moves to Alex and Maxine, hanging upside down off of a willow tree in the courtyard)  
I wanna be! (Alex smiles, and the camera zooms out, showing her holding up a petrified Booker trapeze style, and Maxine snickering.)  
I wanna be! (Maxine gasps and falls, into Zane's arms, and he catches her bridal style.)  
I wanna be famous! (They smile sweetly at each other, and start to lean in to kiss.)

(Alex drops Booker, and he lands on Zane and Maxine, ruining the moment.) *whistles the tune 'I Wanna Be Famous'* (The camera zooms out, showing the annoyed looks on Maxine and Zane's faces, and the other Students in a circle around them whistling the theme.)

**Total Drama School!**

* * *

The stage is set, the lights are dimmed, and the applause is thunderous. The Total Drama: Aftermath theme resonates throughout the studio, and the two co-hosts excitedly prepared themselves for their talk show.

"Omigosh, I can't believe they asked _me_ to host THE Aftermath show! OMG, that must mean I'm _Bridgette!_" A female voice exclaimed; their silhouette was next to a male one, and both were seated on the centre couch.

"And that must mean I'm the _Geoff_ to your Bridgette!" The boy remarked, equally excited.

They proceeded to do a very complex handshake, which included the female doing a cartwheel over the male…while he did the worm.

"Positions, everyone!" an intern instructed into a headpiece, from offstage. He had a clipboard in his hands and he jotted down notes and directives for the rest of the crew.

The two hosts clutched one of their ears, getting the feed from the intern, and nodded. They took in a deep breath and shook off their nerves, as the intro music started to reach its end. The lights were brought up, and the applause from the studio audience increased in volume. The co-hosts smiled broadly, and the cameras were lowered so they caught them at numerous angles.

The intern cued them, and the hostess grinned as she adjusted her glass.

"Hey there world, I'm Destiny!" She exclaimed.

"And I'm Bob!" Her partner said, flashing an equally as broad smile.

"And _we_ are your hosts!" They cheered in unison. The audience continued to applaud, making their grins widen.

"We're here to bring you the down-low on all things drama this season, here on the Aftermath!" Destiny smiled, swinging one leg over the other and placing her hands in her lap with much poise.

"Including exclusive, never-before-seen footage, eliminated contestant interviews, brand-new segments, and much, _much,_ more." Bob added, smiling suavely.

"Sierra will be here, to talk about the new _Total Drama School_ section on her blog, which will be released this fall!" Destiny winked. The crowd cheered even louder.

"All this and more, coming up on Total Drama: The Aftermath!" The two hosts grinned.

The audience cheered, as Destiny and Bob smiled warmly.

"So Bob, you know what time it is?" Destiny asked.

"Time to introduce our first eliminated guest-star, of course!" He replied, chipperly. He pulled an electronic drawing tablet off of the coffee table in front of him and Destiny, and placed it in his lap, and grabbed the tablet. The TV screen placed overhead turned on, and fuzzed, preparing for a signal.

Footage of Edward arriving at Total Drama School began to play on the screen, and Destiny smiled.

"Edward Popplewell; sweetheart, music mixer, and all around fun guy. Although his time on Total Drama School was short, he certainly left a lasting impression on an adorable blonde that goes by the name of Skye…"

A montage of Skye blushing and giggling whenever Edward was close to her played, and Bob paused the screen, so he could draw over the clip; he drew red hearts around Edward and Skye's faces, before eventually drawing them all over the screen. The audience laughed, as the clips continued to roll.

"Unfortunately for them, a certain golden-locked vixen jammed a wedge in their relationship, forcing it to end before it even began…" Destiny frowned, as footage from Day Three played, showing Genelle tamper with her own teams footage in order to sabotage Edward and Skye, and then her convincing everyone else to vote one of them off. The audience booed at her.

"She's a little nasty, isn't she?" Destiny pursed her lips, and grabbed the tablet from Bob, drawing red devil horns over a picture of the smirking Genelle rounding a corner.

"Totally. …But she's hot, so it doesn't really matter." Bob smiled weakly. Destiny sent him a glare, and some of the guys laughed and clapped in agreement, while the girls took after Destiny. He smiled meekly.

"Moving on," droned Destiny, rolling her eyes. "He did ballet at school, mixes beats, and accidentally sweeps ladies off of their feet! Please give a warm welcome, to Edward!"

The Aftermath theme played once more, as the audience applauded and cheered. A spotlight illuminated stage right, and Edward smiled as he walked on stage, joining the two co-hosts. He gave Bob a high five, and a mini-hug to Destiny, before taking his seat on the couch for guest-stars.

"Welcome, dude!" Bob greeted.

Edward got comfortable in his seat, and smiled back. "Thanks, dude."

"So… Edward… What was it like, getting booted off so early?" Bob questioned.

"Uh…" Edward paused to think.

While he did, Destiny giggled and playfully elbowed Bob, smiling lopsidedly.

"Heh, _you're_ one to talk." She giggled.

Bob pouted, before smirking back at her. "You are too."

Destiny stopped giggling, and stopped to think too. She pouted as well.

"Oh yeah…"

"Um, guys?" Edward said. The hosts turned to face him. He smiled awkwardly. "I believe this is my question…"

"Sorry…" They winced.

"Still getting used to this hosting job." Bob shrugged.

"Oh yeah! How'd you guys even land this gig?" Edward asked.

"…Uh, it's classified…" They replied, blushing.

Suddenly, the TV screen buzzed to life once more, and a never before seen clip appeared and began to play.

It was of Geoff, and Bridgette, the previous Aftermath hosts. They were talking to men in business suits, who were most likely producers. They both smiled as they poised the pens that were in their hands to renew their contracts, smiling. Suddenly, they were tazerred and they collapsed to the ground, Geoff falling on top of Bridgette. The producers gasped, as Bob and Destiny appeared where the two blondes were previously standing, smirking deviously. They grabbed the pens and quickly signed their names on the contracts, before turning back to back and smiling 'innocently'. The producers scratched their heads and shrugged, deciding to go with it, before walking off. Bob and Destiny shared a high-five.

The screen shut off, and many gasps and laughs from the audience were heard. Bob, Destiny, and Edward stared up at the screen, shocked.

"WHAT! That-that SO did _NOT_ happen!" Destiny shouted, standing up and pointing at the screen accusingly, her eyes narrowed into a glare. The laughs got louder.

Bob clutched his ear, as he got some information from an offstage intern. He nodded indiscreetly before turning towards the audience and smiling.

"We're getting off track," remarked Bob. He turned to face Edward. "Edward…what are your thoughts on Skye…?" He smirked.

The audience 'Ooh'ed, and applauded while Edward stared at the gamer unfazed.

"She's sweet, kind, and cute. All I need in a best friend. And that's all she is to me." Edward replied, swinging his hands behind his head and resting against them.

"Oh really?" Bob pressed, grabbing a remote from the host's coffee table.

"Really."

"Well, then you'll definitely have no problem with an installment of… **Truth, or HAMMER!**" Bob shouted, pressing a button on the remote. The intro for the segment played on the TV overhead, as well as its theme music. The crowd whooped and hollered.

Destiny sighed and rolled her eyes smiling. "Oh, how everyone loves the smashing…" She remarked.

"Hey, it makes for good ratings…" Bob shrugged. He tapped his chin with his free hand. "…Or so I've been told."

Destiny grinned and turned to the audience. "Everyone know the rules?"

"We ask you any question we please, and if you fib, you get knocked clean out of your shorts by a giant wooden hammer! Aha, fun right?" Bob explained, chuckling slightly. "Ahh, it's like Super Smash Bros. Brawl when you get that hammer power up, it's great…"

Destiny scowled and clamped his lips shut with her fingers.

"No time for video game trollage, Bob! We're on a schedule!" She hissed.

"Right…sorry…" He mumbled against her fingers. She let go and pat his head.

"Good boy." She smiled.

"Now, Edward… Do you like Skye?" Bob asked slyly.

"No." Edward replied.

The hammer swung at him, making him squeak and press himself to the ground, covering his head. Everyone in the audience gasped, and so did Bob and Destiny.

"Edward! Does this mean you've been lying this entire time!" Destiny questioned, pressing a hand to her chest.

"Y-you weren't specific! You asked me if I liked Skye; of course I like her, she's my best friend on the show! But I don't _like_ her!" Edward explained frantically, cowering on the ground; his voice wavered and cracked a few times.

Bob and Destiny blinked, before sharing confused glances. Bob shrugged and scratched the back of his head as Destiny furrowed her brow.

"Okay… is anyone else really confused?" Bob questioned.

"No one as much as Skye, I bet…" Destiny frowned, tapping her bottom lip with her pointer finger. "Poor girl… She really likes him! I mean, check out this confessional!"

The TV screen lowered and fuzzed, one of Skye's never-before-seen confessionals beginning to play.

***~STATIC~***

Skye: *smiling dreamily to herself, and playing with her fingers* Mrs. Skye Popplewell… *giggles, and then sighs* Mrs. Popplewell… Mr. and Mrs. Edward Popplewell… *giggles again, and then sighs, leaning her face against the wall, staring off dreamily*

***~STATIC~***

"Aww…" went the audience.

Edward frowned, a little bit creeped out, and got back up, taking his seat on the couch.

"Great…that makes breaking the news to her that much _harder…_" He grumbled.

"True," Bob nodded. "But, she might not take it too hard… Check this out!"

He pressed a button on the remote, and lowered the TV screen. It fuzzed, and then showed a picture of Skye lying on her bed, with one of Cole's sketches in her hands. She was holding it up to her face, and looking at it intently.

Destiny took the tablet and drew a heart with a question mark.

"She seems to be getting along fine, now…" Destiny drawled. "That's the third sketch of his she's found… Are you jealous?" She smirked.

"Nope." Edward responded casually.

The hammer didn't come.

Both Bob and Destiny scowled and crossed their arms across their chests.

"Ugh… he's ruining all the drama!" She whined.

"Speaking of him, he's not the only one in a love triangle…" Bob remarked, pulling up a picture of numerous love triangles on the show this season. "There's enough here to make up an entire Triforce!"

"Nerd. Alert." Destiny giggled, snatching the tablet away from him, and enlarging the photos.

At the top of the screen, a picture of Zane, Maxine, Genelle's heads were in a triangle formation. To the bottom left was Edward, Skye, and Cole, to the right was Kane, Steve, and Roxy. In the middle were Dan, Inola, and Ellen.

"Speaking of love triangles, she's in one herself, please welcome our next guest star! She's afraid of thunderstorms, loves nature, and is a pretty rebellious gal, put your hands together, for Inola!" Destiny declared, flashing a smile at the audience.

Edward got up and left his seat on the couch, and took a seat on the one on the right of the stage. A scowling and frazzled looking Inola walked on stage as the Aftermath theme played, The crowd applauded, and some people booed.

Inola growled and shook her fist at the audience, instantly shutting up those who booed her, and she took a seat on the couch, crossing her arms across her chest.

"I can see you just got off of the Short Bus," chuckled Bob.

"Can it, Nintenderd." Inola scoffed.

"Someone's sour…" He smirked.

"Inola…" spoke Destiny, as she placed her hands in her lap gently. She sent the raven-haired female a soft, understanding glance, before giggling and tapping her chin. "Somehow, your name always reminds me 'Granola'. Speaking of which, YOU get a granola bar! And YOU get a granola bar! EVERYONE gets complimentary granola bars!" She cheered, hopping up and pointing to numerous parts of the audience. They applauded and checked under their seats for gift bags.

Inola rolled her eyes and sunk lower into her chair.

"So…you lost your team the last challenge, all for a _guy…_ Not even that! Just to get in higher ranks with said guy, sacrificing the respect of the _only_ friend you had on the show…" Bob tsked, shaking his head. The audience murmured in agreement, only making the scowl on Inola's face deepen. To make things worse, everything that Bob described played on the big TV screen as a recap.

"Oh come on! Ellen wasn't my _only_ friend!" Inola protested, throwing her arms out in despair.

"So you admit that it's all _true…_" Bob pressed.

Inola's jaw dropped before she glared at the gamer and pointed at him accusingly. "I never said that!"

"But you implied it; and that's _all_ we need." He smiled, smugly.

"But…but…Ugh! Like I said before, Ellen wasn't my only friend on the show!"

"Uh…," both hosts trailed off, staring at each other uneasily. "We're not so sure about that…"

Inola huffed, and crossed her arms. "Well, what about Natalie!"

"She thinks you're a poser and that you have disgusting split ends…," winced Destiny. She smiled weakly. "…Or so I've been told."

"Skye?" Inola asked hopefully.

"She's afraid that you'll cut her in her sleep. …Or was that Genelle?" Bob replied.

"Max and Alex!"

"They don't even know who you are…" Bob shrugged.

"Destiny! You like me, right?" Inola smiled nervously.

"Uh…" Destiny trailed off, zipping up her sweater more to hide her 'Team Ellen' t-shirt. She smiled meekly. "Can I get back to you on that one?"

Inola cradled her head in her hands and groaned while the audience laughed at her misfortune, only making her feel worse. She scowled and sat back up, crossing her arms across her chest in a sulky manner.

"Well, Dan likes me! And that's all I need." She sniffed.

"Eh…we're not too sure about that either…" Bob remarked, pressing a button on the remote TV, bringing it down. It fuzzed, and a clip of Dan and Ellen began to play.

Ellen glared into her novel as she sat on the concourse steps alone, looking extremely tense. She continued to read angrily, before Dan slipped in next to her and smiled at her, raising an eyebrow.

"You know, for a novel-enthusiast, you sure are aggressive with those books…" He remarked, making the platinum blonde jump. She lifted her eyes from the book, eyed him up and down, before scowling and going back to reading.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, frigidly. "Here to tell me off for voting off your _girlfriend?_"

"She's _not_ my girlfriend," Dan scoffed, rolling his eyes. A few silent seconds passed before he smiled at her, and lowered the book in her hands away from her face, forcing her to look at him. Her expression softened slightly and she smiled back, blushing slightly. "Per se."

Bob paused the screen, before rewinding it back a few seconds.

"She's _not_ my girlfriend."

***~STATIC~***

"She's _not_ my girlfriend."

***~STATIC~***

"She's _not_ my girlfriend."

***~STATIC~***

"She's _not_ my girlfriend."

***~STATIC~***

"She's _not_ my girlfriend."

"Bob!" Destiny glared, snatching the remote out of his hands as the crowd laughed. She shut off the TV, sending the meekly smiling Bob a dry glare, clearly showing that she was not amused.

Inola stared up at the screen frowning, starting to feel really guilty for her actions.

"I…have…nothing…" She murmured sadly.

The audience 'Aww'ed at this statement, before the tablet in Bob's lap buzzed.

"Well, at least you have some fans! This is a question from **cheese-guyYUM267! **Inola, why did you try to steal Dan away from Ellen?"

Inola glared at Bob, and scoffed. "Are there any _other_ questions? Preferably, one _not_ about Dan and Ellen?"

Bob pursed his lips and scrolled through all the messages, and sucked in a breath through his teeth, sending Inola a meek smile.

"Ooh… They're _all_ about Dan and Ellen…" He remarked.

"For the last time! I didn't try to steal him away from Ellen!" Inola exclaimed.

Almost immediately after she denied that claim, the giant wooden hammer of truth swung down and knocked her out of her seat, and up into the rafters.

"_AAAAHHHH!_"

"That…looked painful…" Bob winced.

"Uh… While we help her down, why don't we take a short break…," suggested Destiny. She grinned at the audience, and the cameras. "We'll see you after these short messages, for an all new segment, our final contestant interview, and some more drama."

"More, _Total_ Drama!" The hosts winked, before they were cleared for commercial as the theme backed them up.

* * *

**6Teenagers…**

**Reunited at last…**

"Dude!"

"Jude!"

"WYATT! …Sorry, felt left out…"

"Um, Jen, lose the argyle before you hug me, sweetie."

"Missed you too, Cait…"

**For the same old shenanigans, you grew to love…**

"This…is so wrong…" Wyatt shuddered, as he continued to hula with both Jude and Jonesy…each of them wearing grass skirts, coconut bras, and orchid flower necklaces in their hair.

"At least _you_ have the hips for it!" Jonesy retorted, scowling as hot chicks giggled walking past.

**And, the same old faces…**

"Give it up, lemon-head! Cashmere is the NEW. SPANDEX!" Tricia growled, tugging on a brand-new pair of Albatross and Finch leggings; ones that Caitlin wouldn't be letting go of any time soon.

"I HAD IT FIRST!" Caitlin shot back.

The two advanced shoppers stopped pulling for a moment, once an extremely attractive greeter god passed them. They checked him out, before smiling, totally smitten.

"Humina, humina, humina…" babbled Caitlin, while Tricia let go of the other pant leg.

"He's hot… And now my new BF. Later, Lemon-head…" Tricia drawled, strolling off to go flirt heavily with the hunk.

Caitlin sputtered a few times before slapping her forehead. "Ugh! I really need to learn when to give up, sometimes…"

**And possibly some new ones?**

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Reality TV stars from Total Drama are here! In the MALL! SIGNING AUTOGRAPHS!" Caitlin screamed, running over to the table, hardly able to contain her excitement.

Every one in the food court fell silent as they processed this news, and Caitlin and the gang winced.

"…Probably should have kept that on the DL…" She murmured.

Fans soon stampeded them.

**All we know, is that this season will be drama packed…**

Jude grabs Jen by her shoulders, and kisses her passionately, catching the brunette off guard.

Caitlin is seen going through a montage of boyfriends, each break up sending her further and further into depression…

**And you're not going to want to miss a second of it!**

"Hey guys…"

The five teens gasped, lifting their gazes off of the university and college pamphlets they were looking over, shocked at who they were seeing.

"You're _back!_" Caitlin gasped, grinning ear to ear.

**6Teen: Making the Good Times Last (Season 5) – Coming Soon!**

* * *

Inola had joined Edward in the peanut gallery, her arm in a sling, her neck in a cast, and a scowl on her face as Edward winced.

Destiny got her make up touched up on by a nameless intern, while Bob jammed in a few rounds of Pokémon on his 3DS, a look of pure concentration plastered on his face.

"Teehee, so you _really _think mauve is my colour?" She inquired, grinning excitedly. Her eyes traveled to the audience, and her face blanked. "EEP!" Destiny shrieked, jumping and falling off of her seat on the couch as the intern quickly bolted off stage. Destiny pouted as she sat back up; the audience laughed at her, noticing the smear of lip gloss extending from the corner of her mouth up to her cheek bone.

She frowned, before elbowing Bob's stomach.

"Bob!" She hissed. "We're on the air."

"Just a sec." He droned, eyes glued to the screen.

Destiny scowled, and then stood up. She yanked the device out of his hands, before throwing it over her shoulder. A cat shriek and meow was heard, as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Sorry…" Bob winced, before he caught sight of her face. He eyed it closely, before timidly touching his cheek. "Uh, you got something right there…"

Destiny furrowed her brow and wiped her cheek, smudging it all over her face more. "Did I get it?"

"Uhhh… Yeah, sure… you got it." He face palmed, as the audience laughed. Destiny sat back down, and smiled at the audience only making their laughs increase in volume.

"Welcome back to Total Drama: The Aftermath! Season four has _definitely_ brought some…interesting competitors. " She remarked, tapping her chin at the end of her sentence.

"That's an understatement," mumbled Bob. He pressed a button on the remote, lowering the TV, and a clip of Alex and Max started to play.

The two were grinning maniacally as they threw shoes at each other, playing some weird version of dodgeball. As things got heated, Charlei walked in, startling them.

"AAAHHH! INTRUDER!" Alex screamed, throwing shoes at her, and beaming her in the face.

"RAPID FIRE!" Maxine shouted, throwing shoes at the redhead too, also hitting the poor girl in the face.

"Ow!" Charlei exclaimed, scowling as she rubbed her face.

Maxine and Alex grinned up at her from their spots on the ground, before high fiving.

The audience laughed, as the clip ended.

"Yeah…those girls are kind of…mentally unstable…" Destiny said meekly.

"Speaking of Maxine, that brings us to a brand-new segment! **Couples Corner!**" Bob grinned. A picture of an army of hearts, some red, some pink, flashed across the TV screen.

"This exciting new segment allows viewers like you to express your opinion on certain hook-ups this season; you can share insight on love triangles, tell us who you think will get together, and why." Destiny explained. Her cell phone began to buzz, and she grinned at the cameras. "Looks like we have our first message! Emily C. from Timmons says, 'I totally love Todd and Charlei together, they're like the new DxC! Tarlei F.T.W.!'"

The audience applauded and cheered in agreement, and the tablet in Bob's lap dinged.

"Looks like we have someone on webcam!" He announced, accepting the request.

A boy with pale skin, a thin face with a tired looking expression, thick-rimmed glasses and messy brown hair appeared on the TV screen. He also had braces, wore a T-shirt that was several sizes too big and sat in a navy blue bedroom that was covered in pictures of super heroes.

"Hi there…" He wheezed, before smiling awkwardly. "My name's Wendell. This isn't really a comment, but… Destiny, will you go out on a date with-"

The TV screen shut off abruptly and buzzed. Everyone turned to face the madly blushing Destiny, who was hiding the TV remote behind her back and smiling meekly.

"Ohhh… what a _shame… _Looks like we lost Wendell…" She said through her teeth, before the tablet buzzed again.

"Okay… Um, moving on; **melikehorsies **asks, 'Why did Inola steal-'" Bob began, before freezing at the murderous gaze the tan skinned female sent her and gulped, smiling nervously. "Okay, you know what? Enough of this segment, we shouldn't spoil anything for you awesome viewers!" He stuttered, his voice reaching a high octave. "Let's welcome Wyatt to the stage!"

As the Aftermath theme played throughout the studio, our favourite chivalrous cowboy walked on stage, smiling sweetly and waving at the audience. Multiple fangirls squealed at the wave, screaming and cheering twice as loudly as the other audience members.

He sat down on the green couch to the left of the stage, and smiled at the hosts of the show.

"Wyatt, buddy! Sorry about you getting kicked off, dude." Bob greeted, smiling apologetically at his partner from the first challenge.

Wyatt waved him off, his smile not faltering at all. "Aha, it was bound to happen eventually, I'm just glad I made it past the first round." He replied. A few seconds passed before he bit his lip and cringed at the look Bob sent him. "Oops…sorry if I hit a nerve there, partner…"

"No problem." Bob responded through clenched teeth as he grimaced at the cowboy.

"So Wyatt… how did it feel, getting eliminated the moment you and Ariana were starting to get so close to each other?" Destiny inquired, oblivious to the menacing glare the bandaged Inola was sending her.

Wyatt sighed and pushed his hat up further on his forehead. "It sucked, but hey, at least she's still there. And as long she's still in the game, I know I will not have been eliminated in vain." He smiled.

His fangirls broke out into a chorus of 'Aww…'s and Destiny and Bob shared a smile.

"That's so sweet!" cooed the glasses wearing brunette as she placed a hand on her chest, smiling softly.

Bob clutched his ear as information was fed to him through the ear bud, and he grinned widely.

"Oh, what's this? I've just received word that Sierra is _now _in the building!" He exclaimed, earning cheers of jubilation from the crowd.

"Eeeeeeiii! I'm so _excited!_" Destiny squealed, making Bob chuckle. "She's like, the Total Drama Guru at digging up dirt on contestants! Ooh, maybe she'll give me a few pointers…" She tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"She comes in at a whopping 6'2'', wears a locket with Cody's picture in it around her neck- even in the _shower, _and has twelve shrines to him…" Bob began, smiling broadly.

"She was made honorary interviewer on Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special, made it to the final four in Season three, Total Drama World Tour, and blew up Chris' Total Drama Jumbo Jet, which resulted in her elimination from the competition, and the loss of not only the million dollars, but her hair and pretty much all of the ability to move in her legs… Put your hands together for this Total Drama Veteran, and please welcome, **Sierra!**" Destiny grinned.

The applause was thunderous as the Amazonian girl made her way onstage. Her big dark eyes were as wide and happy as the grin on her face. Her violet hair, after being singed off, had grown back to about her chin, and was styled in a wavy bob, with numerous shiny clips and pins on her bangs, making them look like a rainbow. She had traded her yellow halter-top, green ballet flats, and green capris for a pair of blue jeans, pale pink sandal wedges, a cotton candy pink spaghetti strapped shirt and a brown blazer. Her locket still hung around her long neck loosely, and she walked with a pair of crutches, limping every now and again as she made her way across the stage and to the couch on the left, where Wyatt was previously sitting. She placed her crutches at her feet as she sat down, grinning and waving at the audience as they cheered loudly, and she blew a few air kisses.

"Hehehe, hi Bob, hi Destiny!" She greeted.

"Omigosh, omigosh… Sierra…just said hi to me…" Destiny swooned, fanning her face, trying to keep herself from passing out. Bob rolled his eyes at her.

"Destiny," he hissed, "keep your fangirling to yourself." He chastises, before smiling at Sierra.

"Sorry… I can't help it…" Destiny pouted.

Bob rolled his eyes once more, ignoring her. "Glad to have you here, Sierra." He remarked.

"I'm glad to be here, Bob! You know, despite being the number one Total Drama Fan, I've _never _been on the Aftermath before. It's slightly insulting." She pondered, tapping her chin in thought, before flashing a large smile. "But anyway, that's beside the point! The point is, each one of you newbie's is gonna have a whole section on my blog! I've already started typing up your bios, it's gonna be_ super _cool." She winked.

The peanut gallery of eliminated contestants shared exited glances; even Inola looked intrigued, in her sour mood. Bob and Destiny smiled elatedly at each other, before turning back to Sierra.

"Sierra, we've heard a rumor that Cody has issued a restraining order against you. Is that true? And if it is, how are you taking it?" Destiny questioned.

Sierra's face instantly morphed to pure rage, but she refrained from lashing out at anyone by grabbing hold of her locket and rubbing it in her palms as she mentally counted to ten.

"Well Destiny, whoever gave you that load of bull crap is a moron! Cody-kins would _never _issue a restraining order against _me!_ I'm his best friend, remember? He even said so himself!" She sniffed, crossing her arms across her chest haughtily. She pursed her lips, and sniffed once more. "And in the highly unlikely event of that happening, I have written a book of instructions on how to successfully reunite with him, called 'How to Succeed at Stalking Without Really Trying'."

Bob blinked, while Destiny giggled and pushed her bangs out of her eyes.

"Well… looks like it's time for a short break, and in the meantime… Why don't we have some **That's Gonna Leave A Mark!**" He smiled, the crowd cheering loudly.

"We'll see you after these clips!" Destiny winked, the Aftermath theme song chimed throughout the studio.

* * *

**That's Gonna Leave A Mark!**

Maxine is seen sleeping in her bed, and waking up to a loud buzzer. She scowls and plugs her ears, wincing when a piece of the ceiling falls on her head. A few seconds pass, before the entire ceiling falls on her, burying her in debris. She then poked her head out looking dazed, and a small piece of plaster hits her on the head once more.

Shawn trails after his teammates on his way to the math course before walking right into a wall and falling on his bottom dazedly.

Steve and Roxy raced around the gold-cart track before driving over a land mine and being blown thirty feet in the air, landing on the pavement hard and charred. The two winced as they got up before they both fell backwards tiredly, their legs dangling in the air.

Booker runs into Alex as they both walk into the mess hall for a midnight snack, and the former smiles as he grabs the last cup of chocolate pudding. Alex, pouting at her rotten luck, falls to her knees dramatically and grabs Booker by his waist, catching him off guard and making his face go red. She continues to plead for the pudding, while he denies her requests frowning. Alex, now fed up with him, glares fiercely as she punches him in the crotch making his eyes widen. She gets up, snatches the pudding smiling coolly, and begins to eat it, leaving Booker to whimper in a mass of limbs hunched over on the floor.

The screen paused and rewinded, showing Alex's punch in slow motion earning lots of laughs and cringes from audience members, and then the screen froze as the background music reached its end.

**Now THAT'S Gonna Leave A Mark!**

* * *

"Oh… Oh man…" Bob chortled, placing hand on his forehead. He let out a sigh and wiped a fake tear from his eye. "Now _that _was just brilliant."

"_Major _respect points for Alex," nodded Destiny. She held up her chin proudly. "No man can steal a girl's pudding and get away with it!"

"Bahahahha, O.M.G you guys, you just make me L.O.L. And Chris thought bringing in a new cast would deter ratings…" Sierra laughed hysterically, slamming her fist against her knee. Once she regained composure, she smiled and rested her hands on her knees.

"Ooh! I've always wanted to do this; can I like, ask _you _guys some questions? It'll be a great addition to my blog!" She pleaded.

"Uh…" The two co-hosts shared a glance, before Bob shrugged and Destiny smiled encouragingly. "Sure!" Bob's voice sounded more hesitant while Destiny's was chipper.

"Destiny… as a super fan, I think of myself as a momma to you cast members." Sierra proclaimed, placing a hand on her chest proudly. She nodded firmly and continued on, much to the confusion of the hosts of the show. "And as your momma, I must say I want nothing more than to make you happy. It seems like you got an unwanted request from a boy named Wendell."

Destiny's eyes widened and she was taken aback. She swallowed the lump in her throat and ran her fingers through her hair, smiling meekly.

"Wh-what? But, you've been in the green room the whole time, how did you know about-"

Sierra cut her off as she held up her palm in the air, silently. "Destiny, my darling daughter… Mommy dearest has her ways; let's just call it… Mother's intuition. And the ability inherited from my German heritage to scale walls exceedingly well."

Destiny's eyes widened further and she couldn't think of a way to respond to the widely grinning tanned female in front of her.

"Now Bobby-boo," Sierra continued, changing the subject. "It must have been hard to leave for this season without your fraternal twin Faith…" The Super fan cooed, clasping her hands together and bringing them up close to her ear in an innocent manner.

Destiny furrowed her brow as the audience broke out into hushed and confused murmurs, while Bob frowned.

"You have a twin sister?" She asked him.

"Yeah… she didn't make it onto the show." He replied, downtrodden. Destiny wrapped her arm around him and pats his shoulder consolingly. He leaned into her embrace and sighed, while Sierra broke out into a large maniacal grin and yanked her BlueBerry out of her pocket and took a few photos before proceeding to txt furiously, her tongue lolling out of her mouth in concentration. She hits send and chuckled darkly, before smiling innocently as the two co-hosts sent her a confused glance.

"You have _no_ idea how many reblogs, re-reblogs, and re-re-reblogs those photos of you two got! And it's only been _five _seconds! Yeesh, back in the day, that was like _record _time when I uploaded new Duncney pics." She remarked, only confusing Destiny and Bob more.

"Wait, what?" asked Destiny, as she removed her arm from around Bob's shoulders. "Back in the day? But Duncan and Courtney only broke up a month or two ago…"

"Wow," Sierra snorted, furrowing her brow slightly. "You guys really _are _as clueless as the poll I conducted on my blog states… You were voted the number two most clueless female, Destiny… Sorry, hun…" Sierra winced, smiling apologetically.

Destiny frowned, sticking her bottom lip out in a pout. "Who was number one?" She asked.

"Skye. I _still _can't believe she hasn't noticed Edward isn't it to her and that Cole is _totally_ goo-goo ga-ga head over heels I-wanna-sex-you-up in LOVE with her!" Sierra exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air with passion.

Bob and Destiny sent her a creeped out expression as the audience laughed quietly. The Total Drama fanatic grinned widely, before clearing her throat.

"Anyway, you and Bob have a _whole _fanpage dedicated to you on my blog! You're one of the top fifteen ships in Total Drama Shipping history! That's _huge!_" Sierra squealed, shaking her arms at her sides, hardly able to contain her excitement. The two co-hosts merely gaped at her, still not following what was going on.

A few seconds of silence passed, before Sierra face palmed and let out a long sigh. If this were an anime, Bob and Destiny definitely would have sweatdropped.

"You two are shipped together! YOU TWO HAVE A FANBASE OF FANS THAT PAIR YOU TOGETHER IN FANFICTIONS AND DRAW PICTURES OF YOU AND POST THEM ON THE INTERNET! Which are _then_ posted on my blog, if you ever wanna check them out. Just a warning; as the head admin, I must warn you to _never_ venture into the rated M section. Some scary stuff happens down there…" She finished her sentence with a shudder, while Bob and Destiny blushed deeply.

"W-we're a pairing?" Bob sputtered.

"DUH." Sierra deadpanned, crossing her arms across her chest and rolling her eyes. "As of late, you're referred to as NerdaliciousHostShipping. We're still working on your mash-up couple name; Bobstiny doesn't really roll of the tongue… Destibob? No… Bobiny? Better, but still no…" She mused.

Bob and Destiny's blushes deepened, and they looked away from each other bashfully.

"There are…fanfictions about us…?" Destiny bit her lip, her voice reaching an unnaturally high octave. Her face was beet red.

"Of course, silly-goose!" Sierra grinned, before looking around suspiciously. "Maybe you're even in one _right now…_" She said ominously, making the crowd murmur and Destiny, Bob, and the peanut gallery eye the violet-haired girl awkwardly.

Sierra received a BBM and read it quickly, wincing at the strongly worded message from a mysterious Miss Alex E. X. She snapped her fingers and pouted.

"And _I_ have overstayed my welcome. Thanks for having me on the show guys, it was a blast!" She beamed as the Aftermath theme played her off. She snatched up her crutches and sent the crowd a few more waves and air kisses. "Mwah! I love you my dawhlings!" She bid the audience farewell in a terrible British accent, but the audience members laughed and clapped nonetheless. She giggled, before turning to the still slightly red and confused-looking host and hostess, grinning her one thousand megawatt smile.

"I g2g guys, T-T-Y soon! Oh! And before I go, don't forget to check out the _Total Drama School_ section on my blog, available to the public domain this October, but if you wanna get in on the juiciest dirt, and the dirtiest juice even _faster_, I will be accepting applications for temporary admins who want some inside info early." She winked. "Just fill out an app and send it to **TotalDramaSuperFanSierra(dot)mumblr(dot)com **and enter the activation code on the _Total Drama School _section, **TDS4cody**, and I will see if you are worthy to be an admin! Byez!" She flashed a grin at the cameras, blowing them a kiss, before starting to limp off stage.

"Sierra, everyone!" Bob and Destiny cheered, extending their arms to gesture at the girl as she left. They smiled and turned to the audience, the cameras flashing, and the Aftermath theme continuing to play, meaning the show had reached its end.

"Well, I think that went pretty well!" Bob grinned, rubbing his palms together.

"Speak for yourself," muttered Inola, as she scowled and fingered her neck brace.

"I _was _speaking for myself. And Destiny too, I guess." Bob retorted, rolling his eyes.

Destiny grinned and giggled, elbowing Bob playfully. "I guess that pretty much wraps things up! What horrors will our former 'classmates' face next time?"

"Possible quarreling, Chef's cooking, and Shawn's singing, most likely…" Bob winced, smiling lopsidedly.

"Not to mention drama!" chimed Destiny.

"_Boy _am I glad to be here and not there…" Bob sighed happily. Destiny smiled at him, and he returned it.

"Me too…" She murmured.

They stared at each other for a few seconds, their smiles widening indiscreetly before they grinned at the audience once more.

"Thanks for tuning in, and we'll see you guys next time on Total…" Bob began.

"Drama…" Destiny added, with a smile.

"The Aftermath!" The cheered in unison, the music ending and the applause loud and deafening.

"…And we're clear!" remarked an intern from offstage. A bell rang, and the hosts let out a sigh of relief. The peanut gallery casually strolled offstage, muttering amongst themselves and the audience began to exit the studio.

"Nice job," Bob smiled at his co-host, elbowing her in her side. Destiny giggled and smiled up at him.

"Thanks. Not too bad yourself, either." She winked.

They chuckled, the studio now seemingly empty. They looked around the make sure they were alone, before proceeding to share a very complex high-five routine, which ended with them linking arms and bumping hips animatedly. They laughed, before pausing and listening to a high-pitched squealing noise, coming from the seemingly empty studio.

"Sierra?" Bob and Destiny scowled, their arms resting on the other's hip.

"…Yes, my children?"

"Leave." They deadpanned.

There was a few moments of silence, before the two co-hosts heard a reluctant sigh.

"FUH-INE." Sierra harrumphed. She muttered under her breath as she took a few last minute photos for good measure, and quickly uploading them to her blog. She then limped out of the studio as Bob and Destiny rolled their eyes.

It seemed that the price of fame was high, and even though they had been eliminated from the competition, the drama didn't stop.

It probably never would.

So they exited the studio, hands still resting on the other's hip, ignoring the paparazzi that swarmed them and pressed for dirt on other contestants and the questions about their relationship, making a vow not to let fame get to their heads and remain friends no matter what the messed up world of being famous threw at them.

They prayed that everyone else would do the same, because fame didn't last.

Love did; be it brotherly, friendly, or true.

Bob and Destiny were still contemplating where they stood, but they were okay with that. They could wait.

Because all good things come to those who wait.

* * *

Crap ending. *emo corner* I'm surprised with the surge of updates for this fic considering it's long hiatus, but meh. Who knows how long it'll last?

I loved writing the Aftermath, and I will be PM the creators of the characters displayed here to see if I'm getting their characters down alright, and to let them know that they are still very much in this story. ;) They might have forgotten. :P

Hopefully those still on the show understand and will review, I'd love to hear your input on this installment of the Aftermath!

But know for sure, the true drama will be returning next episode, don't you worry. ;)

~Alexex


	13. Day 6: Battle of the BANDS!

This episode of TDS contains scenes of extreme stunts performed by animated teens. Do NOT try any of what you see here at home. Seriously, you could get REALLY messed up…

* * *

**Last time on Total Drama School…**

"I FEEL SO SOPHISTICATED!" Alex shouted, making Charlei cringe at the volume of her voice. The sporty girl proceeded to burp loudly, making Charlei wince more and Todd laugh.

**We put one and two together, and schooled our students in math!**

"Linear Relations? Child's play…" Steve murmured, smirking slightly.

Confession Cam:

Alex: *grinning* Tehehe, oh math… *waves a hand and crosses one leg over the other* It's funny how I have the highest average out of all of my grade in this class, yet… No one pegs me for a smarty! *pouts slightly* I'm smart! Maybe not super smart, but compared to most of the people here, I'm a frickin' Einsteinette!

Back to Reality

**With tension running high…**

Maxine flipped her hair over her head so it dangled over her face, and she smiled dopily, trying to braid it. As she did so, Genelle whispered some more "advice" into Zane's ear; Maxine eyed them suspiciously out of the corner of her eyes, scowling slightly, her hair blocking them from seeing her face.

"TODD, YOU PERVERT!" Charlei shrieked, covering her chest as she blushed feverishly. Todd felt a few droplets of blood trickle out of his nose as he stumbled back away from her, wincing as she glared fiercely, wishing she could decapitate him with her eyes.

"Inola, how many times do I have to tell you before you realize that you're not doing it right! You haven't factored out the remainders, or carried the ones, or-"

"And how many times do I have to tell you, that I got this!"

"No, you don't!"

"Yes, I do!"

**Our pupils had to battle their emotions, as well as each other!**

"Zane, ow! It's pinching me!" Maxine whined.

"Well, I'm sorry! If you would just hold still, maybe I could get it on right!" He grumbled back, getting more and more frustrated with the contraption.

"That's kind of hard with you pushing and pulling me all over the place!"

"Genelle's right; you are hard to deal with…"

They both scoffed, opting not to talk to each other for the rest of the challenge.

**And just when things were looking up for the Killer Preps, Charlei pulled an epic comeback and won things for the Screaming Students!**

The terminals with each team's information made many beeping noises, before almost in unison flashing the results. A big green check mark flashed on The Screaming Students screen, while a large red X flashed on The Killer Preps screen.

The Screaming Students all cheered, sharing a group hug as Charlei, who was sprawled out on her platform, totally drained from all her climbing, weakly threw up her arm in triumph.

**So, the Killer Preps only saw it fitting that Inola be expelled, seeing as she cost them the challenge…**

"Hey Dead Girl walking," Dan greeted.

Inola smirked, and punched his arm. "Yeah… 'Can't argue with you there, I'm toast…." She admitted, frowning slightly.

**Who will be next? Find out, only by watching TOTAL! DRAMA! SCHOOL!**

Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine. (The gates to the school open, with Chris grinning sadistically)  
You guys are on my mind. (Roxy raises an eyebrow, and waves a hand in front of the spaced out Ariana, before glaring at Genelle who was strutting past)  
You asked me what I wanted to be. (Genelle smirks, and walks into the school past Natalie and Destiny dancing)  
And I think the answer is plain to see. (Natalie trips and falls, but is caught by Shawn who is smiling.)  
I wanna be, Famous! (Destiny swoons at the sight)

I wanna live, close to the sun. (Inola smiles, meditating on top of the school)  
Well pack your bags, cause I've already won. (Dan gives her a wet willy, and chuckles when she gasps and falls off the roof.)  
Everything to prove. (Ellen walks past reading, about to walk off the roof.)  
Nothing in my way. (Dan gasps, and he quickly grabs Ellen by the waist so she doesn't fall)  
I'll get there some day. (Ellen struggles, then stares into Dan's eyes and her face blanks)  
'Cause I wanna be, Famous! (Cole paints a picture of Skye, but quickly hides it behind his back, smiling nervously, when she walks past giggling with Edward. He scowls)

Na, na, na na na na! (Wyatt and Bob laugh, then duck when Charlei's shoe comes flying towards them)  
Na na na na na na! (Charlei glares at the smirking Todd, then eyes him suspiciously when he offers her a bouquet of flowers)  
Na na na na na na na! (Charlei grabs them, and scowls after they squirt her with water making her make up run while Todd laughs hysterically)

I wanna be! I wanna be! (Kane leans against the wall of the school, raising an eyebrow at Steve who is banging his head against the wall. Repeatedly.)  
I wanna be famous! (Steve stops, then jerks a thumb behind him. Kane looks, and the camera moves to Alex and Maxine, hanging upside down off of a willow tree in the courtyard)  
I wanna be! (Alex smiles, and the camera zooms out, showing her holding up a petrified Booker trapeze style, and Maxine snickering.)  
I wanna be! (Maxine gasps and falls, into Zane's arms, and he catches her bridal style.)  
I wanna be famous! (They smile sweetly at each other, and start to lean in to kiss.)

(Alex drops Booker, and he lands on Zane and Maxine, ruining the moment.) *whistles the tune 'I Wanna Be Famous'* (The camera zooms out, showing the annoyed looks on Maxine and Zane's faces, and the other Students in a circle around them whistling the theme.)

**Total Drama School!**

* * *

"Got any queens?"

"Screw you."

"Ha, I'll take that as a yes, fork 'em over, buddy!"

The Screaming Students were fully taking advantage of their non-existent curfew for the evening, and were having a slumber party in the concourse. So everyone laughed and scurried up to their dorm rooms so they could get decked out in their sleepwear, totally giddy for their 'party'.

The guys quickly threw on pajama pants and/or t-shirts, except for Cole, who insisted on sleeping in his jeans to everyone's confusion, and Zane suggested they play cards while they awaited the girls' arrival. Cole and Steve refused, leaving only him and Todd to play. They engaged in a game of Go-Fish while Steven played Sudoku, huddled up in a sleeping bag on one of the higher steps in the concourse, and Cole was sprawled out on the platform at the top, sketching alone.

Todd was losing terribly to Zane, and the two shared some playful spats, but it was all in good-natured fun; Zane proved to be quite the card shark, and Todd proved that he sucked at cards. Hard.

As Todd got annihilated for the sixth time, the girls bounded down the creaky steps laughing and chatting, save for Charlei, who was looking stoic and slightly pissed off, like always.

The two socialites Roxy and Ariana, who both showed off their exquisite figures in teeny-tiny boy-cut striped shorts and spaghetti strapped shirts, giggled and found a spot on the steps to gossip and do makeovers.

Charlei, with an armful of books, yawned and curled up at the base of the steps in a blanket and read, trying to finish off the books before her idiot roommates burn them to make s'mores, like they had done with her Jane Austen novels.

Maxine, who for once wasn't wearing her signature tie-dye bandana, had her long wavy hair done up in a sloppy bun high up on her head, her bangs flopping over her face even more. She too wore pajama shorts, although hers were slightly longer and were sky blue with cotton candy pink pinstripes on them, and wore a grey over-sized t-shirt that was almost as long as the shorts, with the words "Grey is the most FANTABULOUS Colour!" on the bust. Beneath her feet was a pair of brown puppy slippers.

Beside Max was Alex, whose face was beaming as she grinned excitedly, and nearly bounced up and down out of anticipation. The sporty girl wore a tank top and a pair of knee length sports shorts and her black hair was tied back into two cute little piggy-tails.

"SLUMBER PARTY! SLUMBER PARTY! YEAH!" She cheered, making Maxine erupt into giggles. "Wanna know what would make this even more epic? HOT FUDGE! Wanna know how awesome hot fudge is? FUDGIN' AWESOME!"

"Yes." Maxine grinned, nodding in agreement, making her bangs flop around on her forehead.

Todd smiled and rolled his eyes at the crazy girls, before smilingly slyly at the zoned out Zane, who was staring, rather blatantly, at Maxine; the blonde was just too wired and oblivious to notice. He snapped in front of the musicians face, making him jump. Todd chuckled as Zane blushed, and sent his roommate a smile.

"Ask her to play with us," the flirt offered.

"Uh…who?" Zane asked, playing dumb.

Todd rolled his eyes, before turning to the vibrant duo that was Maxine and Alex, and waved them over. Max and Alex grinned, bounding over before plopping themselves down next to them; Max beside Zane, and Alex beside Todd.

As the quartet began a game of Go-Fish, Ariana and Roxy painted their nails, while the former listened attentively as the latter bitched and moaned about Kane, Genelle, and basically anyone who was pissing her off.

"I mean, who does Kane think he is!" Roxy huffed, applying eyeliner to Ariana's lids with more force than necessary, making the brunette wince.

"Yeah!" She agreed, scowling to show her support.

"To be all like, 'Hey baby, you so fine', to me, after kissing Genelle? Nuh-uh, not gonna fly with this girl! I mean, imagine what terrible disease he caught from her!" The brunette shuddered at the end of her sentence, before scowling and continuing to butcher the meek Ariana's face.

"Yeah!" Ariana chimed in, wincing as Roxy roughly curled her eyelashes.

Steve lazily sized the two females with a distasteful frown (more so at Roxy than Ariana), before rolling his eyes and continuing to solve his puzzles.

"Maxine, do you have any fives?" Zane asked politely, chuckling as the girl broke out into a childish pout and handed him three of the aforementioned card.

"Dang-flabbit, Zane! You're like, psychedelic!" Maxine's eyes widened in wonder. Todd and Zane shared a glance, while Alex continued to keep her intense, narrowed gaze on her hand of cards and she strategized quietly to herself.

"…I think you mean, 'psychic'" Todd clarified.

He then waited for Maxine to elaborate.

And waited…

And waited…

And waited…

And waited…

And waited…

Alex, quite fed up with not being the centre of attention, scowled before grinning madly as she loudly slammed her cards down on the blanket, her eyes narrowed in revelation.

"AHA! ROYAL FLUSH, READ IT AND WEEP, SUCKAHS!" She chortled madly.

"Alex, we're playing Go-Fish…" Zane pointed out, raising an eyebrow.

"Go-Fish is so mainstream." Alex dismissed the musician with wave of her left hand, which earned a tiny scowl from him. "Let's play Go-Ninja instead!"

Maxine gasped, and grinned as she sprung to her feet. "YES!" She assumed numerous karate stances, Alex quickly joining her, before the two bowed to each other and assumed battle stances.

"Alright Alex, you have dishonoured my honour, as well as your honour, which is quite un-honourable of you!" Maxine's green eyes narrowed dangerously as she flailed her mouth around excessively, making it look as if she was in an old-timey Japanese movie. Alex mirrored her actions.

"…RAWR." Was all the sports fan let out, before the two dashed over to their pillows and engaged in an epic pillow fight. They laughed and whacked each other playfully, while Charlei rolled her eyes behind her novel. As the battle intensified, Maxine made a mad retreat over to her newly proclaimed home base; Charlei.

She hid behind the stoic, which would've been fine her butt wasn't in the air and totally exposed, giving away her spot. Charlei rolled her eyes for a second time, before shouting out in alarm as Alex clocked her upside the head with her pillow, mangling her red curls and bringing a shocked, wide eyed expression to her face.

Charlei whipped around to see the meekly smiling Alex, who was crudely hiding the pillow behind her back and blushing.

"Hehehehehe…. Whoops?"

The novel reading girl growled, before letting out a Tarzan style battle cry as she grabbed her own pillow and brutally whacked both Alex and Maxine with it simultaneously, their eyes bulging as the grunted and tumbled to the ground in a heap of limbs on the floor, Maxine laying on top of the dazed Alex. They blinked, bewilderedly as Charlei's chest heaved up and down beneath her baggy sweatshirt.

"Wow Charlei!" Alex remarked, her eyes wide and full of innocence. "That maniacal display will definitely get you checked into nearest mental asylum!"

"Oh, but don't worry!" Maxine chirped, grinning.

"We can be roommates there too!" Both Alex and Maxine beamed, their faces lit up with kooky smiles and creepy glints in their eyes.

Charlei took a few moments to process what they said, before she noticeably began to pale. The pillow fell loose in her grip as she used her other hand to clutch at her hairline as her eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.

"Dear God no…" she murmured, before gripping the pillow tightly. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" She wailed, before continuing to beat Max and Alex with her pillow, making the two nutbars laugh.

Todd watched her with an amused expression on his face.

Confession Cam:

Todd: *smiling* What a woman…

Back to Reality

Our resident flirt sauntered over to where Charlei, Max, and Alex were duking it out and smirked.

"Alright ladies, now strip!" He encouraged, watching them perversely.

The three girls froze mid swing, before crinkling their noses and glaring at Todd. The aforementioned teen, sensing the change in focus and mood, winced as he gulped.

"Uh oh…"

Alex, Max, and Charlei started to pound him relentlessly with their pillows, making Todd curl up into a protective ball on the ground, squealing and shouting out protests as they whacked him.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" Alex proclaimed, grinning.

"NO!" Ariana, Roxy, Cole, and Steve objected, continuing to go about their own business.

Alex pouted, before trying a different approach. She smiled coyly, grabbing her iPod and iPod dock and cranking up some loud party song.

"DANCE PARTY!" She yelled over the music.

Ariana and Roxy's faces broke out into grins as they got up and began to dance, contempt at being able to show off their new appearances in a more flattering manner. Steve and Cole merely rolled their eyes, not willing to dance.

Charlei also rolled her eyes and tried to sneak away to read but was snatched up by Alex, who was not going to let her get away that easily. She grabbed Charlei's hands and made her skip with her in a circle while Charlei dug her heels into the cheap linoleum floor to try and stop Alex, a look of pure contempt on her face.

Todd shrugged and began to dance with Ariana and Roxy, to their elation.

Maxine awkwardly bobbed to the beat, feeling a bit out of place until a warm hand clamped around hers and she blushed as she was spun around. Her eyes met Zane, and the two danced together, smiling and blushing meekly.

And for once, the Screaming Students forgot that they were on display for the whole world to see, as reality stars, and acted like what they truly were.

Teenagers.

So, they danced the night away.

* * *

Kane wasn't usually one to keep things to himself. If you were doing something stupid, he'd let you know fully that you were doing something stupid. If you were being cocky, he'd take you down a peg within a heartbeat. But if you were pissing him off?

Well, let's just say that wouldn't happen again, now would it?

But he had to be that little harpy Genelle's arm candy now, didn't he? Because she had gone and kissed him- which he was still pretty shocked and confused at, by the way, and everyone just assumed they were together now anyway because hey; for once they weren't squabbling. So the rest of the team just gave them their space, so to speak.

He sighed as he rested in his bed and tried to tune out the other team's party, and get some rest. The thud of the loud music against the creaky floorboards made them squall and moan shrilly. He let out a disgruntled sigh and tossed and turned under the covers, his roommate Dan's snoring not helping his restlessness.

He let out another sigh as he shut his eyes, and finally felt sleep begin to flood him, until…

"_KAAAAAAAAAAAANE!_"

The metal-head's eyes shot open, a scowl packed with unadulterated irritation etched onto his tired looking face. Sure enough, loud and thunderous knocking was heard on their door, and he grumbled as he sat up and wiped the sleep from his eyes, and ran his hands through his messy hair.

Seeing as Dan wasn't going to be waking up any time soon (his steady snoring confirmed that) Kane tossed his pillow at him and ground his teeth as he stomped over to the door and whipped it open.

His eyes landed on Genelle, her honey blonde hair cascading around her picturesque body and her teeny-weeny lime green pajamas hugged her body in all the right ways. Kane ignored the fact that she was smokin' hot, as he already knew how rotten she was on the inside. She was like an apple, with many, many worms inside of it. And you don't find that out until you take a bite, unfortunately.

"You are _so_ lucky I don't hit girls," he muttered, sending her a dark look.

Genelle rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, before sending him an incredulous look. "Alright loser, we're having a team meeting so make sure you and Dan get your lazy butts down to the auditorium in five, or else it _won't_ be pretty." She finished her sentence with a glare, and scowl on her face.

"Just like you in the morning?" Kane retorted, smirking.

"Oh go… ugh!" Genelle huffed as she marched off to the stairwell, her shoulders tense and fists clenched.

Kane's smirk widened as he rolled his eyes. "Looks like your wit is at it's best before sundown, eh Duchess?" He called after her, to which she growled and promptly ignored him.

Feeling very proud of himself, Kane let his smirk widen as he grabbed a nearby shirt and threw it over his previously naked torso, before he kicked Dan's bed frame, making the rusted metal collapse and make the rebellious teen start awake.

"Rise and shine, sleeping ugly. Team meeting in the auditorium." Kane said, with an eye roll. Dan let out a tired groan, grumbling as he got up and rubbed his eyes. He sent Kane a glare, and the rocker simply shrugged it off as he let out a snort and a lopsided, tired looking grin.

As he left, Dan sighed and trudged after him, not even bothering to crack a joke with him; neither of them were in the mood.

They descended down the stairs and grumbled as they passed the concourse, the loud party music blaring even louder now that they were on the same floor. Not long after their arrival, Ellen, Booker, and Shawn arrived, each with huge bags under their eyes and their eyes drooping.

Noticing the slight tension in the air, Shawn opened his mouth and prepared to try and clear it, only to be cut off by Natalie's pointed glare.

"Say something- and die." She grunted, one of her earbuds falling out of her ear. Shawn slowly closed his mouth and winced, as Natalie huffed and rolled her eyes.

Dan sent Ellen a tired ghost of a smile, and he was surprised to not be greeted with the normal blush she sent him. Instead, Ellen opted to frown at turn away, burying her nose in a book, ignoring him.

Booker sighed and rolled his eyes as he impatiently waited for their team's so-called leader, who didn't even have the decency to show up on time. His eyes landed on the door to the concourse, and they met a familiar pair of brown ones. Alex, who had ditched her attempts to get Charlei to dance (which was a lost cause, seemingly as the redhead didn't want to, and couldn't dance) and was doing the Macarena with her best friend in the game Maxine, grinned at him and waved at him crazily.

Booker, slightly taken aback, felt a smile reach his lips as he weakly waved back, before he was yanked into the empty auditorium by a cold, vice like grip. He winced, before a pair of narrowed green eyes bored into his. Genelle growled as she shoved him over to the rest of the team.

"What are you doing! She's the enemy!" The blonde hissed out, just loud enough for him to hear.

Booker cocked a challenging eyebrow, before he snorted and scowled. "Oh really? She's less of one than _you._"

Genelle sputtered, before she huffed, and began to pace in front of the loopy and tired Killer Preps, who were now in full attendance.

"Do you know why I summoned you all here?" She asked rhetorically, as she halted and placed her hands on her hips, sizing them up with a distasteful scowl.

Shawn, delightfully oblivious as usual, blinked before replying. "Because you're not right in the head?"

The guys snickered, Ellen smiled behind her book, and for once, Natalie didn't roll her eyes and actually smiled a little, because hey, he actually had a point for once. Genelle was obviously not amused with that response, and sent the wrestling fan a sneer, which made the boy flinch.

"No! Because we need to work on our team dynamic!" The blonde slammed a fist into her palm, forcefully.

"Couldn't it have waited until morning?" Skye yawned, rubbing her drooping eyelids with the heels of her palms. Genelle forcefully knocked the drowsy blonde off her feet with a less than gentle elbow nudge, ignoring the blonde's cry of alarm.

"NO! You see, this exactly why we're having this discussion! You wanna know why we're not in there, having the time of our lives right now?" Genelle demanded, pointing an accusing finger at the door leading to the concourse; where the rival team was having their slumber party.

The rest of the time blinked their tired eyes, and shared skeptical glances.

"Because you're all LOSERS!"

Scowls graced their faces, and a majority of the Killer Preps rolled their eyes.

"And if you know what's good for you, you guys will buck up and win more challenges, or else. So start sucking less!" Genelle glared, placing her hands on her hips and eying her teammates distastefully, her green eyes only narrowing further when she was met with the stony glares of her teammates, save for Skye; who opted to curling up into a ball on the floor and trying to salvage some sleep.

The Killer Preps' self proclaimed team leader left in a huff, with the other members of the team slowly following her lead, to go back to bed.

* * *

Morning arrived at the deserted campus, and the sun was shining, the birds chirping, and the squirrels squirreling. It seemed like the world was a peace, and everything was calm and harmonious.

Untill…

_**BAM!**_

In the west wing of the school, the one and only Chris McLean rose from the floor on a rotating pedestal, his normal attire of cargo pants, tennis shoes, and his signature black shirt traded for the stereotypical conductor's penguin-style tuxedo with white silk gloves on his hands, his hair jelled back, and a long white pointed stick in his right hand.

An impassive expression was on his face, and the TV host raised his arms grandly. They stayed raised for a moment, before he swung them down with much enthusiasm, a sadistic grin on his face as, from the sound booth, an excruciatingly loud shmozzle of band instruments blared ugly notes and held the fermata, waiting for Chris' command.

The loud noise wafted through the corridors, over the P.A. system and startling the Killer Preps to their wake, and they yawned starting to get dressed.

Meanwhile, in the concourse…

It looked like the aftermath of a war. Bodies were scattered across the floor, as well as pillows, blankets, and other possessions.

Steve and Cole had fallen asleep back-to-back, with their sudoku and sketchbook over their eyes, respectively.

Roxy and Ariana were sprawled out in the middle of the room, totally out like lights from all the hardcore dancing they did.

Alex was cocooned in her sleeping bag, numerous stuffed animals cushioning her and a soft smile on her face as she dozed, huge bags underneath her eyes, like the rest of her teammates.

Charlei had also fallen asleep, and her head rested on the sleeping Todd's shoulder, a book still in her hands, as his head rested against hers.

Lastly, snoozing on the first step of the concourse lay Zane, one arm resting behind his head, and the other wrapped around the sleeping Maxine, who was snuggled up to him, with her arms wrapped around his torso, and her face buried in his chest; both of them with subtle smiles on their lips.

Chris had a 'trolololol-your-guys-pain-is-sew-funneh' expression on his face as the less than thrilled Killer Preps followed the awful noise to the west corridor, before he raised an eyebrow.

"Hey you," he said, his expression disinterested as he pointed at Shawn. "Really annoying guy whose name escapes me, aren't we down about like, nine students?"

Shawn blinked, before taking a look around and furrowing his brow.

"Really?" he inquired. "To be honest, I didn't really notice…"

The rest of the team groaned at his obliviousness, and Natalie facepalmed as she let out an irritated sigh.

Chris blinked, giving him a deadpan expression, before he pouted and pulled an air horn out of thin air and stormed down the hall, and into the concourse. He raised an eyebrow at the sight, before a wicked smirk spread across his face.

"Oho, this is going to so /bleep/-ing great…" He grinned, shaking his head as he raised the air horn in the air. A second later, he blasted the horn with as much force as he could, admiring the loudness of the noise.

The Screaming Students started awake, many groaning, yawning, or trying to salvage more sleep. A few more seconds of the blaring horn made the Students begin to stir, and grumble angrily.

Alex pouted and clenched her eyes shut as she plugged her ears, and both Cole and Steve grunted as they decided trying to go back to sleep was a lost cause. They got up as the others slowly began to wake up. Steve eyed Chris with malice, while Cole simply scowled tiredly. Chris grinned back, totally unfazed by their hateful stares.

"Morning, sleepy heads. Since you guys are already waaaaay late for the challenge, I suggest you march your lazy butts over to the west wing before I eliminate each and every one of you! You have two minutes." Chris smirked, making Cole and Steve's eyes widen.

"But that's on other side of the _school!_" Cole exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'd run if I were you…" The sadistic host deadpanned.

Everyone was much more awake after hearing that. Alex tumbled out of her sleeping bag, blinking sleep out of her eyes as she sprinted out the door, her pajamas sagging and wrinkled from the position she slept in.

Todd's eyes fluttered open, and he quickly looked over and a smirk lit up his face as he noticed who was sleeping next to him.

"Oh, even in my sleep, I'm _gooooood…_" He drawled, smiling slyly. Noticing her position, Charlei woke up with a start and screamed, before glaring at Todd and running away hiding an involuntary blush.

Confession Cam:

Charlei: *scowling* Okay… Just because I woke up next to Todd doesn't mean _anything_ you perverted sickos!

***~STATIC~***

Todd: *smirking with his arms crossed smugly* It means _everything._ *winks*

Back to Reality

Roxy and Ariana, also catching wind of Chris' threat, squealed in horror and scurried out of the room, waking Maxine and Zane. Zane blinked tiredly, before looking down and blushing bright red as Maxine stirred.

Unsure at what to do or say, he just waited for her to wake up, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. Her green eyes opened, and she yawned before looking up and freezing. Her eyes widened as Zane's met hers, and she blushed deeply.

They stared at each other for a few moments, before Maxine sat up and looked away meekly as Zane did the same. Chris strutted up to them, in his normal 'betch-I-be-fabulusss' swagger, before leaning down so his face was five or so inches away from theirs.

"Awkward…" He pondered, before smirking. "But yeah, forty-five seconds…"

Eyes widening, Max and Zane bolted out of the concourse, their blushes never wavering.

Back in the west corridor, the Killer Preps eyed the Screaming Students with envy as they barged into the hall, looking worn out from all the partying they did. As the team trickled in, Max and Zane brought up the rear, panting and doubling over, trying to catch their breath.

"Okay… this… Is why… I stopped taking gym… after grade nine…" Maxine heaved, placing a palm on her warm forehead before she blew her bangs out of her face. "Whew!"

She winced as she put pressure on her right wrist, and clutched it indiscreetly, but it didn't go unnoticed by Genelle, who eyed her with narrowed irises.

"Great timing guys, only three seconds to spare!" Chris grinned, raising from the floor once more, his air of superiority wafting through the air like his Cleaver cologne.

The contestants shared confused looks, and Natalie raised an eyebrow. "Seriously," she muttered, "how does he do that!"

"You really wouldn't want to know. Since we are now behind schedule thanks to you rowdy bunch," the raven-haired sadist glared at the Screaming Students, before scowling. "So you guys will have to miss breakfast."

Chris was greeted with multiple cheers and cries of jubilation, which made him roll his eyes before he whistled. The students quickly silenced.

"Moving on. If you haven't already guessed, today's challenge will be _Musssicccccc Rela-TED!_" Chris finished his sentence by singing horribly off key, making a majority of the teens cringe.

"MUSIC? YES!" Maxine and Zane cheered in unison, before smiling and high fiving each other, forgetting about the former's tender hand. She gasped in pain and clutched her wrist, her eyes bulging slightly.

"OW!"

Zane grasped her hand gently and sent her a concerned, apologetic glance. "Oh! Sorry!"

Maxine's face blanked as she bit her tongue to keep from blurting out something about horse spleens, and instead giggled idiotically, a dopey smile on her face.

Genelle glared at them, before growling as she snapped her fingers to get everyone's attention on her. "Could we speed this up, please?" She sneered, rolling her eyes. "If I don't eat something by two, things will-"

"Yakkity-yak, blah-blah-blah no one cares," Chris interrupted with a wave of his hand, making the blonde huff and cross her arms, sticking up her nose. "In order to win today, as a team, you need to put on a show-stopping number with at least one lead vocalist, two dancers, and four instrumentalists. Failure to comply with these rules will result in a zero on the challenge, and automatic disqualification."

The classmates began to murmur, as Chris began to pace in front of them, sending the occasional cheesy grin to the cameras.

"Chef, myself, as well as two guest judges will be judging you on accuracy, pitch, creativity, and song choice, so choose wiiiiselyyyy..."

"Any equipment you will need, will be found in the music room, and there are plenty of empty practice rooms for rehearsal space. Any questions?"

Shawn, Natalie, Genelle, Zane, Maxine, and a nervous looking Todd raised their hands.

"None? Perfect! You have three hours, good luck! You'll need it!" The host chuckled, before strolling along, feeling very content with himself.

The Screaming Students quickly got into a huddle. Genelle, noticing the lost looks on her teammates' faces bit her lip, before glaring and snapping her fingers.

"TEAM HUDDLE!" She proclaimed, forcing them into a huddle despite the less than happy looks on their faces.

**Screaming Students… (2:59:59… 2:59:58… 2:59:57…)**

"Okay, we need a strategy and we need one fast, and since I am clearly not a virtuoso, I decline any form of leadership for this challenge," Steve murmured, casting glances around the huddle. "Anyone up for it? …Zane? Maxine?"

"I nominate Zane!"

"I nominate Maxine."

The duo blushed as they finished their unison sentences.

"Well… uh… I really think you'd be the better leader Zane, you go for it…" The blonde crazy girl murmured shyly, smiling meekly and fumbling with a few loose strands of hair.

"Really? Heh, thanks Max…" Zane replied.

"No problem," Maxine giggled, putting her knuckles against her teeth to try and stop the frivolous laughter.

Confession Cam:

Zane: *smiling* Wow… I never really noticed how _cute_ that fist thing Max does is before… *realizes what he said, and blushes before coughing and trying to keep a passive face* Psh… you know, strictly from one team member to the other… Part of the team… type… of thing… *weakly smiles and fist pumps lamely* Heh, go team…

Back to Reality

"Okay, well since I know for sure we have two saxophone players, why don't we establish who plays what and then pick a genre?" Zane suggested.

"Sounds good." Cole agreed, as everyone else nodded.

"Alex, what do you play?" Zane asked.

Alex yawned, before smiling her signature wild smile. "Welllllll… I play the flute, but… I kind of suck at it…" She replied.

"Good to know, congratulations, you are now a dancer."

"COOLIO!" Alex cheered, before exiting the huddle and beginning to do cartwheels all over the corridor.

Charlei rolled her drooping eyes, before staring at everyone blankly. "I hate to be a downer, but none of us can barely walk in a straight line without falling over, we're _that_ tired. How are we going to win if we can't even keep our eyes open?"

"Try our best, and keep our fingers crossed I guess." Zane smiled crookedly. "What instrument do you play?"

"Trumpet and piano."

"We'll see if we need your skills or not."

"Okay."

"I play piano as well," Steve piped up.

"I can sing," Roxy said, smiling smugly.

"Yes, but is it the 'Disney-Popstar-I-think-I-can-sing-but-actually-sound-like-CRAP' kind of singing, or can you actually sing?" Steve retorted.

Roxy scowled at him, before clearing her throat.

"_We could have had it aaaa-aaa-llll,_  
_Rollin' in the deeeee-eee-eeep!_  
_You had my heart insiiiide your hand,_  
_But you played it, to the bee-eee-eee-eat…_" She belted out, flawlessly.

Steve, as well as the rest of the team, save for Ariana who was grinning and clapping ecstatically, gaped at her.

"…Well, looks like we've found our lead singer." Zane breathed out, smiling hopefully.

Confession Cam:

Roxy: *smirking* Oh please, anyone who's pretty can sing. Since I'm so drop-dead sexy, it should be a given that I sing so well. *winks*

Back to Reality

"I also sing, a bit, but not much…" Cole murmured.

Zane nodded, before turning to Ariana.

"I sing too!" She chirped, before clearing her throat as well.

"_It's Friday, Friday!_  
_Gotta get down on Friday-_" The brunette sang nasally, and quite off key.

"NOOOOO!" The Screaming Students cut her off, and Zane picked at his ear awkwardly.

"…You can be a dancer…" He said, smiling meekly.

Ariana pouted.

"Uh… I can't really play anything… Like, at all…" Todd muttered, keeping his eyes on the floor.

Charlei snorted, before pressing her hands to her mouth to stifle her loud snickers and snorts, her eyes full of the smile that didn't quite form on her lips.

"Oho… Oh, I-I'm s-s-sorry…!" She laughed, before smiling timidly and crossing her arms behind her back. She cleared her throat, trying her hardest to keep a straight face, which was hard due to the laughter bubbling on her lips. "Sorry." She mumbled.

Todd rolled his eyes, before Zane clapped him on the shoulder blade. "We'll find something for you, no worries."

"Thanks, man." Todd smiled.

The daredevil musician took a few moments to think, before he snapped his fingers as the answer came to him.

"Okay then, jazz fits everyone's talents here," Zane remarked, earning nods from everyone.

"Let's go!"

**Killer Preps… (2:45:27… 2:45:26… 2:45:25…)**

"For the last time, idiot! _I'm_ team captain, so you have to do what I say!" Genelle barked, glaring daggers deep into Kane's eyes; one he happily returned, with his arms crossed over his toned chest.

"Just because you boss everyone around like a control freak, does not make you team captain, blondie!" He retorted. The rest of the team nodded in agreement, and Ellen peaked out from behind her latest novel.

"Yeah. It makes you _dictator._" She murmured. Natalie and Shawn snickered quietly.

Genelle's scowl deepened, and she cast a quick glance over her shoulder and was concerned when she noticed the absence of the opposing team. She turned back to her 'useless teammates' and huffed, before storming out.

"FINE! But when you losers screw up, don't come crying to me!" She fumed.

Kane rolled his eyes, before Natalie took a step forward.

"Um… Okay, since I am merely a music listener, I nominate myself for holding auditions for our team band… Is that okay?" She offered.

"That sounds like a _brilliant_ idea!" Shawn grinned, with enthusiasm. Natalie raised an eyebrow.

Confession Cam:

Shawn: *grinning* Perfect! This is my chance to redeem myself and totally WOW Natalie! YEAH!

Back to Reality

"Uh… thanks?" She replied, before starting to head down the hall towards one of the vacant practice rooms. "Come on, we should really get started, we don't wanna get owned by the Screaming Students again, do we?"

The team followed after her, and each team member quickly shifted through the dust-covered room to try and find the respective instrument they played. Ellen sat down at an outdated looking electric keyboard, and turned it on. She began to play some Mozart crap I don't know the name of, but let's assume it's awesome.

Kane, after searching, as able to find his Dean Razorback guitar, and the amp he brought, and a warm smile graced his lips as he plugged it in, and played an A chord. He then began to fiddle around, playing many different scales to get warmed up.

"Dude. Mind if I plug in with you?" Dan asked, as he strapped on his guitar.

"Go right ahead, man."

The two began to improvise, and listening in, Ellen began to quietly play chords underneath them.

Natalie raised an eyebrow, before smiling slightly as she took out a pad of paper and a pen, and began to jot down notes.

Skye slowly started to chug out notes on the flute, trying to get used to the fingerings once more. Booker found an old double bass and played a couple of runs, though it was horribly out of tune.

"I guess I could start to audition a lead singer," the music nerd mused quietly to herself, and jotting down possible singers.

"**HEY NATALIEEEEE!**" Shawn boomed into a microphone he found, as he grinned widely.

"_AAAAAAAHHHHHH!_" Natalie cried in shock, covering her ears to protect them from the sheer loudness of Shawn's voice echoing in her ears. They rung as Shawn chuckled and adjusted the volume on the speakers to something more tolerable, and strode up to her with his signature good-natured smile still on his face.

As Natalie slowly lowered her hands from her ears, she glared at Shawn. The wrestling fan didn't notice, and he cleared his throat, holding the mic up to his mouth.

"Ready to be _dazzled?_" He asked, waggling his eyebrows.

Natalie's bland expression didn't waver as she rolled her eyes and readied her notepad. "Well, I'm ready for _something_, alright…" She muttered, sarcastically.

Shawn took a deep breath, before kneeling and gripping the microphone tightly as he shut his eyes, so he could focus.

"_**I JUST WANNA SAY HEEEY-EEE-EEEHHH-EEE-EEEYYY! ANYTHING COULD HAPPEN ON THIS!**_" The wrestling fan's voice fell off pitch for a majority of the time and was so loud, Natalie could feel her ear drums vibrate as they rang. Her right eye twitched and a look of pure horror was on her face.

"_**THIS, NIGHT LIKE THIS, NIGHT LIKE THIS, NIGHT LIKE ****THIS!**_" Shawn screamed. Seeing as the song was in a key too high for him, his voice cracked multiple times when he tried to use his falsetto.

Natalie winced, plugging her ears to block out the noise pollution.

"_AAAAAHHHHHH!_ NEXT!" She shouted, glaring.

Confession Cam:

Shawn: *sighs sadly*

***~STATIC~***

Natalie: *twitching* Okay, as an avid music listener, I can honestly say that was the WORST, *throws hands up in the air, expression horrified* sound I've ever heard, and I've listened to _Baby_ and _Friday_ on loop... *twitches*

Back to Reality

As the disheartened Shawn trudged away, Kane strolled up, smirking lightly. Natalie poised her pen to the pad of paper, and quirked an inquisitive brow at him.

Before she could speak, he slammed down on his guitar and played an ear-shattering chord, shocking everyone in the room. Skye tripped over a cable and dropped her flute, and watched in horror as it completely fell apart. Dan jumped a little, but was otherwise unfazed. Ellen's eyes widened and she played an extremely dissonant chord accidentally, and cringed at the unsettling sound. Booker rolled his eyes and continued to go about his audio prep, and Shawn tripped, falling in an ungraceful heap on the floor.

Natalie rolled her eyes, before returning her attention to Kane.

"Alright dudes. Rock, is the way to go!" Kane smirked, sliding down the stage on his knees. He played an intricate guitar riff, concentration etched onto his face.

Natalie raised an eyebrow, moderately impressed.

As Kane finished off his solo, a certain buxom brunette from the other team happened to walk by their practice room, after fetching a drink of water. Roxy furrowed her brow, before tiptoeing over to the window of the door to peep inside, eyes widening at Kane's prowess at the guitar. A bit reluctant to leave, Roxy headed back to her team.

"Wow, that was really good, but not really what I think we're looking for… Knowing Chris, he'll want something with cheese…," Natalie remarked, tapping her chin thoughtfully. "And _lots_ of it."

"Oh great," frowned Shawn, "how are we gonna ship Wisconsin here within the hour!" He finished his sentence by throwing up his arms in despair. The rest of the team facepalmed, save for Natalie who let out a reluctant snort of amusement. Shawn's expression brightened slightly.

At last, some progress.

**(1:22:01… 1:22:00… 1:21:59…)**

"No, no, no!" Roxy barked at her back up dancers, while they groaned. The exasperated Alex, the extremely reluctant and pissed Charlei, and eager Ariana sighed, waiting for Roxy's criticism… again.

"It's _Step, hip-check, turn!_ Not _hip-check, turn, step_!"

"Remind me why I'm putting up with this torture?" Charlei scowled, as she raised a challenging eyebrow and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Oh come on, Charlei, it's for the good of the team!" Todd drawled, ditching the tambourine (or in his words, the Tam-boring) he had been fiddling with and swinging an arm around Charlei's shoulders. "Do _you_ wanna be the one that costs us the challenge, and then falls into a spiraling pit of shame and humiliation once we vote you off?"

Charlei shrugged off his arm, and glared at the flirt. "My chances are better than yours. You have the musical competency of a banjo. Played by the love child of Justin Bieber and Rebecca Black."

"DAYUM, she got you _bad,_ son!" Alex grinned, snapping her fingers in a Z-formation and rotating her hips.

Meanwhile, back with the instrumentalists, things were going smoothly. They were hitting most of the notes, and their tempo, albeit a bit slow at the moment, was steady. As they reached the final few bars of the music, Zane hit a high F, which was pretty much unheard of for a tenor sax.

Eyes widening in awe, Maxine stopped playing as the song ended and openly gawked at him, as the rest of the team took five.

"Nice Max, you're doing a really good job," he complimented, making the girl blush involuntarily.

"Thanks, you too! …But how! You… you just hit… a high F!" She exclaimed bewildered, before smiling crookedly. "I can't even hit that on my alto…"

"Try," he smiled.

"O-okay…" she murmured, bashfully. Maxine put the mouthpiece in her mouth, and clamped down on her reed. She placed her fingers in position, and blew; a raspy sound came out, instead of the note.

Zane, noticing her difficulties, placed his hand over hers and shifted it so it's access to the keys was better. Maxine stopped blowing and blushed, before Zane tipped her chin up so their eyes could meet. He smiled warmly at her.

"Okay, try again. This time, bite down harder on the mouthpiece."

She did as instructed, and with his help the note chimed out. Although quite shaky and a bit out of tune, it sounded.

Elated, Maxine stopped blowing and giggled, before hugging Zane as best she could with two instruments between them, making the daredevil musician blush and rub the back of his neck.

"Thanks Zane! We're totally gonna win at the battle!" She cheered.

Zane chuckled shyly, and smiled. "I believe I already am…" He murmured to himself.

**(58:39… 58:38… 58:37…)**

Genelle barged in, a determined look upon her face. Everyone stared at her with tiny scowls, but she merely brushed them off as she marched over to the microphone and smirked, lopsidedly.

No one, was prepared for what would happen next.

"_Tiiiiimes, have chaaaanged._  
_And we've often rewound the clock._  
_Since the Puritans got a shock._  
_When they landed on Plymouth Rock!_  
_If, todaaaaayyy._  
_Any shock they should try to stem,_  
_'Stead of landing on Plymouth Rock!_  
_Plymouth Rock, could, land, on, themmmm…_"

The Killer Preps watched in awe at the beautiful sound that was Genelle's singing resonated through the crappy acoustics. She bobbed her head subtly as she shook her hips, and smiled smugly.

She began to cross back and forth in front of them as she continued to sing.

"_In olden days, a glimpse of stocking,_  
_Was looked on, as something shocking!_  
_But now God knooows!_  
_Anything Gooeeesss!_  
_Good authors, too, who once knew better words,_  
_Now only use, four letter words!_  
_Writing Prose!_  
_Anything Goes!_"

Genelle marched over to Skye and began to circle her as she sang the next verse, and music began to accompany her out of nowhere. The rest of the team, save for Natalie began to dance behind the blonde as she danced as well.

"_Anything you can be, I can be greater._  
_Sooner or later, I'm **greater **than you._" She smirked.

"_No you're not!_" called Shawn, Ellen, Booker, Kane, and Dan.

"_Yes I am._" The blonde responded.

"_No you're not!_" Skye scowled.

"_Yes I am._" Genelle chimed, pivoting on her foot and bounding back to centre as the confused rest of the team jazz skipped behind her.

"_No you're not!_" Everyone challenged.

"_YES I AM, YES I AM!_"

The team erupted into an epic dance break, while everyone except Genelle had confused and/or horrified looks on their faces.

"What the **/bleep/** is going on!" cried Dan, as he tap-danced.

"I don't know," the equally as appalled Kane agreed, his eyes wide with shock. "Since when did we learn this choreography?"

As the dancing finished, everyone got in a horizontal line behind Genelle, and did moves in unison while she did ponies on the spot.

"_The World has gone mad today,_  
_And good's bad today,_  
_And black's white today,_  
_And day's night today,_  
_When most guys today,_  
_That women prize today,_  
_Are just silly gigolos…_" The back up singers sang in unison, before doing jazz squares as Genelle finished off her ponies.

"_Any note you can hold, I can hold longeerrr!_" They sung.

"_I can hold any note longer than you._" Genelle eyed them up and down, before examining her nails.

"_No you can't!_"

"_Yes I can._"

"_No you can't!_"

"_Yes I can!_"

"_No you can't!_"

"_Yes I can,_" Genelle stated determinedly, before turning and facing her teammates, before smirking as she held out her arms. "_Yes IIIIIIIIIIIII…_"

"_In olden days a glimpse of stocking was looked on as smething shocking, but now God knows… Anything Gooooeesss…_" Everyone else sang underneath her, before standing still.

Genelle held the note for another five or six seconds, before taking a deep breath as she prepared for her big finish.

"_Yes!_" She yelled.

"_No!_" The back up retorted.

"_I!_"

"_You!_"

"_CAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!_" Genelle sang, holding her arms up broadly.

"_Caaaaaaaaan't! Anything gooooeeesss!_" The chorus harmonized.

As the _totally not copied from Glee_ number came to it's end, everyone panted and tried to catch their breath, totally unsure as to what came over them. Genelle just soaked in the afterglow of her stunning musical number, and Natalie (the only one to not partake in the number) openly gawked at her. The pen fell out of her hand, and she slowly began to clap. Her clapping sped up, before she stood up and gave her a standing ovation, the smile on her lips finally reaching her eyes for once.

"Bravo! Brava! I know who's singing for our team," Natalie applauded.

Genelle smirked indiscreetly, and looked between Natalie and Skye, the sinister curl of her lips intensifying slightly.

Confession Cam:

Genelle: *smirking* I think I know who's next to join my alliance…

Back to Reality

"Perfect," drawled Genelle, as she walked tantalizingly in front of the rest of the team. Her eyes scanned them, as she quickly came up with a mental plan of attack. "In order to win, you must listen to me. Is that clear? Have we all come to the realization that without me, we'd be on the sad, sad road to loserville?"

She was greeted with silence, scowls, but no objections.

"Good. Now, here's what we're gonna do…"

**(25:19… 25:18… 25:17…)**

"GREETINGS STUDENTS!" Chris' voice rang out over the intercom, catching the students off guard. "I suggest you head down to the auditorium, for set up, sound checks, and final run throughs! And prepare, for the musical face off… OF ALL MUSICAL FACE OFFS!" With that, he shut off the intercom. The sadistic man kicked back, now wearing his patented Chris McLean clothes. He swung his arms behind his head and placed his feet on the rotting desk of the former Principal of this school.

He glanced at the computer monitor, and his beady eyes darted over his victims- I mean… contestants. Genelle had definitely brought the Killer Preps together, and despite their losing streak, had the capacity to take this challenge.

But then again… Roxy was a powerhouse, and she had a very good band to back her up. Either of them could take, and that's what made today's episode so deliciously dramatic, the Newfoundlander deduced, with a smirk.

"Remind me why I agreed to this?" A familiar, shrill yet haughty voice asked. It's owner walked over to our resident host, a look of pure annoyance on her face while her 'companion' looked a bit peeved, but still kept his cool demeanor.

Chris's eyebrow slowly rose as he acknowledged their presence, before he lowered his feet from the desk and opened one of its drawers. He rummaged through it for a few seconds, and pulled out…

A Chinese finger trap?

The two guests shared confused glances at their former torturer's odd object, and the female tapped her foot against the floor impatiently.

"Chris, what the hell-"

"Shhhh…" he murmured, his gaze firmly locked on the finger trap. With the speed of a gazelle, he grabbed the two guests' fingers and slipped the Chinese finger trap on. The duo gaped at him, as the raven-haired host grinned sadistically.

"That will ensure you two can't get away from each other if you fight or something." He explained.

The man and woman shared a glance, before the male turned to face Chris a bit nervously. "Actually Chris, we're-"

"Shhhh!" Chris shushed, scowling.

"But we-" the female piped in,

"Don't care," Chris waved off, before occupying himself with his manicured fingernails. "Now bugger off until noon, the judging doesn't start until then."

"Fine!" The woman barked, scowling. "But I…" she trailed off, before seeing the pointed look her partner was sending her. She backed up, biting her lip meekly. "But _we_ expect time-and-a-half for this!"

Laughter bubbled on the McLean's lips, and he threw himself onto the desk, the laughter shaking him to the very core. He pounded the desk with his fist as he continued to laugh, earning scowls from the duo in front of him.

Chef, who had been walking by and happened to hear Chris' hysterical laughter, poked his had into the office. "What's so funny?" He asked.

"They think they're getting paid!" Chris chortled, wiping the tears from his eyes.

Chef blinked, shifting his eyes between Chris and the peeved man and woman, before pointing at them and cracking up too. Rolling their eyes, the mystery guest judges walked out and ignored the loud rounds of laughter.

**(0:59… 0:58… 0:57…)**

The auditorium was absolute, utter chaos. The stage where the Golden Star Ceremony was normally held had been divided in two set ups; one for each team. The instrumentalists were quickly tuning and getting to their spots on the stage, while the audio crews were fastening cables and making sure everyone could be heard.

The Screaming Students' band wore black dress shirts, black dress pants, and pink silk ties. Maxine had ditched her bandanna and put her hair in a high ponytail. Zane's hair was messy yet styled at the same time, like normal. Steve combed his hair while Todd's looked like… Todd's. He nervously looked around, cowbell in hand.

Ariana, Charlei, and Alex wore their hair in bobs (which was a bit hard do to Charlei's death threats and Alex's shorter hair) and outfits similar to the one Roxy was going to wear. They wore jean shorts, pink sparkly pumps, and pink sequin tube tops with dangly silver earrings. Charlei stood in between the other two as they posed, arms extended in opposite directions while the other sat on their hips. The redhead leaned forward with her hands on her knees, and her face devoid of all emotions.

"Kill me _now._" She droned, a scowl upon her lips.

Meanwhile, with the Killer Preps, they had chosen something more old school rock. The guitarists, Kane and Dan, wore black muscle shirts, red bandannas on their foreheads, ripped jeans, and black converse. Ellen sat at the electric keyboard with a tight black tank top, a purple bandanna wrapped around her left forearm and her makeup was caked on heavy with a lot of mascara and eyeliner. Her hair and been frazzled and in general, she didn't look very Ellen-y. Shawn wore an outfit identical to Dan and Kane's, except instead of a red bandana, he had a blue one and instead of a guitar, he had a triangle.

Skye and Natalie wore outfits identical to the one Genelle would be wearing, except with a yellow colour scheme.

Roxy and Genelle were pacing backstage; a bit nervous to see whom they were challenging. Both taking a deep breath, they walked on stage with their chins up (Roxy's pink sequin strapless dress and sparkly heels shimmering under the spotlights, and Genelle's school-girl outfit which consisted of a purple plaid miniskirt, a white dress shirt that happened to show a lot of cleavage, and a purple silk tie, purple sequin converse and a black bandanna headband) before stopping dead in their tracks.

They glared at each other, growling snatching their microphones and holding onto them tightly as Chris walked up the steps and over to them, smirking. He flashed a cheesy grin to the cameras, and cleared his throat.

"Ladies, gentledudes, it's time. FOR THE SUPER-MEGA-BATTLE-OF-THE-BANDS-EXTRAVAGANZA!" He exclaimed, throwing his arms out grandly. "Our two teams have prepared musical numbers that are sure to blow your socks off! Or not. The losing team, will be crying a river as they send off one of their own, while the winners will be safe from elimination."

"Not only will they be judged by Chef and I, but we have called in two guest judges from the previous seasons… Please, put your hands together for **Courtney, and Trent!**"

As Chris announced their names, the lights were brought up on the judging table. Trent and Courtney both looked irritated as they tried to pull their fingers out of the Chinese finger trap, before smiling weakly at the cameras and new cast of the show.

"So this is the fresh meat, huh?" Trent whispered to Courtney.

"My goodness, did we look that… hipster-y?" Courtney asked, eyes widening slightly.

"…" The two shared a horrified glance.

The cameras shifted to Chris, and the host pulled out a quarter. He poised it, ready to flip it. "Alright ladies, call it."

"Heads," grumbled Genelle, as Roxy muttered "Tails."

Chris flipped the coin, and smiled cockily. "Heads," he declared. "Genelle, would you like to go first or last?"

"First," the blonde replied almost instantly.

"Alright, start whenever you're ready." With that, Chris walked off stage and went to his spot at the judging table.

"Watch, and learn," Genelle glared at her rival, her arms crossed.

"Fine," Roxy sneered, her eyes narrowed into dangerous slits before she smiled, snidely. "Show me what **not **to do," she sniped.

Genelle's hands fell to her sides and clenched as she growled, before the two girls stormed away from each other; Roxy over to her team, and Genelle to the front of the stage. The dancers got into position, while the musicians got ready. Genelle inhaled, and the music began to play.

"_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend_  
_No way, no way, I think you need a new one_  
_Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend!_" She sang, as the dancers did a simple 4-beat routine. Genelle bobbed her head and her hips, smirking as her punk-like hair swayed back and forth.

"_Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me_  
_No way, no way, you know it's not a secret_  
_Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend!_"

The guitarists were doing fine, as well as Booker on the drums, and Ellen's chords were quite nice. The four kept sending dirty looks to Shawn, who jammed out to a totally different beat. Skye and Natalie simply did jazz squares and bounced side to side in time, shaking their hips.

"_You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious_  
_I think about you all the time, you're so addictive_  
_Don't you know what I can do to make you feel all right?_" Her green eyes quickly darted towards Zane, before she smiled and shut her eyes reminiscently.

"_Alright, alright, alright._" Skye and Natalie repeated.

"_Don't pretend, I think you know I'm damn precious_  
_And hell yeah, I'm singing, dancing, princess!_  
_I can tell you like me too, and you know I'm right!_" The blonde smirked, crossing the stage as the spotlight followed her, and she situated herself in front of the other team.

"_I'm right, I'm right, I'm right._" The back up dancers shook their hips.

"_She's like, so whatever…_  
_You could do so much better…_  
_I think we should get together, now!_  
_And that's what everyone's talking about!_" Genelle waved her hand dismissively, and sent a wink at Zane before pumping her fist in the air.

"_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend_  
_No way, no way, I think you need a new one_  
_Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend!_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me_  
_No way, no way, you know it's not a secret_  
_Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend!_" Genelle backed up and draped her arms over Zane's shoulders, to his surprise and discomfort and Maxine's enragement. The back up dancers skipped over to them, and did ponies while Maxine glared and crossed her arms, looking away.

"_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me_  
_And even when you look away I know you think of me_  
_I know you talk about me all the time again and again!_  
_And again and again and again!_" She sang, running her hands over his shoulders, before squeezing her way in between the two with a determined look on her face.

"_So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear!_" The blonde glared, expectantly before grabbing a chord that came out of nowhere, and smirking.

"_Better yet, make your girlfriend **disappear!**_" With that, the blonde pulled on the cable, opening a trapdoor beneath Maxine's chair. The blonde squeaked as her eyes widened, and she fell into the abyss. Zane gaped at what just happened, looking concerned and he peered over the edge, to see if Max was all right, but was shoved back into the seat by the three Killer Preps girls. Genelle stood in front of him, and placed one hand on her hip and scolded with the other.

"_I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again!_"

With that, Genelle danced with the three girls as they circled the perplexed Zane.

"_'Cause- she's like, so whatever_  
_And she could do so much better…_  
_I think we should get together now._  
_And that's what everyone's talking about!_" She pat his shoulder, and walked forwards slightly with Natalie and Skye on either side of her. They did hitchy-coo ball changes in time, Genelle smiling radiantly.

"_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend_  
_No way, no way, I think you need a new one_  
_Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend!_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me_  
_No way, no way, you know it's not a secret_  
_Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend!_"

As the song changed, Genelle yanked Zane out of the chair by his tie and dragged him in between the other two, and placed one hand on her hip as she glared at him.

"_Oh, in a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_  
_'Cause I can-cause I can do it better!_  
_There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?_  
_She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking!_"

Zane blinked confusedly, and scratched the back of his head before Genelle rounded on him again.

"_Oh, in a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_  
_'Cause I can-cause I can do it better!_  
_There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?_  
_She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking!_"

"_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend_  
_No way, no way, I think you need a new one_  
_Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend!_" Sang Genelle as she and her dancers crossed back over their team's side of the stage.

"_No way, no way…_" muttered Zane as he rolled his eyes.

"_Hey, hey, I know that you like me_  
_No way, no way, you know it's not a secret_  
_Hey, hey, I want to be your girlfriend!_" Natalie and Skye sang as well as Genelle.

"_No way, no way, hey, hey!_" Genelle grinned, kneeling and throwing her arm with the microphone up as Skye and Natalie posed. The music stopped, except for Shawn who was still rockin' the triangle. Genelle glared, and cleared her throat, which instantly silenced Shawn. As she opened her eyes, she peered over to the other team, which was in full, seeing as the scene that just took place was entirely inside Genelle's mind. The judges stared at her, before they clapped politely, save for Chris who yawned loudly, and the other team save for Maxine and Roxy. The pair glared at the blonde, while the former rolled her eyes, feeling threatened.

"Thank you Killer Preps," Courtney spoke, as she scribbled down stuff onto the clipboard Chris supplied the judges with. "We'll give you your scores once we see everyone, so… next!"

The Killer Preps shuffled to their corner, and Roxy got up to her microphone, while Alex, Ariana, and Charlei positioned themselves to her left behind their own microphones, in their respective poses. Roxy looked back, and got the thumbs up from Zane. She took a deep breath, shook out her limbs as the band played the intro while Roxy sang over top of them, as lead vocalist. Ariana, Alex, and a scowling Charlei shimmied back and forth, singing back up.

"_When I was a little girl,_  
_I had a rag doll_  
_Only doll I've ever owned._  
_Now I love you just the way I loved that rag doll,_  
_But only now my love has grown…_" The brunette sang, shifting her weight from foot to foot and bobbing her hips, as she got a feel for the number.

"_And it gets stronger!_" Roxy chimed, grabbing the mic and leaning forward.

"_Stronger!_" called the three back up singers, as they cocked their left hips to the side.

"_In every waaaaay… And it gets deeper!_" Roxy sang, throwing her arm up.

"_Deeper!_"

"_Let me saaaaay! And it gets higher!_"

"_Higher!_"

"_Day by daaaay!_"

At this point, Charlei, Alex, and Ariana grabbed their mics and moved forward as the chorus rolled around, so they could sing the lower harmony while Roxy sang their higher one.

"_Do I love you, my oh myyyyy…_  
_River deep, mountain hiiiiigh!_  
_Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!_  
_If I lost you, would I cryyyyy?_  
_Oh how I love you baby!_  
_Baby, baby, babyyyyyyyy!_"

After a short musical interlude, the four walked in a circle before getting back in default position.

"_When you were a young boy,_  
_Did you have a puppy?_  
_That always followed you around…_  
_Well I'm gonna be as faithful as that puppy,_  
_No, I'll never let you down!_" Roxy sang, smiling. Kane couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

"_Cause it grows stronger!_"

"_Stronger!_" shot the three others in harmony.

"_Like a river floooowwws! And it gets bigger, baby!_"

"_Bigger!_"

"_And heaven knows! And it gets sweeter baby, as it grooowwws!_"

As the bridge finished, the four girls got into a line and did ponies on the spot each spinning and doing a jazz square in turn.

"_Do I love you, my oh myyyyy…_  
_River deep, mountain hiiiiigh!_  
_Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!_  
_If I lost you, would I cryyyyy?_  
_Oh how I love you baby!_  
_Baby, baby, babyyyyy!_"

Zane began a jazzy riff, as the beat changed, Maxine and the other members casually joining in. The girls did a step, hip checked, and turned for sixteen beats.

"_I love you baby, like a flower loves the spring…_" Charlei and Alex sang, bumping their fists against their hearts to the beat.

"_And I love you baby, like a Robin loves to sing!_" Ariana and Roxy sang, twirling on the spot.

"_And I love you baby, like a schoolboy loves his pet…_" Ariana, Charlei, and Alex sung, rotating their hips with their hands at their sides.

"_And I love you baby, river deep, mountain hiiiigh!_" Roxy chimed, flipping her hair.

The four girls marched up and swayed their hips, Alex smiling brightly, Ariana and Roxy smirking, and Charlei smiling slightly.

"_Ohhhhhh baaaaayyy-baaayyy…_" Alex sang, placing her hands on her knees and then one on her hip and shifting her weight.

"_Ohhh baaabaayy-eee-yaaaa!_" Ariana grinned, doing the same then holding her position.

"_Oh-eee-whoa-eee-whoaaaaa! Baaabaaaay, oh-whoa-uh, oh-whoa-uh, yeah-eah!_" Charlei sang out, finally seeming to enjoy herself as she grinned and did the move, emphasizing her hip-check, throwing her head back slightly. Todd stared at her, captivated, before going back to playing his cowbell, smiling to himself.

Roxy took a deep breath, "_Yeeeaaahh-eee-yeeaaaah! Yeah-ee-yeah-ee-yaay-ah, yeaaayy-hee, yeaaahhh!_" She belted, shutting her eyes tight in concentration as she shook her fist.

"_Do I love you, my oh myyyyy, yeah…_  
_River deep, mountain hiiiiigh!_  
_Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!_  
_If I lost you, would I cryyyyy?_  
_Oh how I love you baby!_  
_Baby, baby, babyyyyy!_" All four harmonized, hip thrusting on the offbeat for a bit of flair.

As the band finished off their last bars, Roxy, Ariana, Charlei, and Alex jazz skipped back into their original positions and posed.

The judges clapped, and Chris looked at them boredly, his chin resting in the palm of his hand. As the other judges finished off their scoring, both teams walked up to the front of the stage.

"Nice job you guys," Trent smiled warmly. "Both teams did really awesome, but I'm afraid we can only pick one to win…" His smile faded slightly.

"First, even though they went last, I'd like to address the Screaming Students," Courtney announced. The aforementioned team tensed slightly. "I would like to commend you on your playing, your syncopation was nice. Your dancing could've used some work, but, your singing was phenomenal. Playing it safe was wise for a piece like this. Nine." She held up her scorecard.

They relaxed slightly.

"I have to agree with Court, the way you guys focused on the musical aspect rather than the staging was impressive. Nine." He also held up his scorecard, smiling lopsidedly.

"Well, I think preppy girl can sing her butt off, and I've been through basic training. Eight." Chef deduced, holding up the number eight.

The bored-looking Chris simply looked up, completely uninterested in what was going on. "Huh? Oh, well it could've used some conflict, and/or bikini-mud-put-wrestle-fights, so I give it a… four. " He drawled.

Despite Chris' crap score, the Screaming Students were quite pleased.

**Screaming Students: 30/40**

The judges turned their attention to the Killer Preps.

"Your dancing was well choreographed, but I just can't help but feel the band fell flat… Often times, it was out of sync," Trent said. The team turned to glare at Shawn; he winced. "So… I give it a 7."

"I agree with Trent, but I do commemorate you, Genelle on your ability to enunciate, even during a fast tempo song such as Girlfriend, so I give you an eight." Courtney said.

"Well I love how you were able to pull together these spineless pansies; your ruthlessness reminds me of me… I give you a ten!" Chef gave them a thumbs up.

Both teams held their breath; knowing Chris, he was extremely unpredictable. And score above five would give the Killer Preps the win.

Chris sat up, his lips pursed before he scowled. "I agree with Chef on Genelle's ruthlessness-way to add drama, keep it up; but Avril Lavigne? She /bleep/-ing sucks. I give you a two."

The Killer Preps hung their heads, save for Genelle who was glaring fiercely at the host, while the Screaming Students cheered, sharing a group hug.

**Killer Preps: 27/40**

As the Screaming Students headed back to their dorms to relax, and catch up on some sleep, the Killer Preps started to head down to the Resource Room confessional to cast their votes. Before that though, there were two very different meetings going in two very different places…

The first meeting consisted of Skye, Genelle, and the newly acquired Natalie. They were discussing who to vote out.

"All in favour of booting Shawn?" Genelle asked. Skye nodded instantly, while Natalie stared at her lap. Genelle raised an eyebrow expectantly, before Natalie slowly nodded as well. Genelle smirked in triumph.

Meanwhile…

"Blondie, has _got_ to go." Kane insisted, slamming his fist into his palm.

"I agree," Dan nodded.

"But what about Shawn? If he hadn't screwed up, we probably could've played better." Booker pointed out.

"True…" Dan admitted.

With mixed results, the boys cast their votes and headed down to the auditorium.

The ceremony began, and Chris walked in with a silver platter; only seven golden stars were on it.

"Killer Preps; you guys are _really_ sucking, man…" Chris pointed out, smirking.

"Stuff it, McLean," Kane retorted, glaring menacingly.

"Sheesh! _Touchy…_" Chris murmured, before tossing the first star of the evening to the metal-head. "Dan, you are also safe."

Dan smirked, and caught his star in one hand.

"Ellen and Natalie."

The two girls smiled as they caught their stars.

"Skye."

"Booker."

Chris tossed them their stars, before turning his attention to the arrogant Genelle and the nervous Shawn.

"Genelle; if you stopped pissing people off, maybe your name would be called first for once." Chris remarked, raising an eyebrow slyly.

"But it's so much fun," the blonde smirked.

"Moving on," Chris said with an eye roll, before turning to Shawn. "Guy whose name escapes me… Same thing; you should really think before you speak… and suck less at music."

Shawn furrowed his brow, before holding up a finger. "It's Sha-"

"Don't care," the host shrugged. "The final star of the evening goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Genelle."

Shawn frowned, as Genelle smugly caught her shiny-foiled wrapped chocolate star, and gingerly began to unwrap it. Shawn got up, and began to head towards the hall of humiliation, only to be stopped by a smooth hand on his shoulder.

He spun around and was met with the indifferent, yet slightly sad visage of Natalie.

"Despite how much I-_we_, bag on you all the time… Just remember that we _will_ miss you…" She murmured.

Shawn's eyes widened, before he grinned and hugged her tightly, catching the music freak off guard. Her eyes widened, before shutting as she smiled warmly and hugged him back.

"Thanks Natalie," Shawn smiled, pulling away.

"For what?" She asked.

"For not voting me off."

Natalie slowly broke out into a smile, as Genelle gaped at her, enraged by her betrayal. "It was no problem, Shawn."

The two smiled at each other once more, before going their separate ways; Natalie to the concourse with the rest of the Killer Preps, and Shawn to the hall of humiliation.

Yet, despite his loss… Shawn felt anything but humiliated right now.

Confession Cam:

Genelle: UGH! That _traitor!_ *glares* If there's one thing I can't stand, it's traitors… Unless the traitor-ing, is being done by _me_. Oh, and trust me. There will be a lot of traitor-ing to be done. *slams palm into lens, ending transmission*

Back to Reality

"Ooooooh, interesting…" Chris drawled, grinning devilishly. "Looks like the drama is going to plentiful, next time! Maybe even **EXTREME?**" He threw his hands out, accidentally knocking the cup full of pencils that were on the principal's desk over; he was unfazed by it.

"You'll only know for sure, if you tune into…

**TOTAL!**

**DRAMA!**

**SCHOOL!**"

**Now it's time, for a TOTAL DRAMA SCHOOL Exclusive!**

Short Bus Cam:

Shawn: *smiling smitten and staring out the window* You know, despite the crappy food, the bed bugs, the cold showers, the mentally unstable comrades, the- *tape fast forwards for a few seconds* and the termites, I actually had fun! *dopey smile widens* And Natalie said she'd miss me… Well, um, not really… But it was implied… and that's all I need. *sighs happily*

End

**Next time, on Total Drama School…**

"Face it guys, we're _lost!_" Charlei exclaimed, throwing her arms up in despair.

"NOOOOOOO! NOW I'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO MARRY CORY MONTIETH AND HAVE HIS-" wailed Alex as she fell to her knees dramatically.

"Do NOT finish that sentence!"

**We learn that knowledge of the outdoors, really shouldn't be expected for suburban teens…**

"A fancy pocketwatch?" Genelle raised an eyebrow, as she held the device in her hand.

"Idiot! That's a compass." Booker rolled his eyes.

**That when faced with life or death situations…**

Ellen whimpered as she scaled the cliff, and felt the rock begin to crumble beneath her toes and fingers… and the concern that she was without a helmet or harness made her even more nervous.

**You either do what you need to do to live…**

Roxy and Steve glared at each other as they spooned, waiting for the other to fall asleep. Each of them was shivering and their teeth were chattering, and were covered with dirt and mud.

**Or don't…**

Kane and Ellen lay back to back, each on the verge of hypothermia, yet they still refused to hug each other for warmth.

**And that no one should be left behind…**

"Zane, _help!_" Ariana screamed, clinging onto the rope with all her might. But the rapids were quickly depleting her stamina, and the ice cold water was numbing her fingers and felt like knives stabbing her skin.

"Hold on!" He yelled, shutting his eyes for a moment, before taking a deep breath and jumping into the rapids to save her. He bit his lip as he waded along the red rope, reaching out for her trembling, porcelain pale hand and she let out a few frightened tears before sniffling gratefully as he pulled her to safety.

"Wait, what?" Cole asked, his face horror-stricken.

"Didn't you hear?" Alex whispered, shivering and hugging her towel closer to her body. "Skye's missing."

A few seconds passed, before Cole turned around and broke out into a sprint back towards the dense forest.

"Cole! Where are you going! COLE! It's dark out!" Alex called after him.

**Coming Soon, on TOTAL, DRAMA, SCHOOL!**

* * *

My goodness… That was so long, I didn't even realize I had put that much filler… My bad… :/ ANYWAY, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I quite enjoyed writing it. As you can tell, I'm a HUGE Gleek, tehe… And I am NOT Belieber. *shudders* I think I had at least three cracks at both him and Rebecca Black, trololol…

Anyways, I'd really like at least five reviews by the time I post the next chapter. Please guys? At the beginning, there was like, 16 of you, now I'm down to like, two or three reviewers… That may be an understatement, but please.

Many people ask me why I haven't been updating as quickly… I hate to tell you this, but it's this little thing called life. I have school, concert band, jazz band, choir, musical rehearsals, musical theatre lessons, homework, not to mention a job, I babysit my little brother… I'm quite busy. Also, it really doesn't make me want to update if you ask for more updates, yet, when I do update you're nowhere to be seen. Come on, what is that? -.-

ANYWAY, that concludes my long rant and I hope to have something out by Halloween. Not so sure what'll be, but I hope have something. I don't promise anything though!

Thanks guys, and please review.

~Alexex

Votes:

Genelle: 3

Shawn: 4

Booker: 1


	14. Day 7: Into the Woods

_This broadcast is brought to you by **Cleaver Cologne! **Now made especially for men!_

* * *

**Last time on Total Drama School…**

"SLUMBER PARTY! SLUMBER PARTY! YEAH!" Alex cheered, making Maxine erupt into giggles.

Our students made like stones, and ROCKED OUT!

Kane, after searching, was able to find his Dean Razorback guitar, and the amp he brought, and a warm smile graced his lips as he plugged it in, and played an A chord. He then began to fiddle around, playing many different scales to get warmed up.

"I can sing," Roxy said, smiling smugly.

"Yes, but is it the 'Disney-Popstar-I-think-I-can-sing-but-actually-sound-like-CRAP' kind of singing, or can you actually sing?" Steve retorted.

Roxy scowled at him.

**While the Screaming Students bonded…**

"Maxine, do you have any fives?" Zane asked politely, chuckling as the girl broke out into a childish pout and handed him three of the aforementioned card.

"Dang-flabbit, Zane! You're like, psychedelic!" Maxine's eyes widened in wonder. Todd and Zane shared a glance, while Alex continued to keep her intense, narrowed gaze on her hand of cards and she strategized quietly to herself.

"…I think you mean, 'psychic'" Todd clarified.

He then waited for Maxine to elaborate.

And waited…

And waited…

**The Killer Preps struggled to keep it together under Genelle's "leadership"…**

"You see, this exactly why we're having this discussion! You wanna know why we're not in there, having the time of our lives right now?" Genelle demanded, pointing an accusing finger at the door leading to the concourse; where the rival team was having their slumber party.

The rest of the time blinked their tired eyes, and shared skeptical glances.

"Because you're all LOSERS!"

Scowls graced their faces, and a majority of the Killer Preps rolled their eyes.

"And if you know what's good for you, you guys will buck up and win more challenges, or else. So start sucking less!" Genelle glared.

**In the end, it was The Screaming Students who once again hailed victory!**

The Killer Preps hung their heads, save for Genelle who was glaring fiercely at the host, while the Screaming Students cheered, sharing a group hug.

**And Genelle convinced Natalie to join her alliance in order to kick off Shawn…**

All in favour of booting Shawn?" Genelle asked. Skye nodded instantly, while Natalie stared at her lap. Genelle raised an eyebrow expectantly, before Natalie slowly nodded as well. Genelle smirked in triumph.

**But despite Natalie bailing, he still did get kicked off…**

Shawn's eyes widened, before he grinned and hugged her tightly, catching the music freak off guard. Her eyes widened, before shutting as she smiled warmly and hugged him back.

"Thanks Natalie," Shawn smiled, pulling away.

Natalie slowly broke out into a smile, as Genelle gaped at her, enraged by her betrayal. "It was no problem, Shawn."

**So Genelle swore to get revenge on her…**

Confession Cam:

Genelle: UGH! That traitor! *glares* If there's one thing I can't stand, it's traitors… Unless the traitor-ing, is being done by me. Oh, and trust me. There will be a lot of traitor-ing to be done. *slams palm into lens, ending transmission*

Back to Reality

**Perhaps her revenge will get EXTREME? Find out, on today's episode of TOTAL! DRAMA! SCHOOL!**

Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine. (The gates to the school open, with Chris grinning sadistically)  
You guys are on my mind. (Roxy raises an eyebrow, and waves a hand in front of the spaced out Ariana, before glaring at Genelle who was strutting past)  
You asked me what I wanted to be. (Genelle smirks, and walks into the school past Natalie and Destiny dancing)  
And I think the answer is plain to see. (Natalie trips and falls, but is caught by Shawn who is smiling.)  
I wanna be, Famous! (Destiny swoons at the sight)

I wanna live, close to the sun. (Inola smiles, meditating on top of the school)  
Well pack your bags, cause I've already won. (Dan gives her a wet willy, and chuckles when she gasps and falls off the roof.)  
Everything to prove. (Ellen walks past reading, about to walk off the roof.)  
Nothing in my way. (Dan gasps, and he quickly grabs Ellen by the waist so she doesn't fall)  
I'll get there some day. (Ellen struggles, then stares into Dan's eyes and her face blanks)  
'Cause I wanna be, Famous! (Cole paints a picture of Skye, but quickly hides it behind his back, smiling nervously, when she walks past giggling with Edward. He scowls)

Na, na, na na na na! (Wyatt and Bob laugh, then duck when Charlei's shoe comes flying towards them)  
Na na na na na na! (Charlei glares at the smirking Todd, then eyes him suspiciously when he offers her a bouquet of flowers)  
Na na na na na na na! (Charlei grabs them, and scowls after they squirt her with water making her make up run while Todd laughs hysterically)

I wanna be! I wanna be! (Kane leans against the wall of the school, raising an eyebrow at Steve who is banging his head against the wall. Repeatedly.)  
I wanna be famous! (Steve stops, then jerks a thumb behind him. Kane looks, and the camera moves to Alex and Maxine, hanging upside down off of a willow tree in the courtyard)  
I wanna be! (Alex smiles, and the camera zooms out, showing her holding up a petrified Booker trapeze style, and Maxine snickering.)  
I wanna be! (Maxine gasps and falls, into Zane's arms, and he catches her bridal style.)  
I wanna be famous! (They smile sweetly at each other, and start to lean in to kiss.)

(Alex drops Booker, and he lands on Zane and Maxine, ruining the moment.) *whistles the tune 'I Wanna Be Famous'* (The camera zooms out, showing the annoyed looks on Maxine and Zane's faces, and the other Students in a circle around them whistling the theme.)

**Total Drama School!**

* * *

"Chris, you sure this is a good idea?"

"Stick to what I pay you for, which definitely isn't your opinion."

The burly Chef glared at the haughty TV host out of the corner of his eye, as the bitter man sipped his hot chocolate with an air of coldness on his stubble-covered face. His five o' clock shadow caught glimpses of the still lit moon in the sky.

Chef let out a sigh as he continued to transfer the unconscious students from the rundown school to an even more run down school bus. He tossed a lifeless Roxy next to Steve, and her ragdoll body drooped against him. The sight of the pale and unconscious students was quite unsettling; they seemed like helpless cadavers.

Chris stood at the side of the door, casually sipping on his hot chocolate, and staring at his victims with hard eyes. They really were much easier to deal with when their veins were swimming with animal tranquilizer. Heather's little accidental experience with them taught him that. His lips twitched into a small smirk against the steel of his thermos, as Chef carried the last of the students and tossed them carelessly into lumpy seats. Chris turned on his heel and strode into the bus, sitting himself down in the seat across from the driver seat.

Chef made his way to the front of the bus, and jammed his key into the ignition. The engine sputtered to life, and thick black clouds spilled out of the exhaust. Chef glanced over his shoulder at the students; their lifeless bodies were still and blank expressions were painted across each and every one of their young faces. The cook let out a sigh as he pulled out of the courtyard, and drove down the pathway and through the gates of the campus.

"How long until they wake up?" Chris questioned, before taking another sip of his warm beverage. Inside the bus, it was deathly cold, so much so both the adults wore jackets, scarves, and Chris wore leather gloves.

"Well, considering how much tranq. I laced their dinner with, they could be out for days." Chef shrugged.

"Days!" Chris exclaimed, shocked. He glared as his grip on his thermos tightened. "We can't afford _days! _No one would want to watch a bunch of sleeping teenagers in the woods for days, where's the drama in _that_!"

"Don't get your tighty-whities in a bunch," Chef scoffed with an eye roll. "I'm just kidding. They should be awake in three to five hours, depending on their weight. The heavier they are, the less the tranquilizer will affect them… But the lighter they are, the more impact to their bloodstream the sedative has..." His voice took on an eerie tinge at that point.

"Oh…" The host said. He went back to sipping his chocolate in silence.

The drive dragged on for an hour, and then two. The scenery changed from a suburban landscape to a more rural one, until the pavement beneath the rubber tires slowly shifted into a dirt road. The rubble crunched beneath the tires and despite the sun beginning to rise, it got darker due to all the trees.

Finally, the bus slowed to a stop at the edge of a very dense forest. Hundred foot tall trees loomed overtop of the bus, making it look like a mere toy in comparison. Chef opened the door, and Chris hopped off the bus. Chef grumbled as he grabbed two students and hoisted them over his shoulders like two sacs of potatoes with ease. He got off the bus and started walking into the woods until he found the clearing marked with an 'X', and carelessly dropped the teenagers. Both Maxine and Zane's bodies hit the wet ground with a thud and their limbs sprawled out involuntarily.

Chef continued to transfer the students into the same clearing, a process that took about an hour, considering how far into the woods he had to carry the teens. He tossed two walkie-talkies into the mass of limbs and started to head back to the school bus.

"Good. Now, all that's left is to head to the other side of the forest and wait for them to find us." Chris said, getting onto the bus. Chef nodded and followed.

* * *

Dan awoke with a start, and clutched his throbbing head. He groaned as he sat up and forced his weary eyes open, despite how his eyelids felt like lead.

"Ugh…" He let out, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands. He blinked a few times as his eyes got adjusted to the darkness of the forest. Dan furrowed his brow at his surroundings. Since when was his dorm room covered in trees? He looked up at the canopy of leaves overhead and the ominous shroud of shadows cast upon the forest floor. A group of raindrops slid off the leaves above him and splattered his face and eyes.

_That _woke him up.

Dan jumped to his feet, and wobbled a few times. He looked down and his eyes widened at the sight of his fellow competitors slumped over the ground in awkward positions; it was a rather gruesome sight.

"Guys…?" He let out; his voice was gruff and crackly from the sedative he unknowingly consumed. Kane and Zane were the next to awaken, and they too felt as if they had been hit by a freight train.

"Oh my God… what happened?" Zane mumbled, rubbing his eyes. Kane scratched the back of his head and groaned. Zane looked around and blinked, confused as to why they were in a forest. A cold one, at that. The cold, musky air nipped at any exposed skin on the boys' bodies and made their ears flare red.

As if on cue, the walkie-talkies clicked and radio fuzz was heard. By that time, all the boys had woken up. The girls remained unconscious.

"_Wake up, sleepy-heads…_" Chris drawled, his voice full of sadism as usual.

Zane picked up his teams walkie-talkie while Booker picked up the one for his team.

"Chris? Where are we!" Zane exclaimed.

"_Why, isn't it obvious? You're in a forest!_"

"Yeah, we figured _that _much," Booker scoffed with a lazy eye roll. "But how did we even _get_ here?" He asked, voicing the question everyone (who was awake) was thinking.

"_Well, thanks to my handy-dandy little assistant Cheffy, it was a snap! We just put a little animal narcotic in dinner last night, and you guys conked **right** out..._"

The guys could barely believe their ears.

"You _WHAT?_" Kane growled, enraged.

"Dude! _Not _cool!" Todd exclaimed.

"I'm pretty sure that not only is that morally _wrong_, it's illegal too." Steve scowled.

"_Please_," Chris scoffed. "_As if **anything** on this show has ever been legal. Anyway, if we're done with the interruptions, I will tell you about the challenge. First team to make it to the end of this forest wins. Simple as that_."

"_Buuuut… I'd be careful if I were you, and would definitely set up camp before nightfall, things could get a little… chilly and **dangerous** at night._"

The guys looked around, and no sight of any supplies was to be seen. The girls also remained dormant at their feet.

"_Oh yeah, that reminds me. The sedative affected the girls more because they're lighter than you guys. And the supplies are in a different location for each team. Which means, for example, if The Killer Preps find the supplies for the Screaming Students, they would be disqualified if they used them._" Chris explained.

"_Also, just to clarify, it is the first **whole** team to make it out of the woods that will win invincibility, while the losers will send someone home. Your stash of supplies only has enough to last all of you two days- three if you're frugal, so I'd better hurry if I were you._"

"_If things get rough, you will be able to contact me for advice using these walkie-talkies. But be forewarned, you can only do so **three **times before I disconnect from you. And just so you don't get completely lost, or, **die**, I will give you a few heads ups._"

"_One: the finish line is located **north **from here. Two: there **are **dangerous animals in this forest, such as wolves and bears. Three: there are numerous bodies of fresh water, which you can use to fill your canteens, but the water will have to be purified first. Screaming Students, because you won the last challenge, a water purifier has been put with your grouping of supplies, while you Killer Preps will have to find a way to do purify your water without one. And four: if things go badly, and you wish to quit, you will be given a flare gun. Although, the use of it will result in your team's immediate loss. Good luck, **campers…**_"

The walkie-talkies shut off with a click.

Steve quickly examined his surroundings, before beckoning his teammates over. They got into a huddle.

Dan raised an eyebrow, before rolling his eyes and wrapping his arms around Booker and Kane's necks, yanking them into a huddle as well, to their surprise.

"Okay guys, I say the smartest move would be to start moving, and carry the girls with us. That way, we waste no time in getting ahead." Steve suggested.

"I hate to rain on your parade," Cole said, his normal scowl in place on his still pale face, "But there are only four of us, and five girls."

"Then one of us is going to have to carry two girls, then, won't they?" Steve shot back.

Cole rolled his eyes.

"I say one of us go up ahead while the rest wait for the girls to wake up." Dan offered.

"Are you suggesting one of us hike through this forest _alone?_" Booker gaped.

Dan opened and closed his mouth, before scowling at Booker's logic. "Alright, fine. _Two _of us." The punk huffed.

"I nominate you two; no way _I'm _walking through some nasty forest until it's absolutely necessary." Kane grumbled, crossing his arms across his chest.

Confession Cam:

Kane: *smirks* I actually didn't care about walking through the forest. *jabs a thumb at his chest* There's no way _I'm _passing up being the only guy around a bunch of unconscious hot chicks. *winks*

Back to Reality

Booker and Dan shared a glance, before sighing reluctantly. They began to trek down the narrow path and pushed their way between a couple of bushes. Kane leaned up against a log in order to get comfy, and he jammed his hands into his pockets for warmth, and tucked his face into his collar as a chilly wind nipped at any exposed skin.

The Screaming Students boys tried to decide which guy would have to carry two girls.

"I say it be Todd, I think he has the most upper body strength," Steve deduced. Cole and Zane nodded in agreement, partly because they didn't want to carry two girls. Todd shrugged.

"Okay."

The flirt walked over to Charlei's taut body and he couldn't help but feel awkward and uncomfortable around her unconscious frame. The fire seemed to be gone from her flaming red hair, and her normally pale tinge seemed almost grayish. Todd carefully scooped her up and lifted her over his shoulder. While he was crouched down, he waddled over to Ariana and lifted her over his other shoulder.

Zane quickly found Maxine lying on her side, her long dirty blonde hair fanning out from her body. Her bright green eyes were shut tiredly and her normal radiant smile had been wiped from her sun kissed face. Zane knelt beside her and placed a hand on her cold arm and turned her so she was lying on her back, and cringed at how floppy she was. He slid an arm underneath her back and her knees, lifting her up like a bride and cringed once again at cold she was. Zane didn't like how comatose she was, or how her limp body felt against his. He didn't like it at all.

Steve scowled and rolled his eye as he stared down at the girl at his feet. Roxy was curled up in a ball with her knees up to her chest and her mouth half open. Steve, despite being indifferent, couldn't help the feeling of uneasiness seeing her in such a state, and for once, _not _talking. It was unsettling. He scooped her up and tossed her over his shoulder.

Cole walked over to Alex and looked down at the girl distastefully. His eyes traveled over to a slumbering Skye, her normally soft pink lips a dull beige, and her sunny disposition seemed clouded over. Cole felt a frown grace his lips as he reached out and traced the curve of her knuckles with the pads of his fingers in longing. He sighed and picked up Alex, throwing her over his shoulder without much care.

As the Screaming Student boys headed out, down a path different than the one that Dan and Booker took, Skye's hand twitched. But the girl remained asleep.

**Day 1: 5:42 a.m. –Killer Preps**

The air was cold and the silence was colder. Dan and Booker continued down the narrow pathway, pushing branches and leaves out of their way. Both boys were already feeling really cold, but they still pushed on.

After about fifteen minutes, both Dan and Booker stopped dead in their tracks.

There, in front of them, was a humongous chasm, with tufts of fog outlining numerous mountains in this coniferous forest. A few birds flew overhead and into the horizon, and the loud swish of water came from the river below. The two boys slowly glanced over the edge of the cliff, and their eyes widened at how far away the riverbank was- it had to be at least two hundred feet.

"Wait, is that…?" Booker murmured, narrowing his eyes into a squint.

Sure enough, on the other side of the river was a mound of large backpacks, with their team's logo on them.

"How the hell are we going to get over there?" Dan wondered aloud.

Booker took a gulp, and wiped his forehead with the back of his hand.

"Looks like we're going to have to scale this cliff..." He said.

"What? With no equipment or safety ropes or _anything? _Are you insane?" Dan exclaimed.

"Do you want to win, or not?"

Dan let out a reluctant sigh. "Fine. _You _go first, and once you're safely on the ground, wait there while I go get the others."

"Me?" Booker squeaked. "But _you _are far more athletic…"

"True… But it _was _your idea. And if you die, it would be less of a burden on the team, _because_ I'm more athletic than you." Dan pointed out, a smirk on his face.

Booker opened and closed his mouth, before scowling at the punk's logic. The bookworm grumbled as he sat down and dangled his legs over the edge of the cliff. He felt his stomach plummet, and hoped that his body wouldn't do the same.

"O-okaaay…" He let out a breath as he slid his body off the edge of the cliff and clung onto it for dear life. "Okay…"

Dan looked over the cliff and bit his lip as he watched Booker start his slow descent into the chasm. Booker's form was good, and he tested each nook for sturdiness before planting himself on the ledge. Dan's eyes widened as a great idea came to his mind.

"Dude, wait!" The punk called.

Booker clung onto where he was situated for dear life. "Kind of _busy _here, Dan." He shouted back, his voice trembling slightly.

Dan pulled a Sharpie marker out of his back pocked and looked down over the ledge. Booker was about twenty feet down.

"Mark each sturdy rock so the rest of us can make it down more quickly!"

"I'm glad to be everyone's crash test dummy." Booker muttered, with an eye roll. Dan tossed his marker at him, and Booker extended his hand and caught it. He marked his current position and then put the marker in his mouth for safe keeping, before tentatively continuing down the cliff, marking each sturdy rock.

Booker was starting to get tired, and cold, and it showed on his face. He still had about forty more feet to scale, and it seemed to be taking a toll on his gaunt body.

It took about another twenty minutes until Booker was on the ground safely, and he gave Dan a signal that he could go get the others. Dan gave him a thumbs up, before heading back down the trail they came.

Once he was gone, Booker found a soft patch of grass and fell into an ungraceful heap, groaning tiredly.

**Day 1: 7:24 a.m. –Screaming Students**

Out of the five girls on the team, only two had awoken, but they were still extremely woozy. Roxy clung onto to Steve as she stumbled through the brush, and Ariana clung onto his other side. The brainiac had a look of annoyance on his face as the two girls draped themselves all over him.

"Y-you're like… heh heh…" Ariana giggled, still a bit loopy from the anesthetic.

Roxy simply grinned dopily as she rested her head on Steve's shoulder, her eyes half shut.

Steve rolled his eyes and draped an arm around each of their waists to steady them, so they would stop tripping over their own to feet and drag him with them.

It was still dark and mucky in the forest, and extremely cold. Todd bit his quivering lip to stop it from moving, and Cole shivered. Zane's nose and ears were red, and the fact that Maxine was still out cold and giving off no body heat was concerning.

The students trekked down a steep ledge and Steve sighed in frustration.

"Where is our stuff? We should've come across it by now." He grumbled.

Charlei let out a low groan as she stirred, beginning to awaken from her unconscious state. Todd lowered her to the ground and held her up while the redhead's eyes slowly opened. They were clouded over and even though she was awake, she didn't seem to be awake fully.

"Charlei?" Todd said, as he watched the girl's eyes shift in and out of focus.

The girl swatted his hands away tiredly, wobbling on her feet slightly. "I can s-stand up on my _own_, thank you very much…" She mumbled, sleepily. She wobbled for a few moments, before collapsing. Todd winced.

Max and Alex finally started to come to as well, and it was an odd sight to see the normally energetic so heavily drowsy and not bouncing off the walls. Maxine's hazy green eyes fluttered open and a quiet groan formed in the back of her throat. Her eyes panned upwards and when she met Zane's eyes, she didn't have the energy to blush.

"Zane…?" She murmured, hoarsely.

"Hey, sleepy-head…" Zane smiled back weakly. He gently set her down on her feet, not daring to let her go after seeing Charlei's spill. Maxine simply stared up at him as his strong hands held her at the waist to keep her steady, her eyes intensely focused on the details of his face until her eyes locked with his, seemingly trying to decipher whether he was real or not.

Maxine reached up and brushed some of his hair out of his brown eyes, smiling dopily, before letting her soft caress wander down to his reddening cheek. She passed out again and fell into his arms while Zane helped her up again, worrying slightly.

"Guys, there's something wrong with the girls…" Zane frowned, as Maxine continued to slumber standing up.

"I agree. Even after the initial drowsiness we had when we woke from the drugs, none of us experienced anything like this…" Steve replied.

The guys stopped in their tracks, before Steve pulled out their team's walkie-talkie. He sighed, contemplating whether or not to use up one of their team's three hints so early on in the challenge. But risking the girls' health was not a noble thing to do in order to win.

"Chris?" He said into the device.

"_Why hello there, Stevie-boy! What seems to be the problem?_" Our resident host drawled, his voice slightly distorted over the buzz of the radio.

Steve scowled at the nickname before rolling his eyes. "Let's cut the crap, you sadist. What did you do to the girls?"

"_What did **I **do to the girls? Why, nothing of course! But… Chef may have also put a couple hallucinogens in some of their doses of narcotics…_"

The guys collectively gasped, and Steve nearly dropped the walkie-talkie.

"DUDE, WHAT THE HELL!" Todd exclaimed, glaring at the device in Steve's hand.

"You could've _killed_ them!" Zane yelled enraged, as he held Maxine protectively.

"And the damage mixing the two drugs could cause irreversible damage to their brains!" Steve added, also quite shocked and angered.

"Or _lack _there of…" Cole muttered, eying the wilting Alex with a small scowl.

"Okay, let's get back to the point," Steve sighed, rubbing his forehead tiredly. Day 1 hadn't even ended yet and he was already exhausted. "What do we do to get the girls to at least, semi-alertness and where do we find it?" He asked.

"Find your team's supplies and what you need will be there. McLean: Out." The transmission ends with a click.

The guys groaned at their unhelpful and very vague hint.

**Screaming Students: Hints Remaining**

**2/3**

"Well that sure was specific and beneficial," Todd muttered sarcastically.

"This is a minor set back, let's keep moving, guys." Steve remarked. They all started back down the path while trying their best to keep the girls with them in their state of mind.

"And hey," Todd said with a small smile, as he tried to lighten the mood. "If our girls are in this state, at least we know the Killer Preps are as bad off as we are, if not worse. …Right?"

**Day 1: 11:02 a.m. –Killer Preps**

Todd couldn't be any more wrong. Not only had the girls woken up, their drowsiness had worn off to the extent that they were able to start scaling the cliff that led to their team's supplies. Dan stood at the top, waiting for each of the girls to make it down at least half the cliff before signaling the next girl to start heading down the cliff.

Ellen, the last girl left to make their descent, let out a large yawn and fanned her face. As she neared the edge, Dan sent her a smirk.

"Don't fall," he advised with a hint of sarcasm.

"Thanks, captain obvious." She scowled in return. Tilting her head up proudly, Ellen brushed past him and her eyes widened as her foot caught on a rather large rock and she stumbled towards the edge of the cliff. Dan gasped and caught her by the elbow and a few pebbles tumbled out from under Ellen's shoes and over the edge of the overhang. Their eyes met for a fleeting moment before Ellen shakily removed her arm from his grip.

Daintily lowering herself over the cliff, Ellen whimpered as she scaled the cliff, and felt the rock begin to crumble beneath her toes and fingers… and the concern that she was without a helmet or harness made her even more nervous.

Dan, noticing her shaky descent let out a sigh. "Calm down Ellen, you'll be fine! It's not even that much of a drop if you fall…"

Ellen grit her teeth angrily at his lame attempt at comforting her, and glared at the rock as she continued down the cliff.

"Screw you!" She called back.

Dan winced at her harsh words before scowling and rolling his eyes, climbing down after her.

Confession Cam:

Dan: *huffs and crosses his arms* I guess Ellen's still sour about the whole Inola thing… *frowns* But, it's not like she liked me or anything… *pauses before his eyes widen* …Did she?

Back to Reality

The Killer Preps panted as they struggled to catch their breath as the adrenaline from scaling that huge cliff started to wear off. The girls seemed a bit more shaken than the guys, but that was to be expected.

Genelle, whose hands were on her knees as she tried to catch her breath, eyed her teammates with a critical eye. She stood upright before clearing her throat. The rest of the team's heads turned towards her in the dim light.

"Alright. Since I am obviously the leader of this team I expect nothing but pure cooperation from here on out. Is that clear?" She said haughtily.

Scowls graced her teammates' faces, but they remained silent for now.

Genelle, either oblivious to their discontent or ignorance, smiled. "Good. Once we get our supplies, I suggest we split up into groups and each take different paths. Sure enough, they should converge but splitting up will mean more food per group, and that will make our supplies last longer." The blonde finished her little speech with a nod and a broad smile.

"What if someone gets lost?" Booker asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We'll deal with that later." Genelle said, waving him off.

Booker scowled slightly, rolling his eyes but posing no further arguments.

"Great! I guess Skye and I will be a team. Kane and Ellen, and Natalie, Booker, and Dan can be the other two teams. Let's get moving!"

The Killer Preps slowly started to wade across the icy cold river, shivering as the cold air nipped at their torsos. Genelle raised her eyebrow with a scowl on her face as Natalie splashed around next to her. Still peeved with the girl's last minute betrayal, Genelle stuck her foot out underneath the murky, waist high water. Natalie, unable to see it, tripped and fell into the water, getting soaked from head to toe. Genelle continued on as if nothing had happened, and Natalie surfaced, shivering madly.

Once the team reached the other side, they bolted over to their team's supply bundle. Three large backpacks with their team logos on them lay at their feet.

"If we've not met up by nightfall, start to head back here so we can make sure everyone is safe." Booker said.

"Uh, NO." Genelle glared, putting her hands on her wet hips. "If we do that, all that effort would've been for nothing! If we still haven't met up by nightfall, suck it up and camp out. We'll meet each other eventually."

Booker scowled as Genelle started riffling through one of the backpacks. She pulled out a beat-up looking compass and frowned at it confusedly.

"A fancy pocket watch?" Genelle raised an eyebrow, as she held the device in her hand.

"Idiot! That's a compass." Booker rolled his eyes.

Genelle glared at him. Booker glared back, before grumbling as he scooped up his team's backpack and slung it over his shoulder before wobbling as it threw him off balance due to it's heaviness. Natalie and Dan followed him, and Natalie scowled as she rung out her dripping hair.

Ellen and Kane glared at each other, their backpack in between the both of them. The silvery blonde's eyes narrowed even further before she punched him in his chest. Her green eyes widened as she clutched her throbbing hand, letting out a quiet cry of pain at the rock hardness of Kane's chiseled chest. He smirked before grabbing the backpack and striding off, leaving Ellen to growl and stomp after him, water sloshing around in her waterlogged shoes.

Skye shivered and her skin was deathly pale, and her eyes continuously shifted in and out of focus. Quiet whimpers came out of her mouth as her fingers twitched unnaturally. Genelle raised an eyebrow and crinkled her nose in disgust at the train wreck that was Skye, before scoffing and picking up the backpack, shoving it into the girl's twitching hands. Skye blinked her glassy eyes as she bent her knees to keep in a standing position.

"Now hurry up." The diva snapped.

Genelle started towards the trees, while Skye simply stared at the backpack in her hands bewildered, wondering how it got there.

"G-Genelle, I…" Skye called, her voice scratchy.

"-Apologize for moving so slowly? Well, we'll just see if I forgive you as long as you HURRY UP." The blonde sneered, not even sparing Skye a passing glance.

Skye let out a sigh and winced as she slid the backpack onto her shoulders and she wobbled on her shaky legs a few times before she clenched her eyes shut to catch her bearings. When she opened them again, she started to follow Genelle, before squinting at her confusedly.

Has she always had three heads?

**Day 1: 2:24 p.m. –Screaming Students**

The boys had finally found solace in a small muddy clearing where their bags sat atop a couple of boulders. The girls sat down propped up against a log, each of them pretty filthy from their occasional tumbles along the way. Zane and Cole stood in front of them, guarding them, while Steve and Todd rifled through the backpacks. Steve let out a growl as he pulled out a pot, packages of instant coffee, and cans of Redbull.

"You have _got _to be kidding me." The brainiac glared.

"What is it?" Cole asked.

"Chris expects us to give coffee and Red Bull to the girls in order to wake them up."

"Well, what's the problem with that?" Todd questioned.

"Well," Steve began, sliding down the boulder and crossing over to where Todd was standing with a scowl. "The problem is, not only is a dangerous narcotic swimming through their veins, so is some other drug that is causing them mental sluggishness. The effects of those two together could cause unknown and possible dangerous side effects. Coffee and Red Bull have _obscene_ amounts of caffeine in them; which is also a drug."

Todd, Cole, and Zane shared a confused glance before turning back to Steve. The genius's scowl was replaced with a skeptic and slightly worried expression.

"Yes, but what does all of that mean?" Zane asked.

"It means… that there's a possibility that mixing all three of these drugs together could accidentally stop their hearts." Steve replied, his voice grave.

The other three gasped, before looking down at their female teammates. Charlei stared up inquisitively, yet her vision seemed to shift in and out of focus. Roxy and Ariana were giggling and petting each other's hair. Alex had fallen asleep with her head in Maxine's lap, and Maxine stroked her black tresses absentmindedly, her pale fingers getting lost in the dark waves. Her eyes drooped and she struggled to remain conscious.

Zane and Todd ran their fingers through their hair distractedly.

Cole simply stared at the forest floor harshly as his thoughts wandered to the well-being of someone else instead of that of his own teammates.

"Well, isn't it obvious what we have to do?" He said, rather coldly. His male teammates turned to him. "We give them the stimulants."

"Didn't you hear what Steve _just _said?" Zane fumed. "Doing that could kill them!"

"If anything bad happens, we can shoot up the flare. But unless we try to win, it's pretty certain that we won't." Cole glared back.

"Taking a gamble with their lives, though… isn't that a bit cruel?" Todd frowned.

Confession Cam:

Chris: *smirking with his arms crossed over his chest* Why yes.. Yes it is. *snickers*

Back to Reality

Cole seemed pretty cemented on his idea, and Zane seemed dead set against the cruelty of it. While the two glared at each other, Todd (given instruction from Steve) walked towards the nearby stream and collected some water for purifying while Steve collected firewood. He started to strike a fire.

"Fine," Zane growled, crossing his arms. He glared at the lazy artist scornfully. "But if anything bad happens to them…" He took a quick glance at Max before turning back to Cole. "You can consider yourself gone."

Cole scowled at the threat before stalking off.

"Hey, where are you going?" Todd called after him as he returned with a gallon or two of water. He furrowed his brow confused as Cole disappeared through the dense forestry.

Zane sighed, knowing the importance of staying together; especially in a forest as deep and dark as this one, but he was too annoyed with Cole to go look for him.

Confession Cam:

Zane: *frowningly slightly* I know it looks like I'm all… super concerned about Max, but I care about the team too! It's just… *sighs* I care for Max more than the team. *face blanks at what he just said and forces a weak smile* B-because she's my friend! People care for friends, right? *winces*

Back to Reality

Once Steve brought a fire to life, the guys let out content sighs as they gathered around the hot flame. They stuck their hands out and warmed them and Steve poured some purified water into the pot and held it over the fire. Once the water started to boil, he sighed as he started to brew some coffee; as far as amphetamines go, it was at least weaker than the Red Bull.

Zane fished around in one of the large backpacks and although he was unable to find cups, he was able to find some small metal bowls. He handed each girl one, and resisted the urge to facepalm as some of them put them on their heads to wear as hats, or tried to drink out of the empty bowls.

Steve poured each of them some of the java. "Now be careful, it's hot." He warned.

Charlei slowly started to sip on hers, feeling much better as the scalding coffee coaxed her out of her miniature high.

Roxy and Ariana crinkled their noses at the bitter taste, used to fancy beverages from Starbucks and started to complain.

"Ugh, would it kill anyone to get me some sugar?" Roxy scowled.

"Like, yeah. This tastes like feet. Not even cute feet, either. Ugly, fungus-y feet…" Ariana echoed.

"Well, glad to see they're back to normal." Steve smirked weakly.

Alex and Maxine sipped on their coffees and grinned weakly. They sill weren't completely back to normal, but the colour was starting to return to their faces.

"Man… my jaw hurts from not talking for so long," Alex remarked, rubbing her chin with her free hand and pouting.

"Mine too." Maxine nodded.

The duo proceeded to yell at the top of their lungs, making those next them cringe and the guys to cover their ears as numerous birds flew away from their perches. Realizing the two weren't going to shut up any time soon, Todd elbowed Zane and nudged him over to Maxine. The musician sent him a questioning look.

"Get her to shut up," The flirt mouthed to him.

Zane sighed before sitting down next to Max and smiling at her. Maxine stopped screaming and Alex slowly did the same, seeing as she ran out of breath, and blushed.

"Glad to see you're feeling better," Zane said.

"…" Maxine simply stared at him for a few moments, before tentatively reaching out to brush the hair out of his eyes. Zane blushed as her cold fingers pushed his hair out of his face gently.

"Oh good… you're real." Maxine sighed in relief. She removed her hand from his face and Zane almost frowned at the loss of contact but he caught himself. She shyly looked down at her lap and pushed some of her hair behind her ear. "I had the weirdest feeling that this was all some horrible dream. True or false; Chris and Chef drugged us and left us for dead in this forest…" She frowned.

"True," replied Zane.

"Glad to have you back, girls." Steve said genuinely. Everyone turned towards him, the flicker of the flames illuminating him in the dimness of the forest. He pulled out a map from the depths of one of the large backpacks.

"Now, I suggest that we stay as close to this stream as possible and our goal is to get to the lake by nightfall. But in case we don't find it in time, we will at least have a source of water. I have a worry that it will drop below zero during the night, so in order to prevent any cases of hypothermia, _two _people to a sleeping bag."

"Psh, as if _I'm _getting all snuggly with any of _you _losers," Roxy scowled. Todd smirked and draped an arm over her shoulders.

"Not even with me, babe?" He asked in a low purr.

"_Especially _not you, you perv." The diva shrugged off his arm with a glare.

Confession Cam:

Todd: *sighs and smiles weakly as he shrugs* Well… it was worth a try.

Back to Reality

Charlei glared at Todd before rolling her eyes and standing up. She dusted herself off and started to stretch. The girls, stiff and tired as they were, finished off their coffee before rinsing out their bowls and stuffing them back in the backpacks. The boys offered to carry the heavy packs and the Screaming Students started to head out.

Little did they know that as they headed north, the previously shallow stream started to deepen and the small current strengthened…

**Day 1: 4:42 p.m. –Killer Preps (Dan, Booker and Natalie)**

The trio actually seemed to have established a pretty comfortable bond as they found a small clearing to have a little rest stop. Booker set down the hefty bag and wiped the sweat off of his brow. Despite the frigidness of the glade perspire didn't seem to be a foreign concept.

Natalie sifted through the satchel before grinning as she pulled out a couple cans of soup. Not very appetizing cold, but the three were too hungry to care. They all sat down in a circle and smiled weakly as they held up the cans in a mock toast. They clanked them together before preparing to dig in.

Until…

"Wait… how are we going to open these without a can opener?" Natalie frowned.

"No matter… let's just eat something else," Booker suggested. Natalie and Dan nodded in agreement as the former got up and went looking through pack for another source of food. Her eyes widened as a terrible realization hit her.

"Uh… guys?" She said, her voice shaking slightly.

"What is it?" Dan frowned, getting up to go see what was wrong. Booker joined them.

All three of them widened their eyes and they all paled slightly as they looked down at nothing but canned food for their sustenance.

"WE'RE GONNA _STARVE!_" Dan wailed, falling to his knees dramatically.

"Calm yourself!" Natalie chastised. "Everything's gonna be all-" The girl froze mid-sentence as her constant flow of music stopped. She pulled her iPod out of her pocket and her face turned a sickly white at the sight of the lifeless iPod.

"It…died…" Natalie said, staring down at the device with shock. She started to hyperventilate and shake, the silence starting to freak her out. "MY BABY HAS JUST _DIED!_" She screamed, joining Dan on his knees. She curled up in the fetal position on the ground, twitching unnaturally.

Booker stared down at the two before facepalming.

**7:10 p.m. (Kane and Ellen)**

_Silence._

Ellen kept her chin up as she hiked through the woods, ignoring the blundering Kane behind her. He panted as the fatigue started to hit him. Yet Ellen seemed completely unfazed by the eerieness of the foggy forest, or the cold, or the wet, and it was starting to creep Kane out.

"Can we _please _take a break?" The metal head pleaded.

"No." Ellen said airily.

Kane groaned as his tired legs threatened to buckle out from underneath him. "_Ellen… PLEASE? _It's as good as dark out, and I don't think I can move on much longer…." He whined.

Ellen stopped dead in her tracks, her shoulders tensing. She let out an irritated sigh before squinting ahead of her as she strained her ears to hear over the buzz and chirp of numerous bugs and crickets. Sure enough, the lulling sound of waves from the lake which was surely only a kilometer or so away reached her ears.

"Fine." She replied frostily.

Kane collapsed and let out a euphoric groan. Ellen rolled her green eyes before grabbing the sleeping bag off of the backpack Kane had dropped. The temperature had dropped significantly and her breath fell out of her blue lips in dainty swirls. Her fingers felt numb as she fumbled with the zipper of the bag and she fumbled around for a fire starter or some matches.

"Kane, could you go collect some f-firewood?" Ellen asked.

Kane groaned again before hauling himself up and going to go search for some firewood. He would've put up more of a fight, but he was too cold, tired and hungry to.

Ellen shivered as Kane collected the wood, and with her trembling fingers, she attempted to strike up a match. After about five minutes of failed attempts, Kane snatched them out of her hands and brought a fire to life.

Ellen narrowed her eyes at him sourly. "I could have got it myself." She said through grit teeth.

"Yeah," Kane snorted with an eye roll as he rubbed his hands over the flames for warmth. "After an hour or two."

Ellen growled, turning away and crossing her arms. A few seconds of silence passed before she grabbed a package of dried meat and a couple measly crackers. She sat on her knees on the sleeping bag and started to divide the food into equal portions. Before she could finish Kane snatched up his portion and scarffed it down. Ellen crinkled her nose in disgust before daintily eating hers.

Once she finished, she looked around for another sleeping bag to curl up in and go to sleep in.

…

Once the understanding that there was only one to share between the two of them hit, they stared at each other with wide eyes.

"No way in hell." Kane scowled.

"Like I would even _want_ to!" Ellen shot back.

Each of them huffed and turned away from the other, before they bickered over who would get the sleeping bag.

The debate continued for quite sometime, and the blue tinge that started to creep over their skin confirmed that temperature was indeed starting to drop considerably…

**8:47 p.m. (Genelle and Skye)**

Genelle was hating this. Just _hating _it. She continued to stumble around through the dark forest, growling when she got caught up in bushes or tripped over roots. Genelle was freezing and fed up and just plain hated this challenge.

As she continued to stomp through the woods, she let out a yelp when she fell to the ground as a loud _SNAP! _was heard. Her eyes widened in horror as she clutched her ankle.

"Oh no…" Genelle whispered. She proceeded to pull off her high heel and groaned at the sight of the broken heel. "Ugh, this could not _possibly _get any worse!"

As if on cue, thunder rolled over the muddy hills. The deafening patter of raindrops filled the air and pelted down on the scowling Genelle relentlessly.

"UGGGHHHHH!" She screamed.

The blonde slipped on her now useless shoe and stood up, wiping her muddy hands on her jeans and panting angrily. She whipped around to yell at Skye and faltered slightly at the sight of nothingness.

"Skye?"

Genelle frowned before putting hands on her hips and tapping her foot impatiently. "Ha ha, very funny. Now get out here." She scowled.

_Silence._

The Queen Bee refused to acknowledge the uneasiness welling up inside her and continued walking in the direction of the lake blindly.

"Fine. I see how it is." She said coldly. "You're totally getting the boot if we lose."

**Meanwhile…**

Skye trudged through the sticky mud, her small feet sinking into it's depths after each step. Her breathing was shallow and her skin was almost grey in colour from its extreme paleness. Her knees trembled and she whimpered in pain with each step.

Genelle and her had gotten separated about two hours ago and the vindictive blonde hadn't even noticed or cared until it fit her best interest.

Finally, she collapsed and groaned weakly as mud and rain soaked her to the bone. She shivered and attempted to get up but her fragile limbs screamed in protest. Numbness overcame her body and consciousness seemed to be fleeting.

"H-help…" She croaked, her eyes fluttering shut. "_Help…_"

But no one was close enough to hear her.

**Day 1: 10:16 p.m. –Screaming Students**

The path was grueling and the teammates wandered aimlessly around in the dark. They were sure if they kept moving forward they'd reach the bank of the lake soon enough. But soon enough turned into minutes, which turned into an hour. Their fingers and toes felt stiff and on the verge of frostbite.

They tried their best to distract themselves from the bitter cold.

Alex and Ariana, surprisingly, chatted idly about their favourite pairings on _Glee._

Roxy combed her fingers through her hair repetitively to keep busy.

Steve kept his eyes glued to the map, making sure to check the teams position to the stream every so often.

Todd and Charlei bickered. Shocker.

Zane stuck close to Maxine, and the two talked about whether numerous events happened or not.

They continued through the forest for another ten minutes before Charlei growled.

"Okay, we've been walking around aimlessly for _hours! _We were supposed to be at the lake by now!" She exclaimed.

"But we're not," Alex pointed out, holding up her frozen pointer finger.

"I _know_ that!" The redhead shot back, making the sports fan wince. "But we_ should've_. Face it guys, we're lost!" Charlei exclaimed, throwing her arms up in despair.

"NOOOOOOO! NOW I'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO MARRY CORY MONTIETH AND HAVE HIS-" wailed Alex as she fell to her knees dramatically.

"Do NOT finish that sentence!"

Steve sighed, too tired to keep moving anyway, as he set down his pack. "Let's set up camp. We shouldn't be too far away from the lake now, and we'll head out at dawn tomorrow."

The rest of the team murmured tiredly in agreement.

Teeth chattering, the Students pitched up their tent rather quickly; the ice cold rain pushing them to move as fast as possible. The wind and rain whipped at the polyester tent and the teenagers huddled inside it. Seeing as it was pouring outside, they couldn't make a fire which just made them even more miserable. Cole still hadn't returned which was worrying, but the Students were too cold and tired to really pay it any mind.

Alex and Ariana yawned before grabbing one of the sleeping bags and curling up inside it. Alex buried her face in Ariana's shoulder before the pair drifted off.

Todd crawled into a sleeping bag and sent Charlei a sly wink before waggling his eyebrows suggestively. She scowled and flipped him off, turning to grab another sleeping bag but she tensed when she realized they were all taken.

The seething redhead slowly turned to face the cockily grinning Todd with a glare, as she crossed her arms. "You did this on purpose, _didn't you._" She accused.

"You know, Charlei, pointing fingers is a nasty habit to get into." Todd smirked, as Charlei slid into the sleeping bag with him, putting as much distance between them as possible, which wasn't much. She scowled and crossed her arms over her chest, closing her eyes tightly as she attempted to ignore Todd. But his smugness seemed to be radiating off him in waves, compensating for the lack of heat.

Roxy and Steve scowled at each other as they got into a sleeping bag. The diva and the Smart Alec turned away from each other so they were back to back, pretending that the other wasn't their and tried to go to sleep. A few moments passed as they both shivered, and Roxy bit her lip, glancing over her shoulder to see if Steve was awake. His eyes were shut as he tried to doze off, but they flew open as Roxy backed up into him and shivered in his arms. Steve blushed slightly before wrapping his arms around her waist.

Roxy tensed before scowling at him. Steve scowled back. They glared at each other as they spooned, waiting for the other to fall asleep. Each of them was shivering and their teeth were chattering, and were covered with dirt and mud.

Maxine blushed deeply as she got into the last sleeping bag next to Zane, whose face was also red. Both lay awake and stared off into space, unable to shut their heavy eyelids for a long while. They were too restless.

"Zane… you awake?" Maxine whispered.

"Yeah…" Zane replied groggily.

Maxine shivered, the feeling leaving her toes. She let out a quiet laugh. "I can't sleep, I'm too cold and uncomfortable and I'm so tired I don't feel tired anymore…" She half-smiled.

"You're cold?" Zane furrowed his brow.

Maxine nodded and pushed some of her wet hair behind her ear, before she drew in a quick breath as she felt Zane wrap his arms around her middle and tangle their legs together, pulling her in close to him. Her cheeks flared red and she shifted so she could see his face. He blushed slightly and smiled weakly.

"I-I was cold too…" He explained.

Maxine nodded weakly as her eyes started to droop closed. "True or false?" She asked wearily. "We kissed…"

Zane bit his lip as his face heated up. He let out a sigh, his breath tickling the back of her neck. "False…"

A silence ensued and Zane swallowed hard.

"But… we can make it true…?" He offered nervously.

_Silence._

"Max?" Zane whispered, leaning over her shoulder. He smiled when he realized she was fast asleep. He rested his chin on her shoulder and started to doze off as well. "Goodnight, Max…"

**Day 2: 4:28 a.m. –Killer Preps**

Kane and Ellen lay back to back, each on the verge of hypothermia, yet they still refused to hug each other for warmth. Their skin looked sickly pale and their dexterity was quite handicapped in their fingers and toes. Neither of them slept a wink last night.

Clutching their stomachs in agony, Natalie, Dan, and Booker stumbled across their camp and plopped down in exhaustion. They hadn't slept so well either.

"So…hungry…" Dan groaned, his face ground into the mud.

Next to appear was an irate looking Genelle with bloodshot eyes, tangled golden tresses filled with twigs and the entirety of her was drenched in mud.

"_Where is she?_" She hissed through clenched teeth.

"W-w-where's w-who?" Ellen answered through chattering teeth.

"SKYE!" The blonde roared, clenching her hands into fists. "That little harpy ditched me alone for _dead _in the woods!"

Kane scowled, rolling his eyes at the hypocrisy in that statement.

"Skye? You mean, cute, little innocent, never would hurt even a fly, Skye?" Natalie clarified, skeptically.

Genelle nodded vigorously.

The rest of the team raised their eyebrows in disbelief.

Genelle huffed, crossing her arms over chest before stomping towards the lake, her steps uneven due to her lost heel and the unlevel terrain.

"Let's just get this over with." She grumbled.

"But without Skye, we won't win the challenge!" Dan said, arching an eyebrow in confusion.

"Exactly," Genelle muttered to herself as she hobbled towards the gently swaying lake. Her teammates groaned as they heaved themselves off the muddy ground and slowly trudged after her, leaving the remains of their bags behind. They were useless anyway.

But... Not useless to the twitching Cole as he savaged through the remains of their sacks and let out a shaky breath as his frozen fingers came across some food. He gorged himself on the dried fruit and saltine crackers, before his trembling hands rifled through the pack for some water. He cursed quietly to himself before his trembling lips curled up into a ghost of a smirk as he pulled his team's bottle of water purification tablets out of his back pocket. He grabbed one of the Killer Preps canteens and started heading out towards the river.

**Day 2: 6:11 a.m. –Screaming Students**

Charlei's eyes opened slowly and she yawned before snuggling into her pillow more. Who knew these sleeping bags were so insulated and warm and...fleshy?

Charlei's brow furrowed before her eyes shifted downwards and her eyes shot open even more.

"No..." She said, mortified. "No, no, _no..._"

"That's the opposite of what you said last night, babe..." Todd smirked drowsily, reaching up to slide his fingers through her hair.

Charlei let out a bloodcurdling scream, instantly waking up the rest of her team.

"Huh, what's the matter...?" Alex murmured, her heavy eyelids fluttering open. Her brow furrowed as she watched Charlei and Todd thrash around in the sleeping bag, Charlei spewing out profanity while Todd cried out in pain. Alex grinned goofily. "OH you kids, and your crazy hormones..."

Steve, who was already up and transferring all the important items into one backpack frowned at the sight of the missing bottle of purification tablets. He sighed before tossing a haste glance at the last canteen full of clean water. Looks like he'd be taking a gamble with his teammates lives after all.

"I know it's early and cold guys, but we really should head out. The Killer Preps could be way ahead now, and the last thing we want is to lose after all this work." Steve said.

"He's right," Maxine yawned, pushing her disheveled hair out of her face before rubbing her eyes.

"If my calculations are correct, all that stands between us is the stream and the lake."

Maxine tensed and her eyes widened. "O-on second thought, I think Steve couldn't be any more wrong."

Her teammates sent her an inquisitive glance.

Maxine quickly amended. "W-what I mean is, can't we just go around the lake?"

"That would take twice as long," Roxy scoffed with an eye roll. "I agree with Steve. We're going through it."

Maxine bit her lip as the Screaming Students crawled out of the tent and started down the path, before joining them.

Confession Cam:

Maxine: *blushing* Okay, I admit it... Lakes really creep me out. *frowns* I hope I can pull it together and do this... *sighs*

Back to Reality

**Day 2: 11:24 a.m –Chris McLean**

The patented host tapped his foot impatiently as he awaited the arrival of his contestants. They should've been here by now. Chris scowled as he sipped on another mug of gourmet hot chocolate in order to stay warm, and pulled his windbreaker closer to his body, the ruthless wind ruffling his million dollar hair.

The incessant buzz of his cellphone in his pocket annoyed him to no end, yet he continued to ignore its ringing. He and Chef stood in front of the school bus at the end of the forest, and large gusts of wind rolled down the bare, declined road.

"You're going to have to answer the phone eventually, pretty boy," the war veteran grumbled, his hands shoved deep inside his pockets.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it," was Chris' reply.

**Day 2: 2:13 p.m. **

The team, still missing Skye, stood in front of the lake with analytical eyes. It would be an easy swim across, and the clearing was quite visible on the banks of the other side.

But... the water was so murky it looked almost black in colour, and it was littered with water reeds, pussy-willows, and the floor was carpeted with tangly seaweed.

Weighing the pros to the cons, Dan and Kane nodded, before running into the lake, the ice cold water stinging profusely but they powered through it. Once the water reached their waists, they sucked in a breath through their teeth and dove into it, starting to swim across.

Natalie, Ellen and Booker were next to run into the water, quickly catching up to the other two. Genelle hesitated, biting her lip and dipping her toe into the water and shivering. She whined quietly as she sluggishly walked through the murky, slimy water.

"Ew, ew, ew..." She whimpered, once the water soaked her up to her hips. She hastily tied her hair back, not intent of letting her precious golden locks touch the filthy water.

Not far behind, half of the Screaming Student's quickly sprinted out of the dense forest and onto the bank of the lake. Charlei, Todd, Alex, Maxine and Roxy, already soaked to the bone and dripping profusely from the powerful river they traversed in order to make it here panted, trying to catch their breath.

"We'll never win, they're almost halfway across the lake now!" Charlei sputtered, coughing near the end of her sentence. She spat out some water, as her hair leaked more, like a faucet.

"Never say never!" Todd berated, before sprinting into the lake, Charlei huffing and jogging after him.

"But you just said it twice!" Alex pouted, calling after him. She shrugged before sprinting in after him, and swimming through the water like a fish. She was even gaining ground on Genelle, who was about forty feet ahead of Charlei and Todd.

Maxine stayed rooted to her spot, her soaked bangs obstructing her vision and she shivered, her hands clenched at her sides.

"What are you waiting for?" Roxy scowled; her voice made Maxine jump slightly. "Go!"

Maxine shook her head vigorously. Roxy's scowl deepened as she walked in front of Maxine, and placed her hands on her wet hips. "Why the hell not?"

"I-I... don't like... lakes..." Maxine murmured.

"Well, tough. You're swimming through one. Right now. The Killer Preps already have a lead, and we can't just hand them victory!"

"No..." Maxine frowned, crossing her arms and forcing back tears.

"I wasn't asking you," Roxy growled, grabbing her arm and starting to drag her into the water. "You're swimming. NOW. Or else you can consider the loser bus you're next destination."

Water now at her ankles, Maxine trembled and tears flowed freely down her face as she dug her heels into the mud. "NO, NO! I DON'T _WANT_ TO! STOP!" She shouted.

Roxy was having none of it, and kept a firm grip on her wrist and pulled her deeper. She was winning this challenge, even if she had to drag Maxine across the entire lake. "Stop being such a child! Start swimming!" She barked.

Maxine was hyperventilating, and freaking out, and simply dug her heels deeper into the mud trying to anchor herself there. Roxy growled and pushed her in, and Maxine resurfaced, sobbing freely but the buxom brunette didn't care. She dragged Maxine through the lake, not too far behind the others.

Meanwhile, the rest of the team encountered a few snags at the stream. The heavy downpour from the night before strengthened the current and made the stream about neck deep instead of waist deep. To prevent anyone slipping away in the rapids, everyone strung their shoelaces together, making a rope that stretched across the river.

Zane, one of the most athletic on the team helped each member across while Steve pointed them in the direction of the lake, which was only through a small patch of trees. Ariana was the last to make the cross, and she neared the edge of the river, biting her lip of the loud roar of the sloshing water. Not paying attention to the mud sliding beneath her wedges, let out a screech when she fell into the ice cold water, quickly getting swept away by the current. She surfaced and coughed out some water, trying to keep her head above the water; her toes didn't even reach the ground.

"ARIANA!" Zane and Steve yelled, their eyes widening in fear as she coughed and sputtered, getting pulled further and further down stream.

"Grab the rope!" Zane instructed.

Ariana, a bit disoriented from the rapids and shock at being pulled away, desperately grasped for the makeshift rope, and clung onto it for dear life, water splashing in her face.

"Zane, help!" She screamed, clinging onto the rope with all her might. But the rapids were quickly depleting her stamina, and the ice cold water was numbing her fingers and felt like knives stabbing her skin.

"Hold on!" He yelled, shutting his eyes for a moment, before taking a deep breath and jumping into the rapids to save her. He bit his lip as he waded along the red rope, reaching out for her trembling, porcelain pale hand and she let out a few frightened tears before sniffling gratefully as he pulled her to safety. "Don't worry, I've got you..." Zane reassured her as he made his way towards the other side of the river, the rapids also splashing his face. Ariana's arms were firmly wrapped around his torso and she dug her face into his back, clenching her eyes shut.

Zane clenched his teeth as he pulled them both up onto the river bank, water dripping off the two of them. He rested on his hands and knees while Ariana flopped onto her back, her hands resting on her stomach. They both coughed up water and tried to catch their breath. Steve quickly help them to their feet, and the three made a run for the lake.

Out in front, Dan and Kane panted as they swam, starting to run out of stamina. Land was about fifty feet away.

"Don't slow down now, you dolts!" Ellen glared, her small frame gliding through the water effortlessly. She swam in between the duo, taking the lead. "We need to _win _this!"

"That's going to be pretty hard without Skye," Kane grunted, trying to keep up with her.

Just as the Killer Preps seemed to have a firm lead, Alex started to creep up on them with the rest of the Screaming Students. Steve, Ariana, and Zane were way behind.

Huffing and puffing, Ellen, Kane, Dan, and the rest of the Killer Preps coughed and wheezed as they stumbled towards the finish line. Alex quickly got out of the lake, Todd, Charlei, and Roxy and Maxine not too far behind. They ran as fast as their legs could carry them, which mind you, wasn't very fast.

**Day 2: 7:19 p.m.**

All of the students were freezing, starving, thirsty, _exhausted_, and waterlogged. They just wanted to end this challenge. As the teams stumbled through the forest, they instantly picked up the pace when the sight of two standing figures at the edge of the forest reached their eyes. Panting like animals the Killer Preps continued to maintain their lead, the Screaming Students a few paces behind them. Giving it one last push, the two teams pushed themselves out of the bushes and nearly fell into the gravel of the side of the road in front of them.

Groaning tiredly, they all fell to their knees, before some of them rolled onto their backs as each of them tried to regulate their breathing. While the students caught their breath, Chef walked around and dropped scruffy towels on top of them before returning to his spot next to Chris.

"S-so, who won?" Alex shuddered, her towel draping over her wet hair and teeth chattering.

"It was us, right?" Genelle scowled, her towel wrapped around her head like a turban.

"A valiant effort by both teams," Chris said, his normal sadistic smile on his face. "_But... _I hate to say that no one won..._yet. _If I'm not mistaken, we're still awaiting the arrival of both Skye and Cole. Until they get here... We have no clear winner, and we can't leave." He smirked.

"UGGHHH!" Genelle glared, turning away and crossing her arms dramatically.

"C-can we at least wait in the bus? We're all cold and tired!" Charlei frowned, ringing out her red locks.

"Let me think about it... _No. _Now go amuse yourselves while we wait. First one of the two to step onto the gravel wins for their team." Chris waved them off, earning death glares in return.

The castmates got up and tried to dry off as best they could, some wearing their towels for extra warmth. Some huddled together in clumps for extra body heat; others opted to jog in place to warm themselves up.

Ten minutes turned into twenty minutes, and soon an hour would pass as they waited. At long last they heard the shuffling of feet in dirt and Cole walked out of the greenery. Instantly the Screaming Students cheered and the Killer Preps groaned.

"What's going on?" The artist asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We were waiting for you and Skye to come back, so we could see which team would win. She's still not back yet, though..." Maxine explained.

"Yeah, yeah, it's such a tragedy, can you please just get over here!" Roxy glared, urging Cole to step onto the gravel. Cole furrowed his brow, rooting his feet into the soil.

"Why...?" He asked, skeptically.

"JUST DO IT!" The brunette yelled.

Cole scowled, taking a slight step back defiantly. "Where's Skye?" He questioned, his face contorting in worry.

"Somewhere in the forest." Genelle said, examining her ruined nail beds distastefully; her voice had an air of indifference to it. "I haven't seen her since yesterday morning." She shrugged.

"That's long enough to declare her a missing person," Chef remarked.

"Wait, what?" Cole asked, his face horror-stricken.

"Didn't you hear?" Alex whispered, shivering and hugging her towel closer to her body. "That means Skye's missing."

A few seconds passed, before Cole turned around and broke out into a sprint back towards the dense forest.

"Cole! Where are you going! COLE! It's dark out!" She called after him.

But Cole didn't listen. He just continued sprinting through the forest, sticks getting caught in his hair and clothes, and scratching his skin but her didn't care. He kept running through the darkness, his breath tumbling out of his mouth erratically.

**Day 2: 9:32 p.m.**

"I'm starting to get worried, Cole's been gone a pretty long time... And poor Skye, I hope she's all right..." Maxine frowned, doing a little jig in order to keep her nearly frozen blood circulating.

"I'm going to go look for them," Zane announced.

"N-no!" Maxine cried, before quickly covering her mouth and blushing. "I mean... what if you get lost? It would be no use to them if you can't find them, and then you might get hypothermia! And other bad stuff!"

Zane sent her a weak smile before patting her shoulder. "I'll be fine. It's like... an adventure, of sorts..." He said, reassuringly before turning to head into the woods.

"Wait!" Maxine called, making him freeze. She unwrapped her towel from around her bare legs and wrapped it around his neck in a makeshift scarf. "Be careful," she advised with a small smile.

"I will," Zane smiled back, before leaving.

Maxine smiled after him dreamily, while Genelle glared daggers at the back of her head.

Meanwhile, deep into the forest, Cole's fingers felt like they were on the verge of frostbite, as he tried to retrace his steps and find the Killer Preps old camp. Eventually, he stumbled across it, and grabbed bandages, water, and other things he thought would come in handy. He paused to wrap a few bandages around his hands, making gloves. They provided little to no warmth, but they did help slightly.

After walking down the path, the sound of rushing stream water and quiet whimpers caught his attention. He quickly started to dash towards th sound, his face wilting concernedly at the sight of Skye. Her normally shiny blonde hair was a tangled mess and soaked, her ivory skin was a deathly white and caked with mud, her normally beautiful eyes were rimmed with tired circles and were wide with fear and bloodshot. Her tattered clothes provided her with no warmth and her team's pack was empty.

"Skye," Cole said, after struggling to find his voice. She didn't seem to hear him, so he walked up behind her, before crouching down. "Skye," he repeated.

Skye, who was kneeling at the edge of the stream, dipped her shaky hands into the murky water before bringing the water up to her lips and slurping it down thirstily. Cole grabbed her wrist, to stop her, the water sliding down her chest. Skye tensed before turning to face Cole with inquisitive eyes, wondering how he got there.

"C-Cole?" She asked, her voice raspy.

Cole looked away shyly; even in this state, her beauty made him nervous. He wanted to tell her so many things... "Don't drink that, it'll make you sick..." He mumbled, before fishing around in the backpack he acquired, pulling out a canteen of clean water. "Here."

Skye took it and drank it as if she were dying of thirst; maybe she was. Once she had drained the entire thing, she set it down and tried to smile at him weakly; all her lips managed to do were twitch. He understood what she meant though and returned the smile. Cole quickly cupped her face, checking for any signs of injury, before sighing in relief when he couldn't find any. She stared up into his eyes with her big brown ones, furrowing her brow in confusion when she saw a few tears stream down his face.

"Cole...?" She said, softly.

"I'm sorry," Cole replied, gritting his teeth slightly.

"Why are you sorry?" Skye asked, generally confused.

"That I couldn't protect you; save you from going through this. I'm sorry..." He frowned, shutting his eyes.

Skye frowned as well, before placing a hand on top of his. She barely had any feeling in them, but felt a sudden surge of warmth when he intertwined their fingers. Using all she had, Skye mustered a smile, one that brought one to Cole's face; it was the first time she ever truly saw him smile at her. It made her feel warm, like she was one of his beautiful pictures.

"It doesn't matter... You saved me now..." She murmured, before letting out a quiet giggle. It hurt her spasmodic and hungry stomach, but it didn't make her smile falter. What did he save her from? She didn't know exactly. It just felt like he _saved _her. Period.

And she could feel herself start to lean in, making Cole's eyes start to widen in slight panic and a red tinge start to form on his cheeks. Before he had a chance to brace himself, Skye was kissing him. Cole's eyes widened further, his face reddening even more as Skye's brown eyes closed. Cole's eyes finally shut as well and he kissed back lamely, seeing as he didn't exactly know how to. It only lasted a few second, both their lips were dry and chapped, and wasn't very pretty; but it was a kiss, nonetheless.

Skye giggled weakly, pulling away, blushing as well. She tucked some frizzled hair behind her ear.

"This... is so weird, I...thought you hated me..." She mumbled.

Cole sighed and rubbed the back of his neck weakly. "Not at all, I was just really jealous of Edward and shy and frustrated that you wouldn't notice me and... yeah." He replied.

Skye's blush deepened. "O-oh..." She said.

The two stared at each other awkwardly, straining their eyes to see each other in the darkness. Skye shifted her frozen hand through the mud, before resting it on his knee. Cole blushed and looked down, smiling weakly. This time, Cole leaned in first and tried his best to make the kiss enjoyable for her, even though he knew her lips were numb and had no feeling.

"Uh... am I interrupting something?"

Skye and Cole quickly jumped away from each other, and met the confused gaze of Zane. The musician locked gazes with the artist, and they came to a mental truce. Cole trusted him to keep his mouth shut, and Zane could tell that Cole forgave him for their fight in the woods.

"We should get going," Cole muttered. He got up before holding a hand out for Skye. She took it, and Cole pulled her up into a standing position, and she wobbled dangerously on her feet. He held her up before lifting her into his arms and carrying her bridal style. Zane nodded and picked up any useful supplies, before wrapping the towel Maxine gave him around the ghostly white Skye.

"T-Thanks, guys..." She smiled, gratefully as they started to head back towards the McLean bus.

**Day 3: 12:07 a.m.**

Half of the students had conked out on the pavement, and even Chris looked as if her was on the verge of sleep. Chef seemed stoic and unfazed by the lateness; he was a war veteran, after all. Back in his day, sleeping was forbidden unless you wanted a knife in your back.

Neither Roxy nor Genelle slept, seeing as they were too on edge. Alex and Maxine chased fireflies, trying to stay awake. Charlei was huddled up against a big rock, sleeping and Todd was curled up at her feet, also asleep.

Suddenly, the rustle of leaves caught everyone who was awake's attention; the noise seemed to be amplified in the crisp night air. Zane walked out of the bushes and met up with his team, and Maxine restrained herself from tackling him to the ground, and instead mustered a small relieved smile.

Cole was next to appear, and Roxy grinned ecstatically as Cole stepped onto the gravel first, a slumbering Skye in nestled in his arms.

"YES! Cole stepped onto the gravel first! HA! In your _face!_" She cheered, smirking at Genelle. "THAT MEANS THE SCREAMING STUDENTS WIN!"

"Normally, yes. It would mean you guys won..." Chris smirked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Roxy froze mid cheer, before whipping around and glaring at the host. "What do you mean... _'normally'_?"

"Well, looking back on several instances, it seems that Cole here broke the rules. By using the Killer Preps supplies- which was a prohibited feat, let me remind you- effectively disqualified the Screaming Students from the challenge. So, the Killer Preps win!"

Genelle turned to face Roxy smugly. "What was that, about what being in my face...?" She smirked.

"UGH!" Roxy shrieked, glaring at Cole. Cole glared back.

"Well _excuse me _for trying to stay alive after you guys went along _without_ me." The lazy teen grumbled, breezing past those who were still awake and walking onto the bus, Skye still in his arms.

"Now onto the bus, maggots. I suggest you try and get as much sleep as you can. Because you're sure as hell gonna need it." Chef grunted. He and Chris got onto the bus, Chef sliding into the driver's seat and Chris getting into the seat across the aisle from him. The students waked their teammates before boarding bus. As the yellow vehicle sputtered to life, and Chef started to drive them back to campus, pretty much all of the teens passed out almost immediately.

The Killer Preps were allowed hot water tokens for the showers, warms soup, and any medication they may have needed in order to feel as good as new. The Screaming Students were sent to the elimination ceremony with nothing, leaving them to wallow in their filth, exhaustion, and misery. Each member awaited their turn to cast their vote in the confessional.

Cole sighed before yawning as he approached the confessional, last in line to cast his vote before pausing in front of it. Skye appeared from around the corner, looking completely rejuvenated. Her brown eyes still had large bags underneath them, but her skin was starting to return to it's natural colour and her hair flowed in brown waves, still a bit damp from her shower.

They locked gazes, staring at each other for a few seconds, before Skye smiled weakly and walked up to him.

"I saved you some of our soup... thought you might want some. There was only broth left, but... I tried." She said, holding up a Styrofoam cup for him to take.

Cole smiled and took the cup of luke warm broth, and drained it. His smile started to fade slightly, before he reached into his back pocket and handed her a folded up piece of paper. Skye furrowed her brow and went about opening it, but Cole placed his hand on top of hers, preventing her from doing so.

"Please, don't open it until tomorrow morning, okay? I don't think I'm going to survive this elimination, and as a last request, could you please just do that for me?" Cole asked, biting his lip.

Skye frowned at his cryptic words, before smiling weakly. "Okay." She agreed.

Cole kissed her cheek, sighing inwardly at how awful he was at doing so, before brushing some hair out of her face. "Now go get some sleep. You're going to need it for tomorrow." He said.

Skye nodded, before wrapping his arms around his chest and hugging him tightly. Cole's eyes widened slightly in surprise, before they shut as he wrapped his arms around her and set his chin on the top of her head as she buried her face in his chest.

Leaving the show would mean leaving that embrace. And he loathed the cruel fate of it. All too soon, Skye pulled away, piece of paper still clutched in her hand and she smiled at him sadly.

"Bye," she murmured.

"Bye," Cole replied.

Skye turned on her heel and left, leaving Cole to cast his vote.

"Okay," Chris said, as he was met with a bunch of bland, tired stares from the Screaming Students. "I can see you're all tired tonight, so I'll just throw your stars to you today."

"Steve."

"Alex."

"Ariana."

Ariana snored in her seat, asleep and didn't even flinch when the star beamed her in the forehead.

"Zane."

"Todd."

"Charlei."

Charlei glared at the weakly smirking Todd, who caught her star. She punched him hard in the gut, smirking and taking her star back as Zane cast Maxine a worried glance.

"Next name I'm going to call is..." Chris drawled, his eyes traveling between Cole, Maxine, and Roxy. "Roxy." He declared, tossing her her reward. The brunette smiled tiredly.

Maxine and Cole shared nervous looks.

"And the final star of the evening goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Maxine."

Maxine sighed in relief, before shrieking when the star pegged her in the nose. She glared at Chris.

"Cole. Sorry dude, the short bus awaits your departure..." Chris said, with fake solemnity. Cole sighed, before taking the walk out the hall of humiliation.

"The rest of you are safe," Chris remarked, turning to the rest of the team. "For _now..._ Now head up to bed for sleep, like Chef said, you're certainly going to need it for tomorrow."

The Screaming Students yawned and did as they were told, posing no argument to the sweet idea of sleep on an actual bed, as lumpy as the mattress may be.

"And there you have it, folks." Chris said, addressing the camera. "I'd say the drama was pretty high, today! Will it be even _bigger _next time? Find out, only by watching...

**TOTAL!**

**DRAMA!**

**SCHOOL!**" The host exclaimed, as he made grand gestures.

**Now it's time, for a TOTAL DRAMA SCHOOL Exclusive!**

Short Bus Cam:

Cole: *sighs and stares out the window longingly* Skye... ugh, I miss her already. It's going to be agony, without her... *sighs again, forcing a weak smile* But then again, those brief moments in the woods... made it worth while, you know? For that short amount of time, everything was perfect. We were in our own little word... I wish it could've last, but I guess- *tape fast forwards for a while* and that's what made it so special, you know...? The way her hair was all *tape fast forwards again* and then those beautiful eyes... *sighs, smiling dreamily* Skye...

End

**Next time, on Total Drama School...**

"You _do _realize historical inaccuracies in having Hitler fight Napoleon, right?" Charlei snorted, eying the Nazi uniform distastefully.

"SILENCE!" Todd shouted, in a terrible french accent, trying to cosplay Napoleon.

**Our students become real life historians!**

"The British are coming, the British are coming!" Skye cried, pointing wildly at the Screaming Students dressed in red coats.

"Load the canon, maties!" Kane said, imitating a pirate.

Ellen face palmed, as Dan jammed a large water balloon into the canon.

**Some get their facts straight...**

"Who discovered Canada?" asked Chris, off of a cue card, as Steve dashed up to this checkpoint.

"Jacques Cartier!" Steve exclaimed.

"Correct, you are on _fire, _man!" Chris congratulated.

Steve grinned, before running on to the final check point that separated him from the Killer Preps fort.

**Most... do not...**

"Who won the war of 1812?" Chef grumbled.

"Uh... France?" Genelle replied, meekly.

"WRONG ANSWER! Twenty push-ups, maggot! GO, SOLDIER, **GO!**" He boomed, as Genelle squeaked and weakly attempted at doing push ups.

**Who will win the war?**

Steve, the only one on his team who made it through the battlefield quiz, stared down the guards of the Killer Preps' fortress, each of them equipped with powerful looking water guns...

**Find out, by watching TOTAL! DRAMA! SCHOOL!**

*chokes on fluff* Oh God, there's so much! T.T I'm so so SO sorry for the wait, school and work got so crazy... But even though this story may take forever, I WILL finish this S.O.B. FYEAAH. But... then again, the sheer length of it kind of makes up for the wait, right? *hopeful stare* Riiiiiight?

Like I said before, it would be SO great to reach 135 reviews for this by the next chapter. Long reviews are welcome, as well as PMs discussing the story and stuff.

By the way, Cole's little confessional at the end referenced a bunch of Into the Woods songs. Anyone who can guess what they were, and how many, wins a special interview on the next Aftermath! Speaking of Into the Woods... I got cast as the Witch in our community theatre's production of it. LIKE A BOSS!

Thanks for reading!

~Alexex

Votes:

Roxy: 2

Maxine: 3

Cole: 4

Eliminated: Bob, Destiny, Edward, Wyatt, Inola, Shawn, and Cole.

Still on TDS: Booker, Kane, Genelle, Ellen, Skye, Natalie, Dan, Maxine, Steve, Ariana, Charlei, Alex, Roxy, Zane, and Todd.


End file.
